Joining
by Arinson Tidochi
Summary: Begins at the end of Ranma 12 and beginning of Dragon Ball Z. This story is now concluded. To find chapters 14 and 15 of the Episode Saga look for the seperate story Joining: Episode Saga.
1. Joining

Joining Chapter 1: Written November 2002  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
This is the first fanfiction that I've done, so I'd welcome any questions or comments on it. I have a really good idea where I want the story to go, and I honestly can't wait to get there. I called this story Joining because I'm effectively joining two main series, the original Dragon Ball and Ranma ½, and because I couldn't think of a better name. This story starts immediately after the complete Ranma ½ manga series and immediately before Dragon Ball Z begins. Though at first I'll only be borrowing characters that appeared during the course of Dragon Ball Z, it will become quickly apparent that the story follows a different kind of a path as moves on. At some points in the story I've actually quoted from the American translation of Dragon Ball Z. This happens only in the sections that are effectively retellings of what happened in the actual story. The two sections in this chapter are when Raditz first arrives on earth and when Vegeta and Nappa are talking on Namek.  
  
The hatch to the space pod slowly opened, sending dust up into the morning air. Two large hands came out and settled on either side of the pod door. Following them, a man pulled himself out of the pod and took a moment to view his surroundings. He was large, close to 6'6, with spiky flowing black hair reaching down to the ground behind him. His battle armor had an alien look to it, and his physique left no doubt that he was a warrior of impressive caliber.  
  
He slowly levitated out of the crater that his transportation had created and landed gently on the grass. He glanced over to see man wearing odd clothes and holding what appeared to be some kind of gun.  
  
"Hey, now don't make any funny moves now or you're going to get it!" The man said trembling, unable to hold his gun straight.  
  
"Power level 5. What is this weakling doing alive?" The man with the black hair began to walk slowly towards the farmer.  
  
"I warned you!" The man fired; his shaking arms barely able to handle the shock of the gun shot.  
  
The alien warrior quickly held out his hand and stepped to the side. When he unfurled his fingers, the bullet was sitting in the palm of his hand, not even leaving a scratch. With a cruel smile, he brought it between his thumb and forefinger and flipped it through the heart of the farmer, sending him sprawling back into his truck. "What a fragile breed of people." He said out loud, his voice filled with contempt.  
  
"Why are these weak people still alive? Kakarot, you have failed us." He reached up the side and pressed some buttons on a little machine connected to a glass lens that he was wearing on his head. "I see, power level 322. Quite high for this pathetic world. It has to be Kakarot!" Laughing, he jumped up into the air and flew off at a blinding speed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ranma paused as he felt a chill run up his spine, giving Genma just the opening needed. Crack! With a single jump kick Ranma flew into the spring. Landing on the side of the spring, Genma couldn't pass up the chance to gloat.  
  
"Ha, you're getting soft boy! You'll need to train more if you'll want to get ahead of me!"  
  
A splash of water from the pond revealed a very angry red haired girl, and a very wet panda. Leaping from pond she knocked him to the ground with a kick to the head. "Just shut your mouth old man, I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
Looking miffed, the panda made a few guttural sounds and slowly stood up. It looked like it was ready to start fighting again, but Ranma just ignored it and walked into the house. Looking confused, the panda stared after her for a moment and then shrugged, and then went upstairs in order to bathe.  
  
Ranma took a seat quietly and began to pick at her food. Sitting opposite to her, Akane was also eating breakfast, and observing her quietly as she ate. Noticing, Ranma looked up and saw her looking at her. "What do you want!?"  
  
"Well nothing, just to know why you're so withdrawn. Even I could have taken advantage of that opening you gave Mr. Saotome, and well. that just doesn't happen very often, you know?!" She admitted, beginning to get angry.  
  
"Yeah I know. I felt something during that fight, something. I don't know, horrible." She said, continuing to play with her food.  
  
"Something horrible? Like what do you mean? Something like another challenge from a martial artist or another ogre?" She asked, beginning to get frightened.  
  
Ranma slowly looked up at her. Akane got the feeling from her eyes that even though she was looking straight at her, her mind was actually somewhere else. "Well, it's kind of hard to describe. It kind of felt like a chi challenge from a martial artist, but for once I don't think it was directed at me. She shivered slightly and thought to her self "Thank Kami for that, for once that awesome hatred I felt wasn't directed at me. I wonder if that was even real, the power it represented only flashed in my mind for a second, but it feels like it burned a scar there. Now, it feels kind of like. what's that word?"  
  
"Fear." She said out loud. Akane looked up at her, "What was that Ranma." She looked back at her, a little embarrassed. "None of your business." Now Akane began to look angry.  
  
"You two had better hurry or you'll be late for school." Kasumi said smiling as she walked into room holding a steaming tea kettle. "Nabiki already left 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Hey thanks Kasumi, we'd better get going Akane." Ranma said while snatching the tea kettle from her and pouring water on himself.  
  
Akane paused for a moment before she followed him out the door. "What was that all about? If there's something that Ranma's afraid of, I hope it stays away from here." She said, shivering for a moment.  
  
*********************************  
  
(Basically Raditz flies down and confronts Piccolo. Piccolo is amazed at how strong he his, and throws a ki attack that Raditz just takes head on with no effect. Afterwards, he senses what he believes to be Goku's power and flies off leaving Piccolo thinking "This guy's going to be trouble."  
  
"Well, look at all of the people around here, what a beautiful world they have. I can't wait to see what it goes for." Raditz chuckled to himself. "I'm detecting several large powers in this little city. A power level of 280, almost as high as Kakarot's. Well, my little brother won't be going anywhere for a while, I think I've got time for some fun."  
  
*********************************  
  
"You know Akane?" Ranma said, running along the top of the fence.  
  
"What is it Ranma, we don't have time to talk!" Akane said, already breathing hard.  
  
"Remember when Saffron captured you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I remember! How could I forget? So why bring it up now?"  
  
"Well" Ranma paused, uncertain of the words to choose. "I was worried about you. Really. worried. That I."  
  
Akane's step faltered and she slowed to a halt, staring up at Ranma. "You were worried about me?" Her heart began to speed up.  
  
Ranma nodded slowly, also coming to a halt. "Yeah. I was worried that I. that I might lose you, you know, forever. If that had happened, I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"Why is he talking like this now?" Akane asked herself blushing. "It must have been that feeling he had this morning, there's no way that jerk could ever be so gentle." "Or so honest."  
  
Ranma jumped off of the fence and landed next to her, and looked deeply into her eyes. "There's something I need to tell you Akane."  
  
Akane stared back into his eyes. "Yes Ranma?" She asked quietly. "Is he going to say it, what is he doing, I can't believe this!" If it's possible her heart rate jumped yet again.  
  
But the moment was too good to last, Ranma's face darkened and he turned around and looked out into the sky. "Man I don't like this; something's coming right for us! Get out of here Akane!"  
  
"What do you mean Ranma?" Akane said backing up a few steps. "What do you see?"  
  
"I don't know, but its power is. impossible!"  
  
With those words a man (cue earlier description) landed on the street in front of them. "Power level 280, not too bad for someone from this world!" The man started laughing.  
  
"What you laughing at!?" Ranma yelled, as apprehension turned to wounded pride. Ranma quickly stepped back into a defensive stance. "Get away from here Akane! Let me take care of this guy." "Ah shit", he thought to himself. "I didn't get a chance to tell her."  
  
"So little man, you actually intend to fight? That's a bit more gall then I expected from someone with such a pathetic power. I've seen 10 year olds with higher power levels than yours! But I wouldn't be too embarrassed about that. I've seen some pretty tough kids."  
  
With that the man threw back his head and started laughing, filling the street with its large and barbaric sound. As far as the eye could see, people were running indoors and slamming windows. They somehow instinctively knew that this strange man was trouble.  
  
"Shut up! Who are you anyways?!" Ranma yelled turning to him. "What the hell do you want with me?!"  
  
"My name is Raditz; all I want to do is play a little. Why don't you take the lead?" The man stepped back with his left leg and raised his arms, deliberately mocking the deep stance that Ranma was in. "That is, unless you want me send your cute little friend to the next dimension."  
  
"You shut up; you're not laying a finger on her!" Ranma yelled out, jumping at him. "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
Raditz raised one eyebrow, and caught Ranma's hand in his own on the first punch. "What the hell, how did you do that?!"  
  
"It's because you're too slow." Raditz said casually, and then backhanded Ranma across the face, sending him sprawling through the fence and into the river. "For a kid with such a big mouth you'd think he could actually fight." Raditz threw up his and started laughing again, only to feel something come down on the back of his head.  
  
"Hmm, I think I just felt a breeze." Turning around he saw Akane holding a large mallet, with wide and frightened but stubborn eyes. "Power level 65, not too bad for a little girl."  
  
"What do you want with us?! We didn't do anything to you!" Akane yelled out, already beginning to step back. "He defeated Ranma with one hit, what am I going to do, what am I going to do!?" She asked herself frantically.  
  
"Oh, but you're wrong my dear, you did do something to me. Something I take quite seriously." Raditz was now frowning, deliberately walking towards her. "You see, my own brother Kakarot was sent to destroy all of you pathetic weaklings, and yet you survived. You see, my own brother failed!" He was angry now, and Akane's retreat began to be faster. "A member of the mighty saiyajin race failed to destroy the life on one measly little planet!!!"  
  
He stopped as a foot made contact with the side of his head. Turning he saw a wet red haired girl with a bruised face who looked really pissed off. "What!? Power level 275? Where did that boy go!? I can't detect his power! Stupid piece of junk, it's malfunctioning again."  
  
Ranma refused to let the fear show on his face. "That one hurt me more then him." He thought to himself, feeling the throbbing in his foot and on the side of his face. "I don't think I can take this guy. He's in another league altogether compared to anything I've ever seen before."  
  
Raditz looked her up and down. "Not too bad looking, but that attack of yours felt like a babies kick. Why don't you do this world a favor and start having some children. Maybe if some kids inherited your blood they wouldn't be such weaklings. Not that it would make a difference to me in the end, but it would be a lot more fun to have more real warriors to kill."  
  
"Not a chance of that. Now why don't you leave before I really get serious." Ranma said, his female face contorted with pain and anger.  
  
"Ha, I like you; I think I'll kill you later. What was your name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome." She replied without hesitation, staring into his dark and cruel eyes.  
  
"Ranma Saotome is it? I look forward to meeting you again." With that he leaped into the sky and disappeared.  
  
Ranma quickly ran over to Akane, "Are you all right, did he do anything to you!?"  
  
"Why are you asking me that you idiot, you're the one who got injured!" Akane yelled at her in a huff. "We need to get you to Dr. Tofu's right away!"  
  
"Hey! Excuse me for being worried about you! Look, just go ahead to school, I'll go to Dr. Tofu's myself."  
  
"Not a chance Ranma, we need to talk about that guy. He'll be coming back for you, you heard what he said. We need to prepare."  
  
Ranma lowered his head slowly. "Akane, preparation won't do any good, not with only a few days at least. He was too fast, too strong, and way too powerful. I don't even think the old ghoul could compare to him.  
  
Akane looked up at him, frightened, tears in her eyes. "Well, we have to try; we'll get Ryouga here too. You two can take him on together. You're the best fighters I know."  
  
Ranma shook his head slowly. "At least five times faster then me, and five times stronger then Ryouga. This guy's too much, way too much." He looked up into Akane's tearful shimmering eyes and sighed. "Let's go to Tofu's."  
  
*******************************  
  
Basically Raditz kidnaps Gohan and fights with Piccolo and Goku. Goku gets killed in order to defeat Raditz. Piccolo picks up Gohan and takes him off into the wild to train. Meanwhile, Goku stays dead because he's going to train in the afterlife. Raditz reveals that saiyans even stronger than him will be coming to earth for the dragon balls, because they want to make a wish.  
  
************************************  
  
It's a beautiful, alien landscape, similar to a tropical rainforest. An exotic three armed monkey is leaping through the trees; strange lizards are crawling about the ground. Ants the size of rats are scampering up and down the vegetation. A fire is burning in a small clearing amongst the trees and the animals. Sitting around the fire are two people. One is large and rather ugly, with a bald head and a barbaric, merciless face. The other is smaller, with long spiky black hair going straight up into the air, showing a broad forehead. Though better looking, his face is even crueler then that of the large man sitting beside him. Just by looking at him, one could almost feel the awesome amount of pride the man had. For some reason, the animals and even the insects avoided this small clearing this night.  
  
"So what do you think Vegeta?" The large man asked somewhat hesitantly, fear of the smaller man in his voice.  
  
"Think of what, that last message that Raditz sent?" The smaller man asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, about those dragon balls."  
  
"That man, Piccolo I think, said that when one gathered all of them they could make a wish. I say we should go to investigate."  
  
"What would we wish for Vegeta, to bring Raditz back?"  
  
"No, that would be a wasted wish." He paused for a long moment to think, and then a cruel smile filled his face. "Tell me Nappa, how would you like to be immortal, and fight forever?"  
  
"That's something that I could live with for the rest of my life." The larger man responded happily.  
  
"Then let's move. We're going to earth." Vegeta stood up and began to walk away. "Freezer, I'll get you back for what you've done to me, to my honor." Vegeta thought angrily to himself. "You and that sorcerer of yours enslaved my entire race and then destroyed us. You made a mistake leaving me alive. I will defeat you, I swear it."  
  
"Hey, wait for me Vegeta!" Nappa yelled, running after him.  
  
After they left an extremely large figure, well over 7 feet tall, crept into their camp. He was wearing a black robe which covered his entire body. All that showed were the horns poking out of the hood of his robe. He knelt next to the fire.  
  
"Well well Vegeta. You know what they say about starting fires. If you don't put them out yourself you force someone else to do it for you." Looking down at the fire he whispered. "Water crush." On those words a hammer made of water came down on the fire, putting it out in an instant. The man chuckled to himself, "My magical powers are growing. I'm quite pleased."  
  
The man stood up as almost complete darkness filled the little grove. "We'll just see what Emperor Freezer and Master Babbiti have to say about Vegeta's little rebellion."  
  
Smirking to himself, he raised up his left hand. "Teleport now!" And disappeared into the night air, the dead fire the only evidence that anyone was ever there.  
  
For no reason at all the three armed monkey jumped into the grove and began to dance in circles, chirping to itself.  
  
*********************************  
  
Cologne sighed as she sat down behind the counter in the Nekohanten. "What a busy day." She thought too herself. "I've been getting tired more easily in these past few weeks ever since I felt that outrageous power which had attack Ranma."  
  
Shampoo sat next to her, equally tired. She glanced over at Cologne, concern in her eyes. "What's matter great-grandmother? You thinking of that thing that attack Ranma?"  
  
Cologne glanced over at her. "Yes child, I'm afraid I am. According to what Ranma said, this strange warrior will be coming back for him soon. For once, I think this warrior may be beyond his power." "I never thought I'd say that about the man who defeated Saffron." Cologne thought silently to herself.  
  
"No worry, great grandmother. Ranma beat Shampoo; he'll beat this one as well. He is the best."  
  
"How little you know child, how little you know." Cologne said quietly. "But I haven't sensed his power again, and people with that kind of power don't just disappear into thin air. I wonder what could have caused him to vanish like that."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Looking up irritably Cologne said, "We're closed for the day. If you're not my future son-in-law than go away." There was a chuckle from the person behind the door. It fully opened to reveal a man who was very strangely green. His wrinkled skin and wise eyes left no doubt that he was a very old man. He carried a gnarled staff not unlike Cologne's and was wearing white robes which went all of the way to the ground. Perhaps even stranger then his green skin was the antennas that came off of his head.  
  
"Kami!" Cologne breathed suddenly too herself.  
  
"Don't tell me that you've forgotten who I am in the 100 years since we've last met respected elder Cologne." The green man asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Who this strange green man great grandmother?" Shampoo asked, surprised at Cologne's reaction. "He a plant man or something?"  
  
"No child, this is Kami, the guardian of the earth." Cologne asked, still slightly in shock at seeing him so suddenly.  
  
"Aiya! This man Kami?" Shampoo asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, this is Kami. Shampoo, why don't you leave us for a bit, if he's here there must be something important to discuss."  
  
"Yes great-grandmother." Shampoo said, disappointed that she couldn't stay. She got up and slowly left the room.  
  
Kami watched her as she left with a smile on his face. "So, has your great grand-daughter found a strong warrior to marry yet? That is how your tradition works, is it not?"  
  
"Yes that is correct, and yes, she has found a warrior to marry, but there have been some complications with that whole process. But enough about that. If you're here, something serious must be underway. Something that involves the safety of this entire world no doubt. Does it have anything to do with that warrior that came through this city only a few weeks ago?"  
  
Kami knodded at her assessment. "Yes, that is correct. It does involve that warrior. Apparently, he was an alien from another world, from a warrior race called the saiyajins. He possessed an awesome power, and was only barely defeated by the two most powerful warriors this world has. Son Goku, who was revealed to also be a saiyajin, and Piccolo, the successor to the original demon king from ages past. Unfortunately, Goku lost his life in that fight."  
  
Cologne nodded, "I am familiar with Piccolo the demon king from various legends that I've heard, but I've never heard of this Goku. But now that he's dead, I suppose the dragon balls may be the only way to bring him back."  
  
Kami nodded. "Again, that is correct. Goku will be resurrected in due course, once he completes his business in the afterlife, but that is not why I have come to you. Before he died, the alien used a machine to contact two of his allies, and informed them of the existence of the dragon balls. In their greed, they are now on their way here. I have used my powers as Kami to observe the nature of those two. The weaker of them makes the warrior who attacked earlier look like a child in strength by comparison."  
  
Cologne nodded slowly, her face not displaying the fear she was feeling. "If that is the case, then what do you want of me? I feel that there is little I can do in the face of this incoming disaster."  
  
Kami smiled, but his eyes were completely serious. "I am already gathering many champions to train who will have the power to fight back against them, and I know that Piccolo is training the son of Goku to fight as well. They will create a force stronger then this world has seen before. But their power will not be enough; they will inevitably lose against these saiyajin invaders. Goku is going to train with King Kai himself, but even then his power may not be enough against these two. I need you to train a different warrior, one who holds the name Ranma Saotome."  
  
Cologne actually smiled after hearing those words. "I should have figured my future-son in law would eventually catch the eyes of Kami himself. What technique do you wish for me to teach him?"  
  
Kami widened his eyes. "Your future son in law?" He asked in shock, than chuckled to himself. "Well, I suppose that does make sense. He first caught my attention after he defeated Saffron, displaying amazing strength beyond what any other human has demonstrated thus far."  
  
Kami placed his hands on the table, his expression becoming extremely serious. "I need you to take him through the freedom of soul and elemental resistance training."  
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed, "I'm alright with the elemental resistance training, I assume you want that so that he can train in the legendary room of space and time." Kami simply nodded. "However, the freedom of soul training is permitted by Amazon law to only be taught to female members of the Amazon tribe, so I'm afraid that request is simply impossible."  
  
Kami sighed, and leaned back on his stool. "I was afraid you'd say that, so I'm going to need to insist. Does it not say in your ancient Amazon law that the one holding the position of Kami can over rule Amazon law?"  
  
"No, you wouldn't!" Cologne protested.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'll have too. The very existence of the earth is on the line, we can't afford to allow your ancient laws to interfere with that."  
  
"If that is what you command, than I have no choice but to obey." Cologne said grudgingly, a frown filling her ancient face.  
  
Kami reached up and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, but that is the way things have to be."  
  
Cologne was still for a moment but then finally smiled. "It's alright old friend. I'll train Ranma in the method that you've requested. Should I go to tell him now?"  
  
Kami shook his head. "I've already sent Mr. Popo to tell Ranma. He will soon be coming to you with knowledge of everything but what you'll be setting out to teach him. You have close to a year to train him before the warriors come. I will tell you a day in advance before they get here, so Ranma will have time to complete his training in the room of space and time."  
  
"A year isn't much time for the training you've requested, but if anyone can do it, it would be my future son-in-law."  
  
Kami nodded. "Quite right, that was my assessment as well. Tell Ranma that I'm looking forward to meeting him in person." With that he stood up and began to walk towards the door.  
  
As he opened the door a white shape blurred through it and glomped him, sending both him and the other person falling to the floor. "Oh Shampoo, I've missed you so much, I'm so happy to see you!" the person said, rubbing his face up against Kami's.  
  
"Oh Mousse, you're being a fool as always." Cologne said to herself, shaking her head.  
  
"Would you kindly get off of me young man?!" Kami yelled with exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Huh, what was that Shampoo?" Mousse said, and pulled down his glasses as he sat up. "Hey, who's this dried up old pickle? How dare you impersonate Shampoo!" After saying that, his eyes crossed and he slumped to the side, unconscious. Cologne was standing next to him, holding her staff in a striking position.  
  
Kami slowly stood up. "Thanks again respected elder Cologne. The children around here certainly have a lot of energy, don't they?"  
  
Cologne sighed while looking down at Mousse. "Yes they certainly do." She looked back up at Kami. "Good luck with what you must do."  
  
Kami smiled gently. "And also with you." With those words he walked out of the door, then flew up into the air and disappeared.  
  
Cologne silently walked up the stairs and quickly opened the door to the second floor, to find Shampoo huddled up against it pressing her ear to the door.  
  
"Eek, great-grandmother!" She said, startled.  
  
Cologne chuckled, "It's alright child. I knew that you were up here all along. Do you think that you and Mousse can handle the Nekohanten by yourselves for a year?"  
  
Shampoo sighed and looked sadly at the ground. "I suppose so great- grandmother. So you and Ranma are going?"  
  
"That is right child, but you should be happy. Your future husband was selected by Kami himself to fight for the survival of the earth. It doesn't surprise me at all that he was chosen."  
  
Shampoo managed a small smile. "You right great grandmother."  
  
Cologne walked past her, "Of course I am, now would you mind doing me a favor?"  
  
"What's that great-grandmother?"  
  
"Go put that idiot Mousse in bed before somebody steps on him."  
  
***************************  
  
That's the end of part one, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! See you soon. 


	2. Joining 2: One year to prepare

Joining 2: One year to prepare Written November 2002  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"I train all of the soldiers from my country, they can do anything. In fact, if you see them they'll probably do it." -KB  
  
Ranma sighed with the strain he was feeling, and stopped for a moment to shift the weight of the large pack on his back. "Just how far are we going to go you old hag?!" He yelled out. Cologne paused for a moment to look back at him with an amused expression. "Now future son-in-law, if you learn to be patient it will make all of this training so much easier. We're just going to where we can make sure that no one will interfere. Now if you're done resting, we can continue."  
  
Ranma lowered his head and began to shake with rage. "I can get the removing ourselves from interference part, but could you explain to me why the hell I have to carry your supplies too?"  
  
Cologne began to laugh as she walked along. "Hasn't your father taught you anything about being a gentleman? When there's a lady present of course you carry her things for her."  
  
"You're no lady you old hag." Ranma muttered to himself, only to find himself lying on the ground with a golf ball sized lump on his head.  
  
"If you're done complaining than we can continue." Cologne said before continuing to walk along the path.  
  
Ranma stopped thinking about his aching head and stood up, following behind the Amazon elder. "Why the hell am I out here in the middle of nowhere with this old hag anyways?" He asked himself through his aching skull. "Oh yeah, that's right. It all started when that Mr. Popo guy visited the Tendo Dojo just a few days ago."  
  
******************************  
  
"Aggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Mr. Saotome yelled as a kick from Ranma sent him sprawling over 40 feet into the neighbor's yard. "Oh my, is Ranma bullying his father again?" Kasumi asked as she walked from the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Yes, for the third time today. Some tough guy comes along and pricks his pride and he has to go on a warpath to prove his manliness."  
  
Akane looked in concern at Ranma who was standing in the back yard. His battle aura was glowing so intensely that even with the already dimming light of evening it was as bright as a cloudless summer day. "You don't understand Nabiki." Akane said, her voice trembling somewhat.  
  
"Oh really?" Nabiki asked, settling her chin on her hands. "Tell me Akane, what exactly don't I understand? Ranma comes along, and wins every fight he's in. In the small handful of fights that he does lose, he always rebounds and wins against the guy who beats him within a few days. And just a few months ago, he fights and beats a god-like creature. And so when someone does come along and beat him, he spends all of his time moping about his wounded pride. Now tell me, what exactly is there to not understand?"  
  
Akane looked down at the table and began to speak slowly. "It's not just that someone beat him, that's not it at all. This wasn't a drawn out and extremely close fight. This Raditz guy decimated Ranma. Ranma never stood a chance. Raditz was on a completely different level, a level I never would have thought possible if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."  
  
Small tears began to form in her eyes. "If Raditz chose to, I think. I think he could destroy us, all of us humans. He said that he wanted too, that he was disappointed when his brother wasn't able too. And not even Ranma could touch him."  
  
She stopped in surprise when she felt her tears being wiped away. Looking up, she saw Ranma looking down at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Don't cry Akane. I'll find a way to beat that guy." He sat down and stared with determination at the ceiling. "I'll do whatever it takes to be the best there is, and I won't let this Raditz guy or anyone else stop me." His eyes softened and he looked back at Akane. "And I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."  
  
Akane found herself blushing and she quickly turned away to hide it. "Does he mean it?" she asked herself. "Did he mean what he said just now?"  
  
Nabiki, after watching this whole display, simply rolled her eyes again and stood up. "Wow Ranma, you're actually a bit of a gentleman after all. An understanding word is the last thing I'd expect from you."  
  
"What the heck do you mean by that?!" Ranma yelled out. "I say understanding words all the time!"  
  
Nabiki gave him a condescending look. "Really. Tell me Ranma, when was the last time before now that you gave an understanding word to anyone?"  
  
Nabiki stood still for a moment as the flustered Ranma tried to think of a response, than shrugged and started to walk up the stairs. "Point made. I'll be in my room studying."  
  
Looking for a chance to change the subject Ranma quickly turned to his father who just crawled back into the house. "Hey pop, ready for round two? I haven't even worked up a sweat yet!"  
  
"Not. just. yet boy." His father responded, gasping. "Why don't you take it easy on your old man and go find someone else to beat on for a while."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "You know there's no one else I can use. Shampoo and Ukyo are girls, Mousse is way too weak, and Ryouga's no where to be found when ya really need him. You're the only one I got Pop."  
  
"Man what I wouldn't give for Ryouga to show up right now." Ranma thought to himself. "He's always itching for a fight and can take hits like crazy; he'd be perfect to practice with."  
  
"Ranma." Akane said with an edge to her voice. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked turning to her. "Aren't you forgetting about a possible training partner?" She asked while her cheeks puffed out slightly and her eyes narrowed.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so. I've already gone over everyone I know who can actually fight, and none of them are nearly good enough to give me a decent sweat. Why, did you have someone in mind?" He asked hopefully, only to find himself flat on his face with a huge lump on his head.  
  
"I'm going to study." Akane said curtly, putting her hammer away. She then walked upstairs as her flaring battle aura slowly dissipated.  
  
Genma slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position at the table. "Listen to me boy, all of this training that you're putting yourself through is completely worthless."  
  
Ranma glared over at him. "Worthless? What do you mean by that?" Ranma pulled himself up to a sitting position and brought himself next to the table, gently testing the lump on his head.  
  
Genma stared over at him seriously. "Boy, no amount of beating on people will do you one bit of good if this Raditz guy is as strong as you described. The reason you couldn't beat him is that his underlining physical abilities were simply vastly superior to yours."  
  
Genma reached out to accept a drink from Kasumi. "Ah thank you Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi smiled, "It's no problem at all Mr. Saotome." She walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Genma turned back to Ranma, "Now listen to me boy, you need to get back to the basics. You've always depended on your skill and your speed before, but if I understand this guy right he had very little real martial arts skill. He just outclassed you in every physical category that exists: speed, strength, endurance, amount of chi energy, you name it, he had you."  
  
Ranma shook his head slowly. "You're right, but how? His level was just too outrageous; you didn't feel his power like I did Pop. It was. just impossible." Ranma finished that last line quietly.  
  
"Strong yes, but hardly impossible. Especially for a talented martial artist like you." A strange voice spoke out from the yard.  
  
"Who said that!?" Ranma yelled out, jumping to his feet. Looking out to the yard, he saw a small man with completely black skin and red lips with a turban on his head.  
  
"My name is Mr. Popo, I was sent by Kami to speak to you Ranma."  
  
Ranma looked confused. "Kami? You mean that there actually is a Kami? What does he want with me?" Genma quickly moved to the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Oh look, we have a visitor." Kasumi said pleasantly, looking at Mr. Popo. "Why don't you come in, we'll be happy to have you as our guest. Isn't that right Father?" She asked Mr. Tendo as he walked into the room.  
  
He looked outside and saw the visitor. "Right Kasumi. Ranma, why are you making him wait outside? Invite your friend in and introduce him to us."  
  
Ranma was about to say something but Mr. Popo cut him off. "Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Tendo, but I'm afraid that I'll need to decline. This visit is strictly business. Ranma, would you please follow me?"  
  
With saying that he quickly jumped into the air and started moving off at an impressively fast pace. Ranma chased after him, but with Mr. Popo's head start he found himself having trouble keeping up. They finally stopped in a quiet then empty park about a mile from the Tendo dojo.  
  
Ranma strolled up to him, eyes confused. "So tell me, who is this Kami and what does he want with me?"  
  
Mr. Popo gave Ranma a side ways glance. "Kami is the Guardian of the Earth who watches over all of the people from his lookout high in the sky."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like some kind of fairytale. Is this Kami guy for real?"  
  
Mr. Popo nodded, "He is as real as you or me. You have caught his attention Ranma. He noticed when a mere human was able to defeat a being the caliber of Saffron. You really impressed him with your abnormal abilities."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that this guy who watches over the whole world is impressed with me, but cut to the point. What does he want with me?"  
  
Popo looked at Ranma directly in the eyes. "Don't you already know? It has to do with a visitor from a week back."  
  
Understanding filled Ranma's eyes. "You mean that Raditz guy, don't you?"  
  
Mr. Popo nodded, "That is correct, why don't you take a seat Ranma, and I'll explain everything to you."  
  
Ranma nodded and took a seat on a bench. "Shoot."  
  
Mr. Popo began to pace back and forth as he talked. "That man that you called Raditz is actually an alien warrior from another world. He is a member of the saiyajin race I believe it is called. From what Kami has discerned, they are a group of space pirates which destroy all intelligent life on various planets and then sell them for huge profits. As you may have guessed, earth is one such planet that was slated for this fate by the saiyajins. However, the agent they sent lost his memory of his mission and is now the one that we call Goku."  
  
"So the guy that he called Kakarot is known as Goku here on earth?"  
  
"That is correct. In fact, Goku is the strongest champion that earth has, at full power he is over twice as powerful as you." Ranma's face became slightly bitter as he looked towards the ground. "Or should I say that he was over as twice as strong as you. He sacrificed his life in order to defeat Raditz."  
  
"Raditz is dead?!" Ranma said, quickly looking up. "Then what's the problem and where do I fit in?"  
  
"I was getting to that." Mr. Popo said. "Before he died, Raditz called for a few of his allies. They are now coming here to earth to finish the job, and they will be here in one year."  
  
"So more of these saiyajins huh? Two more guys like Raditz." Ranma looked down, his eyes filled with hopelessness.  
  
Mr. Popo shook his head. "No, not like Raditz. Not like Raditz at all." Ranma looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The weaker of them holds at least four times the power that Raditz held. And the stronger, at least ten times Raditz's power."  
  
Ranma stared at him, barely understanding what he just heard. "The weaker one, stronger than Raditz. And the stronger. Oh my God." He choked out. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Mr. Popo nodded, "Yes, Kami's plan is already in motion. Goku will seek training in the afterlife and will be wished to life before they arrive by the dragon balls. Kami is also training a team of warriors who will face them when they arrive."  
  
Ranma didn't know what he meant by wishing back to life, but at this moment he didn't really care. "This team that Kami's training, will I be a member?"  
  
Mr. Popo shook his head. "No, Kami has special training in mind for you. He is going to have respected elder Cologne of the Amazon tribe take you through a series of special training routines in order to prepare you."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Not to disagree with you, but I don't think that what I need right now is more techniques. What I really need is to be stronger."  
  
"I'm afraid that I need to disagree. To be of any use in defending the earth, you need to learn to fly. You will learn that as a result of the Ancient Amazon's training."  
  
Ranma's eyes filled with wonder. "To be able to fly. It would be like a dream."  
  
"It will be reality, or else the entire earth may be in danger. She will be coming to take you to train tomorrow. I will see you again in one year. Good luck." Without any warning, Mr. Popo leaped into the air and disappeared.  
  
Ranma stared after him. "Dang, I still had so many questions." He said to himself. "Well, I'd better get back and tell everyone what's going on. Man won't they be freaked."  
  
"Akane, please wait for me." He whispered to himself, as he leapt off into the night.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Yeah, they were freaked all right." Ranma thought to himself, watching Cologne's back in front of him as he walked along. "Pop and Mr. Tendo were so proud. Nabiki was speculative. Kasumi was supportive. And Akane was." Ranma slowed down as he remembered Akane's face. She was trying to smile and to be supportive, but it was so strained. Her mouth was smiling but her eyes were crying. That was before she realized that he might just be trying to get away to spend time with his other fiancées. She became much less cute very quickly.  
  
Ranma sighed to himself. Her eyes were so beautiful that he almost decided not to go, to just take her and run off; leaving Kami and the saiyajins behind, to leave all of their problems behind. But if he did than the world would be in danger, and so would Akane. He had no choice but to train as hard as he could, to learn what Cologne had to teach him, and to fight. Not that he minded the fighting part, the idea of fighting an enemy even stronger then Raditz got his heart racing. Besides, maybe being away from Nerima for a year would be good for him. He just hoped that Akane would get over her suspicions and realize that he had no choice but to leave her.  
  
He was so busy pondering that he didn't even notice that Cologne had stopped until he almost tripped over her. She looked up at him, amusement in her eyes, "Well, here we are sonny-boy. That trip wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ranma threw the pack to the ground. "All right old hag, let's get this training going. This had better be worth the long trip."  
  
Cologne chuckled as she looked over at him. "Alright future son-in-law, let us begin." She pointed to the top of an apple tree that was casting a shadow on where they were standing. "Do you see the ripe apple at the top of that tree?"  
  
Ranma looked up. "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"I want you to bring it down here for me?"  
  
Ranma laughed. "Ha, that's easy." When a single jump he flew ten meters into the air, grabbed the apple, then returned to ground. He then tossed it to her.  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes. "Very good, that was a very impressive leap. Now, bring another one down without touching it or the tree."  
  
Ranma stepped back in shock. "What do you mean without touching it? That's impossible!" Cologne sighed, "How little you know." She then reached out her hand, made a plucking motion, causing the apple to fly out of the tree into her waiting hand.  
  
"What, how?!" Ranma said, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"I simply used my chi, my spiritual energy. That's what I'm here for, to teach you to control your spirit. Sure, you may know a few tricks all ready, but you need to learn to express your chi without having to resort to specific techniques to vent it."  
  
Ranma looked at her in amazement. "You can teach me to do that?"  
  
Cologne smiled somewhat, but it was slightly bitter. "Yes I can and will. I was given no choice in the matter. At higher levels, even this will eventually be possible for you." Seemingly with great effort, she began to float lightly so that her feet only slightly touched the grass, and then rose to about three feet above the ground. Sighing in exertion, she then floated back down.  
  
"Where do I start?" Ranma asked excitedly. Cologne pulled a small ball out of her pocket and set it on the ground. "This is made from a special wood which is excellent for channeling chi. Simply fill it to capacity with your energy and then return all of the energy from it back to your own body. Start out touching it, then move back until you are easily performing this at twenty feet."  
  
"Is that all? I'll master this in one month tops."  
  
"I thought you'd say that, but it's much tougher than what you think. It took me an entire year to truly master this exercise." She gave a small yawn and then looked around her. "If you don't mind, I'm off to rest."  
  
Ranma stared after her, "I guess the years are catching up with her after all."  
  
************************************  
  
Akane was walking for, well it seemed like forever to her. It was a dark passage, damp and kind of disgusting. "Where on earth am I now?" She asked herself, and then chuckled. "Great, that sounds like something Ryouga would say. He's a sweet guy, but I don't want his sense of direction." She looked around again. "So how did I get here anyways? The last thing I remember was coming home from school, eating and doing some homework, and then going to bed. So does that mean that this is a dream?"  
  
Akane pinched herself. "OWWW! Well, it sure doesn't feel like a dream. But how could it be anything else? Hey, I think I see an end!"  
  
Akane started running and came up to what looked like some kind of a door. "I wonder what's through here." She said to herself while looking at the door. It was made out of a wood that was firm yet seemed somehow soft and smooth to the touch and was both elegant and beautiful in design. She began to reach for the silver doorknob but stopped herself. "Is it really such a good idea to open a door in this weird place? I don't have any idea where it leads." She looked around the musty and damp cavern about her. "Can't be any worse then here I suppose."  
  
She put her hand firmly about the knob. When she was about to turn it, a voice seemed to speak inside her head. "Akane Tendo, so you finally came to seek what your powers have to offer."  
  
She jumped away from the door and stepped back into a fighting stance. "Who said that?!" she yelled, looking into every shadow as quickly as she could.  
  
"No one who really matters my dear. There's no need for you to be so defensive. I'm rather fond of your regular, cheerful self. In any case, I think you may be interested in what I have to say."  
  
Akane came out of her stance but kept her hands up, ready to defend herself in an instant. "Alright, I'm listening. But you'd better talk fast; my nerves are strained right about now." Her voice had a definite edge to it.  
  
The voice chuckled inside her head, unnerving her even more. "Akane, how would you like to fight alongside your fiancée? The power you need is behind that door."  
  
Akane's mouth dropped in shock. "Fight alongside Ranma, but how? He's so skilled. way beyond me."  
  
"Yes his skill in martial arts is well above yours, but you have something that he doesn't. I don't want to make you feel like you're being forced, but I have something to show you."  
  
The scenario changed, leaving the door and the cavern as only a memory. Akane found herself standing in the ruins of what appeared to be some kind of city. The buildings were toppled upon themselves, burned to the ground. Skeletons of humans and animals alike littered the streets. Nowhere in this city was there a sign of life.  
  
Akane dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. Just two feet away was the skeleton of a child clinging to the skeleton of what appeared to be a small cat. Everything smelled of death, it was so thick in the air that Akane could taste it. "How, how did this happen?" She asked.  
  
"This is the future of your world." The voice responded.  
  
Akane looked up, the tears almost too thick for her to see past. "The future of my world?"  
  
"Well, from your perspective yes, this is the future. From my perspective it's both the past and the present. You see, to one such as myself time is such a relative business that it's hard to distinguish between the past and the future sometimes. People tend to forget that any given time is both the past and the future relative to the other points of time that exist."  
  
Akane started shaking her head by the end of his lecture. "I don't care about any of that! Just tell me what caused this. And what I can do to stop it."  
  
"Did Ranma tell you of the two saiyajins who are coming to earth within one year?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Yes, Ranma did mention them. So they caused this. Does that mean that Ranma failed?" She had to force herself to ask the last question. The words almost wouldn't come.  
  
It felt almost as if the strange being was smiling. "No, not those two, or at least not directly. What caused this is actually a being that followed them here to this world. A being that's as strong mentally as they are physically. Earth's defenders simply had no way to deal with it I'm afraid. And with that being the case, the earth fell and was largely destroyed.  
  
Akane almost chocked, "Please don't talk about this horrible destruction in past tense, it's so creepy."  
  
Somehow she knew that the being raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How would you have me refer to it, in future tense? That's what it is in relation to you. I'm sure that would make you feel so much better."  
  
Akane sighed, and stood up again. "I suppose you're right, refer to it as you want to. Just please, you said that I could get power to allow me to fight alongside Ranma. Tell me how to get this power, and how to prevent this destruction."  
  
"Why don't you start right now?"  
  
Akane was confused. "Start now, what do you mean?"  
  
"Simple, start to heal the destruction right now, in this time. This isn't any ordinary vision you know. Your spirit has actually been taken from your bed and placed in your future. You're actually here. And anything that you heal here and now will never have been destroyed by the evil powers in the first place."  
  
"Really, do you really mean that?!" Akane asked hopefully, but then her face fell. "But how, how can I heal, I'm no doctor."  
  
Suddenly the door from the cavern appeared in front of her, hovering in the air. Again the voice spoke in her mind. "Behind this door is the magical power that's been resting latently in your soul since before you were born. Simply open this door and the power will be yours. I must warn you though. Once opened it will never be closed again. You'll be stuck with your powers forever, whether or not you want them."  
  
"To save the world, to save Ranma, I'll do it." Akane said firmly and without hesitation. She stepped towards the door and reached to open it.  
  
"You realize that when I say forever I do mean forever don't you?" Akane stopped short. "You will never die of old age, whether or not you want to. Even when Ranma is an old man, you'll still physically just be a girl of sixteen. And when he finally dies, you'll still be alive."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes and she stepped away from the door, looking scared. Then, a determined look came over her face. "If what you say is true, Ranma will die a lot sooner if I don't open this door. At least we'll have a few happy years together before I'll have to deal with that."  
  
The voice continued to speak, almost to mock her. "My, how sad of a day that will be. After caring for a man that could be mistaken for your grandfather you'll finally get to watch him die. That won't be the end either. How about your children? They'll age normally you know. I wonder how it would feel to watch them die, one after another. I wonder what it would be like to bury one's eighty year old daughter, yet not be able to be buried. To never be able to find rest."  
  
"STOP!" Akane yelled, and then fell to the ground crying. "I don't care what you say, I have no choice! I have to do it!" With those words she leaped forward and opened the door only a crack.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Now now." The voice soothed. "That was only meant to be a test. True you are now immortal, but a simple wish on the dragon balls will allow Ranma to be alive as long as you are. There is no need for him to ever grow older. I only wanted to see how determined you were."  
  
Akane stayed on her knees, tears freely falling from her eyes. "Some test." She muttered. "Now where are these powers that you mentioned?"  
  
"What did you expect something dramatic?" The voice asked, sounding amused. "May I remind you that you only opened the door a crack? The more the door is opened the more of your power that will pour into you. Right now you have roughly point one percent of your power. But I wouldn't open it any more!" He exclaimed as she began to reach for the handle. "If you open it further I'm afraid you'll have more power then you're prepared to handle. You may very well overwhelm your mind and drive yourself to the point of insanity."  
  
"Insanity?" Akane asked, frightened. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"  
  
"Because it doesn't matter if you relax into it. Simply practice with one level, and then open the door a bit more. You'll soon be growing into your full powers. At any time you can form a mental image of this door and open it further, to access more of your power."  
  
Akane thought for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Now why don't you try that healing that I mentioned before?"  
  
Akane knelt next to the skeleton of the child and placed her hand upon it. She used her discipline as a martial artist to find her center, and then found something within herself that she had never felt before. She took it and gently forced it out through her fingers into the skeleton of the child. But nothing happened.  
  
"What's going on, I thought you said this would work!?" She yelled out, almost choking on her tears.  
  
"Akane." The voice said gently. "Resurrection is a very difficult process; even I have trouble with it. But don't worry; your effort wasn't in vain. Can't you feel the soul of that child? Your powers let it rise to heaven. You let the poor child rest."  
  
Akane's eyes widened and she realized that he was right. Her power had not gone into the skeleton but into the soul of the child. She could almost see in her mind the spirit of the child thanking her and then rising up into the air.  
  
"You have one year Akane, one year to hone your skills and develop your control. Always, always remember what you are fighting for. I love you my child, and I wish you good fortune."  
  
Akane looked up into the air, and with her newly sensitive mind she thought that she caught a glimpse of him, a man who only had light for a face and who was wearing brilliant golden robes. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
He chuckled and then bowed. "Well, I guess I'll see you on the other side in one year Akane. By the time you get here, I hope that it will be a little cleaner for you." With those words, he disappeared. The destroyed landscape disappeared as well, and Akane finally drifted off into real sleep. For the first time since meeting Raditz, she didn't have a nightmare at all.  
  
*******************************  
  
(Right about now there's going to be a time flux, because I want to get back to Ranma for a change of pace. When I continue with Akane a bit later, it will actually be the next morning after her vision took place. Don't worry, I'll catch her up with Ranma on the time scale soon enough.)  
  
******************************  
  
Ranma was standing in a relaxed fighting position, his eyes closed. To an outside observer, it would seem like he was doing nothing. It would seem like he had nothing to do with the three rocks which appeared to be juggling themselves only a few meters away. In fact, it would seem like he was doing nothing at all, until one noted that neither of his feet were touching the ground.  
  
"Very good future son-in-law" Cologne applauded him. "You've mastered the final stage of the spiritual freedom training, and in less than half the time that it's taken anyone before. It's only been eight months since we've started."  
  
Ranma allowed the rocks to fall, then began to quickly fly about the side of the mountain, trying to dodge the falling snow. "Yeah, it has been eight months." He thought to himself. "I wonder how Akane's doing." Concentrating, he forced his energy through his right hand and tried to give it some kind of form. Looking down at the twisted object of blue energy in his hands, he chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess that I've still got a little work to do." Ranma than performed about twenty flips and landed on the ground next to Cologne.  
  
She looked up at him with respect in her eyes. "My sonny-boy, you take to the air like a fish does to water." She gave a short laugh. "But that won't help you with the next segment of your training."  
  
Ranma looked down at her confidently. "Just bring it on old hag; I'll take whatever you throw at me." Cologne's eyes narrowed. "Oh will you now, I have a feeling you may regret those words. But if you want to stand a chance against the saiyajins, you need to do exactly what I say."  
  
Ranma looked down at her. "Haven't I been doing everything that you've told me to do all along?" Cologne nodded. "Yes you have, but I just wanted to make sure. If your heart is not in this next part of your training, you will fail."  
  
Ranma shrugged, his confident smile never leaving his face. "That hard huh? Well, bring it on. I'm ready for it."  
  
Cologne looked up at him, her eyes devious. "Well, if you're so eager to prove yourself future son-in-law, then we can get started. To begin the training, go and wait for me at the top of this mountain. I'll be up there soon with your instructions."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "All right, I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"One more thing Ranma." Cologne said, causing Ranma to stop moving in mid air. He turned around. "Yeah, what is it?" "I need to take a trip to the village before we start, so I may take a while, don't move from the mountain until I arrive." Ranma shrugged, "Yeah, whatever." Then quickly flew off.  
  
Cologne smiled as she went back over to fire to warm herself. Ranma was going to have a long day. He would realize the horror of the elemental resistance training soon enough.  
  
That's the end of chapter 2! I'd welcome any questions or comments! Also give me any criticism over the story. I'd appreciate all of it!  
  
(Special thanks to Ranko. I really appreciate your help!) 


	3. Joining 3: The year draws to a close

Joining 3: The Year Draws to a Close Written December 2002  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"We'd better split up, we might need our help." Simion  
  
"I'll sing an inspiration hymn: Thou shalt not die around me." Lord Vaultrice  
  
************************************  
  
"What a strange dream." Akane said to herself, slowly climbing out of her bed. "I wonder who that guy was anyways." She yawned, opening her mouth up very wide (looking very cute in the process), and stood up. She walked over to her door, opened it, and than stepped into the hall.  
  
"Oh, I see you've done it Akane. Congratulations." Nabiki said as she walked by her. "What do you mean? I've done what?" Akane asked, blinking sleepily at her older sister. Nabiki raised one eyebrow. "You mean that you don't know?" She gave a short sigh. "I suppose that we've never told you. Well, you'd better come downstairs. Kasumi and I will explain everything." After saying that, Nabiki walked all of the way down the stairs and took a seat at the table.  
  
Akane stood still for a moment, almost in shock. "I wonder what she means." She thought to herself. "Maybe it has something to do with that dream." But she brushed the thought off. "Well, I guess I'd better go down and see what's going on. It wouldn't do any good to stay up here."  
  
Akane walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Nabiki, who continued to observe her with a somewhat amused manner while she ate her breakfast. Akane's eyes narrowed and she began to eat; annoyed at not knowing what was going on.  
  
Kasumi walked from the room where Genma and Mr. Tendo were playing after serving them tea. Walking into the dining area, she gasped with delight and quickly sat down before the table. "Akane, you've done it!"  
  
Akane's fist curled up, and it was only because it was Kasumi that had spoken she avoided voicing her frustration. "What is going on here?!" she asked herself silently. "Please tell me Kasumi, what exactly have I done?"  
  
Kasumi gasped again, "You mean, you don't know? Didn't the man of light tell you in your sleep?"  
  
Akane's entire body froze and she slowly looked up into Kasumi's calm but concerned eyes. "The man of light?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "That's right, the man of light. He has been visiting the members of our family for generations when we grow into our power. He's visited me and Nabiki, and even our mother before us. I only assumed that he would have visited you as well."  
  
Akane nodded, extremely flustered. "Well. yeah. He visited me."  
  
Nabiki laughed, observing Akane while leaning on her elbow. "We could tell right off that you had released the seal on your soul. It would be impossible for the seal to be released without someone showing it to you. So what vision did he give you?"  
  
"Nabiki." Kasumi said sternly. "You know that the vision shown by the man of light is a private one. It was meant only for Akane."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Nabiki said, throwing up one hand and continuing to eat.  
  
"Now Akane," Kasumi said gently, walking over and sitting next to her younger sister who was watching her with wide eyes. "Did you get a vision?"  
  
Akane shivered slightly. "Yeah." She looked down at the table and started to pick at her food.  
  
Kasumi put her arm around Akane and drew her closer. "You must be very confused right now Akane, just relax and let me tell you about our family." Akane smiled weakly and nodded, leaning against her older sister.  
  
"We are a family of magic-users, it's in our blood. The magic has gone back to our ancestors as far as we can remember. And as far as it can be recalled, the man of light has always come to visit us when the time for the first growth of our magic arrives. He's not the source of our power, just the awakener. When he comes, he always brings a vision of some kind, a personal vision of what we'll have to use our magic for in the future. Something of great importance. Do you understand Akane?"  
  
Akane nodded, find comfort in the warmth of her older sister. Noticing this, Kasumi continued to speak. "It's a happy occasion when a family member grows into their magic. You'll find joy in exploring your powers. Mom left behind a book detailing how to bring out one's powers that both me and Nabiki have used, I'll get it for you after breakfast." She began to whisper. "Don't tell father. He always knew that Mother used magic, but it made him a bit uncomfortable. It would be best if we didn't speak of it in front of him." Smiling gently, she hugged Akane once again and stood up, and turned to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, you may even find you like having magic." Nabiki said, glancing up at Akane. She smiled wickedly. "Why do you think I'm so good at getting my way?"  
  
Akane stared at her in shock. "Are you telling me that you actually cast spells on people to get an advantage over them?!"  
  
"Hey now, I don't do anything quite that serious." Nabiki said, leaning backwards defensively. "I just plant little suggestions here and there. Nothing seriously mind-altering. I'm not like Shampoo you know. And personally I've always found her sorcery to be just a bit sloppy anyways."  
  
Akane stared at her for a few moments longer before she continued her breakfast. "This is way too much to take in this early." She thought glumly to herself.  
  
Kasumi walked back into the room and handed a small book to Akane. "Here you go Akane, this is our mother's instructional book." With a smile and a nod Kasumi then returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, that's enough breakfast for one day." Nabiki said, stretching. "There's no school today, I'm going out to take care of some business." Nabiki stood up and put on her shoes, and then walked out the door.  
  
Akane took the book and looked at the cover. There was a cute crayon drawing of a small girl dressed like a witch dancing with a werewolf in a beautiful star-lit meadow under a full moon. Something that looked suspiciously like a three-armed monkey was also dancing, trying hard not to be caught underfoot by the girl and the werewolf.  
  
Akane laughed to herself. "I wonder where mother came up with this." She said, and caught herself starting to cry while thinking about her. "This is silly; I thought I was over this." She thought to herself. She could feel the newly sensitive part of her mind ebbing and flowing with her emotions. "It must be related to this new power." Akane bravely wiped her eyes and stood up, cradling the book in her arms. She then went upstairs into her room and closed the door.  
  
*********************************  
  
"My my, how beautiful you are today!" said a small man. He was roughly four feet tall, and quite stout. His light blue skin and antennae left no doubt that he was by no means human. He also sported sunglasses and a black dress-like robe with a large symbol taking up most of the front side.  
  
"My I just adore your gorgeous red color!" The man said, and continued to polish his car.  
  
"I see you haven't changed in the past few hundred years King Kai." A voice commented from behind the small man.  
  
"Who said that!?" King Kai shouted, throwing his polishing rag up into the air and quickly turning around.  
  
Before him stood a man wearing brilliant golden robes of about 5'10, quite tall to King Kai. What really stood out about him was that he had no face, all that was there was a beautiful and pure light.  
  
"Don't tell me that you don't remember this face." The man said with an amused voice.  
  
Suddenly King Kai was excited. "Of course I remember you; you taught me so much about magic! So what brings you here. uhhhh" there was an awkward pause as King Kai tried to remember his name.  
  
"Yes, do go on, finish your question." The man responded politely.  
  
"Sorry." King Kai said, managing to look slightly bashful. "I can't remember your name at all."  
  
"Oh." The man said, disappointed. "I was hoping you would, because I can't remember it either. I don't think that anyone's actually called me by it in over one-hundred years. But I remember that it sounded something kinda like Maple, so we'll go with that for now."  
  
"Well Maple, let's not just stand around here. Why don't you come in and I'll tell you a few jokes?"  
  
"I'd really appreciate it; I remember how punny you are."  
  
"Punny, punny," King Kai burst into laughter. "Hey that's a good one! So, what do you call a deer with no eyes?!"  
  
The man shook his head. "No idea."  
  
King Kai started laughing. "That's right, that's the answer! No Ideer." He started laughing loudly again.  
  
The visitor actually looked like he was in pain. "Please. No more. Let's sit down and I'll tell you why I'm here."  
  
"Awww, spoilsport." King Kai opened the door of his small house and walked inside. He pulled out a seat for his visitor and then sat down. "So tell me, are you contacting me from the past again? I know you only look like that when you're broadcasting your mind to a different point of time."  
  
The man shook his head. "No, I'm in the future this time. I'm also in a different dimension to boot. Let me tell you, that makes this whole ordeal that much more draining."  
  
King Kai chuckled. "I don't suppose that you're traveling perpendicular to time again, are you?"  
  
The man looked curious. (Don't ask how) "Why no, actually I'm out of the general flow of time at this moment. I'm currently waiting for the past to catch up with me so I can see if my interference actually changed anything."  
  
He paused for a moment and then looked thoughtful. "Did you say something about traveling perpendicular to time? How would that be possible? I can understand traveling parallel, meaning with or opposite to the flow of time. But perpendicular?"  
  
King Kai started laughing at his apparent confusion. "Don't ask me; last time you came to talk to me, you said that you were traveling perpendicular to time. I didn't know what you meant by that back then either."  
  
"Hmmm, perpendicular." The man said to himself thoughtfully. "Well anyways, that's not why I'm here. I think it's time I got to the point. Soon, maybe within a month or so, you will be receiving a visitor."  
  
"So someone will actually make it up here? They must have heard of my legendary humor and wanted to learn under me." King Kai said, both thoughtful and proud.  
  
The man actually managed to sweat drop. (Again don't ask how) "I hate to tell you this, but I think this one's a little more concerned with your martial art abilities then with your sense of humor. Though I'm sure he'll think you're very funny!" He finished quickly, seeing that his small friend was beginning to pout.  
  
"It's alright." King Kai said. "So why are you concerned about him? You didn't give advance warning when Yemna came for training, what's different about this guy?"  
  
The man leaned back and picked his next words carefully. "This man is extremely important. He will single handedly redeem an entire race of beings and have a hand in saving his world a few times while he's at it."  
  
King Kai adjusted his glasses. "That's quite impressive, so what do you want from me? Of course if he actually makes it here I'll give him the standard training where he just moves around. If he's good enough, I may even teach him techniques that I had trouble learning, though I find that unlikely. Do you want me to show him something special?"  
  
The man nodded. "That is correct; I want you to make him sensitive to the flow of magic in addition to all of your standard training."  
  
"Sensitivity training?" King Kai asked with raised eyebrows. "I suppose that would be easy to incorporate into the time that he'll spend resting. But why?"  
  
"I'd rather not answer that." The man said, seeming to smile. "Just know that it's in the best interest of all of us. While he possesses no natural magic ability of his own, it is critical to the survival of his world that he learns to recognize magic when it is used."  
  
King Kai sighed, "Well alright, I'll do as you say. It won't make things any harder anyways. So where is he now?"  
  
"Hell. But don't worry; he'll be leaving it soon. This man in particular isn't one to stay in such a place forever."  
  
"He must be some guy." King Kai said, shaking his head.  
  
"Quite. Well, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. Thanks for your hospitality old friend, I really enjoyed the visit."  
  
King Kai smiled. "No, the pleasure was all mine. Say, do you have time for a joke before you go? I heard this great one about the horse and the donkey."  
  
Before saying that the man was gone, disappearing into thin air.  
  
"Hmm, I guess he heard it already." King Kai said, picking up a new polishing clothe. "Well, I'll come up with a really great one before he comes back." Humming to himself, he walked outside and continued to polish his car.  
  
******************************  
  
"Well, six hours have passed since I sent the boy up to the mountain." Cologne thought to herself, still sitting by the fire. "He's got to be mighty cold by now; I think that's good enough for one day." Chuckling to herself, she brought herself to the top of her staff and began to hop quickly up the side of the mountain. It was a good half mile to the top but Cologne was up in about five minutes.  
  
"Where are you sonny boy?" She called out. Even perched on her staff her feet were only about two inches above the surface of the snow. "Where could he be?" She asked herself. "It wouldn't be like him to leave before I arrived."  
  
Cologne paused and closed her eyes. Focusing inward upon her spirit, she sent her energy outwards until. "Ah-ha! There you are Future son in law!" She yelled out, and then hopped over to a rather inconspicuous pile of snow. She quickly reached into it and, finding a pigtail, yanked Ranma out of the pile. He was in male form and his eyes were completely closed. It looked like he was in some kind of state of hibernation.  
  
"Fascinating." Cologne thought to herself. "Though he was buried in snow, none of it melted on him. He's not even wet at all, but how did he do it? To be buried under snow for six hours." She looked down and saw that all snow stopped close to a centimeter away from his body even where she had dropped him. "Amazing. He used the control from the spiritual training to create an aura about himself to keep the snow from touching him." She shook her head. "But with all the energy that it took him to maintain that aura I'm afraid that there's nothing left."  
  
Cologne began to hit pressure points all over Ranma's body, activating the blood flow. Ranma blinked a few times, and then looked up at her. He stared at her, dazed for a moment, and then slowly his gaze came into focus. "Hey old hag, what's the deal with making me wait so long? It's been at least an hour since you sent me up here!"  
  
Cologne chuckled. "You are mistaken future son in law, already six hours have passed since I've sent you up here."  
  
Ranma looked confused, until realization dawned upon him. "Six hours, man I must have been out of it." Then he looked angry. "What the hell are doing sending me up here for six hours; it's got to be below zero up here. What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Ranma attempted to jump to his feet, but immediately regretted it. His body was so stiff that he was having trouble standing straight. He immediately fell on his side.  
  
"Let me help you there sonny-boy." Cologne said, and then jammed a few pressure points on his legs.  
  
Ranma looked up at her. "That didn't do any good; I still can't feel them. Agggggghhhhhhhh!" He started to yell, "Dang, this hurts like hell! What did you do that for?"  
  
Cologne laughed. "You can feel your legs now can't you? Just be happy that you can walk. Come back down to the fire and I'll explain everything."  
  
Ranma looked really pissed off. "All right old hag, but this had better be good." He then paused, found his center, and then floated up into the air. "This is tough." He thought to himself. "Those six hours must have taken a lot out of me." Breathing hard with the exertion, he floated down the side of the mountain over the trees and the snow. Watching him go, Cologne only sighed. "My future son-in-law is incredible." She thought to herself. "If I could only make him Shampoo's husband the strength of our tribe would be greatly increased."  
  
After those thoughts she began to travel down the side of the snowy mountain.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Ouch!" Akane yelped, after picking herself with a needle. After setting down the needle, she again turned to the book which was sitting open on her desk. She began to read out loud.  
  
"To heal an injury, first find your magic within you. It should feel like a new muscle, one that you've just discovered. After finding it, form in your mind an image of what you would rather have the injured member of the body appear as. This visualization is difficult at first, but becomes easy with practice. After firmly having the image in your mind, focus the magic with your will to make that picture a reality. The magic will bend reality itself in order to grant your desire."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Akane said, looking annoyed. "Since when did Mom talk like she was a doctor or something?" She took a few deep breaths, and then found her center. Something else seemed to occupy the same place, not in a physical sense, but in a spiritual one. Focusing upon that, suddenly an image of a door appeared in her mind. She fell backwards off her chair, landing on the ground with an unceremonious thump.  
  
"Ouch." She said out loud. "I guess I found that door again, that's a good sign." She sat back in her chair. "So I suppose that for me I would only focus on pulling my energy out of the door."  
  
She found her center again, and concentrated until she found the door inside of herself. She then formed a rough image of her pricked finger in her mind. With great exertion, she pulled energy out of the crack of the door and focused it into her finger. Opening her eyes, she saw that the prick was gone, leaving only healthy skin behind.  
  
A smile filled her face and she jumped to her feet and began to dance around. "I did it! I did it!" She yelled out happily.  
  
"Did what Akane?" She heard Kasumi's voice ask from outside the door. Akane ran over to the door and opened it. "I healed myself! I healed a prick on my finger!"  
  
"That's wonderful Akane!" Kasumi said. "So, are you ready for the next step?"  
  
Akane stopped moving at looked at Kasumi curiously. "What's the next step?"  
  
Kasumi smiled down at her. "Head over to Dr. Tofu's and give him a little help by healing his patients. I'm sure that he'd appreciate it."  
  
Akane looked nervous. "Are you sure that's a good idea? People might think I'm weird if I start doing things like that in public."  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "No, not at all. People in Nerima are so kind and gentle, they'd just be happy for the help."  
  
Akane smiled, still elated from her accomplishment. "Alright then, I'm going over now!" She quickly ran out the door, leaving the book behind.  
  
Kasumi walked over to the book and began to flip through the pages. She began to read the chapter titles out loud to herself. "Chapter 1: Healing. Chapter 2: Defense. Chapter 3: Mind. Chapter 4: Attack. Chapter 5: Useful Tidbits. Chapter 6: Unpleasant Things." Kasumi managed a small frown. "Oh my. I hope that Akane doesn't get curious and visit the unpleasant things section. She sighed and began to talk to herself. "I remember when I was visited by the man of light; I was so elated to discover that I had magic. But soon after that, mother was attacked by that dark mage and. passed away." Unshed tears formed in her eyes. "Then the vision of the man of light came true. I became the new mother figure of the family, and used my magic to calm the hearts of Father, Nabiki and Akane. We were in such pain; it was only our love for each other and my magic that kept us from falling apart all together."  
  
Kasumi stood up and wiped her eyes. "My, I have dinner to prepare!" She then walked out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
************************************  
  
Ranma and Cologne were sitting beside the fire, Ranma's face still quite blue. "Alright old hag, tell me about this crazy new training that you're going to put me through."  
  
Cologne simply laughed. "You're right future son-in-law, the training is quite crazy. I'm so glad that you survived the first step, if you had died it would have made things so much more complicated."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed. "You mean that you actually thought that I might die from that?"  
  
Cologne nodded. "Yes, the cold that you experienced was great and only amplified by the vast amount of time that you were exposed to it. That is the purpose of this section of our training, to condition your body to be able to withstand vast variations in temperature. It is called the elemental resistance training."  
  
Ranma nodded but still looked confused. "I see how this works, but what's the point? Just being able to withstand vast changes in temperature won't make me any stronger."  
  
Cologne just shrugged. "Honestly I only have a small idea what Kami has in store for you. He will put you through training where you will need this resistance to survive, that's all I can tell you."  
  
Ranma stared down into the fire, still trying to thaw his hands. "So how long should this training take?"  
  
"For an average person, maybe a year. However, I think that you will be able to do it in just a few months if you push yourself hard enough."  
  
Ranma tried to clench his fist but gave up because of how numb they were. He soon just settled for growling. "I don't have a few months! If I don't start the real training soon I won't be ready for the saiyajins when they arrive, and then the world will be doomed! And Akane will be gone." He finished silently to himself.  
  
"You must have faith in Kami boy. He's not called the guardian of the earth for nothing you know. The goal of this training will be for you to be able to move freely even when extremely cold. From now on, you will be spending eight hours every day up on the mountain practicing your kata in the snow."  
  
Ranma looked up at her confidently. "Is that all, I thought you were going to make it something hard."  
  
Cologne gave a cruel smile. "One more thing. Don't use that spiritual trick to keep the snow from touching your body. I'm impressed by it but it is only a handicap to your training."  
  
"What?!" Ranma yelled, looking slightly scared. He then shrugged and gave another cocky smile. "Alright, no spiritual defense." He leaned towards her looking serious. "I'll stay up there practicing kata for twenty-four hours straight before I'm through here."  
  
Cologne reached up over the fire and quickly pulled Ranma down closer to it, until he was almost touching it.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Ranma yelled balancing above the fire.  
  
Cologne chuckled. "Just reminding you that resistance to the cold isn't the only training you'll be going through sonny boy. You will also need to learn to resist the heat. I take it that taking baths in boiling water without getting blistered is one skill you're not eager to earn."  
  
Ranma struggled for a few more moments until he realized that he could fly, and then simply levitated back to his seat.  
  
"Withstand boiling water huh?" He asked, leaning back.  
  
"That is correct." Cologne responded. "And fires as well. You have a tough time ahead of you sonny-boy."  
  
But Ranma was already asleep, leaning backwards onto the grass and melted snow. Cologne sighed as she watched him, and then in a rare moment of compassion that surprised even her she pulled out a blanket and spread it over him. "I hope he stops resisting soon and just marries Shampoo." She thought wearily to herself. "Then this whole fiancée mess would be taken care of and we could happily return to the village."  
  
She shook her head. "There is more important business to deal with at the moment. This boy will save the world, but I have to make him ready for it." She looked at Ranma again, and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.  
  
************************************  
  
"Just sit still now, this wont hurt a bit." Akane said soothingly to the crying child who had a large bump on his head. Akane gently touched the bump and gently probed it. "Wow, this is pretty serious." She thought to herself. "It must hurt a lot, poor guy." Akane focused her breathing and then found her center, much quicker then in the past she proudly noticed. She then formed an image of an unwounded head in her mind, and forced her magic through the now more widely opened door in order to make it reality.  
  
She heard the boy gasp in delight. "The pain is gone, thank you so much Ma'am!" Akane's eye twitched at the word ma'am, but only smiled to the boy. "Now run along and play, and be more careful this time!"  
  
"I will!" Yelled the boy. He then happily ran out of the door.  
  
"That was impressive Akane!" Dr. Tofu complimented her. "Your control over your powers is increasing all the time!"  
  
Akane blushed at the compliment. "Stop it silly." She scolded herself. "You're over him now, you know that." She looked up at him, rising to her feet. "I think I'm ready to open the door a bit wider now, this is all coming so easily!"  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled down at her, and then walked over to his desk and sat down. "I think that you've done everything you can do here Akane, you should go to the next stage."  
  
Akane stared at him. "Are you serious? All I've taken care of are small bumps and scratches; I haven't tried to heal any serious wounds yet!"  
  
Dr. Tofu shook his head. "I'm sure that you could easily handle all of those things, all you needed was the focus, which you have now. Those things will come easily to you as you progressively pull out more of your power. I think you should learn how to put your magic to other uses now."  
  
Akane nodded slowly, looking at the ground. "I suppose you're right. Well, I enjoyed spending time with you Dr. Tofu."  
  
Dr. Tofu laughed. "Don't look so down Akane! Say, I'll tell you what. How about every Saturday you come down at 4:00 and help me out? You'll get to keep practicing and improving your healing magic that way. Just use the rest of the days to practice other types of magic."  
  
Akane smiled and looked up at him. "That would be great? That would really be alright with you?"  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled back at her. "Of course, and my patients would appreciate it too. So I'll see you next Saturday Akane?"  
  
"That's right." She then happily put on her shoes and walked out the door.  
  
Looking after her, Dr. Tofu couldn't help but think of her older sister Kasumi. He always knew that she was magic somehow; he just never knew that she actually had magic until Akane had told him the whole story. "What an amazing family." He thought cheerfully to himself, and then went about finishing up the paperwork for the day.  
  
**************************************  
  
"How do I get myself into these weird situations?" Ranma asked himself. He was sitting in a large cauldron of boiling water wearing only his boxers. "Dang, this water is hot!"  
  
Cologne was standing above the cauldron, stirring it with her staff. "I wonder when the soup will be ready." She said, amused.  
  
"I told you not to do that!" Ranma yelled at her, knocking her staff aside. "People will think we're weird or something!"  
  
Cologne started laughing. "You're actually concerned about that now? After you went into the village wearing a large block of ice on your head that most of them couldn't even carry? You have an odd sense of weird future son-in-law."  
  
Ranma tried to ignore her, closing his eyes and ducking below the surface of the water. "I never would have thought that his was possible before." He said to himself. "But how will it help me to defeat the saiyajins? What is that special training that Cologne had mentioned?"  
  
When he came up Cologne knocked the pot over, spilling Ranma onto the ground.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?!" He asked, his battle aura already appearing.  
  
"It's time, sonny boy. You have mastered this training. There is nothing else that I can do for you." She said, looking at him seriously. "The saiyajins are arriving tomorrow; you need to move without delay to Kami's lookout."  
  
"What, they're arriving tomorrow?!" Ranma yelled out, startled. "That's not enough time for training; that gives me just a few hours max."  
  
Cologne nodded. "Yes, only a few hours of training will be accomplished. But unless I'm mistaken, that will be more than enough time to make you stronger then you could possibly imagine."  
  
Ranma stood up and began to get his clothes on. "I've trusted you up to this point; I'm not going to back out now. Tell me where his lookout is, I'm leaving right now."  
  
"Merely travel east of here. You will cross an ocean and soon afterwards come across a small continent, of which currently has no name. From there you will be able to spot a narrow tower going up high into the sky. I have never been there myself, but I believe that Kami's lookout is directly above the top of that tower."  
  
"Well, I'm going now." He paused for a moment. "Thanks for your help." After saying those words he quickly jumped into the air and flew off.  
  
Cologne watched him until he was out of sight. "He may not realize it, but his power has almost tripled in this last year." She thought to herself. "But he'll need to become so much stronger to accomplish this task. But if anyone can handle it, it's my future son-in-law." She sighed and put out the fire, pausing to breath in the fresh spring mountain air. "Well, I suppose that Shampoo will need my help, it must be hard to be stuck with that idiot Mousse for a whole year." She then began to slowly hop down the side of the mountain.  
  
**********************************  
  
"You'd think that a tower that goes way up into the sky would be easy to find." Ranma said, floating high above the earth; not even noticing the temperature which was already pushing zero due to altitude. He paused and began to float in mid air. He then withdrew into his spirit and began to push it outwards, looking for signs of life.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled, exited. "I sense an impressive power from over there!" He then flew off at an amazing speed.  
  
******************************  
  
Kami was pacing back and forth quickly. One could almost see the path that he was creating on the stone floor. It seemed like this was his regular pace-when-nervous spot.  
  
"Where is Ranma, he should be here by now! And there is no sign of Goku!" He yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Calm down Kami." Mr. Popo said; concern in his eyes. "Ranma and Goku will be here soon enough, you know they're the same way. They'll show up just in the nick of time, the both of them."  
  
Kami sighed and tried to relax. "Yes, I suppose you're right Mr. Popo." He looked thoughtful. "I have such high hopes hinging on both of them. For Goku to actually reach King Kai would be an extremely difficult thing. And Ranma, to survive respected elder Cologne's training would be just as difficult." He closed his eyes. "And for him to survive the next part of his training would be almost impossible."  
  
Mr. Popo put his hand on Kami's back. "I wouldn't worry Kami, Ranma will be alright. He defeated Saffron remember? Even you thought that such a feat would be impossible for a human to accomplish."  
  
"That's right, just leave everything to me!" Said a cocky voice from above them.  
  
They both looked up to see Ranma hovering in the air. "Now, let's get this training started."  
  
"Hurry Ranma!" Kami yelled out. "There isn't any time to spare; we only have four hours before they arrive!"  
  
"What? Four hours?!" Ranma asked, dropping his cocky smile, partially because of the news and partially because of seeing Kami's antennae.  
  
"Yes, follow me while I explain the next part of your training to you." Kami said, already beginning to walk quickly into the building. Mr. Popo closed the door behind them as they walked inside. "Come on Ranma." Mr. Popo thought to himself, "You and Goku are the only hopes we have now."  
  
**************************************  
  
"To put the questions out of your mind, you will be training in the room of space and time." Kami explained while quickly walking along. "In this room, an entire year passes with respect to only a day on earth."  
  
"So that's why you were so confident when talking to Cologne earlier." Ranma said, putting the pieces together.  
  
"That is correct." Kami responded. "I knew that you would have another year to train after completing the first on earth. Unfortunately, you only have four hours, which amounts to roughly two months of training. I was hoping that you'd have more time, though it can't be helped now."  
  
"So what was the purpose of all that training that Cologne put me through?" Ranma asked.  
  
"The environment of this room is extremely dangerous." Kami said, continuing his fast pace. "Everything in this room weighs ten times more then what it does on earth. Furthermore, the temperature changes extremely quickly. It can go from a blazing inferno to a glacier in a matter of only a few seconds. The temperature variations are much more radical then even what Cologne has put you through up to this point. Without her training there would be no chance of your survival in the room, you would be instantly burnt or frozen to death upon entry."  
  
"That makes sense, so why didn't Cologne just tell me that in the first place instead of hiding it from me?"  
  
Kami smiled slightly, though it was obviously only a nervous smile. "I needed to make sure that your heart was in it. If you knew that you had another year of training coming up, you wouldn't have pursued Cologne's training so desperately. Am I right in saying so?"  
  
Ranma looked down. "Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"This will be the hardest training that you'll ever go through. Every second that you're in there you will be desperately struggling for your survival. Don't wander too far from the citadel which is where your home will be. In there the gravity will be normal, and you will be able to eat and rest. There are some clothes inside the door that you can use that won't be destroyed by the extreme elements. Once you're more comfortable with the high gravity and the weather, begin to push your spirit as well as your body. Your spirit needs to be much stronger for the task ahead."  
  
Ranma listened silently through his instructions. "Two months huh?" He laughed and smiled. "I'd say that's more than enough time. Those saiyajins won't know what hit them!"  
  
Kami stopped in front of a door. "Here we are Ranma, the room of space and time." He looked over at the exited teenager standing next to him. "Do you have any questions?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No, I'm ready for this. I'm going in." With saying that he pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it after himself.  
  
Kami stood still for a moment, watching the door. Then he simply walked away, his face a mask, but his mind swimming with conflicting emotions.  
  
********************************  
  
Ranma found himself standing on a tiled floor outside of a building roughly the size of a house. To his left he saw several martial arts uniforms hanging up that looked kind of like space suits. Stretching as far out he could see was just endless tile, endless world.  
  
"Could this place really be as bad as he described?" Ranma asked himself. "It just looks like empty space to me."  
  
He walked over and took off his clothes and put on the suit. Instantly he could notice a difference. "Hey, this is heavy, is this clothing weighted?" Ranma tried moving around, then shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways."  
  
Moving forward, he came to the edge of the tile of the citadel. "I guess I'd better get started." He said to himself, and then took a short leap onto the tile floor. He instantly fell to his knees.  
  
"Damn I'm heavy! I can barely move!" He cursed to himself and then slowly struggled to his feet. Ranma then carefully went through the easiest kata he knew, struggling to get his kicks above his waist. This was going to be a long two months.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again thank you Ranko for your help! I appreciate it! 


	4. Joining 4: Preliminary confrontations

Joining 4: Preliminary Confrontations Written December 2002  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"You hear a shining." - Me, (unfortunately) while hosting a role playing game  
  
"Excuse me could I borrow your cloak? I seem to have lost my loin clothe." -Simply called the barbarian  
  
***********************************  
  
It was quiet, deathly quiet. As far as the eyes could see, there was only a narrow road above a sea of yellow clouds. The road was a strange blue color, lined with small snake like scales. Its movement even seemed like that of a snake, it twisted about seemingly at random and at times even performed loops.  
  
A faint buzzing sound interrupted the perfect quiet. Off in the distance one could see a faint blue light above the road. The buzzing and the light grew greater and greater, until a human like form appeared to manifest itself within the light. It was a man, just below six feet tall, who was both lean and quite muscular. He had black spiky hair, and no matter how you looked at it there always seemed to be a large tuft off to the side. He was sweating, and the great strain that was apparent on his face showed that he was putting maximum effort into his motion.  
  
**************************************  
  
"I need to be faster!" Goku yelled to himself as he ran along the seemingly endless road. "I need to get back to earth so I can help my friends! I need more speed!" Goku could feel his body growing tired with his awesome exertion but he didn't care. When his friends were in danger nothing else mattered but going to help them.  
  
Black shadows wrapped themselves around the path ahead of him. "What, that's magic!" Goku said to himself, and then paused to look at it. He then shook his head in frustration. "I don't have time for this, every second counts!"  
  
A maniacal laughter came from the mist. "Oh, you don't have for this. I'm so disappointed. I was looking forward to playing with you." A form began to appear with the mist. It was extremely large, close to seven feet tall, and wore a black robe which stretched all of the way down to its feet. Out of the top of its hood two large horns could be seen.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Goku yelled in frustration. "I need to help my friends. Don't force me to fight you!"  
  
The mist dissipated and the figure began to walk towards Goku. "I think that you had better make time. I wouldn't worry about your friends, they'll be coming to this dimension soon enough."  
  
Goku appeared to calm down slightly but still appeared very angry. "You're not going to let me pass you without a fight, are you?"  
  
The figure began to laugh. "Not likely, since I did come here to thoroughly thrash you after all. Your friends are all desperate for you to arrive you know. Many of them are already dead. It's too bad, really, that you couldn't be on time. Then maybe this whole mess would be taken care of already."  
  
An aura appeared around Goku as his fighting spirit began to gather. "So what's your stake in this, are you on the side of the saiyajins and just came here to cut me off?"  
  
"No, you misunderstand." The large figure said with an amused voice. "Those pathetic saiyajins are rather below me. I just came here because I found the idea of your friends dieing while waiting for you was rather poetic. So you see that I am an artist, not a brute like you and your saiyajin kin."  
  
"Heh, you already seem to know a little about me." Goku said, his battle aura still flaring. "So why not tell me a little bit about yourself? I can see that your robe holds a good deal of magical power. So why don't you remove it? I want to see who my enemy is before I fight."  
  
"All right, if that's what you really want." The figure reached up one and grabbed the hood of the robe, and then flung it aside. "I am. Captain Ginyu!"  
  
The large man had purple skin and appeared to be wearing some kind of alien battle armor. He had a large forehead which was bulging with veins and overall was extremely muscular. At the moment he was performing a pose where his feet were parallel. Most of his weight was on his left leg which was bent, and his arms were held high into the air.  
  
"His power. It's incredible." Goku said, almost in disbelief. "Your cloak, it was hiding your power."  
  
"Quite perceptive for a barbaric saiyajin." Captain Ginyu laughed. "So you have some minor skills that don't relate to combat after all. I can see that you're surprised. You must be amazed at this excellent pose. Quite elegant if I do say so myself."  
  
Goku would have sweat dropped if the situation hadn't been so serious. "Well, no, your pose has nothing to do with it. I was just commenting on how strong you are."  
  
Captain Ginyu looked angry. "What, my pose has everything to do with it! It's about style! That's why you saiyajins never amount to anything; you always ignore the most important part of combat, which is a good battle pose!"  
  
Goku looked clueless (which isn't very hard to imagine) "Why, does a pose actually help you fight? All it's really doing right now is making you look silly."  
  
Captain Ginyu fell back into a battle stance, the already protruded veins on his head bulging with his anger. Then he smiled and his entire body relaxed. "I wouldn't expect an inferior being like you to understand the necessities of a good pose. Now why don't we stop talking about that and get to the point. I'm going to thrash you so badly that you'll have bruises in the afterlife." He then began to laugh as if he had created some private joke.  
  
"I don't like this, his power is Huge!" Goku said to himself. "Even with the Kaioh-Ken I couldn't even scratch this guy!"  
  
"Alright saiyajin, let's get started. I'll take the first move, if you don't mind." After saying those words he disappeared.  
  
"What, where did he go?!" Goku yelled out, desperately scanning the horizon.  
  
"Right behind you." A voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Goku turned around to see Ginyu towering above him. With a single punch to the gut Goku fell to knees, coughing uncontrollably. "He's too fast." Goku thought to himself. "I can't follow him at all. This isn't good. Gohan."  
  
Goku looked up at Captain Ginyu, his eyes flaring. "Get out of my way!!!! Kaioh-Ken times four!!!" A wild burst of energy surrounded Goku's body. His muscles bulged out, the veins leaping and throbbing. He cupped his hands together and brought them to the side of his body. "This guy is way out of my league." Goku thought to himself, staring into the amused eyes of Captain Ginyu. "The longer this battle drags on, the less chance I have of victory. If I don't end it with my first attack, then it's all over. I can't let that happen! They need me."  
  
"Now, Kamehameha!"  
  
"Oh a little trick to increase your power, how amusing. I didn't know that the saiyajins had such fancy little tricks. So they're not just trained monkeys after all. Well, then give me everything you have!" Captain Ginyu stepped back into a fighting stance and held out his hands.  
  
******************************  
  
On a small planetoid, far away. "Goku no! What are you doing! I told you not to go above a double Kaioh- Ken no matter what!" King Kai looked towards the ground, his fists clenched. "This isn't good, his enemy is radically strong, why couldn't I detect him! It must have been that robe of his. Maybe he's a servant of Freezer! Oh No! It's hopeless!"  
  
Gregory the insect and Bubbles the monkey were both standing behind him, looking confused.  
  
************************************  
  
Goku began to gather all of his energy into the palms of his hands. "Ka-Me- Ha-Me-Ha!!!!"  
  
He quickly pushed his hands towards Captain Ginyu causing a huge blast of energy to erupt forward. The lighting on the road began to spin wildly and the clouds around the road spread apart, displaying Hell below in all of its glory. The clothes that Goku was wearing began to flap wildly in the wake of the attack.  
  
Captain Ginyu reached forward and grabbed the large blast with both of his hands. His muscles bulged with the exertion. "Rrrrrraaaaaaagggghhhhhh!!!!" He yelled as he flung the attack past himself, causing it to spiral into Hell. A huge explosion could be heard immediately afterwards.  
  
Goku stood still, panting, his arms still reached out. His face showed a mixture of disbelief and fear. "Not possible." He said to himself.  
  
Captain Ginyu began to laugh. "Quite an impressive attempt. That's certainly much more then what I would have given you credit for. It's a pity that it didn't work. Now I suppose that it's my turn again. I wonder where I should begin."  
  
Goku weakly leaned back into a defensive stance. "Can't give up." He thought to himself. "I have to protect, Gohan, Krillin, Chi-chi, all of my friends. They're counting on me. I can't give up. If I do then they will all."  
  
Faster then Goku could blink, Captain Ginyu launched forward and administered a brutal overhead strike, sending Goku's face against the ground. Before he had a chance to move, Captain viciously stomped his back, causing Goku to scream out in pain. Captain Ginyu then proceeded to pick him up by the hair and hold him up so that his feet were dangling a foot and a half above the ground.  
  
"Do you find this painful little saiyajin? Maybe now you will appreciate the power that practicing poses for sixteen hours a day will bring."  
  
"Kaioh-Ken attack!" Goku yelled out. With his right hand he broke the grip that Captain Ginyu had on his hair by pushing down on his knuckles and in the same instant he fluidly moved forward and uppercutted Captain Ginyu on the chin.  
  
"So you still have some fight left in you." Captain Ginyu commented while rubbing a small red mark on his chin. "As much as I would like to stay around and play I think it's time I finished this." Even with the heightened power of the Kaioh-Ken Goku couldn't avoid his next attack. Captain Ginyu merely back fisted him in the side of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"A worthy attempt." Captain Ginyu commented with a smile. "I do hope that Emperor Freezer allows me to kill Vegita for him when he returns. If this is what a Class C soldier is like, then the prince would have to be even more fun!"  
  
He stood laughing for a moment, while at the same time practicing a victory pose. "I am. Captain Ginyu!" While he was posing his black robe flew off the ground onto his body, again making his features unrecognizable.  
  
"Teleport Now!" With that phrase, Captain Ginyu disappeared into the air.  
  
Where Goku was lying unconscious a dramatic pool of blood could be seen building up under his body.  
  
********************************  
  
"Where are they? I can't believe it; both Ranma and Goku are late!" Kami said to himself frantically while pacing back and forth.  
  
"Please Kami, try to calm down." Mr. Popo begged, watching him with a worried expression. "They must have really good reasons why they're not here, but you know those two. They'll be here just in the nick of time."  
  
Kami stopped and turned to stare at the door leading into the room of space and time, and then he simply sighed. "Yes of course you're right. But everything about this entire situation just feels wrong somehow. I can't help but feel that I'm not seeing something that should be obvious."  
  
Mr. Popo nodded, and then sadly looked at the ground. "There have been so many casualties already. I do hope that Ranma and Goku will arrive soon."  
  
Kami wearily took a seat in a chair that was beside the door. "So do I dear friend, so do I."  
  
Together they stared almost despairingly at the same place on the ground.  
  
***********************************  
  
All that could be seen was an inferno, a fire so large and so magnificent that it was blinding to even look at. In the middle of the fire, there was a brilliant blue aura, which in the way it raged appeared remarkably similar to the fire. And then the owner of the aura began to dance. It was an interesting thing to see; the dance started on the outside of the fire and then quickly began to spiral inwards.  
  
The fire was hungry; it followed the aura, trying desperately to devour it with its own strength. The fire continued to follow the energy which opposed its own, spinning inwards upon itself until it found itself twisted in a huge spiral pattern. It found itself trapped.  
  
"Hiryü Shöten Ha!" Ranma yelled out. With the massive amount of heat provided by the fire, a huge spiraling tornado formed with close to a quarter mile radius. It erupted upwards with a brilliant display, and then broke apart and disappeared into the endless sky, much like a large firework.  
  
Breathing hard, Ranma floated down to the tile. "That's enough; I finally think I'm ready." He said out loud, and then chuckled to himself. "It's been such a long time since I've heard a human voice I'm willing to do anything, even talk to myself. Well in any case, it's time to get back."  
  
The citadel was visible in the far distance from his line of vision, just peaking over the horizon. Ranma began a slow comfortable walk, moving easily and gracefully where before he had struggled only to stand up.  
  
"Kami was right about this place." Ranma thought to himself. "I've been here only a few months, but I've come close to dying more times then I care to remember. Every second was a struggle to survive. Heck, when I first started, it was a struggle to even breathe let alone walk."  
  
As he was walking a huge glacier rose up around him, attempting to trap him within its icy boundaries. In response to this Ranma simply powered up. With the great heat of his aura the ice which before was trying desperately to grab him desired only to escaped, it transformed directly into steam and floated away.  
  
Ranma breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped off of the training ground and onto the floor of the citadel. Still sweating, he walked over to the living quarters of the citadel and ate food and bathed. He then slept for close to ten hours and dressed himself back up in his traditional Chinese garb. "Well I'm ready." He thought to himself. "I've been waiting for what's coming next for a long time."  
  
Smiling cockily, Ranma walked to the exit of the room of space and time.  
  
********************************  
  
The door to the room of space and time opened. Both Kami and Mr. Popo quickly looked up, and saw Ranma step out of the door.  
  
He appeared somewhat different then before. He still had that lean athletic look, but was obviously more muscular. His hair appeared to have grown about two inches all around, meaning that his spikes were now down and somewhat in front of his face. His ponytail was also somewhat longer. What was most different about him, however, were his eyes. They were completely focused and serious; they showed that much mental preparation had happened in the last few months as well as physical preparation.  
  
"Hey, I'm here now, everything's going to be all right." Ranma said, coolly and confidently. "I can feel the power of the saiyajin fighters, I know where to go. I'll see you later Kami. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Wait Ranma!" Kami said loudly. "You are three hours late and there has already been a break in the fighting." He looked into Ranma's eyes as he turned around. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I want you to avoid engaging the stronger one until Goku gets back."  
  
Ranma smiled confidently. "If you say so, but I feel so good I think I could take both of them at once."  
  
Kami nodded, "Yes, that may be possible but that's not a risk I feel that we should take. Before you go, I want you to have this." Out of his robes he pulled a small stone and handed it to Ranma.  
  
"What is it?" Ranma asked curiously while carefully examining the smooth surface of the stone.  
  
"Merely a communication stone." Kami responded. "Any thoughts that you direct at this I will be able to hear, and likewise for the twin stone that I possess." He showed another small stone just like it in his hand. "It may be helpful if you need advice against those two."  
  
Ranma looked into his eyes. "Thank you." He replied simply. He looked past Kami and spent a moment staring at something that only he could see before he returned his gaze to the robed man in front of him. "It's time" He said in a low voice.  
  
Kami nodded to him. "Go and fight well Ranma Saotome. Bring honor to your school and to the earth."  
  
"Good luck Ranma." Mr. Popo said, almost in tears.  
  
"Hey, who said that I needed luck?" Ranma said with a wide arrogant smile. "Save it for the other guys, they're gonna need it."  
  
With blazing speed Ranma took off and dived off the side of Kami's look out.  
  
************************************  
  
"Wake up Akane!" A voice yelled out in the darkness. "Your help is needed, wake up!"  
  
Akane blinked groggily and sat up in her bed. The loud voice that she thought that she had heard was still reverberating about in her mind. "Who said that?" She asked out loud, still half asleep. Glancing over at her clock she saw that it was already five in the morning, almost time to get up for her morning jog anyways.  
  
A form manifested itself in front of her, a familiar figure wearing brilliant golden robes with only a beautiful light for a face. "Your talents are needed Akane, desperately needed."  
  
Akane stared at him blankly for a few moments, and then screamed out loud causing the man to put his hands to the side of his head. "Quiet, are you trying to wake up the whole house?" The figure hushed her. "Oh, sorry." She said, not quite sure how to respond.  
  
"Are you alright Akane?" Kasumi asked from outside, her voice filled with concern. Akane gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'm alright Kasumi; I just thought for a moment that I had overslept."  
  
"Man that was lame." She thought to herself immediately afterwards.  
  
There was a pause. "Alright Akane, remember that you have morning duty in your homeroom today."  
  
"I will thank you." Akane responded. After Kasumi walked away, she breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned angrily to the figure standing before her.  
  
"What's the big idea coming into a lady's room uninvited?" She said in a furious whisper.  
  
The figure shrugged. "Well, seeing as how I don't have a body I found it rather difficult to knock, besides there's extremely pressing business that needs to be taken care of."  
  
Her anger immediately evaporated and her eyes widened with a look of concern. "What, is Ranma in trouble?!" Akane asked, holding her breathe.  
  
"No, not Ranma." The figure shook its head. "However, the one that will fight side by side with Ranma was unexpectedly attacked and almost killed. I need you to use your powers of healing upon him."  
  
"Where is he?" Akane asked.  
  
"He is on snake way, in the world of the dead." The man responded. "This will be especially difficult for you, as you have never traveled to a different dimension before by means of teleportation. But it has to be done."  
  
"The world of the dead?" Akane asked hesitantly. "But if he's already there how would I be able to help him?"  
  
"He himself was already wished back to life, so he is alive." Said the figure. "However, the attack occurred before he could successfully leave that world. Now tell me, how much have you practiced teleportation up to this point?"  
  
"Well, a little." Akane said. "But it's still really difficult for me."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Said the figure. "I know that you're ready. Traveling to a different dimension is only slightly different from traveling within a singular dimension. Simply form in your mind an image of where you're going. When you try to go there, you will find a great wall in your path. That wall is the dimensional barrier. Simply puncture it with your mind and force your body through it. The rest will take care of itself."  
  
"But I don't know what the world of the dead looks like." Akane said, trying to picture a horrible place with demons scampering about.  
  
"I will provide the image for you to focus on." The figure said. "The rest you'll need to handle." He then reached out his hand and placed it on her head. "Now, relax as I do this, it will make things simpler."  
  
Akane nodded and cleared her mind. Suddenly an image burst into her head, so clear she could almost swear that she was looking at it with her own eyes. She saw the road stretching on forever, but what most caught her attention was the pale man lying on the ground with his life blood forming a pool beneath him.  
  
"That man is Goku." The voice told her. "He needs your help. You must go to him immediately."  
  
"But I need to get dressed first." Akane said, looking down at her pajamas.  
  
The figure chuckled. "I suppose that those clothes are not appropriate for the path ahead. Here is something that may be more to your liking."  
  
With a snap of his fingers a golden light surrounded Akane and then settled on her skin. The light appeared to take solid form and condensed onto her body. She was soon covered with brilliant golden robes, just like the ones that the man was wearing.  
  
"I hear that it's all the rage with the younger sorcerers nowadays." The man said coyly. "I do hope that you'll enjoy it."  
  
"I love it." Akane said, turning around in circles admiring the way the robes fluttered about her but still clung to her figure.  
  
"I also gave you matching earrings." The man continued. "You can't say that I don't have an eye for good fashion."  
  
Stepping over to a mirror Akane gasped. In each of her ears was a beautiful silver earring that looked a little a full moon. Each one almost seemed to produce its own little light that twinkled with mystery. "They're beautiful." She whispered to herself. "Thank you man of light."  
  
The man coughed uncomfortably. "Just call me Maple, please. I've never really been comfortable with this man of light stuff. But you have a job to do, and you need to move quickly."  
  
"Of course." Akane said seriously, turning away from the mirror. Focusing, she again found the image of the road in her mind. She then brought of the image of the door, and tried to force herself to move to where the man was on the road.  
  
Straight off she could feel a wall in her way. Struggling, she reached over and opened the door another few inches. Instantly she could feel a great rush of power come over her. Straining with effort, she took the power and punctured the wall. With force of will alone she then forced herself through the hole, and to the world on the other side.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Alright, let's see what's over there." Ranma said to himself as he flew through the sky at a blazing speed. "I'm detecting two huge powers and three large powers. At this rate it should only be a few more minutes until I get there."  
  
He smiled confidently. "I can't believe how strong I am, I feel incredible! Those saiyajins won't know what hit them."  
  
********************************  
  
The scenario was action torn. There was a huge split in the ground where some kind of quake had hit earlier. The rocky landscape was filled with blast holes. There was not a sign of life in sight.  
  
Two opposing sides were obvious from the five standing there. On one side was a large brutish man and a small man with large hair. On the opposite side was a tall green man with antennae, a very small man with a bald head, and an even smaller child with long black hair.  
  
"Whoah." Said Piccolo, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I can sense a huge power headed right for us."  
  
"You're right Piccolo." Krillin said, his eyes filling with hope. "I felt it too."  
  
"It's my dad, it has to be!" Gohan said, close to tears. "He's coming for us, I just know it!"  
  
"Hey, come on." Nappa said in disbelief. "You can't sense his power from way out here, can you?"  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong." Piccilo said, smiling evilly. "Sensing his power is easy, especially since he has so much of it."  
  
"Is there anything out there Vegita?" Nappa asked, turning to his smaller ally. He began to chuckle nervously. "Or are our little friends here just talking a load of nonsense?"  
  
Vegita began to play with the scouter he was wearing. "No, Nappa, there is definitely something out there." His eyes widened in shock. He slowly looked up into Nappa's eyes. "My scouter is reading 4,000."  
  
"What, 4,000! No way!" Nappa yelled out in shock.  
  
"I'm afraid that it's true." Vegita said with an angry frown. "Nappa, I want you to kill them all, before Kakarot gets here to join them."  
  
"But what about the Dragon Balls?" Nappa asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Forget about the Dragon Balls, I have another plan." Vegita said confidently. "I have heard stories before about the legendary Dragon Balls of Namek. When I come here to earth to seek the Dragon Balls, what do I find but a Namek. So we'll just kill this one here and go to the source of the Dragon Balls and make our wish there. But as it is we can't risk allowing Kakarot to join his friends, it would be too dangerous."  
  
"Aww, I gotcha." Nappa said. "So why bother buying eggs from the store when we can just go to the coop and get them directly from the source."  
  
"That is correct Nappa. Amazing analogy, maybe you're not as stupid as you constantly let on."  
  
"Thanks Vegita. It makes me feel warm and squishy on the inside to hear you say that." Nappa turned to the three defenders. "And you'll be warm and squishy on the outside once I'm done with you!" He then started laughing loudly.  
  
"Man what a horrible sound." Piccolo thought to himself. "I hope that Goku gets here soon and shuts him up."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"This isn't good." Ranma thought to himself. "One of those powers is gathering a great deal of energy; the fighting must have started again. I have to get there before someone gets killed!" Focusing his spirit out in front he created a wedge of energy that parted the air, providing himself with extreme ease of movement.  
  
****************************************  
  
When the huge blast of energy was flying at Gohan, Piccolo didn't have time to think, he only had time to run. While he was running he remembered. He remembered when he had first taken Gohan into the wild, how he had smiled even in the midst of hardships. He remembered how Gohan had laughed and had been so joyful when he was given only a simple apple. He remembered how he had promised Gohan that he would never let anything happen to him, and how heavy the promise had felt on his heart. But now the promise made everything perfectly clear.  
  
Piccolo knew what he had to do. He knew that he had to keep his promise no matter what.  
  
Piccolo stopped in front of the torrent of incoming energy and braced himself for contact, for certain death. But at the last instant, the attack curved off to the side, destroying his right arm. But it had missed its target; both he and Gohan were alive.  
  
"What. it missed?" Piccolo asked in disbelief.  
  
"Are you alright Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, almost in tears with worry. "Tell me you're alright!"  
  
"I'm alright kid." "But I don't know why." He silently admitted to himself.  
  
"Ah man, I can't believe I missed!" Nappa yelled out, punching the ground with frustration. "How'd you do that Namek?"  
  
Vegita looked carefully at Piccolo. "Something is wrong; Nappa's attack however clumsy was spot on. It should not have missed."  
  
"Whoa man, lucky break. I guess the big guy is as stupid as he looks." Krillin said, relieved but still afraid.  
  
Vegita's eyes narrowed. "Nappa! Look over by the column!"  
  
"What, what do you see Vegita?!" Nappa turned around, and saw something that he couldn't believe. Standing on the column of stone was a teenager wearing a red Chinese shirt with kung-fu pants and slippers. He had a cocky look about him, and was currently smiling widely.  
  
"Hey big guy, that was a pretty good try, but you seriously need to work on your aim. I'd practice a little bit if I were you."  
  
Veins were already bulging out of Nappa's head. "Don't mouth off to me you runt, you have no idea who you're dealing with! Get a reading on this guy, will you Vegita?"  
  
Vegita nodded as he turned his scanner on the boy. His eyes widened greatly. "Nappa, I'm reading 4,000."  
  
Nappa stared at him in shock. "What, this runt has a power level of 4,000? Then where's Kakarot?"  
  
"If you're looking for Goku, I'm sure he'll be along shortly." Ranma said confidently. "He's also undergoing special training. But I wouldn't worry about him now that I'm here. I don't think there'll be anything left of you guys for him to take care of."  
  
"What did you say?!" Nappa shouted, turning to him.  
  
"Quiet Nappa!" Vegita yelled. Then he spoke in a normal voice. "I'm curious to hear what this boy has to say. Tell me, what's your name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome." He responded with a proud smile.  
  
Vegita frowned. "I think I remember Raditz mentioning something about a Ranma Soatome, all he said was that she was a little weakling with a big mouth." He looked up at the boy perched on the column. "You must have trained quite hard to have reached a power level of 4,000 in just one year; I must say I'm impressed." He paused for a moment at looked towards the ground. "Wait a second; I'm almost positive that Raditz said that Ranma Saotome was a female." He thought to himself. He looked back up at Ranma. "Something isn't right here."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Thanks." He turned to where the others were watching him. "You guys have already done enough; I'll be taking them on alone. You can leave now."  
  
"What, that's crazy!" Krillin yelled out. "You see that big guy there, he has horrible power! It will probably take all of us just to beat him!"  
  
"He's right!" Gohan cried out. "His power is too great, please let us help you Mr. Ranma!"  
  
"Stay back you two!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
Gohan and Krillin stared at him in shock. "But why Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Yeah really, you know how strong that big guy is, Ranma will need our help." Krillin agreed. Piccolo stared intently at Ranma, who was staring equally intently back at him.  
  
"It's an instinct I have. I have no idea who Ranma is or where he came from, but I feel that we should trust him in this. He is up to task, I can sense it." He growled. "And we'd only be getting in the way."  
  
Ranma nodded to him in silent thanks and then turned back to Nappa. "Alright big guy, why don't you show me what you've got?" He asked out loud.  
  
Ranma's eyes were completely focused on Nappa. "Now's my chance." He thought to himself. "This is the moment I've been waiting for, for the last year. It's time to restore honor to the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts. And it's time to protect the earth, and especially Akane."  
  
"How about it Vegita?" Nappa asked, turning to his smaller ally. "Is it alright if I pulverize him?"  
  
"Yes, of course Nappa. He's all yours." Vegita responded, smiling cruelly.  
  
"All right." Nappa laughed, turning back to Ranma. "You heard the man, you're all mine."  
  
************************************  
  
"This place is so quiet." Akane thought to herself as she looked around. "So this is what the world of the dead is like." Looking around she saw a man wearing an orange martial arts uniform lying on the ground.  
  
"This must be Goku!" She said out loud. "I hope I'm in time!" She kneeled down next to him and turned him over, only to gasp when she saw his face. It was torn, and the right side of his face was covered with an ugly bruise. A large part of his shirt was also ripped, apparently from a strike of some kind. Clotted blood was now resting in a wound on his abdomen and his shirt was still wet with it.  
  
Akane put a finger on his neck. "This isn't good." She thought to herself. "His breathing is shallow and his pulse is almost gone. He must have received a lot more wounds then are obvious here." Her eyes widened. "I can sense it, his ki is almost gone! He must have used almost all of it in a struggle of some kind!"  
  
She shook her head. "First I need to worry about these nasty wounds of his; I can worry about his ki once he's in stable condition." She put both of her hands on the wound on his abdomen and focused to find her inner spirit.  
  
"Not enough power." She thought to herself. "I'm going to need to open the door much wider to be able to help him at all; oh I hope I'm ready for this." She brought the image of the door forth in her mind again. Now there was close to half a foot of open space between the door and the wall. She gritted her teeth and with a loud martial arts yell opened the door another half foot. Instantly she could fell a large amount of energy swirling about inside her, she had to pause for a full minute to gain control of it.  
  
"That's the hard part." She thought to herself. "Now just to form a picture of what his stomach looks like at full health. I bet it's a lot like what Ranma's stomach would look like." She found herself blushing slightly, but then shrugged it off. She found an image of a healed torso in her mind, and then found her magic swirling about in her center. With her magic, she forced the image of the healed stomach to become reality.  
  
And it did.  
  
Almost amazed, Akane stared down at the large rip in Goku's shirt at the smooth and clean skin where before there had only been a large and ugly wound. "I did it." Akane thought in disbelief. "I actually healed a large wound. Dr. Tofu was right about me." She smiled happily and spent a few moments enjoying her success.  
  
"I don't have time for this right now!" She yelled to herself. She moved over to his face and put her hand on it. "Now to take care of this ugly bruise." After focusing for a few moments she saw that his face was healed.  
  
Akane sighed and sat back. "I guess that all that's left is to heal his ki." She brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm getting tired; I'm not used to exerting my magic like this."  
  
Putting her hands on Goku's chest she tried to feel his energy. After a few moments, she found communion with his spirit. Imagining his energy being a great deal stronger, she focused her magic into making it reality.  
  
Instantly his chi flared.  
  
*****************************  
  
Goku woke up to see a young girl with black hair and golden robes sitting above him. The earrings that she was wearing looked so much like full moons that he was amazed. She appeared to be very tired.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in concern while sitting up. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"  
  
Akane looked into his concern filled eyes and felt somewhat comforted. "No. I'm just really tired right now. When I was trying to heal your energy I accidentally gave you some of mine, so I'm afraid that I don't have much left."  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head. "Well gee, I appreciate the help but you really didn't need to do that." His eyes widened in shock. "I almost forgot, Gohan and the others, they need my help!"  
  
Akane nodded. "It's alright Goku, go to them, I teleported here, I can teleport back. I just wish I had the energy to take you with me but I'm afraid that I don't feel up to that right now. You'll have to leave the long way."  
  
Goku jumped to his feet, his eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you, I won't forget this."  
  
"Goku!" She said before he started off. He stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes. "If you come across someone called Ranma. I want you to help him. Alright? Don't let anything happen to him."  
  
Goku nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, just leave it to me. If I come across someone named Ranma I'll make sure that I'll do everything I can to help him and keep him from harm." With saying that he gathered his energy and began to run at a great speed. In only a few moments he was out of sight.  
  
"That's what Ranma would have said." Akane thought to herself. "I know I can trust him." Wearily she rose to her feet, not pausing to notice that not even a drop of wet blood stuck to her beautiful golden robes.  
  
She brought into her tired mind an image of her room back at her house. Focusing, she came across the barrier between dimensions that she expected to be there. Bringing forth her will, she tried to puncture it with her mind.  
  
But she slipped.  
  
Because of the great weariness of her mind, her puncture went right off the wall and instead plunged downwards. Akane could feel her body following the great weight of her magic, and she could feel herself plunging downwards as well. Downwards she fell, it seemed like forever.  
  
And she was screaming mentally the entire way down.  
  
*************************************  
  
"That girl's energy just disappeared." Goku noted to himself as he ran along. "I wonder how she found me out here. She seemed to possess quite a bit of magical energy, even more then that Captain Ginyu." Goku rubbed the sore spot that was still on his back. "I'd say he was an amateur magician, nothing compared to the witch Baba or that girl. But his strength was. crazy. Just crazy." A huge smile lit across Goku's face. "I can't wait to fight him again. And I can't wait to meet this Ranma."  
  
Aura flaring he continued his journey along Snake Way."  
  
************************************  
  
Nappa and Ranma stood facing each other, close to twenty feet apart. The wind blew between them. Next a few bale weeds blew by. The scene was set perfectly.  
  
"Rrrrrraaaaaaagggggghhhhhhh!" Nappa yelled as he charged Ranma. Ranma just looked at him confidently, not stepping back into a fighting stance or even twitching.  
  
"What is he doing, is he crazy?!" Krillin yelled out.  
  
"You little fool!" Nappa yelled and took a wide swing at Ranma with his left hand.  
  
He missed.  
  
"Hey, he missed." Krillin said, dumbfounded. (You knew it was coming)  
  
But Ranma hadn't even moved a muscle. He just continued to look confidently at Nappa.  
  
"Why you!" Nappa yelled, and then began to throw out a flurry of punches. But they all missed. Angry he became even faster, and began to swing wildly, almost out of control.  
  
"Wow, he has really bad aim." Gohan commented, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"You are mistaken." Piccolo said, staring intently at Ranma. "What do you mean Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, staring up at him curiously. "I can't believe this kid." Piccolo thought to himself. "I never would have thought of using telekinesis like that."  
  
Gohan looked up at him for a moment longer and then returned his gaze to Nappa's struggle, seemingly against himself as Ranma still hadn't moved to defend himself.  
  
"Stop it Nappa!" Vegita yelled out. "Are you such a fool that you can't see the obvious!?"  
  
Nappa paused and looked dumbly back at Vegita. "What do you mean Vegita? What's obvious?"  
  
Vegita frowned. "Every attack that you've thrown so far has been wild. Haven't you noticed how his eyes were following the path of your punches? He could tell where you were going to attack before even you knew!"  
  
"Shit." Ranma thought to himself, looking over at the smaller saiyajin. "He's not at all like this big idiot; he's a lot more observant. And to top it off this big guy seems to be taking orders from him. I can't wait to fight that small guy." He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Yes, it's quite obvious Nappa." Vegita said out loud. "Our resourceful little friend is using some kind of telekinesis technique to send all of your attacks out wide. When you're attacking so uncontrollably it's quite an easy feat for him. So why don't you slow down a little and throw a few careful attacks. Try thinking about how you're going to attack him before you do for once. But try not to strain yourself."  
  
"Don't worry Vegita, I won't." Nappa said, and then turned back to Ranma. "So you think you're clever do you? Well I have news for you. Being clever won't change the fact that you're a weakling!" He smiled cruelly. "And weaklings always lose when they fight the strong."  
  
Ranma smiled back at him. "You can say that, but it doesn't take much for a weakling to beat a strong guy if they're as stupid as you."  
  
"Why you!" Nappa yelled. Vegita just started laughing "I like you Ranma." He said out loud. "It's a pity that Nappa has to kill you."  
  
Ranma smiled cockily. "Look, Nappa, I've got a little deal for you."  
  
Nappa's eyes narrowed. "What kind of deal?"  
  
"I'm going to give you another chance to hit me, a chance to redeem yourself. I'm not going to dodge or use telekinesis. However, I will try to block or counterattack if I'm able. Is it a deal?"  
  
Nappa smiled; a horrible smile which filled his entire face.  
  
"It's a deal kid."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Oh no, what is Ranma thinking?" King Kai yelled out loud. "He's a fool to make such a deal with that saiyajin, he has no idea what he's getting himself into!"  
  
He began to pace. "At least Goku is back on his feet, and fully healed from that attack. He's stronger then he ever was before. But will he get to the battlefield in time to help Ranma? Oh No!"  
  
Bubbles and Gregory were standing still, cluelessly watching him pace.  
  
**********************************  
  
Still standing in the same position that he had assumed when he arrived, Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated. The smile never left his face.  
  
"I'll teach you to taunt me!" Nappa yelled out and then gathered his energy. Moving faster then the eye could follow; he disappeared and reappeared behind Ranma.  
  
"Ranma no!!!" Krillin yelled out (He found the time somehow)  
  
Ranma yelled out the instant before Nappa made contact. "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken Advanced!" Instantly a blur of fists sprang up in front of him, and behind him as well. In fact, the fists blurred all around him, above and below and to both sides. Ranma had disappeared behind an aura of fists; he was covered on all sides. His body could no longer be seen.  
  
"What, impossible!" Nappa yelled out. His outstretched arm was covered in blows. Every part up to his elbow received a few hundred strikes in just under a second. One or two wouldn't have hurt very badly, but in the hundreds his arm felt like it was on fire.  
  
Because the punches were directed below him as well, the rock that Ranma was standing on disintegrated, leaving him floating in the air. Nappa quickly jumped out of the range of his attacks, his eyes filled with both fear and rage.  
  
"Amazing." Gohan whispered to himself. "I wonder how he's doing that."  
  
"I wonder why I never heard about Ranma before now." Piccolo thought, staring at the floating blur of punches. "His talent is impressive."  
  
The punches slowly died down, showing Ranma floating in mid air. A single drop of sweat went down the side of his face. He lowered himself to land on the rock formation.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Nappa yelled out, cradling his injured arm.  
  
Ranma turned to him, smiling. "It's easy really. It occurred to me a while back that before one attacks, their ki extends out into the path of the attack. That being the case, I just extended my ki to form an aura about myself before I started punching. After that, it was natural for my punches to follow the path of my ki, so they attacked all around me, leaving no openings anywhere." He looked thoughtful. "It's kind of an inefficient attack but it served really well here."  
  
Vegita looked very angry. "Stop screwing around Nappa, I want this kid dead. We've already wasted enough time. Or do you want me to do it for you?"  
  
"It's alright Vegita, I can handle it." Nappa said, still testing his arm. He smiled again, though it seemed forced this time. A bright yellow light sprang up about him and his muscles bulged out.  
  
"He's a lot stronger then I thought." Ranma thought, looking at Nappa. "If I don't take him seriously this time I'll be in big trouble."  
  
************************************  
  
"This is no good, no good at all!" Maple yelled out loud. "Akane just flung herself into hell, and Ranma and Goku are completely unaware of the horrible evil that's flitting about just under their noses!" He clenched his hands and looked around at the destroyed city that was stuck in limbo all about him. He lowered his gaze to the ground and began to speak softly. "And there's nothing I can do. I absolutely cannot directly interfere." His eyes were filled with despair and with something else as well. "Please Akane; you must escape that place as quickly as possible. If you don't then Ranma and Goku are doomed, and the rest of the world with them."  
  
A new aura sprang up around him, one of beautiful light for which he was named, one of hope. Though he was no longer looking at the surroundings around him, the damaged buildings began to heal themselves ever so slightly, as if just the idea that they may be saved was enough to start the first step.  
  
*************************************  
  
One more time let's hear it for Ranko! "Yeah, yeah!!!!" 


	5. Joining 5: Battle and a new enemy

Joining 5: Battle and a New Enemy Written December 2002  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"What kind of bag do you want, paper or plastic?" "I prefer scrotum." KB (Quite disturbing huh? That's a real quote)  
  
"The pain is going to hurt now." KB  
  
************************************  
  
It was an extremely strange setting; it almost seemed like a carnival. However instead of the usual people going on the rides only spirits were around, like some kind of spirit carnival. Off to the side just outside of the blast radius a large crater could be seen that was roped off. The crater was extremely large with a diameter of about two miles. Some kind of loud group gathering seemed to be taking place.  
  
************************************  
  
"Does anyone have any idea what happened here?" One spirit chirped to another. "No idea." Responded another. "Just a few hours ago some huge ball of energy fell from the sky and blew up! No one was hurt, because we're all dead anyways, but it caused some huge property damage!"  
  
Another spirit floated up. "I heard that they caught the one responsible!" An exited murmur erupted through the crowd. "Really what did he say? The one responsible was caught." Erupted through the crowd as everyone tried to confirm it.  
  
The spirit with the information was surrounded by a large group. "What did you see?" Everyone asked at once. The spirit was really proud to have all of the attention. (There weren't many opportunities for things like this in the home for infinite losers after all). Puffing out his spiritual chest, he began to speak.  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes. This girl wearing bright golden robes fell from the sky! She was obviously a witch. She had to be the one responsible. Who but a magic user would have the power for something like that?"  
  
Again an exited murmuring filled the crowd. "Did Goz and Mez get her?" The spirit with the information suddenly grew quiet. "Yes they did, and they have her in custody now. They say that as soon as she wakes up, she's going to be on trial for the crime. And we'll get to watch!"  
  
A loud chirping sound that was almost like cheering filled the entire crowd. "So, who's going to be the judge?" The spirit bobbed up and down. (Kind of like a shrug) "I don't know. But whoever it is it outta be a lot of fun huh?"  
  
************************************  
  
Akane was twisting and screaming to herself in her sleep. She saw Ranma, and the person that she now recognized as Goku, struggling. She couldn't tell what it was, but she could see that no amount of physical strength could match it. Slowly they were swallowed up by the awesome darkness that somehow seemed to drive the creature, and then it just disappeared. She ran over to Ranma, and gently picked him up and cradled his head in her arms. Her tears seemed to wake him. Her tears of sadness turned to ones of joy, until she saw the look in eyes. They weren't the beautiful eyes of Ranma that in her sleep she could admit that she loved. They were horrible, otherworldly and almost demonic somehow. And she knew that in that moment, she was too late. She knew that she could have saved him, but that she was too slow. She knew that because of her mistake, he would forever be lost to her.  
  
********************************  
  
Akane awoke with a start with a full coating of sweat covering her face. "What was that dream?" She asked herself. "It was like the vision I had of The Man of Light, I mean Maple. It was so real; it felt like I was really there." She put both of her hands to mouth. "Maybe it was another vision! I have to get to Ranma!"  
  
Akane paused for a moment to notice her surroundings. She was sitting in an ill-lit cell on a little hard bench. There was no bathroom (They weren't used to living prisoners) but a large bucket and a few towels were handily provided. There was a large opening leading to a dark hallway but she could sense a massive spiritual ward placed upon it.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself. "The last thing I remember is trying to teleport back to my room from that snake place." She put her chin on her hand. "I think. I think I screwed up and fell off." She looked around again. "Before I help Ranma, I need to figure out where I am first."  
  
Akane slowly stood up, as if she was in pain. "I guess that would happen after lying on a stone bench for X amount of time." She thought without humor to herself. "I think I'll try to relax these sore muscles." She formed an image of her body, but only relaxed, in her mind. She then tried to form an image of the door in her mind.  
  
Nothing came.  
  
"That's odd." She thought to herself, puzzled. "It was getting to be so easy for me, why can't I think of it?" She tried again. Still nothing happened. "Something's dampening my magic." Akane said out loud.  
  
"That's right little missy." A loud hoarse voice agreed with her from outside her cell. "Who said that?!" Akane yelled out, afraid.  
  
A large burley form stepped in front of the cell. "I'm Jake the ogre, pleased to meet you." Akane stared at him in shock. "You're an. an ogre?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
The creature gave a hoarse laugh. "Well, what else do you expect to be guarding jails on the first plane of hell? I can tell you that there are much nastier critters then me on the lowers levels, next to them I'm a pretty nice guy." He pointed to her neck. "We could tell right off that you're a witch, so I placed a little collar on you to suppress your magic. Crafted it myself I did." He added proudly.  
  
Akane stared at him for a moment, and then became ticked. She stomped unceremoniously right up to the edge of the cell and stared him in the eyes. (Stared up about two feet into his eyes, to be precise.) "What's the big idea locking me up in a place like this?" Her hand did a sweeping motion of the room. "Dim lighting, no food, and a bucket instead of a toilet! I can't live like this! What are you holding me here for anyways!?"  
  
Jake chuckled. "Wow, a feisty one aren't you?" He started to pace in front of her cell. "About 14 hours ago a huge blast came down and did massive amounts of property damage to the country side in general. You fell down about six hours after that blast took place. It was obvious that you were a magician of significant caliber, so it was assumed that you were responsible. You will soon be held on trial for the crime."  
  
Akane stared at him in shock. "I've already been down here for eight hours?" She paused for a moment. "Wait, you're going to put me on trial because I showed up six hours after a huge blast took place? You can't build a case against me based off of flimsy evidence like that!"  
  
The ogre shrugged and smiled at her. "Hey, that's obvious. We're just doing it because we're bored. Each level of hell has some kind of punishment, and the punishment for the first level is just that there's nothing to do but silly little carnival rides for all eternity. You gotta give us a break here miss."  
  
Akane raised her fist in rage, the veins in her head bulging. "I'm in a hurry here; I don't have time to entertain some poor little souls who are bored! Why don't you just go somewhere else for your entertainment?" With those last few words her temper broke down and she fell to her knees crying.  
  
The big ogre looked down at her helplessly and awkwardly. "Don't cry little missy. We let you keep your robes after all. I mean, it's not like we had anything to replace them with. And look, they don't have a bit of dirt on them!" Her crying kept up at the same pace.  
  
"Hey, I think we've got some real food preserved around her somewhere." He said, still trying to cheer her up. "Look, King Yemna always takes the cases like these. I'm sure he'll just throw this one out. He's fair like that you know?"  
  
Akane stopped crying and looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with water and so beautiful that even the ogre's heart of stone softened a bit.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time!" The ogre responded awkwardly.  
  
Akane managed a smile and stood up. She then bowed to him. "My name's Akane Tendo. Thanks for you're support Jake, I really appreciate it." The ogre bowed back to her. "The pleasure's all mine missy Tendo."  
  
Akane chuckled, but her face turned sad and downcast again. She walked over and took a seat on the bench. "Ranma. Please wait for me." She thought to herself.  
  
"I'll go get you something to eat." Jake said, and then walked off.  
  
****************************************  
  
It was a desolate setting, only rocky type formations as far as the eye could see. The heroes now known to be Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin were standing staring at a conflict that was taking place. Piccolo was still missing his right arm.  
  
Vegita was looking pissed and was standing off to the side with his arms crossed. Nappa looked like he was powering up, and his bulging muscles were surrounded by a yellow light. Ranma was looking at him somewhat apprehensively, the first time that his mask of confidence had been broken.  
  
Nappa growled and lowered his body to the ground a little bit. "I can see that you're scared kid. Finally figured out what you were getting yourself into?"  
  
Ranma leaped off of the rock and smiled at him. "Not at all. I was just instructed not to defeat you until Goku showed up. However, if you're going to insist on going all out I might not have any choice. I'm going to have to up myself to my full power and take you out."  
  
Nappa smiled cruelly back at him. "You're bluffing you little weakling. I am the general of the entire saiyajin army and you're just a little human dog. The only person that will be doing any taking around here is me, and that's when I'll take you to the next dimension."  
  
But Ranma wasn't listening. He lowered his arms to his sides and an aura burst up around him. He then yelled; a shout so great that all stone within twenty feet of him reverberated the sound and cracked. Nappa was startled by it and stumbled. Vegita merely frowned and floated out of the area.  
  
The aura around Ranma flared, growing brighter in intensity. A wind picked up around him and his clothes blew dramatically. His pig tail blew up above him and flapped in the breeze. Ranma's muscles began to pulse, but didn't expand as was the tendency when powering up. Instead they became tighter and denser in appearance.  
  
Within a span of about twenty seconds it was over. The wind died down and Ranma's aura disappeared. Smiling widely, Ranma looked confidently over at Nappa. "Alright big guy, I'm ready for you."  
  
"Nappa!" Vegita yelled out, surprised and pissed. "My scouter is reading 10,000!!!!!"  
  
"What, 10,000???!!!!" Nappa yelled back at him. "That's not possible! 10,000 from a little human runt?!"  
  
"Heh, you don't seem so eager to fight me now." Ranma said light heartedly. "So why don't you two just go back from wherever you came and just leave the earth in peace?"  
  
Nappa looked back at him. "You little dog, I'll kill you with my own two hands! I don't care what your power level is!"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Guess not. Oh well, it will certainly be a lot more fun this way. Just don't come whining to me when you get hurt." He fell back into a fighting stance.  
  
Vegita stared at him through his scouter. "That smile." He thought to himself. "And his apparent love of fighting. If I didn't know for certain that only four of us survived the destruction of our home planet I would have sworn that this boy was a saiyajin. He could have walked freely on our planet without standing out if it wasn't for his lack of a tail."  
  
The rocks below Nappa's feet shattered and flew off behind him as he launched himself at Ranma. "Prepare to get a pummeling that you'll never forget!" he yelled.  
  
Ranma jumped up quickly and flew into the air before Nappa got to him. "Hah, you think that'll let you escape?!" Nappa yelled up at him, launching himself up into the air.  
  
"I'll have the advantage up here." Ranma thought to himself. "After all the Anything Goes style does specialize in mid air combat."  
  
Nappa flew at Ranma and began to throw a flurry of punches, which Ranma promptly dodged. Ducking below one particularly clumsy attack, Ranma threw a punch directly into Nappa's solar plexus. All he got was a light grunt.  
  
"The guy takes hits like Ryouga." Ranma thought to himself. "But if it's possible he's much dumber then even Ryouga. I need to drag this fight out as long as possible to give Goku time to get here; I can't just beat him with one strike."  
  
Piccolo and the others watched Ranma from the ground. "How's he doing Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Do you think he can win against Nappa?"  
  
Piccolo nodded slowly. "Nappa yes, I think he'll win. But it's Vegita that I'm really worried about."  
  
"Could that small guy really be all that dangerous?" Krillin asked, looking over at him incredulously.  
  
"You of all people shouldn't judge people by their size Krillin." Piccolo said, not even looking at him.  
  
"Good point." Krillin said, embarrassed. He started to rub the back of his head. "Ranma's really strong and all, but I'll be happier when Goku gets here."  
  
"Me too." Piccolo silently admitted about his old rival. "Me too."  
  
Piccolo looked over at Vegita and examined his face. "I see anger. and that's all." Piccolo realized. "He is not at all afraid or even intimidated by this Ranma's obviously great power. That means that somehow, he must be even stronger, but how is it possible for someone to be that strong?" Piccolo looked over at where Ranma was confronting Nappa. "It's obvious from the boy's expression that he realizes it too. That's good. He may talk a good fight but he always keeps in mind the nature of what he's up against."  
  
*******************************************  
  
The setting was snake way. A flaring blue aura was moving at an incredible speed bouncing to and from the road.  
  
"I can't believe my new power!" Goku said to himself. "I feel like I'm twice as strong as before! But even so I'm still no where near where that Captain Ginyu was. He was just outrageous." Goku brooded to himself for a moment. "I hope that my friends are alright. I hope the same for Ranma and that girl."  
  
"I'm much faster now! At this rate it should be another hour max before I get back. I've got to get to earth!"  
  
Goku ran off at a blazing speed.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Heh, now this really reminds me of fighting Ryouga." Ranma thought to himself. He and Nappa almost seemed to be dancing through the air with Nappa attacking and missing constantly.  
  
"Stay still and take it like a man!" Nappa yelled at him frustration. "You're fighting like you're a little girl!"  
  
"Whoa, daja vu!" Ranma thought to himself. "Well, if that's the way you want it." Ranma stopped moving and just hovered in mid-air. Nappa paused, almost looking startled by his sudden stop, but then smiled. He threw out a punch directly at Ranma's head, which Ranma just caught with his left hand.  
  
"What, let go!" Nappa yelled, throwing a punch with his opposite hand, which Ranma promptly caught as well. Ranma looked down at him confidently. Nappa smiled, "Now I've got you you little runt! Dodge this!"  
  
Nappa opened his mouth and sent out a beam of energy in one extremely fast move. Ranma's eyes widened as if he were a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Ranma no!" Krillin and Gohan yelled out together. Piccolo just watched silently, his face emotionless.  
  
Ranma quickly dived bent backwards still keeping his hands on Nappa's, and at the same time used his telekinesis to give the attack an upwards arc. It missed, shaving off about an inch from the end of his hair.  
  
"This guy is too dangerous." Ranma thought to himself. "Sorry Kami, I can't drag this out anymore, it's time to finish this."  
  
Nappa tried to bring his arms together to crush Ranma, but found himself off balance. They began to grapple in mid-air, a strange battle for leverage that took place in three dimensions.  
  
Ranma was the first one to try using legs as well. "I'll make the big guy feel this one." he thought to himself. He brought up his right leg and with the speed of the chestnut fist kicked both of Nappa's kidneys several hundred time.  
  
"I'd say that Nappa's time is up." Vegita thought to himself, staring with disgust up at the large saiyajin gagging. With a shoving motion, Ranma released Nappa's hands and pushed him towards the ground. Completely out of wind, Nappa couldn't resist the motion and hit the ground hard, falling onto his hands and knees leaving indentations in the ground.  
  
Ranma slowly lowered himself to the ground, staring at Vegita the entire time. "I think that your friend is done here. Why don't you leave and take him with you?"  
  
Vegita stared down at Nappa. "How can you show such weakness, try to have a little pride."  
  
Nappa looked up at Vegita, obviously frightened. "I'm sorry Vegita, please forgive me."  
  
Vegita threw back his head and started laughing. "Nappa, you forget yourself. I am the prince of the entire saiyajin race. I can't allow such a pathetic trait as that of mercy have any influence upon me." His face grew serious. "Especially with those who fail me."  
  
Vegita grabbed Nappa's arm and threw him up into the air. Ranma and the others stared in shock, too surprised to do anything.  
  
A huge aura sprang up around Vegita. "I will make sure that you never embarrass me again!" A beam came out of Vegita's entire body and shot up and Nappa.  
  
"Vegita you doooogggg!" Nappa yelled, eyes bugging out. He disappeared in a mid-air explosion.  
  
"I can't believe this." Ranma said, staring in shock. "He killed his own friend just because he couldn't beat me. That's crazy." He looked over at Vegita. "Man, his power is huge!"  
  
"I was right about him." Piccolo said out loud. "He was confident. Nappa is like a weakling compared to this Vegita." Krillin and Gohan were both shivering in fear, staring at Vegita.  
  
Vegita powered down again, and then flew up into the air to the same level as Ranma. A cruel smile filled his face. "Well, now that the unpleasantries are taken care of I suppose we can I get to business. Am I correct in assuming that you want to fight me?"  
  
Ranma nodded, his face completely serious. "Yeah, you're right. Unless you want to give up and leave now."  
  
Vegita laughed. "Always joking to the end." He lowered his head and stared directly into Ranma's eyes. "You know better then to ask that. Besides, I'm going to guess that you don't want me to leave. You want to test your might against me, see how strong you really are. Is that right?"  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled. "You got me, I really wanna fight you."  
  
Vegita smiled as well. "All right, so you're ready to have a go of it?"  
  
"Yeah but not here. Let's go somewhere else." "I think I saw some habitation approaching this place." Ranma thought to himself. "With the kinds of attacks that this guy is capable of, it would probably be best to get farther away."  
  
Vegita shrugged. "Wherever, we can fight wherever you want. It's all fine with me."  
  
"Wait Ranma!" Piccolo yelled out, and then flew up to him. Ranma turned to Piccolo. "Yeah?" Piccolo looked him in the eyes. "You must realize that he's strong, much stronger then you. I was wondering, what are you planning on doing?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't really have any plan in particular. I'll just wing something."  
  
Piccolo chuckled. "I suppose that does seem like your style." His face became serious again. "I want to help you but I realize that I don't have the strength. It's because of this that I want to wish you good luck."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Hey, thanks man. What was your name?" Piccolo grinned. "Piccolo." Ranma held out his hand. "I'm Ranma Saotome."  
  
Piccolo looked down at his hand with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
Ranma looked at him for a moment, confused, and then looked embarrassed. "Oh right, sorry about that." He then held out his left hand. With a smile Piccolo shook it. "Well met Ranma."  
  
"Are you ready Ranma, or are you going to be chatting all day?" Vegita asked.  
  
Ranma grinned at Vegita. "I'm ready."  
  
With Ranma leading, the two of them flew together, quickly disappearing against the mid-day sky.  
  
"What an extraordinary boy." Piccolo thought to himself, staring after Ranma and Vegita.  
  
*******************************  
  
"This is perfect." Ranma thought to himself, flying above a large stone island, about five by ten miles in dimensions and twenty feet or so above the ocean surface. "I can't sense anyone's life energy for at least fifty miles all around this place."  
  
"So this is your choice?" Vegita asked. "Well, we might as well get started." He flew down to the island and landed. He then took off his scouter and threw it off to the side. Ranma landed opposite him, close to fifty feet a way.  
  
"Hey, I'm ready if you are." Ranma said, stepping back into a fighting stance.  
  
Vegita then went into his own stance, holding his arms at the ready.  
  
They both paused for a moment, examining each other.  
  
"You know Ranma, this is such a waste." Vegita said. "I could really use a warrior of your talents, even if you are only a human. I've got a proposition for you. I'll use the dragon balls here on earth to make both of us immortal, and then we can go to Namek and use the wish to turn you into a saiyajin. You would have as much power as you wanted; I know that strength is what you want. Then we could rule the universe together. Nothing would be beyond your grasp!"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Naw, it sounds like a pretty good deal but I don't really want to be immortal or a saiyajin. I'm happy with being just a human. And anyways, what's the point of fighting if there's no risk? It would make things too easy. Sorry, I'm going to have to turn you down."  
  
Vegita laughed. "Respectable decision, but you'll regret those words." Both Vegita and Ranma stood facing each other for a moment longer. They could hear some seagulls cawing in the distance; they acted as some kind of unspoken trigger.  
  
The two warriors charged each other.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Well, they're gone now." Krillin sighed. He then turned to Piccolo, "So who do you think will win? Uh, Piccolo, aagggh!" Krillin stared in shock in Piccolo, who looked like he was powering up.  
  
"What are you doing Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, staring at him.  
  
"Rrrraaaaagggghhh!!!" Piccolo yelled. Suddenly a new arm identical to the old shot out of the empty spot.  
  
"I'll never get used to that no matter how many times I see it." Krillin said staring at him.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that Mr. Piccolo. That's incredible." Gohan said, also staring at him.  
  
"To answer your question Krillin, I have no idea who will win. But I do know that the odds are stacked against Ranma."  
  
"You think so?" Krillin asked, somewhat disappointed.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Yes I do. Vegita's power is double that of Ranma's. Though Ranma has proven himself to be extremely resourceful against Nappa, the truth is that Nappa was an inferior warrior. I'm not sure if cleverness of any quantity will help him against Vegita. Besides, Vegita is much more intelligent then Nappa. It is unlikely that any of the same types of tricks will work against him."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense." Krillin said.  
  
"Thank you for helping me Mr. Piccolo. I know that you were trying to save my life when Nappa attacked." Gohan said, looking up at him admiringly. Piccolo grunted and turned his head away. "I'd rather not talk about that."  
  
Krillin walked up and dragged Gohan off to the side. "Look Gohan." He said. "Piccolo has this big thing going on about being the successor to Piccolo the demon king. He kind of wants to conquer the earth, and doesn't like to let on to feelings of any kind."  
  
Gohan looked at him with wide eyes. "Is that true? I didn't know." He looked over at Piccolo, even more admiration in his eyes. "Wow, the demon king? That's really cool." For the observant Piccolo's ears began to twitch and his frown turned into a scowl.  
  
Krillin face faulted. "Cool is not the word that I would use."  
  
A strange voice spoke "Why hello Piccolo."  
  
"Who said that?!" Piccolo yelled, turning around. What he saw was a man of close to 5'10 wearing solid black robes. Nothing could be seen under the hood except for a pair of glowing blue flames where the eyes should be. On each hand he had black gloves and he was wearing some kind of black boots  
  
"Simply call me Mire. I was wondering Piccolo if you could tell me the location of the Dragon Balls. I couldn't help but overhear Vegita's brilliant conclusion that you are responsible for their existence."  
  
Piccolo stared at him incredulously. "If you want the dragon balls then you're out of luck, they're not coming back for another year. Now why don't you leave here before you make me angry. I've had enough combat for the day, and personally I'm not in the mood to kill you."  
  
The man started laughing. "Kill me? Oh do you really think that it's so easy? Well I'll tell you the truth, I'm not really here to kill anyone, or at least anyone here on earth. Once I make a wish I'll be more then content to let this world be and never come here again."  
  
Piccolo frowned at him. "That's good to hear. But I told you that the Dragon Balls are gone and besides; when they come back we'll have a different use for them. So why don't you just go home and leave us be?"  
  
"I don't like him Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, standing behind him. "I get a funny feeling just looking at him."  
  
"This guy has some kind of demonic power." Piccolo thought to himself, staring into the blue flames that seemed to represent the man's eyes. "My history of being a demon makes me more aware of things of that nature."  
  
"I'm with you Gohan." Krillin said. "This guy is majorly creeping me out. And the worst thing is that I can't detect any energy at all coming off of him. It's like he's not even alive."  
  
"So a year is all it takes? Hmm, I have a theory." The man pulled off his right glove to reveal a hand made completely out of bone.  
  
"What?!" Piccolo yelled, staring at it. An instant later Piccolo was paralyzed, his body locked in limbo.  
  
"Are you alright Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Time Pass!" The instant the man said that a small clock appeared above Piccolo's head. It paused for a moment, and then the hands turned into a blur that couldn't be followed by the naked eye.  
  
"Stop that!" Krillin yelled, throwing out a ki blast. It passed right through the man, as if wasn't even standing there. "What, impossible!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"My turn!" Gohan shouted, and then threw out his own ki blast, with the same results.  
  
"You're wasting your time." The strange figure said, amused by their failures. "Do you think that such basic spiritual attacks will work against me? It is a very simple thing to ward oneself against such attacks. Ahh, I think it's done." He canceled his spell, sending Piccolo falling to the grown.  
  
He turned his back to the Z warriors. "I wonder if it worked." He held out both of his hands. "Yes, I can feel seven new sources of great energy activating themselves across the world!"  
  
"Destructo disk!" Krillin yelled, throwing a disk of energy at the back of the dark mage. It met similar results.  
  
"Save your energy." He ordered. "I've arranged for a more suitable playmate for you. I do hope that you enjoy him."  
  
Piccolo stumbled to his feet. "I'm not going to let you get the Dragon Balls!"  
  
The man laughed, "I'm afraid that you don't have any choice!" A circle appeared between him and Piccolo that was lined with strange runes. It was completely filled in with a black that seemed to suck in all light. Out of this darkness a form was manifesting itself.  
  
"I invited a greater demon to our little party to keep you company. I do so hope that all of you enjoy yourselves." Darkness wrapped around him and he disappeared.  
  
Krillin and Gohan stared at it in fear. "Oh no. I think we may be in over our heads." Krillin said. "Man, this sucks. That's the second the time today."  
  
"I think Krillin may be right." Piccolo growled to himself.  
  
************************************  
  
The setting was snake way. A large and old fashioned building could be seen. A blazing blue form could be seen approaching it.  
  
"That's it, that's the end!" Goku shouted to himself. "I've got to get there!"  
  
He charged through the door and into the central lobby. An extremely large man (twenty or thirty feet) looked down at him curiously from his desk.  
  
Kami appeared in front of Goku. "Hurry! Things have just become more complicated!" Goku nodded and grabbed his shoulder. The both of them disappeared.  
  
"Never thought that I would see him again." King Yemna said, then shrugged and returned to his work.  
  
********************************  
  
"Damn he's fast!" Ranma yelled to himself, barely dodging one of Vegita's attacks.  
  
Vegita was charging forward, quickly darting back and forth and delivering a flurry of punches. Ranma was backpedaling, desperately trying to keep out of his range. "All I'm doing is dodging." Ranma said to himself. "Sooner or later I'm going to get hit. I've got to fight back."  
  
Ranma ducked below an overhead strike, his hair being brushed by the air off of the punch. Shifting his weight to his back foot, he drove a punch into Vegita's mid section.  
  
He hit, but at the same moment he could feel Vegita's arm slam him in the back, sending him flying about twenty feet until he could stop his momentum. "Shit, that hurt me a lot more then him." Ranma thought to himself. He looked up at Vegita, who was smiling. "He did that deliberately! He was going for an exchange and let me hit him, knowing that his attack would deal more damage. This isn't good."  
  
"What's the matter Ranma? Getting cold feet so early after all of your big talk? I suppose that Raditz was right about you. You really are just a weakling with a big mouth."  
  
Ranma returned to his feet and fell back into his fighting stance. "Heh, don't think that what you've seen is all I've got. I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."  
  
Vegita began to laugh. "Of course you do, I was counting on it! But don't think that your tricks will allow you to defeat me." Vegita went into an offensive fighting stance. "So are you ready for round 2?"  
  
Ranma didn't even have time to nod.  
  
Faster then the eyes could follow Vegita flew directly at Ranma. Ranma quickly flew into the air "Mokou Takabisha!" He yelled, launching a column of energy down at Vegita. Vegita merely swatted it aside causing a crater of about twenty feet in diameter. In the next instant he threw his own energy back up at Ranma. Ranma quickly drew up his hands and blocked it, causing smoke to obscure his exact position.  
  
"No good!" Ranma yelled to himself. "He's too used to dealing with standard energy attacks for them to be at all effective! There he is!" In the last instant Ranma dived, barely avoiding an overhead kick thrown by Vegita who had risen above him.  
  
Ranma did three flips through the air. "He's right behind me." He thought to himself. Ranma suddenly flipped so that he was suspended upside down facing Vegita who was right side up. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" He yelled, and launched a flurry of several thousand punches at Vegita's upper body.  
  
Smiling, Vegita started his own flurry of punches. On every strike their fists met in mid-air. "Dammit!" Ranma yelled. "Take this!" While still exchanging punches he quickly brought down both feet and kicked Vegita in the face. Vegita flew to the ground and landed on his feet, each foot digging several inches into the stone.  
  
Doing several flips, Ranma landed on the ground about twenty feet in front of him. Vegita wiped a little blood from his face, and smiled cruelly at Ranma. "Very impressive of you to actually draw blood, but this is the last time."  
  
"That's what you think." Ranma said, smiling confidently back at him. "I think I bruised my knuckles." He thought. "Frontal assaults simply do not work against this guy. I've got to try something else."  
  
Vegita started to walk towards him. "I've been playing with you up to this point, but I think it's time that I started fighting for real. I wont ask you if you're ready, because I don't give a damn if you are or not."  
  
"Alright." Ranma thought, again returning to his fighting stance. "I'm sorry Ryu, but there's no other way. With the earth on the line, I have to draw on everything I know." His face became set and determined. "It's time for the forbidden techniques."  
  
************************************  
  
It was a small and dark cell. All that could be made out was a set of robes that were glowing with a gentle but beautiful light and two silvery earrings.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Akane asked herself. She smiled grimly. "Well, I suppose it was my own stupid fault for trying to travel when I was so tired."  
  
"Akane." A voice echoed in her mind. "Who said that?" She asked in fear. "Man this place is creepy, now I'm hearing voices."  
  
"Is that all I am to you Akane? A voice to be heard but ignored?" Someone asked out of the darkness. "Show yourself!" She said loudly. "I wish I had my magic right now." She thought. "But I guess I'll have to deal with this the old fashioned way." She came to her feet and went into a defensive fighting stance.  
  
A voice chuckled. "This reminds me of the first time we met Akane, in that dark tunnel. Do you remember?"  
  
Akane's mouth fell open in shock. "The Man of Light, I mean Maple? Is that you?" She smiled happily and spun in circles, looking for him. "Where are you? Oh I'm so happy you came here, are you going to rescue me?"  
  
She could feel him shake his head. "No, I'm sorry. The main reason that I'm here is to support you. These walls are warded against magic, so I can't send my form here, only my voice."  
  
"So you can't get me out of here?" Akane asked, disappointed.  
  
"I'm afraid not. As foolish as the laws are you are captured and held by due process. I've been trying to get the laws changed for several centuries now but the committee keeps delaying it. I suppose that all I can do is tell you to do your best, and to escape as soon as possible. If you are too late then, horrible things will happen."  
  
Akane put both of her hands on her mouth. "Horrible things, do you mean like with Ranma?"  
  
She could feel him nodding. "Yes, with Ranma and with Goku as well. Even those two warriors who's hearts are so strong as to defy reality itself will be corrupted by a dark force of awesome power. Akane, you are the only one who can stop this from happening."  
  
"How? How can I stop it?!" She asked, completely terrified.  
  
"My vision of the future is foggy but there is one thing that I can make out. In your future is a shadow of the past that you must conquer Akane." The voice said gently. "You must move with all haste because you see Akane, when I look into the future I see failure."  
  
"Failure?!" She almost screamed. "You mean I will fail?"  
  
The voice sighed. "Not to get you down, but that is the most likely result of this current set of circumstances. However, the future is not set. If you move with haste there is still a chance that you can prove my vision of the future to be wrong."  
  
"But how?" Akane asked looking around herself. "Maybe if I didn't have this collar or wasn't in this cell then I could escape, but right now it's just impossible." She began to break down into tears. "This is too much, I'm just so helpless." She thought to herself. "Held here for the entertainment for a handful of damned souls while Ranma needs me in the real world."  
  
She felt a hand gently wipe away her tears and then lift up her chin. Looking up she stared into a pair of eyes composed of golden fire that just floated in mid air. Looking into them she could feel a sense of awesome calm fill her heart and soul, a feeling of general well-being.  
  
"You cried then too." The voice said again quietly. "Composed so much of both fire and tears. Perhaps that's why Ranma loves you so much."  
  
Akane's heart caught in her throat. "He loves me?" She asked herself.  
  
"And perhaps that's what drew me too you. That fire and those tears. Many people run throughout their lives struggling to feel like they matter but you are one who has been blessed with a chance to make a difference Akane. I knew I could feel something emanating from your heart when I released your seal though even I couldn't place my finger on it at the time. But I think that I'm finally beginning to understand. I must go now Akane. Remember my child, I love you. Never forget who you are or what you are fighting for."  
  
The eyes disappeared and in a single instant his presence was gone. Even as tears were rolling down her cheeks her face became set and determined. "I won't give up." She said to herself. "Ranma, please wait for me."  
  
*******************************  
  
The setting was Kami's lookout. The strange and gentle quiet that filled the air in this place was a sharp contrast to the chaos that was happening on the earth down below. Mr. Popo could be seen pacing back and forth nervously. "Oh I do hope that Kami will return with Goku soon." He thought to himself.  
  
In a blaze of light Kami and Goku appeared. "So what's up Kami?" Goku asked. "What complications are you talking about? Are my friends dead, am I too late?" Kami shook his head. "No, not all of them. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin are still alive. Another warrior by the name of Ranma that had trained here in the room of space and time saved them. Even as we speak he is fighting against the stronger of the two saiyajin warriors, by the name of Vegita."  
  
"Really, that's great!" Goku's head lowered and he looked towards the ground. "I met some complications too. On the way down Snake Way a warrior of incredible strength who called himself Captain Ginyu attacked me. He used an evil kind of magic. A young girl healed me and told me to protect this Ranma, but it sounds like he doesn't need my help."  
  
Kami's eyes widened. "A powerful fighter who is also mage?" He walked to the edge of the lookout. "Goku, I want you to extend your senses to earth. Tell me, what do you see?"  
  
Goku nodded and walked to the edge. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself. "I sense two huge powers maybe two or three hundred miles away. One of them seems to be much stronger then the other."  
  
Kami nodded. "Yes, the weaker one is Ranma." "The weaker one is Ranma?!" Goku said loudly. "I should go help him!"  
  
"Ranma can take care of himself, at least for the moment." Kami said. "Tell me Goku, what else do you sense?"  
  
Goku closed his eyes again. "I sense three large powers in one place. I think that they are Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin. Wait a moment, there's something there with them." Goku's face became contorted. "It's magic! It's a horrible and twisted creature of magic! It's power is huge!"  
  
"That is correct Goku, I have sensed it as well. There is only one possibility; someone must have summoned a demon to the mortal world."  
  
"A demon? Do you mean like Piccolo the Demon King?" Goku asked, turning to him.  
  
"No, not like Piccolo. This is a greater demon, summoned from some pit of the abyss. It possesses an extraordinary power, likely enough to destroy a living world. Now that it is here it will attempt to take the souls of our respective friends."  
  
Goku stared at him. "I have to go to them, they need my help!"  
  
"Yes, you must go Goku, but there's something that I want you to take with you." He pulled a vial of water from inside his robes. Goku looked at it. "Hey, isn't that the Super Holy Water that I had to drink as a boy to beat Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct. The fact that you drank it will make you somewhat resistant to the demon's dark powers. However, you should not count on this, it has been many years and its effect may already be wearing off. However, if you can get the demon to drink this water I believe it should be enough to banish him to his home plane."  
  
Goku nodded and took the vial. "Thanks Kami. Now I just need to pick up some senzu beans and I'll be on my way."  
  
"Be very careful Goku." Kami said. "Demons cannot summon themselves. I sense that there is a dark plot taking place here beyond even the presence of the saiyajins." His voice lowered. "And I sense that the dragon balls have been reawakened."  
  
"What?!" Goku asked. "But how?"  
  
Kami shook his head. "Unfortunately I do not know how, but it may have something to do with the demon. However now your only concern should be for your friends. I will tell you if I discover anything. Again please be careful Goku."  
  
"I'll be careful." Goku said, and then ran to the side of the lookout and dived off.  
  
Goku allowed himself to freefall for a few hundred feet until he could see the top of a tower. "Karin!" He yelled. "Are you there Karin?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here, who is it?" A gruff voice asked. A white cat hopped over to the edge of the tower. "Oh it's Goku."  
  
"I need some senzu beans Karin!" Goku yelled at him, still freefalling.  
  
"I've got three, here you go Goku." The cat yelled, throwing a small pouch at Goku as he flew by. Goku deftly caught them in mid-air. "Thanks Karin!" He yelled falling out of sight. "Flying Nimbus!" His voice could be heard from far below.  
  
"Goku, you're a wild man." Karin said, shaking his head.  
  
***********************************  
  
A rocky and destroyed landscape. Three warriors were facing off against a hole of extreme darkness. Though the sun was yet high in the sky, the pit made it seem like twilight. In the darkness a large and grotesque shape was emerging. Its form was twisted, almost seeming to mock the humanoid bodies of those that observed it. Blood red eyes stared at the forms that were around it. "It's hungry", they realized together. "I'm hungry", it agreed. "It has been many years since I've set foot on the mortal plane. I want to feed."  
  
The creature was large, close to twenty feet tall. Its form was twisted and wavy. Its arms were twice the size of its legs; any scientist would have told you that it was too large to even stand up. Its body was filled with twists and bends where there was no reason for them. It had dull reddish-black scales covering its body and huge talons at the ends of its arms. The eyes were set deeply in its animal like head. They were a dull red, yet a flash of intelligence could be seen within them.  
  
************************************  
  
"That thing is huge!" Krillin yelled, staring up at the form of the monster that was standing before them. "And the worst thing is that I can barely get a reading on it. I almost can't sense its power!"  
  
"This is scary Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, clinging to the green man's leg. "Impossible." Piccolo said to himself, turning around. "That power, I can feel it. It's huge!"  
  
"Hey, you're not making me feel any better here Piccolo." Krillin said, almost annoyed. "Why not try to take a positive spin on things for once?"  
  
"I'm not talking about the demon you fool! Can't you sense the awesome power coming from Kami's lookout?"  
  
"Hey you're right!" Krillin said. "I can feel it. It's awesome!"  
  
"It's my dad!" Gohan said, tears in his eyes. "He's finally here!"  
  
"Yes, I believe that it is Goku." Piccolo said. "Unless I miss my guess he has as much power as Vegita now. He's coming right for us!"  
  
A large roar erupted from behind them. "We can't worry about that now; we have to hold together until Goku gets here!" Piccolo yelled. "Krillin, Gohan, get on either side of it. When it moves to attack one of us the other two will back him up with energy attacks. Whatever you do, don't let it get next to you! Its claws probably have some kind of venom; absolutely do not engage it in close combat."  
  
"Gotcha!" Gohan and Krillin yelled together, springing to either side of the creature. With Piccolo they had it surrounded on three sides. "Man I'm glad he's on our side." Krillin thought, looking admirably at Piccolo. "He's always got a plan."  
  
"Piccolo was willing to die to save me." Gohan thought. "So I'm going to be willing to die to save him. We're all in this together." He looked up into the air, almost misty-eyed. "We just have to hold on until my dad gets here. Then everything will be alright."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Prepare to die!" Vegita yelled, launching himself forward.  
  
"Gotta do it now!" Ranma yelled to himself. "It's time for the Umisen- Ken!" Ranma fell back into a relaxed pose and took an apathetic look to his entire body. "What is that fool doing?" Vegita asked to himself as he ran along.  
  
An instant later Ranma was gone. "What, where did he go?!" Vegita yelled. "He's not nearly that fast, what kind of trick is this?"  
  
"The body is a house." Ranma said to himself, observing Vegita panicking. "If you can get inside then the opponent is already defeated. But this guy is more like a castle." He chuckled to himself. "Never thought that I'd be using my pop's techniques against the prince of an alien race to save the earth." His face became serious again. "I've got to do something huge to hurt this guy; none of the standard attacks will work. I guess it's time to use the Umisen-Ken and the Yamasen-Ken together."  
  
"Why don't you come out Ranma? That is, unless you're afraid." Vegita began to laugh. "I remember that Raditz said something about you being a girl, but I know now that it must have been just an insult, and I can see where he's coming from. With all of your prancing about, you really do fight like a girl."  
  
Vegita's eyes widened. "There!" he yelled, dodging to the side. In that instant two large vacuum blades shot past where he was just standing. Each one cut a gash of considerable size in his side with the armor being completely ineffective at stopping them. Ranma was standing still and was looking very startled. "How did he know?" He asked himself in shock.  
  
Vegita laughed. "Do you want to know boy? Once when I was on one of my missions I encountered an entire fighting force which used the art of invisibility to fight against its enemies." An evil smile filled his entire face. "Needless to say, I quickly learned how to fall back on senses other then sight or hearing to know the location of my opponent. I suppose you could say that I've encountered someone who used that exact tactic before."  
  
"Only one trick left." Ranma thought grimly. "I didn't want to have to fall back on this one, but it's all I've got. This will be the ultimate representation of the Umisen-Ken." He smiled again. "I'm ready for you!" He eyed the water a short 100 meters away. "I've got to get over there to make my move."  
  
An instant later Vegita was standing next to him. "Shit!" Ranma thought to himself, but was too slow. Vegita upper cutted him in the stomach, collapsing Ranma to his knees. Picking him up by one of his feet, Vegita began to quickly spin in circles.  
  
"This is not good." Ranma thought to himself. His mind a maze of pain. "Are you ready for free flying lessons Ranma?" Vegita asked. He suddenly stopped and released Ranma, sending him bouncing across the rocky island.  
  
Before Ranma had a chance to stand up, Vegita was already standing over him. Smiling he kicked Ranma, sending him about twenty more meters. "Almost there." Ranma thought to himself. The edge of the island was only five feet away now.  
  
"I see that you're watching the water." Vegita said, looking down at Ranma. "Don't tell me that now of all times you want to go swimming?" He started to laugh. "Well, I suppose we can allow that. Just don't get in over your head." He smilied cruelly. "Oh wait, I suppose it's too late for that now. You've been in over your head all along haven't you?"  
  
He reached down and grabbed the back of Ranma's neck, picking him up. Ranma hung limply, as if he were unconscious.  
  
"I'm disappointed that you didn't put up more of a fight boy." Vegita said, looking at him. "I was expecting such to have such a fun time fighting you, but all you had to offer was a few cheap tricks." Frowning, he threw Ranma into the water. "Well, I suppose that's enough. It's time to go finish off those other three."  
  
"Alright, it's now or never!" Ranma thought to herself as she floated through the water.  
  
Vegita heard a splash behind him. "That boy's still alive, impossible!" Vegita yelled, turning around, only to find himself two feet away from a red haired girl who was smiling brightly.  
  
"Impossible is not the word." She said. Her hands became a blur that was impossible to follow. Too startled at seeing her there, Vegita didn't have time to react.  
  
"Agggghhhh!!!" He screamed as he was impaled by three vacuum blades. Vegita fell to his knees and coughed blood.  
  
"How do you like that?" Ranma asked, breathing hard. "Now just to change back." She thought to herself. Reaching over to the water, Ranma used telekinesis to bring up a small quantity of water, and then used to ki to warm it up. Ranma then changed himself back. "My girl side actually did me some good for once." He thought to himself.  
  
Vegita stayed on the ground coughing up blood for a moment longer. He then slowly looked up. Ranma shivered when he saw the awesome hate in his eyes. "Oh-oh." He thought. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"You fool!" Vegita yelled. "I am the prince of all saiyajins and you dare to do such a thing to me?!" Vegita flew up high into the air and began to gather a vast amount of energy. "We'll see how you like the Gamit gun! Run if you can boy or girl or whatever you are. But even if you do, your entire world is going up in smoke!"  
  
"Oh damn! I think this guy's serious!" Ranma yelled to himself. "I can't match that kind of power yet, I need more training!"  
  
A smile crossed Ranma's face. "On the other hand, maybe there is something I can do. It's a little unorthodox, but that's never stopped me before."  
  
Once again, thank you Ranko! 


	6. Joining 6: Departure of one

Joining 6: Departure of One Written December 2002  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
One of my friends was the EM (Episode Master) of a role playing game and had his villain give an amusing speech.  
  
"Greetings you sick maggots. I'm Lord Saibon. So I hear that from where you come from, you are supposed to be great people. Well you're in my realm now, and I want to see just how strong you disgusting maggots really are. I Lord Saibon, have the ability to strip anyone that comes here of anything that I want to. With the snap of my fingers I can send you anywhere I so desire. I could strip you of all magic, weapons and abilities, then I'll just see how strong all of you really are! Oh, one thing that I didn't mention is no one escapes alive without getting through me!!!"  
  
- Lord Saibon  
  
******************************************  
  
A desperate struggle for survival. Three beings of earth facing off against a creature that could only be described as a being of hell. Between the three of them they represented three different races. Between the three of them they represented three completely different personalities. However, between the three of them they represented two central goals: To protect themselves and to protect all of those around them. In these goals they were united, despite any differences that may exist between them. For these three goals they would fight with all of the strength that they held.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Move it Gohan!" Krillin yelled, throwing forward a ki blast into the back of the creature. "Whoa! It's coming right for me!" Gohan shouted out, quickly running to the side.  
  
The odd creature ran like an ape of some kind, using its feet as much as its hands for movement. It moved extremely fast, much faster then what would be expected for its large size.  
  
Gohan quickly flew up and to the side, barely avoiding the range of the creature. "Kamehameha!" he yelled, throwing down a ki attack at it.  
  
The energy attacks served little more than to annoy it. Piccolo jumped into the path of the creature. "Why don't you fight a fellow demon?!" He yelled. "Ha!" Piccolo threw out a large blast of energy. It didn't do much damage, but it served its purpose. The blast caught the creature's arm in mid-stride, throwing off its balance long enough for Piccolo to escape its range. The three of them returned to the triangle format, returning to the deadly waiting game with the creature.  
  
"I don't know how long I can keep this up Mr. Piccolo." Gohan called from the other side of the creature. "I'm beginning to get worn out."  
  
"Don't say that!" Piccolo yelled at him. "We don't know how much it can understand, we don't want to expose any weaknesses!" "Any new plans Piccolo?" Krillin asked, "Or do we just keep doing what we're doing?"  
  
"Not many other options." Piccolo said. "Our attacks aren't very effective but at least it seems intimidated somewhat by them. We just need to hold out."  
  
"Ah man." Krillin said, looking at it as it turned to him. "It's looking right at me. Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?"  
  
******************************************  
  
A large island of stone in the middle of the sea. Waves whipped wildly about the island almost creating a mosaic from an aerial view. High above the island a large aura of yellow could be seen with high amounts of electricity cackling about within. In the middle of the aura a man could be seen gathering the storm.  
  
Far below a single boy of 17 years of age stood on the rocky surface. It seemed almost like a joke that he would try to resist the onslaught coming from above. It was obvious that he stood no chance of matching the huge amount of power building itself up just a quarter mile above him.  
  
The boy was smiling.  
  
******************************************  
  
"I'm almost there!" Goku yelled. "Come on guys! You need to hang on just a little bit longer!" "This isn't good." Goku thought to himself. "That Vegita guy's powerful level just took a huge increase, and Ranma's power is just staying the same. Come on Ranma, it's all up to you now!"  
  
"Faster Nimbus!" He shouted out again.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Oh no, oh no!" King Kai yelled out panicking. "Vegita's going to destroy the world and only a lonely human boy is standing in his path. Why couldn't Goku be there?" He clenched his fists and looked towards the ground. "I hate the way it always turns out." He turned his head up and yelled into the air. "Come on Ranma! We're all counting on you!"  
  
******************************************  
  
"Tell me Kami, what do you see?" Mr. Popo asked hesitantly, afraid of what he might discover.  
  
Kami lowered his head. "I'm afraid that it doesn't look good Mr. Popo. Vegita is gathering his strength for an attack against the earth itself, and Ranma doesn't nearly hold enough power to stop him in a head on battle of energy."  
  
"Is there no hope?" Mr. Popo asked sadly. "No hope that the earth may be saved?"  
  
Kami sighed. "There is only a small sliver of a chance that Ranma could counter his attack. But don't worry Mr. Popo. There was no chance at all of him defeating Saffron but he pulled through in the end. As far as I can tell the boy has never failed when everything was on the line. He'll find a way, somehow."  
  
Kami lowered his head. "Come on Ranma." He prayed. "Show that my faith in you is not misplaced."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi said as a cup shattered in her hands.  
  
"What is it Kasumi?" Mr. Tendo asked from his game of Go. As he turned his head Genma deftly ate one of his pieces.  
  
"A bad omen father." Kasumi responded.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Only going to get one shot at this." Ranma said out loud, staring up at Vegita. "I've got to do it on the first try." "I won't let anything happen to you Akane." He thought to himself. "I'll save you and the world all at the same time."  
  
"Ha!" He yelled, his aura exploding. With a radius of 400 meters around him rock leapt up from the island in a spiral pattern. "Relax." He thought to himself, staring up at Vegita. "Bring the body to a perfect state of no energy." Ranma powered down, all of the power of his body disappearing.  
  
"What is that boy doing?" Vegita asked himself. "He's powering down, is he a fool? I can't believe that he'd just let the earth be destroyed without a fight!"  
  
"That energy he's producing is awesome." Ranma thought to himself. "I can see the spiral that's he's creating. I just need to turn it into a windstorm and then complete the final step."  
  
"Hiryü Shöten Ha!" Ranma yelled out. Almost instantly a tornado of awesome proportions raged out. It quickly spread to the 800 meter diameter and then exploded outwards even more. The water surrounding the island began to follow its lead, spinning in a circular pattern that surrounded the island. The waves leapt up higher and higher, soon reaching over twenty feet in height as they spun about.  
  
"Do you think that this will do you any good?!" Vegita yelled down at the boy. "You're wasting your time, now die!" Vegita cupped his hands together onto the energy.  
  
"Now!" Ranma yelled. He whipped both of his hands around him, causing two large vacuum snakes to wind up into the tornado. In the same motion, Ranma gave a single mighty leap, propelling himself up into the air. With the reduced pressure in the center of the tornado he had no trouble covering most of the distance between him and Vegita in a single leap.  
  
"Gamit gun!" Vegita yelled, pushing both of his hands downwards into the center of the spiral. Ranma flew up and held out both of his hands, actually making contact with the side of Vegita's energy blast.  
  
"First to make it mine!" He yelled. Using his spiritual discipline he dominated a portion of Vegita's energy. "Take this!" He yelled, throwing it back up at Vegita.  
  
Vegita stared at it as it approached. "How?" He asked himself. "NO!" he yelled, being caught on the energy. He flew off into the sky.  
  
"There's too much left!" Ranma yelled to himself. "Final step!"  
  
The Hiryü Shöten Ha continued to draw on the power of the energy that was flying down its center, continuing to weaken it. But it had just too much.  
  
"Like the Shi Shi Hokadan his attack travels on a bath of charged air." Ranma thought. "If I can remove the air that it's traveling through then I can influence its path." Bringing his hands together, Ranma gained control of the void that the Yamasen-Ken created. Using his spiritual energy he kept the air from rushing in upon it. "This will be kind of like a rail car." he thought.  
  
Ranma brought up the slices of void and brought them below the quickly descending blast of energy. Using his telekinesis he gave the energy a slight slant, and then used the void to try to further shove it off its path.  
  
"No, not enough!" He yelled. Ranma powered up. "This is going to work, I know it!" He said to himself, his face filled with determination. "Mokou Takabisha!" Expending the last of his energy Ranma sent out a massive blast of energy which began to race the other attack to the ground.  
  
"Gotta make it faster!" Ranma yelled. He brought together the air in front of his attack and increased its density. His attack reacted almost instantly, its movement picking up speed almost double of that of the Gamit gun.  
  
Ranma's Mokou Takabisha came and hit the side of Vegita's attack. Working together with the slices of void, they edged the ball of energy off of its central path. Tearing a huge rut in through the center of the island, it flew off perpendicular to the surface of the earth and went off into space.  
  
"Close call." Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly lowered himself to the surface of the earth and fell over. "I did it." He laughed. "I actually did it!"  
  
Around him the spiral continued to spread, whipping up the waves higher and higher. "That can't be good." Ranma thought to himself. "It looks like it's going to turn into a tsunami or something."  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a ship gently rocking in the waves of a storm. The beautiful blue of the sky was a sharp contrast against a vast darkness that was obvious in the distance. The waves began to erupt, becoming more and more violent. People were scrambling about the surface of the ship, panicking in their efforts to become ready for the storm. The waves swept higher, placing the ship in even greater danger. It didn't seem likely that it would survive for much longer.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was the Tendo dojo. The entire family was gathered about the television. A definite tension seemed to be in the air. Outside the light of the day seemed to be obscured and a harsh rain could be heard pattering on the ceiling outside.  
  
"I wonder where this storm swept from; the satellites weren't able to predict it." Mr. Tendo commented.  
  
"I've got a feeling that my boy has something to do with it Tendo." Mr. Saotome said calmly, staring at the TV.  
  
"Any sign of Akane yet Kasumi?" Mr. Tendo asked, turning to his eldest daughter.  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Father; there has been no word from her."  
  
Genma calmly put his hand on Mr. Tendo's back. "Well, I suppose that there's no help for it, she'll show up soon enough I'm sure."  
  
Mr. Tendo nodded. A moment later he broke down and started bawling. "Ahh my little girl is out in the storm all alone!!! Please Akane, return to your family!! Oh my little girl!"  
  
"Come on daddy, you know Akane." Nabiki commented lazily from the couch. "She's probably just training or something." Mr. Tendo sat up, still sniffling. "You're right of course Nabiki." He broke down crying again. "My little girl!!!"  
  
Nabiki's eyes caught Kasumi's. They both nodded to each other and stood up to leave the room. Together they sat in the kitchen.  
  
"Did you feel it this morning Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, looking her older sister in the eyes.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Yes I did. Akane used a high power spell from her room. I think it was a teleportation spell."  
  
Nabiki frowned and leaned on the table. "Yes, it was a high powered spell. Akane tends to overdo things but I don't think that even she would use that much energy to travel anywhere on earth, it was simply too much."  
  
Kasumi gasped, "Do you mean?" "Yes, I do." Nabiki finished. "Either she went to an alien world or she traveled to another dimension. I'm not sure why she would do that, but that's the only possibility. And this storm is probably related to those aliens that we were watching on TV earlier."  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi said, thoughtful. "Akane is such a rash girl, you don't suppose that she went to fight them do you?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "No, Akane is too inexperienced to use her magic against people like that. Besides she isn't so stupid that she'd rush into a battle that she knew she couldn't win unless she absolutely had to. That's more Ranma's territory."  
  
"My, you're right." Kasumi said. "Maybe Mr. Saotome is right and Ranma has something to do with this storm. Maybe he went to fight the aliens."  
  
"Well that is what Mr. Popo said after all, that Cologne had some crazy new training for him." Nabiki sat up. "I think that Cologne was scheduled to get back a few hours ago, maybe we should visit the Nekohanten and find out what she knows. We need to figure out if Ranma had something to do with causing this storm."  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude on her." Kasumi said gently.  
  
Nabiki sighed and rolled her eyes. "You won't have to; I think I want to visit her alone. You should just keep your senses open so that you'll know when Akane returns to this world."  
  
"I'll keep watching out for her." Kasumi said. "And you be careful out in the storm Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki smiled as she returned to her feet. "Hey, have you ever known me to be any other way?"  
  
Nabiki calmed herself down and found her magic. Forming within herself and image of the Nekohanten, she used her magic to transport herself there. She disappeared within ten seconds, leaving not a trace.  
  
"My, I hope that she doesn't get discovered." Kasumi said to herself.  
  
******************************************  
  
"This place is clean." Nabiki thought to herself. "I guess that Mousse and Shampoo have been doing a fine job taking care of it."  
  
"Hello!" She yelled out, "Is anyone here?" Shampoo jumped down the stairs. Looking at Nabiki, her eyes narrowed. "What you doing here?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "I'm just here to talk to Cologne. I want to know what Ranma's been up to in the past year." Nabiki lazily took a seat on a stool.  
  
"Why you care?" Shampoo asked. "I think this storm may be related to him." Nabiki responded. "I'm just trying to scratch my curiosity."  
  
The door opened and a small hunched figure hopped through. "That's quite a storm that's been whipped up." Cologne said.  
  
"Great grandmother, you return!" Shampoo yelled happily. She rushed over to the old woman. "Ranma with you?"  
  
Cologne shook her head. "No child. Before I left my future son-in-law he was traveling for the final stage of his training with Kami. I would imagine that even as we speak he is fighting against the aliens." She looked up at Nabiki. "Oh, we have a visitor. What may I ask are you doing here?"  
  
Nabiki smiled and crossed her legs. "Actually you just answered my main question. Now I have another one for you."  
  
"Not now." Cologne said. "I am tired; I will answer your question in the morning. Prepare my bed Shampoo."  
  
"Yes Great grandmother." Shampoo said obediently. She then went upstairs.  
  
"I want you to make time now, this is important." Nabiki said, leaning on her hands. "I need to know whether you think this is a natural storm or not. Is it possible that Ranma's fight would cause a storm like this to take place?"  
  
Cologne looked at her curiously and then hopped on to a seat next to her. "I'm not sure why you asked but I'll be honest with you." She said wearily. "Just a short time ago I felt an outrageous power building up from where they believe that the center of the storm is located. If Ranma transferred even a fraction of that power into a Hiryü Shöten Ha it would be simple for a storm of this magnitude to be produced."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Thank you, that was all that I wanted to know." She stood up. "I'll see you later Cologne." She walked over to the door and stepped outside into the rain, closing it behind her.  
  
Cologne's eyes widened. "I just felt an impressive magic used outside!" She looked thoughtful. "I wonder if that Tendo girl was responsible for it. Things may be more complicated then I had previously imagined."  
  
******************************************  
  
Back in her kitchen Kasumi looked at Nabiki expectantly. "What did you find out?" She asked.  
  
"It's not a natural storm, so we can interfere." Nabiki said.  
  
"My, then I guess that we'd better get started." Kasumi said smiling. "We have a busy time ahead of us."  
  
******************************************  
  
A large and twisted form facing off against three smaller forms. Out of nowhere a storm whipped up, spilling rain onto the battle field. The sky darkened and made the entire scene somehow more appropriate.  
  
"It's coming again, look out Krillin!" Gohan yelled. "Oh no!" Krillin yelled. He began to back pedal quickly. The creature was faster and was quickly closing the distance. Its eyes were hungry, desperate for a meal. "So long." They could hear in their minds. "So long since I have feasted on the soul of one of this world. It's a taste that I have long missed."  
  
"No Krillin, off to the side!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan whipped forward both of his hands. "Kamehameha!" Moving quickly the creature jumped high into the air, causing the blast to entirely miss. "Krillin!" Piccolo and Gohan yelled together.  
  
"Ha!" Piccolo yelled. He quickly threw up a large blast of energy which slammed the creature in the rear end. The extra momentum caused it to fly over Krillin's head. It paused in mid-air.  
  
"You mean that thing can fly?!" Krillin yelled, staring up at it. "Move out of the way you fool!" Piccolo yelled at him. Smiling the demon flipped down and landed an inch in front of him.  
  
Krillin looked like a deer caught in the head-lights. Staring up at it he made no moves to resist his inevitable fate.  
  
"Krillin!!!" Gohan yelled hopelessly, staring at his friend with tearful eyes.  
  
"Damn, with him gone we'll have that much more trouble holding out!" Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
The creature rapidly descended both of its claws on its pray, expecting a quick meal.  
  
It was mistaken. It clawed at the rock for a moment, and then yelled out in rage. It was a horrible sound which sent shivers through the spines of all of those watching it. Except for one.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Turn around Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan turned around slowly. The demon creature was still paused. Then it too curiously turned to look behind Gohan.  
  
What they saw was Goku standing dramatically and staring at the creature. Krillin was sitting next to him, still flustered from his close call.  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan yelled. He jumped at Goku. Laughing, Goku caught him. "I'm here now Gohan, everything's going to be alright."  
  
"You don't know how glad I am to see you Goku." Piccolo said with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you too Piccolo." Goku said. "I'm glad to see that all of you are alright. I'm sorry that I'm late."  
  
"It's alright Goku." Krillin said, standing up. "Now that you're here everything's going to be alright."  
  
Goku set Gohan down. "I brought some senzu beans for you guys." Goku said. "Piccolo, catch!" He flipped something through the air that Piccolo caught.  
  
"Senzu beans restore your power don't they?" Krillin asked excitedly. Goku nodded. "That's right; I've got one for you and Gohan as well."  
  
Piccolo looked down at the senzu bean cautiously and then ate it. Almost instantly his muscles bulged out and an aura sprang up around him. "I feel great!" He said.  
  
"Gee, I don't know Goku." Krillin said. "Maybe you'd better just keep them for yourself."  
  
Goku shook his head. "No, I'm going to need your help soon. Hey, I'll split one in half. Then I'll have one left for Ranma." Goku split one of the beans in half and handed one to each Gohan and Krillin. They each ate one.  
  
"Hey Goku, did you sense that huge power that just built up a few moments ago?" Piccolo yelled at him.  
  
Goku smiled. "Yeah, and Ranma did it! He somehow stopped an attack that could have destroyed the earth!" Piccolo smiled back at him. "That kid is amazing."  
  
Goku frowned and shook his head. "It's a shame that the saiyajin wasn't defeated by the attack. It was such a great effort too."  
  
Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads. "You're saying that he's not defeated?!" Krillin yelled out in fear. "Are you sure father?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded cautiously. "Yes, I expected as much. I just didn't want to believe it."  
  
The demon growled impatiently. Goku frowned and looked at his friends. "Now listen you guys, we're going to have to split up into two groups. I have a weapon that will work against this demon so I have to stay here. I'm going to need two of you to go and help Ranma against Vegita."  
  
"I'm staying with you Goku." Piccolo growled. "I was once a demon too so I know how this thing thinks. You're going to need my help."  
  
Goku nodded. "Alright." He looked down at his two smaller friends. "Krillin, Gohan, I'm leaving this to you." He handed Krillin a senzu bean. "Make sure that you get this to Ranma, I can sense that his power is extremely diminished. With both of you and Ranma at full strength you should be able to handle the saiyajin. Just make sure that you're careful."  
  
"Ah man, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see Vegita ever again." Krillin said, depressed. Gohan looked up at his dad with a determined face. "We'll do it Father, you can count on us."  
  
Goku laughed and put his hand on Gohan's head. "I know that son. I see that you've really grown up in the last year."  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan said excitedly. "Piccolo trained me father, I could stay up as late I wanted! He was great!" Piccolo growled and turned away. "It's time Goku, it's not going to let us talk any more."  
  
Goku chuckled and leaned down next to Gohan. "Just don't let your mother find out, you might get Piccolo in trouble." Gohan smiled up at him. "I won't father."  
  
Goku's face became serious. "Krillin, it's time to go. Please look after Gohan for me."  
  
Krillin nodded. "Leave it to me Goku." He turned to Gohan. "Let's go." Gohan nodded. Together they flew off towards Ramna.  
  
The creature growled again, turning to Goku. "Ready Piccolo?" Goku asked with a smile. Piccolo smiled back at him. "It looks like we're a team again ay Goku?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, it looks like it."  
  
"So what kind of weapon do you have?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Super Holy Water." Goku responded.  
  
Piccolo laughed. "Never thought I'd be happy to hear that." He went into a fighting stance. "It's coming Goku!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Goku said, going into his own fighting stance.  
  
******************************************  
  
The earth was far below and the air was thin. A large beam of energy could be seen flying towards the upper atmosphere. As the beam drew closer a form could be seen upon it. It was a small man with large black hair. Some kind of a tail could be seen on top of the beam.  
  
Putting up a great effort Vegita struggled off of the beam. He paused for a moment, gathering himself. "Damn him, I'll kill that boy!" He yelled out loud. "He is dead!" Vegita flew down back towards the island.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Might as well not try to fight it anymore." Ranma thought to himself. He then allowed the cold rain to touch him, triggering his transformation. Ranma then slowly struggled to her feet. "I can feel that guy's power, it's still outrageous." She thought to herself. "I can't believe that he's still so strong after everything that's happened to him. I don't think I have enough energy left to stop him."  
  
Ranma laughed to herself. "At least he doesn't have enough energy left to hurt the earth." She smiled. "I can feel some impressive powers approaching, maybe they're coming to help, Kami knows that I need it right about now. Oh shit, here he comes."  
  
A form lowered itself below the clouds and onto the ground. It was Vegita, the three stab wounds were still apparent on his torso. It looked like they had already scabbed over and that he had somewhat recovered. There were scorch marks all over his body. He was not smiling.  
  
"I can't believe this guy!" Ranma yelled to herself. "I'm almost completely spent and I'm not the one who was impaled or hit by an energy blast which could destroy half the earth." She fell into a fighting stance. "You came back for more huh? Not very smart of ya."  
  
Vegita scowled at her. "A girl again I see. Well, it makes no difference. Boy or girl you'll die anyways. I have to hand it to you kid, you're the first one to ever do that to me."  
  
"Hey thanks, I really appreciate that." Ranma said, smiling.  
  
Vegita began to walk towards her slowly. "I hope that you have a few more tricks left. If you don't then this fight won't last much longer."  
  
Vegita's movement began to speed up. Soon he was running towards her. "This is bad; I'm so dizzy I can barely see straight." Ranma thought to herself. "All this rain and I've used up almost all of my energy, I think I've got a cold or something."  
  
"Prepare to go to hell!" Vegita yelled. Before Ranma had a chance to move he had already covered the distance. Scowling he planted his foot directly into Ranma's side, sending her flying to the ground, clutching her torso.  
  
"I don't have the endurance for this!" Ranma thought desperately to herself. "I've got to do something fast or I'm done for!"  
  
Vegita grabbed one of her arms and began to swing her around. "Why don't you take a seat?!" He yelled. He then slammed her into the stone, sending her several feet into the now broken ground.  
  
"Gotta by some time." Ranma thought. "Time for the Umisen-Ken!" Her look became apathetic (Which was extremely easy for her at this point) "No! Vegita yelled, throwing an energy attack at her. But it was too late, Ranma had disappeared.  
  
"Why you! Take this!!!" Gathering his energy Vegita sent out a massive blast of energy with himself as the focus point.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ranma yelled to herself. "Still so much power, I can't get away!"  
  
The attack spread outwards and quickly encompassed the entire island. When it cleared the island was completely gone, with only Vegita hovering above the water, breathing hard. He was smiling. "Good bye Ranma." He said out loud. "You were a worthy warrior, but no match for me."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Oh no, something horrible just happened!" Gohan yelled, watching the huge blast of yellow energy in the distance.  
  
"I think you're right Gohan, Ranma could be in trouble!" Krillin yelled back to him. "We need to hurry!"  
  
******************************************  
  
It was dark with heavy winds and rain. Now only three figures interrupted the darkness.  
  
"This thing is faster then it looks!" Goku yelled, maneuvering out of the way. He was moving quickly, easily dodging every attack that the creature threw at him.  
  
"You're amazing Goku." Piccolo yelled at him. "What kind of plan do you have?  
  
"I wish I could say that I have a plan Piccolo, but I'm afraid that I don't." Goku yelled back at him as he ducked under a claw. "Just help me keep him off balance until an opening shows itself. I just wish our friend would get thirsty if you know what I mean."  
  
Piccolo laughed. "I understand Goku." Piccolo stepped forward and threw a large blast of energy which hit the creature in the side of the head.  
  
Screaming, the creature turned to him. Seeing an opening, Goku darted in and punched it below the jaw. Furious but largely unharmed, it attacked him with both of its claws. Faster then the eye could follow Goku dodged under both of its arms and dived under its legs.  
  
"Kamehameha!" He yelled from the other side. He sent a huge blast of energy into the creature's back which picked it up off of the ground and sent it flying forwards into a huge rock column which shattered instantly on contact.  
  
"Incredible Goku." Piccolo said smiling. "You're much stronger then before."  
  
Goku smiled for a moment but then frowned. "Ranma's power just took a massive nose dive. Can you feel that Piccolo?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel it. It feels like trouble." Piccolo responded.  
  
"We've got to get rid of this thing as quickly as possible so that we can go help him." Goku said, returning to his fighting stance.  
  
"I'm with you Goku, let's finish this thing." Piccolo said, also returning to his fighting stance.  
  
******************************************  
  
First a blinding light. And then. darkness.  
  
"Am I dead?" Ranma asked himself. Or maybe herself, he couldn't really tell the difference right now.  
  
"I can't feel a thing." Ranma thought to himself, "I wonder if this is what it feels like to be dead."  
  
He could feel the darkness rushing in upon him, the urge to sleep. "That feels comfortable." He thought. Suddenly he felt the urge to struggle, to not let it touch him. "I can't!" He yelled to himself. "I can't let it get me!"  
  
After struggling for what seemed like hours Ranma gradually became aware of himself and his surroundings. He was a she, and she seemed to be immersed in a cold liquid of some kind.  
  
"Did I fall asleep in the bath?" She asked herself. "I must have been sleeping for a long time if it's already this cold." Suddenly she panicked. "Oh no! If Akane finds me here she'll be angry!"  
  
She started to struggle and began to choke on water. "This is salty, this can't be a bath!" Finally she became aware of her surroundings. She was suspended in the ocean with no land in sight. The once raging storm appeared to have calmed down somewhat, and it was no longer raining. However it was now twilight because of the falling of night.  
  
"My light form must have floated on the water." She thought to herself. "I wonder if I have enough energy to fly."  
  
She desperately tried to bring her form out of the water, but she didn't have enough power left. "I guess that I'll have to settle for this." She thought to herself. She made herself weigh less and let the water do the rest of the work.  
  
"I think I feel some faint power levels near here. I need to get to them. I just hope that they're traveling in my direction." She thought quietly to herself. Putting up a great effort she began to move herself slowly towards the energy.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was an empty expanse of water. The setting sun created beautiful patterns across the ocean horizon. A single figure floated above the water, a small man who appeared to be grievously wounded. It was taking him effort to even stay floating above the water.  
  
"Damn that kid, he ruined everything!" Vegita said to himself. "It's a risk for me even to stay here now. If Kakarot does return and is only as strong as that boy was he may be able to defeat me in my current condition. It might be a good idea to cut my losses and leave before something else happens."  
  
"Hey you, Vegita! You're not going anywhere!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Who's there?!" Vegita yelled back, turning around. Floating in the air before him were Krillin and Gohan. Gohan had tears in his eyes; he was staring at Vegita furiously. "You killed Ranma didn't you? You're a monster!"  
  
Vegita smiled at them. In his current condition it was a horrible thing to see. "Yes, I killed him, but I wouldn't feel bad about it if I were you. He fought well, even until the end against a vastly stronger force. He died a death worthy of a warrior."  
  
Krillin gritted his teeth. "If you and that brute Nappa hadn't come here in the first place there would have been no need for anyone to die. Do you think that you can just leave here freely after all of that?"  
  
Vegita laughed. "Oh, do you think that you can stop me?" His expression turned cruel. "Trust me, I don't want to leave. Nothing would bring me greater pleasure then to kill all of the ridiculous people on this world, but now is not the time. Things have become more complicated then what I originally expected. You can trust me though, soon I will return and make all of you pay."  
  
"That's what you think!" Krillin yelled. Whipping his hands forward he sent out a large blast of energy. Vegita disappeared and appeared a foot above Krillin.  
  
Krillin stared up at him in fear while Vegita stared down at him smiling. "I think that you're the one who should be concerned about escaping." Bringing his hands together he bashed Krillin on the shoulder, sending him flying down into the ocean.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan yelled, flying forward and punching at Vegita. "Know your place kid!" Vegita yelled. With his left arm he grabbed Gohan's punch and after circling around behind him he used his right hand to strike the back of Gohan's neck, knocking him cold. Snorting with disgust, he threw him aside into the ocean.  
  
"They were fools to challenge me." Vegita thought to himself. "It's time to leave. If I play my cards correctly I can still become immortal before Freezer is even aware of the Dragon Balls." He clenched his fists. "But that would still leave the damn mage Babbiti to deal with. Even if I were immortal I'm not sure if I could defeat him. I need to figure out something else." Vegita smiled to himself. "Yes that's it, I have the perfect plan! Just you wait Babbiti; I'll get you and your demon!" Laughing, he flew over to the space pod that was waiting nearby and entered.  
  
******************************************  
  
The demon creature almost seemed to smile. Staring at Goku, an aura of darkness sprung up around it.  
  
"I don't like this." Goku said while carefully examining it. "Its magical energy just jumped dramatically."  
  
"Is that right?" Piccolo asked. "Then we should finish the job quickly. Special beam cannon!" Pointing his fingers at the creature he caused a spiral of energy to shoot outwards. The monster simply disappeared.  
  
"What the?!" Piccolo yelled in shock. "Goku, behind you!"  
  
Goku never even bothered to look, he knew what was there. "Kao-ken attack!" He yelled. In the same instant he attacked with a back kick almost straight up directly behind himself.  
  
The creature only managed to scratch his right arm before he made contact. It stumbled backwards gasping in shock. Goku turned around to find its mouth opened as wide as possible. Its eyes were bugged open in shock, not at all comprehending what was happening.  
  
"I've got its mouth with telekinesis Goku." Piccolo said, smiling. "But I don't know how long I can hold it. Finish it now!"  
  
"Right." Goku said. Opening the small jar he threw the entire contents down the throat of the creature. It paused for a moment, almost confused. Next it began to look sick. Only a few moments later it disintegrated into a dark mist, floating up into the air.  
  
Piccolo approached Goku. "Are you alright Goku? I think I saw that thing scratch you. Even a scratch is often enough to kill."  
  
Goku shrugged and examined the scratch. It was extremely small and was somewhat black. "Naw I'm fine Piccolo. I can't sense any black magic at all coming from this thing."  
  
Piccolo chuckled. "I guess that I was worried about nothing." Piccolo looked up into the air. "I think that Vegita's power just disappeared. Is it possible that he ran away?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I've never met the guy. I doubt that he is at all cowardly though. He probably just decided that with me and Ranma showing up things were just getting too complicated."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "I suppose that you're right Goku."  
  
Goku frowned. "I'm worried about Ranma, let's go see if we can help find him."  
  
"Go on ahead Goku, there's something that I want to take care of first."  
  
Goku looked at him curiously. "If you say so Piccolo, I'll see you later. Flying Nimbus!" Goku leaped into the air onto a flying cloud and disappeared into the now night sky.  
  
Piccolo scowled to himself and looked towards the ground. "I still have that Mire guy to deal with. I don't know what he's after but if he gathers all of the dragon balls then there's going to be serious hell to pay for all of us." He chuckled. "Hell to pay, what an appropriate choice of words."  
  
Piccolo flew up into the air. "First I need to visit that turtle island and see if I can't get the dragon radar."  
  
******************************************  
  
It was currently twilight. The previously raging wind and raining skies had subsided to a more moderate breeze and drizzle. A lone woman was suspended high in the air. She was so far above the ground that she couldn't be made out from the earth's surface.  
  
"That was quite a job." Nabiki said to herself while wiping some sweat off of her forehead. "I don't know what Ranma did to cause a storm like that but I hope that he doesn't do it again anytime soon."  
  
She sighed. "Well I suppose that I'd better get home soon. Kasumi is probably waiting on me, and I wouldn't want to cause any concern with father."  
  
Nabiki relaxed herself and formed within her mind an image of her room. "It should be safe to transport directly there." She thought to herself. When she was about to force her position to change a strange twitch of her magical senses stopped her.  
  
"What was that?" She asked herself curiously. "I think I sense a magical trinket of impressive power down below."  
  
Pausing to make herself invisible, Nabiki lowered herself below the clouds and towards the ground. She was currently above a vibrant and now flooded forest area.  
  
"The wildlife seems to be bothered." Nabiki noted. "I suppose that the sudden appearance and disappearance of an unnatural storm has disturbed them."  
  
She was right, cries of distress could be heard from all over the forest. A displaced tribe of squirrels was huddling together on the top of one of the trees. A pride of deer seemed to be taking swimming lessons in the water below. A monkey that appeared to be mutated was using its three arms to swing quickly through the trees.  
  
"I think that it's directly below." She thought to herself. "Yuck, this place is gross. I'm going to have to be careful not to touch anything."  
  
She lowered herself to the surface of the water and looked down into the murky depths. "Why do I even bother?" She thought to herself. Then she smiled. "Maybe it's something valuable that I can sell for a huge profit!"  
  
That thought settled it. Focusing her powers she caused a light green aura to surround herself. She then gently lowered herself into the water. It parted about a half centimeter from her skin, never even touching her.  
  
"Wow, this water is at least 200 centimeters deep!" She thought to herself. "That storm might have been even worse then I thought. I really hope that it drains soon." She brought herself to the bottom of the water.  
  
"The water is clear enough but there's so much mud I can hardly seen anything." She thought. "Ah-ha, here it is!" Reaching into the mud she found a small object in the shape of a sphere. When she pulled it out it reflected the sun's light from above. "Beautiful." She said to herself.  
  
It was a small orange ball. Inside seven different small stars could be seen suspended. "I wonder how much this would go for." She asked herself. "Well, I guess I've kept the others waiting long enough, it's time to leave."  
  
With those words she disappeared, causing the water to rush in upon the position that she had been filling.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a lonely ship floating in the ocean. The water had calmed and the rain had ceased, but the damage had been dealt. Sailors moved about the surface of the ship working on repairs. Many inappropriate words could be heard floating up into the night air.  
  
On the surface of the ship a young man could be seen working who stood out from the rest of the sailors. He had a yellow bandana, a yellow shirt and green pants.  
  
"That was a harsh storm." Ryouga said to himself. "I'm lucky that I was inside when it came. Hey, you guys need a hand with that?"  
  
Three sailors who were struggling to carry a large plank looked at him speculatively. The lead one spoke up. "Yeah, but I don't think that a scrawny kid like you would be able to help. We don't want you to get hurt. What?!" He gasped in amazement as Ryouga lifted the plank easily out of their grasps and began to carry it at his side.  
  
"Where do you want it?" He asked them. Mouth still opened wide, the man pointed at a point close to the edge of the ship."  
  
"I'm sorry Akari." Ryouga thought to himself. "I only meant to go to the store and pick us up some supper but I somehow ended up on this ship in the middle of the ocean. I promise that I'll make it up to you."  
  
Ryouga was setting the plank on the ship when he felt a chill run up his spine. "I think I sense an extremely familiar energy nearby." He thought to himself. "I've become much more sensitive since I spent that time training in the mountains so I don't think it's a fluke."  
  
Ryouga walked to the opposite end of the ship and tried to see as far as he could in the murky darkness. "Stop the boat!" He yelled. Several sailors who had witnessed his strength scrambled to throw the anchor overboard.  
  
Ryouga peered a moment later into the darkness. "Damn it, this is no good." He said out loud. He turned around. "Does anyone happen to have a flashlight or something?" He thought for a moment. "Never mind, I'll handle it myself."  
  
"I hope that Akari doesn't give up on me before I get back." Ryouga thought to himself, getting depressed. "Shi shi Hokadon!" He yelled. Instantly a large column of energy left his outstretched hands and flew above the ocean water. Closing his fists, Ryouga caused the energy to pause in mid-air and simply to float, holding its position.  
  
"Much better." He thought to himself. Around him people were staring in fear and amazement. "I think I see a shape out there." He said. "Hey, could somebody let down a boat? I think there's someone out there!"  
  
Needless to say the crew quickly complied. A boat was lowered into the water and Ryouga quickly jumped down into it, careful not to be splashed. He quickly and smoothly rowed himself over to the form. Careful not to get wet, he gently reached over the side of the boat and gingerly grabbed the collar of the person. With a single motion he brought him over into the boat and set him down.  
  
"Looks like a girl." Ryouga thought to himself, staring at her. "She looks familiar, I wonder if I've seen her before." His eyes widened in recognition. "My god, is that Ranma!? He's barely breathing!"  
  
He rowed himself back over to the side of the ship. In a single motion he picked her up and jumped up onto the ship. Without even responding to the looks of shock on all of the crewmen he went downstairs to his room.  
  
"It's kind of cramped in here." He thought to himself. "But it's much better then the open sea. I need to warm him up before he gets sick." He laid Ranma on his bed and bundled her up with several blankets.  
  
"What was he doing in the middle of the ocean anyways?" Ryouga asked himself, taking a seat and staring at Ranma's limp form. "I hope that he wakes up soon so that I can beat some answers out of him."  
  
There was a knock on his door. "What is it?" Ryouga yelled without taking his eyes off of the wet girl. The door was gently opened to reveal the captain of the ship. (Just think stereotypical pirate guy)  
  
"Rrrrr matey, me thinks that you brought a girl aboard. Ye intend to keep her here?"  
  
Ryouga looked up at him. "Is there a problem with that? He needs to be warm if he's going to have a chance of living."  
  
The captain shook his head. "No problem matey, but she needs to change her wet clothes. If you don't want to handle it we have a female here with us."  
  
Ryouga's nose started bleeding. "Yeah, we would need to change her clothes wouldn't we? She, she can handle it." The captain then left the room.  
  
After he left, a middle aged woman walked into the narrow space. "Ryouga Hibiki right? You're a paying customer?"  
  
Ryouga nodded. "That's right. Even though I used my grocery money by accident." He finished bitterly to himself.  
  
The woman nodded. "Right then, take the girl this way, we'll take good care of her. Before we go, give her a drink of his." She handed him a bottle.  
  
Ryouga opened it and took a whiff. He wrinkled his nose. "What is this? Alcohol?" The woman nodded. "Right, it will warm his system right up. We're clearing out a room especially for her even as we speak. Right this way."  
  
Ryouga gently picked up the slim girl form and stared at her curiously. "What secrets do you have Ranma?" He asked himself, looking at her cold face.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Man, Vegita really did a number on me!" Krillin complained, floating out of the water. "Yeah, my head's still ringing." Gohan complained, also rising above the water.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing to worry about now." Krillin said positively. "I think that Vegita left and your father will take care of that demon in no time."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan agreed, still downcast. "But what I about Ranma? I don't think that there's much of a chance that he survived that last attack."  
  
Krillin nodded still smiling. "Yeah, but just think about it. We'll wish him back with the dragon balls! It'll be easy."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "But what about that Mire? He said that he wanted the dragon balls for something. He may even be looking for them right now."  
  
Krillin frowned. "You're right. But he said that he had no interest in doing anything here on earth. I think that we should just let him collect the dragon balls and make his wish as long as he's not planning on doing anything else here."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea Krillin. Even if he wasn't lying that might mean trouble for someone else, and I don't want that."  
  
Krillin sighed. "I suppose you're right." He looked up at Gohan. "But right now we should be focusing on trying to see if Ranma's still alive."  
  
"Right." Gohan agreed. "Now Gohan, clear your senses." Krillin told to his smaller friend. "Assuming that Ranma's still alive his power couldn't be much greater then an ordinary person's. We're going to need to look for a slight power."  
  
******************************************  
  
"It's good to be home." Nabiki thought to herself as she landed in her room. "I'll put this here for safe keeping." She opened up her clothing drawer and set the strange ball inside.  
  
She walked over to her door and opened. She then walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen. Kasumi was sitting at the table and was looking quite tired. Nabiki sat down next to her.  
  
"My, that was quite a job." Kasumi said to her, smiling. Nabiki nodded to her while leaning back. "You said it, I don't know what the hell Ranma did to cause that storm but I hope that he'll refrain next time."  
  
"You look tired." Kasumi said gently. "You should go to bed. You do have school tomorrow after all."  
  
"But what about you?" Nabiki asked incredulously. "You have to be as tired as me; you were out in that storm too."  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "No, I was out so late I didn't have time to plan breakfast for tomorrow. I need to prepare the kitchen before I go to bed."  
  
Nabiki sighed and smiled slightly. "You always take such good care of us, just like mother used to."  
  
Kasumi leaned across the table and put her hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "Yes I do work hard." She said while smiling. "But I enjoy serving the family and Father. You also do a lot of good for us Nabiki. I don't know what we'd do without the money that you bring in."  
  
Nabiki looked up at her. "Yeah, but you guys still owe me. I'm keeping a running tab of all the expenses that I'm put through because of you."  
  
Kasumi smiled at her, as if she didn't quite believe her. "Anyways, you should get to bed." She told her younger sister. Nabiki tried to nod but she yawned instead. She then returned to her feet and walked up the stairs.  
  
Kasumi stared after her. "My, what a gentle girl." She thought to herself. She then sighed. "Well, I guess that I'd better get started."  
  
Kasumi returned to her feet, only to see Mr. Tendo standing in the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh my. How long have you been standing there Father?" She asked. He seriously walked up to her. "Long enough to hear everything Kasumi." He said to her. "I don't really like the idea of my little girls putting themselves in danger."  
  
Kasumi smiled at him gently. "Don't worry father, we weren't in danger. Calming a storm is really a very simple task."  
  
Mr. Tendo sighed. "You're right of course Kasumi." He gave her a sideways glance. "Tell me, is Akane's disappearance related at all to this power that you girls wield?" Kasumi nodded. "Yes it is, but I think it would be better if you didn't know everything. Just know that wherever Akane is I think that she's safe, because the one who called her would never deliberately put her in danger.  
  
He nodded. "If you say that it's true then that's all I need to hear. I just worry about my little girl." He gave Kasumi a hug, and a moment later was bawling.  
  
"There there Father." Kasumi said gently, comforting her father.  
  
She stared past his shoulder. "I just know that the man of light would never put Akane in danger." She thought to herself.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a dimly lit room that only appeared to have three walls with a barrier of some sort creating the fourth wall. A young girl that was surrounded by golden robes was sleeping on a hard bench. A half eaten loaf of stale bread was sitting on the ground.  
  
"I wish that they'd take off this collar long enough for me to make myself something to eat." She thought angrily to herself. "I don't see why they're so paranoid about me escaping anyways, the jerks."  
  
A large form walked to the entrance of the cell. "It's time Missy Tendo." A voice called from outside. "It's time for the big trial."  
  
Akane sighed as she sat up. "It's time for me to be put on display you mean." She grimaced. "Oh well, I might as well get this over with so I can get back to earth."  
  
The ogre pressed a button on the wall, causing the barrier to disappear. "Right this way Miss." He said, smiling almost fondly down at her.  
  
She managed a slight smile back up at him before her face returned to a scowl. "I'm getting out of this hell hole as soon as this collar comes off my neck!" She fumed to herself.  
  
The ogre Jake led her through a few hallways before coming across what could only be described as a very drab and very large courtroom. It was like a mini coliseum in proportions, with the judge's seat and the spots for the prosecution and defense in the center. All of the furniture was made out of solid stone, to Akane's dismay.  
  
Also to her dismay was the sheer proportion of the crowd that was in attendance. It almost seemed like all of hell had come out for the trial, as if it were the activity of the century. (Which it probably was) Even more disturbing were the large blue ogre standing behind the defense's bench and the large red ogre standing behind the prosecutor's bench. Both were wearing business suits that were many sizes too small for them and seemed to be taking their competition entirely too seriously.  
  
"I'll show you Goz!" The red ogre yelled at the blue one. "I'll prove that girl's guilt and then you'll have to do all of this week's paperwork."  
  
"That's what you think Mez!" The blue ogre shouted back. "She's innocent, just look at her! You're the one who's going to be doing the paper work."  
  
Akane's eyes started to twitch. "Excuse me?" She said to Jake. "Don't tell me that these idiots are going to be handling this case." He shrugged. "Sorry, nothing we can do about it. Obviously we can't have a damned soul handle your case. That just wouldn't be proper. So you're stuck with these two." After saying that Jake walked into the crowd and took a seat on a bench, causing about four spirits to dive out of his way.  
  
Still looking pissed, Akane walked over to the blue ogre. "Akane Tendo; pleased to meet you." She said; a definite edge to her voice.  
  
"I'm Goz, pleased to meet you too." The ogre said down to her.  
  
"So what kind of evidence are you going to present on my behalf?" Akane asked him harshly. He looked at her blankly. "Evidence? Why would I need a thing like that? I'm going to prove that the prosecution is stupid and is obviously wrong."  
  
"We'll see who's stupid!" The other ogre yelled back at him. Akane fought against the urge to mallet him but barely decided against it. "I can't believe this!" She yelled to herself. "This gets worse every second!"  
  
A young precise looking man wearing a business suit and sporting a halo walked out to stand beside the judge's chair. "Attention of the courtroom please." He said, his amplified voice filling the entire room. "Finally someone who looks almost human." Akane thought to herself, relieved.  
  
After making sure that he had everyone's attention the man began to speak. "What we have here is case number five: Hell vs. Akane Tendo."  
  
"There have only been four cases before?" Akane whispered to Goz. "Yeah." He whispered back. "They usually happen when someone complains of unfair treatment. Usually the ruling is that the treatment will become twice as harsh as before."  
  
Akane shivered slightly. "Well, this is hell after all." She thought to herself.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but would you please keep silent?" The man asked, but the tone of his voice made it sound like an order. "Yes of course." Akane responded automatically. "Wouldn't want to make this guy angry." She thought to herself.  
  
"The honorable judge Maimer residing." The man announced. There was an instant reaction from the crowd as it became filled with murmuring.  
  
"Who is Maimer?" She whispered to Goz. "Is he bad?"  
  
"He's the judge for the fourth level of hell." Goz whispered back. "This must mean that too many people have died recently and King Yemna was too busy to take the case. This is bad." Behind the other bench Mez was looking extremely pleased about something.  
  
"Can he be that bad?" Akane asked herself. She then looked furious. "But there's no evidence against me, he couldn't possibly find me guilty of anything!"  
  
A dark missed wrapped itself about the judge's chair. Gradually a form could be made out from inside the mist that appeared to be man like. It was an old man with pale skin and black robes that seemed to sharply contrast each other. His expression was set and cold. It didn't look like he had either frowned or smiled in at least several hundred years.  
  
"I am Maimer, and I will see this case." He announced. "Hell vs. Akane Tendo. I am the judge and the jury and if I decide that the situation calls for it, the executioner as well."  
  
Akane found herself gulping in sheer aversion of the man and his words. "This guy looks so cold." She thought to herself. "Will he really give me a fair trial?"  
  
"He's known as the Damner." Goz whispered in her ear. "Not to frighten you, but I think we have a fight on our hands."  
  
"You mean on my hands." Akane thought to herself, extremely annoyed.  
  
"Because I feel like it, the prosecution will speak first." The man announced. "Tell me why this girl should stay here in hell for all of eternity."  
  
"Objection!" Akane yelled, jumping to her feet. "You can't possibly expect that idiot to present any real information can you?!"  
  
"What?" Mez yelled, insulted. "Overruled!" Maimer said calmly. "I understand that he is an idiot but I feel that it is fair because the defense is also an idiot. It should be a level playing field. Now take a seat Miss Tendo."  
  
For some reason Akane felt herself compelled to take a seat, so she quickly did.  
  
"Now continue." The judge ordered Mez, who still looked rather flustered. "I have a witness to call." He announced. "Generic damned soul number 5,897." There was a chattering that filled the crowd as a small spirit proudly left the stands and floated over to the desk.  
  
The neat and precise man stepped forward. "You know that there's a magical spell of truth set up so that you couldn't lie even if you wanted to?" The spirit nodded. "Good, take a seat." The man stepped back.  
  
The spirit seemed to enjoy every second as it took a seat in the chair. Mez began to pace back and forth in front of it. "Now tell me number 5,897, what happened the afternoon proceeding the night of yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, he's hamming it up trying to look smart." Goz muttered to himself. "We'll see how smart he is when he loses." Akane looked pissed as she stared at the spirit. "He's an idiot but at least he's on my side." She thought to herself. "Though frankly I'd be better off handling my own defense."  
  
"It happened like this." The spirit chattered out. "This huge blast of energy came out and destroyed lots of stuff. Six hours later I saw a golden form fall down from the sky. She was wearing golden robes and had silver earrings. She was obviously a mage!"  
  
The crowd filled with excitement. Mez nodded. "Tell, me, is this girl here the one who caused that blast?"  
  
"Objection!" Akane yelled out, jumping to her feet. "He already said that I fell six hours after the blast, he couldn't possibly know whether or not I was responsible."  
  
"The objection passes. Mez, I find your question stupid and ignorant. Please rephrase it or allow the witness to go up for cross-examination." The voice said coldly.  
  
Akane breathed a sigh of relief. "At least Maimer seems to have some sense." She thought to herself. "He seems to realize that this entire case is ridiculous." She then took a seat.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Mez said, his confidence broken somewhat. "Tell me, is the girl that you found the one sitting on that bench over there?" He pointed at Akane.  
  
"Objection!" Goz yelled, jumping to his feet. "Honor, it is rude to point!"  
  
"Take a seat you fool. I don't give a damn how he gestures to her. The objection is overruled."  
  
Looking chastised, Goz took a seat. "Don't make him frustrated." Akane hissed to him. "You'll only get us in trouble."  
  
"Yes, that's right." The spirit said. "That is the girl that I found over there."  
  
Mez paused for a moment, looking uncomfortable, and then continued his pacing in front of the spirit. "Tell me, that girl that you pointed out, does she look like she's guilty?"  
  
"Objection!" Akane yelled out. "He's asking for a personal opinion, that couldn't possibly apply to this case!"  
  
"Over ruled." Maimer ordered. "I'm curious to hear what he has to say. Take a seat Miss Tendo."  
  
Looking miffed, Akane returned to her seat. The spirit paused and appeared to closely scrutinize Akane for a moment and then spoke up loudly. "Yes, look at that mean face that she's making right now. And she's so aggressive. Doesn't someone that aggressive seem like they would do something so mean as to attack hell?"  
  
"That is quite enough." Maimer ordered before Akane could object again. "Your role is to answer the question, not ask questions. It has been noted by the stand that you think the girl in question looks mean. Are you finished Mez? If so the spirit can be put up for cross-examination."  
  
Mez paused for a moment and then looked downcast. "I'm done." He announced and walked back over to his seat.  
  
Goz stood up and walked over to the witness. "Do you see that red ogre sitting over there?" He asked, pointing to Mez. "Don't you think that he's an idiot?"  
  
"Objection!" Mez yelled. Akane buried her face in her hands and resisted to urge to clobber both of them. "This can't be happening." She thought to herself. A blue aura sprung up around her at the rage she was feeling.  
  
"The defense is putting words in the witness's mouth!" Mez yelled out. "Let him decide on his own how he feels about me."  
  
Akane looked up to stare at Goz, her blue aura flaring about her. "The objection is sustained." Maimer announced. "If you don't have a real question then please retire the witness."  
  
Now it was Goz's turn to look uncomfortable. "Uh, do you see that girl over there?" He asked, pointing at Akane. "Great." She thought to herself. "Whatever happened to it being rude to point?"  
  
"Do you think that she's cute?" There was a murmuring in the crowd; Akane felt a slight blush come to her face.  
  
The spirit thought for a moment and then bobbed up and down. "Yes, especially with that bright blue aura!"  
  
"That's all of my questions your honor." Goz said triumphantly, sitting down. Akane gave him the evil eye.  
  
"So what we've determined about that defendant is that she's cute and that she looks mean enough to do something like what the case is about." The judge said; his voice not at all amused. "Number 5,897, you may take your seat."  
  
"Wait!" Akane yelled, jumping to her feet. She walked out from behind the bench and stood beneath Maimer, looking up into his cold grey eyes. "These two are absolute idiots; will you let me defend myself in this case?"  
  
Maimer paused for a moment, looking down at her. "You realize that Mez doesn't stand a chance against you. In order for you to defend yourself I'll need to bring in a real attorney to make things fair."  
  
Akane nodded. "That would be alright, as long as I don't have to put up with those idiots anymore."  
  
"Hey!" Goz and Mez yelled together.  
  
"I have made my decision!" Maimer said, pulling a dimensional hammer out of his sleeve and hitting his desk. "Goz and Mez will be replaced with Akane Tendo and Mr. Burner, respectively."  
  
The crowd went crazy. Little spirits could be seen body surfing up and down the coliseum stands. Some of them erupted into fights for no reason and others started dancing.  
  
"Silence!" Maimer yelled. "The court room is still in session. Instantly all of the spirits froze in mid movement. "Mr. Burner, please show yourself." Maimer finished.  
  
A man appeared in a puff of fire. He was dressed in a business suit and a top hat. He was an extremely good looking man with blue eyes and blond hair that could be seen from under his hat. What stood out about him were the horns that were poking through his hat and the red tail that could be seen out of the back of his pants.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." He said neatly. "I do hope that this doesn't take long, I'm scheduled for my tea break in exactly half an hour."  
  
Akane stared at him. "This is my adversary?" She asked herself. "I would have better off with Mez, even with that idiot Goz defending me."  
  
Maimer nodded to him. "Goz and Mez, get the hell out of here." While grumbling the two ogres stood up and went into the stands to sit next to Jake.  
  
Mr. Turner turned to Akane. "Ah, a fair lady. I do wish you good luck."  
  
Akane blushed slightly. "He's a demon stupid." She chastised herself. "Uh, you too."  
  
He smiled at her. "Oh, I certainly don't believe that you mean that. It is your soul on the line after all." Akane shivered slightly and then walked to take a seat behind her bench.  
  
He turned to face the spirit. "Is this my witness?" He asked the judge. Maimer nodded, appearing to have a great deal more respect for this new lawyer then for Mez. Mr. Burner turned back to him. "Tell me sir; did the girl have those robes that she's currently wearing when you saw her fall from the sky earlier?"  
  
The spirit nodded. "Yes, those golden robes exactly."  
  
"Quite right." Mr. Burner said. "How was it that you knew that she was a mage?"  
  
The spirit looked slightly uncomfortable. "She was dressed like one, I thought it was obvious."  
  
Mr. Burner paused. "Tell me, have you seen those golden robes somewhere before?" The spirit shook its head.  
  
Mr. Burner turned to Maimer. "Sir, I have some evidence to present to the court if you are so inclined." Maimer nodded. "Show me anything you want."  
  
Mr. Burner pulled something out of his pocket; it looked like a small golden stone. Holding it out in front of him, he conjured forth an image of a brilliant golden robe. "Tell me, is this the robe that the girl was wearing when she fell from the sky and still is wearing?"  
  
The spirit made a big show of examining it. "Yes it is." It quipped.  
  
"Then I have a statement to make." Mr. Burner began to speak with an amplification spell. "This is the official robe worn by Mapleticiracianerfilintian who is an arch-magus and is in fact the leader of the council of seven mages which guards the borders between the dimensions."  
  
He turned to look at Akane. "Furthermore, her magical signature taken shortly after her fall demonstrates that she is clearly a direct spiritual descendent of the arch magi himself. I propose that such a mage would easily hold enough power to cause such a destructive blast."  
  
Akane stared at him in shock. "A direct spiritual descendent? What the hell does that mean? And by that name he just said did he mean. Maple?"  
  
The crowd went crazy, but froze as it saw Maimer reach for his mallet. "Is that all Mr. Burner?" He asked.  
  
The lawyer shrugged. "To tell you the truth, yes. There's nothing else to really ask. Your witness." He said politely, bowing to Akane.  
  
Akane stood up and looked very nervous. "Uh-oh." She thought to herself. "I need to think of something to follow that and quickly."  
  
She coughed for a moment to clear her throat and then began to pace in front of the witness. "Tell me," She said cautiously, "Where were you when the blast first took place?"  
  
"I was actually on the opposite side of hell at the time, so I didn't see it." The spirit said.  
  
"Whoa, it must be huge." Akane thought to herself. "So you're saying that you didn't actually see the attack?" She asked.  
  
"That's right." The spirit said.  
  
"But you are the only one who actually saw me fall from the sky." She said, more of a comment then a question.  
  
"Again that's right." The spirit said.  
  
"Think Akane!" She yelled to herself, powering up. Suddenly the spirit was looking very intimidated. She calmed down and her aura disappeared. "Tell me," She said, "Do you know of any spells that would cause an attack that big?" The spirit shook its head. "Not personally no. But then again in life I never had much experience with magic."  
  
"What if I told you that I've only had my magic for a year and that I myself don't know any magic spells that could do that? I mean, I'm only 17 after all."  
  
"Your honor, I have something to say." Mr. Burner stated, standing to his feet. "It is well known that Mapleticiracianerfilintian's preferred form is that of a 15 year old boy. It's obvious that physical appearance means nothing to a user of magic."  
  
Maimer nodded. "That information is correct. Miss Tendo, please make your questions relevant to the case."  
  
Akane blanched. "What the hell?!" She thought to herself. "I didn't know that!"  
  
Then inspiration struck her. "Sir," she said, imitating Mr. Burner. "Have you noticed anything strange about me since this case has begun?"  
  
The spirit looked uncomfortable and looked up at Maimer, who nodded down at it, his face still cold. The spirit turned back to her.  
  
"Yes miss, you don't act anything like what I would expect from a mage."  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, you're too incompetent to be a real mage." The spirit said slowly. Akane suddenly looked very pissed. "What did you say?!" She yelled, almost ready to attack the spirit.  
  
"Please miss, don't intimidate the witness." Mr. Burner said firmly. Akane slowly calmed down. With her voice grating, "Please continue."  
  
Hesitantly, it did. "Well, mages are supposed to be really smart, or at least that's what I've heard. But you seem to know only a little more about magic then I do. And mages are supposed to have safe guards and stuff. I don't think that a real mage would let himself to fall into hell on accident."  
  
Akane resisted the urge to summon her battle aura. "I agree one -hundred percent." She admitted, gritting her teeth. "Your honor, I'm done with this witness."  
  
Maimer nodded. "Take a seat." He motion for the spirit to leave, which it quickly did.  
  
"Now does anyone have any more witnesses or are we ready for the final statements?" He asked. Mr. Burner shrugged. "I'm done, there's nothing else to discuss."  
  
Akane also nodded, still miffed about the spirit's testimony. "Mr. Burner, you're first." Maimer said to the demon.  
  
Mr. Burner stood directly in front of the judge and looked at him in the eyes. "Sir, I feel that you completely understand the point and have already made your decision so I'll make this short. An energy attack came down and six hours later this girl fell down herself. It's obvious that as far as sheer magical potential goes she would easily have the power to do this. Furthermore she appears to have ties to the arch magi Mapleticiracianerfilintian and he is well known for disobeying laws that he himself created. Thus it seems entirely likely that she may be responsible for this attack." Mr. Burner finished neatly and nodded to the judge. "That is all, may I leave? It's time for tea."  
  
Maimer nodded as Mr. Burner disappeared in a flash of fire. "Now Miss Akane Tendo, it is your turn."  
  
Akane gulped as she stood up and went to stand before the judge. "This entire charge is ridiculous." She began. "There is no evidence against me that isn't circumstantial. I just happened to fall down from the sky six hours after the attack, and I don't have any idea who could have thrown it! Besides, why the hell would I be interested in doing something like that? Even if I did have the experience to throw an attack that large why would I waste my time?" She paused. "Uh, that's all I have to say. Thank you judge." She bowed to him.  
  
Maimer sat still for a moment. "I have finished deliberating." He said, "And I have reached my final decision."  
  
Akane held her breath. Maimer pulled out his hammer and leaned over his desk to stare into her eyes. "Akane Tendo, I find you innocent. Before this case even began it was discovered that the damage was caused by a ki attack and not a magical one. Therefore it is logically impossible that you are responsible."  
  
Akane's face went through a series of shifting emotions. First she was relieved, then thoughtful and then furious. "Are you trying to tell me that you knew that I was innocent before we even began?!" She yelled. "Why the hell did you bother with this trial at all?!" A blue aura sprang up around her.  
  
Maimer stared coldly into her eyes. "King Yemna ordered that the citizens of the first level of hell receive some entertainment every several hundred years, and the time was up. It was your own misfortune that you were caught and in any case, it doesn't matter now."  
  
Akane nodded slowly, still looking furious. "In any case, can you get this damn collar off of me so I can go?" She asked. "I'm in a hurry and have wasted enough time already."  
  
Maimer shook his head. "There is still paper work to deal with; you cannot leave until twelve hours have passed."  
  
"What? Twelve hours?!" Akane yelled. "But I'm innocent; you can't keep me for twelve hours!"  
  
Maimer looked at her impassively. "I apologize but rules are rules. You will not leave hell for twelve hours."  
  
"Dammit all!" Akane said hopelessly to herself. "Ranma needs my help! Twelve more hours will simply take too long."  
  
A large explosion could be heard in the distance. The spirit crowd reacted almost at once by piling out of the court room to go see what was going on. Two demons that appeared to be severely wounded appeared next to Judge Maimer.  
  
"Sir!" They yelled. "A prisoner has escaped from the 4th level!"  
  
"What?!" Maimer yelled. "How, how did he escape?!"  
  
"He grabbed the keys off of the belt of a guard that was passing by!" The demon said. "Then he escaped! He was simply too strong!"  
  
Maimer paused and then looked thoughtful. He turned to Akane. "Tell me Miss Tendo, do you have any experience with fighting?"  
  
Akane felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Well, a little." She said hesitantly.  
  
"If you can use your magic to capture this prisoner then I can release you instantly." The judge told her. "There would be no need for paper work."  
  
"This could be really dangerous." Akane thought to herself. "Imagine, someone attempting a jailbreak in hell." Her face became determined. "But this may be my only chance to help Ranma."  
  
She looked up at Maimer. "If you take off my collar then it's a deal."  
  
"Remember." Maimer said, almost amused. "If you just leave then you'll be in trouble when you die."  
  
Akane looked up at him seriously. "On my honor as a martial artist I promise not to leave before beating this criminal."  
  
With a single swipe of his hand Maimer removed the collar from Akane's neck.  
  
Akane stood still as if paralyzed as her powers flooded back to her. "Amazing." She thought to herself. "It feels like a part of me that was lost has returned." She broadened her magical senses. "Alright, let's see if I can find this criminal."  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a dark little planet. A building made entirely out of some white plastic rested on its surface. The building had some alien other-worldly look to it.  
  
Inside a large man, close to seven foot, was walking swiftly down a hallway. He stopped in front of a large door and knocked on it.  
  
"You may enter." An almost feminine voice responded from inside. The man pushed the door open and walked inside.  
  
The room appeared to be an audience chamber. Two thrones were positioned in the front of the room, one almost twice as large as the other. In the larger throne a strange creature that was completely white except for some purple on its torso and limbs was sitting. A hole in the back of the throne allowed for its tail to be comfortably coming out of the back. In the smaller throne was a strange little man. He was completely yellow and looked almost bug like, with small robes and a little black 'M' positioned at his waist. Both of them were much smaller then the man with the black robes who stood before them.  
  
He instantly fell to his knees and pulled back his hood. "Master Freezer, Arch Mage Babbiti, I have something to report."  
  
Freezer spoke up. "Yes Captain Ginyu, do continue please."  
  
Captain Ginyu cleared his throat. "Vegita has decided to leave earth. I believe that he will head off to Namek next. First Apprentice Mire is hot on the trail of the dragon balls and is likely to soon make the wish that you have requested."  
  
"Good, good." Babbiti squealed with glee. "That is very good news indeed. Continue apprentice."  
  
After pausing for a moment Captain Ginyu continued. "The greater demon that was summoned by Mire to beat the defenders has already been defeated by the warrior known as Goku, who is a saiyajin."  
  
Freezer paused. "A saiyajin did you say? I thought that the three that I spared were the only saiyajins left alive."  
  
Captain Ginyu shook his head. "No, that is not the case. It appears that one other survived and due to some confusing circumstance has become an ally of earth. Furthermore, he has the ability to sense magic. I had thought that I killed him on Snake Way, but by accident I left him alive."  
  
Freezer shook his head. "I don't want any saiyajins alive. Captain Ginyu, I want you to return to earth and finish the job that Vegita could not. I want you to destroy all intelligent life."  
  
"But why Freezer?" Babbiti asked him curiously. "Why should you care about that backwater little world? You are the greatest of the demon lords after all, why should some little saiyajin matter to you?"  
  
Freezer leaned forward onto one of his hands. "I have always sensed that the saiyajin race would become my greatest enemy, and now with this Goku who can sense magic it seems even closer to reality then before. Besides," He added, "This whole situation stinks of that mage Mapleticiracianerfilintian."  
  
Babbiti nodded. "Yes, I agree with you there. That meddling little mage always gets his hands in on our business somehow; I don't see why this situation should be any different." He looked up at Captain Ginyu. "First apprentice, I want you to kill all intelligent life. But spare the Nemekian who has created the dragon balls until such a time as First Apprentice Mire has made his wish."  
  
Captain Ginyu nodded. "Understood Masters. It will be as you desire."  
  
He paused for a moment. "Teleport now!" He yelled. He then disappeared into thin air.  
  
"What do you think Freezer," Babbiti asked his larger ally, "Will he succeed?"  
  
Freezer frowned slightly as he leaned on his hand. "Unless that mage directly interferes, yes. However for obvious reasons that is extremely unlikely." Freezer thought for a moment. "There is a good chance that Ginyu will issue some sort of challenge and allow the defenders to prepare themselves first, if that happens they may discover a way to defeat him."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Babbiti asked.  
  
"From what he said Goku wasn't the one who drove Vegita off, even though he was roughly as strong as Vegita. That means that there must be another warrior on earth with similar strength to those two. Between them it's possible that they may defeat a warrior even of greatly superior strength such as Captain Ginyu. However, even if this happens you will still get your wish."  
  
"So what would you do in such a situation Freezer?" Babbiti asked curiously. Freezer closed his eyes. "I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll just destroy the earth from here and get it over with. I also haven't decided what to do with Vegita yet. For him I think I'll just let him go and hunt him down myself on Namek. That would be the most fun." 


	7. Joining 7: Point of transition

Joining 7: Point of Transition Written December 2002  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"You tend to get what you receive." BM  
  
******************************************  
  
The landscape appeared to be the blasted remnants of a playground. A large broken karris wheel was lying on its side, destroyed at the base. There was a large fountain of blood continually flowing. As strange as it appeared, there was no mistaking that this was Hell.  
  
A large man walked up to the fountain and paused for a moment to look into it. He had long flowing black spiky hair which reached down to his knees behind him. He was quite tall, close to 6'5, and extremely muscular. He had a serious face that possessed not a speck of humor that was currently frustrated and angry. Needless to say, he seemed the perfect resident of hell.  
  
"I can't believe this place." Raditz mumbled to himself. "Where the hell is the exit? It has to be around her somewhere. After all, that ass hole King Yemna got me down here somehow." He growled. "This is all Kakarot's fault! If only he had joined me instead of resisting, then we wouldn't be dead right now!" He paused for a moment to think. "That's right, that green guy mentioned that he would be wished back to life or something."  
  
He punched the center piece of the fountain, breaking it in half. "Damn it all! I can't believe this is happening! I need to find some residents of this place to see how to escape. Maybe those little blue and red demons can help me out." He smiled grimly to himself. "Then I just need to kill that King Yemna, he won't find me nearly so easy to beat as I was before. I am a saiyajin after all!"  
  
Raditz threw back his head and began to laugh. The spirits that were already in the distance picked up their pace and began to move away at a very fast speed.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a near empty closed roofed court room of coliseum proportions. Now only five residents remained. Three ogres who were still positioned in the stands and two human like figures that were in the center. One was an old man with pale white skin, black robes and cold gray eyes. The other was a young girl with black hair, golden robes and two beautiful silver earrings.  
  
Akane was concentrating. "It feels so good to have magic again!" She said happily to herself. "I wonder where the criminal is." She focused within herself and found her center. She called forth from her center the image of the door, and used it to force her awareness out to the entirety of hell's surface.  
  
"Ouch!" She said while wincing. "Maybe that's stretching my mind a bit too thin. I'll try something slightly smaller." She focused her mind to more of a mile wide spot light. Using that, she progressed to scan hell's surface.  
  
"I think that the blast came from over there." She thought to herself, referring to a certain direction. She brought her mind to that position.  
  
"That's it, I see an unusual soul!" She said excitedly. "What do you see?" Maimer asked, leaning over to her. Her vision came into focus on a blurry man standing next to a broken fountain.  
  
"I'm not sure." She said. "I'll need to bring my mind somewhat closer." She focused herself until she got a clear image of him. "Oh my god!" She yelled. "It's him, it's Raditz!"  
  
Maimer nodded. "Yes, I expected as much. The powerful saiyajin warrior would be one to not be satisfied with being trapped in hell. So that is your task, defeat him and the paper work will take care of itself."  
  
Akane stared up at him in fear. "You can't expect me to beat him; he's much too powerful for me. Even Ranma didn't stand a chance against him."  
  
Maimer looked at her with no expression. "I don't care, you have your task. Defeat him and you may leave, that is all." Black smoke surrounded him and he disappeared within a few moments.  
  
"It's all right Akane! I have faith your magic." Jake yelled from the stands. "I'm sure you can do it!"  
  
Akane managed a small smile. "Yes, that's right. I have magic now, maybe I can beat him. Wouldn't Ranma be impressed." She sighed. "I wonder what he's up to now." Her expression became angry. "He'd better not be fooling around with that Shampoo; I need to escape as soon as possible!"  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a small cabin room with three people inside. One was a small red haired girl that was lying unconscious on a bed. One was a respectable looking middle aged woman. One was an extremely embarrassed looking young man. The middle aged woman was in the process of changing the young girl's clothes.  
  
"It's all finished, you can turn around now." The woman said, her voice amused. "Honestly I can't imagine why you would insist that I dress her as a boy when we have perfectly fine girls' clothes here."  
  
Ryouga shook his head. "Trust me, this one's a real tom boy, you wouldn't want to see her in girls' clothes." The woman smiled at him. "Well, if you say so." She walked past him and to the door. "I'll leave you alone with your girlfriend now." She said with a wink.  
  
A disgusted look came to his face. "That's not it at all!" He yelled. Looking somewhat embarrassed, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about yelling at you, but I could never really date him, errr, her for reasons that I can't explain right now."  
  
Chuckling, the woman closed the door behind her. Ryouga shook his head for a moment, trying to remove that idea from his head. Sighing, he walked back over to the bed and looked down at Ranma. "What secrets do you hold Ranma?" He asked himself again. "I find you out in the ocean in the middle of nowhere icy cold and almost beaten to a pulp. Who on earth could possible put you in that condition?"  
  
A strange glint caught the corner of his eye. "What's this?" He asked himself, turning to look on the ground. What he saw was a strange little stone that appeared to have fallen out of Ranma's clothing. Curious, he reached down and picked up and held it in the palm of his hand.  
  
"What would Ranma be doing carrying this?" He asked himself, focusing his attention into the stone.  
  
A voice echoed in his head. "Who are you, is Ranma safe?" "What?!" Ryouga shouted, dropping the stone. Instantly the voice was silenced.  
  
"What was that just now, did that come from the stone?" He asked himself, breathing hard. "Was someone trying to communicate with me?" Gradually his breathing calmed down.  
  
"Whoever that was they seemed to be concerned about Ranma's safety, maybe they can give me some answers." Convinced by his reasoning, Ryouga reached down and picked up the stone again.  
  
"Is anyone there?" He hesitantly thought to the stone. He stood still for a minute looking at the stone. "Nothing." He thought, relieved. "I guess it was my imagination after all."  
  
"This is Kami, where is Ranma?" A voice echoed inside his head. Ryouga panicked and almost dropped the stone again. "Did you say Kami?" He asked the stone cautiously. "That is correct." The voice responded. "Kami, I can't believe this!" Ryouga almost yelled to himself.  
  
"What's so hard to believe, that there actually is such a being or that you're talking to him through a stone?" The voice asked wryly. "Listen, this is important. I need to know if Ranma is alive, and if you know where he is."  
  
"He's alive if only barely." Ryouga thought to the stone. "He's been beaten really badly and then almost frozen. I'm amazed that the cold didn't kill him with the condition he was in. Right now he's on a bed right here in this room."  
  
"I'm glad that he's alive." The voice said, relieved. "I suppose that I have Cologne to thank for that."  
  
"Kami knows Cologne?" Ryouga asked himself. "That old hag is even better then I thought."  
  
"Don't be so amazed." The voice chuckled. "I knew her back even when I first accepted this position."  
  
"First accepted this position? This is too much." Ryouga thought to himself.  
  
"I'd like to chat but it's important that Ranma recovers as quickly as possible. There are some people looking for him right now. Can you do something to attract them to your exact position?"  
  
Ryouga nodded slowly. "Yes, there is something I can do. Should I attempt to attract them now?"  
  
"Yes, if you will." Kami responded. Ryouga walked to the door and stepped into the hallway after opening it. "A simple enough request." He thought to himself.  
  
******************************************  
  
There were two forms flying quickly through the darkness. One was a young boy with wild black hair. The other was a young man with a completely bald head and six strange dots on his forehead. Both were obviously wet and very cold.  
  
"This isn't any good Krillin." Gohan said, his teeth chattering. "We've already visited three port towns but we can't find anything but a lot of seaweed and fish."  
  
Krillin sighed. "You're right Gohan, that storm sure did cause a mess didn't it. I just hope that it's not too late to find Ranma."  
  
Gohan held up both of his arms and took a determined look. "I'm not ready to give up hope just yet Krillin, let's keep looking!"  
  
They both paused. "Did you feel that Gohan?" Krillin asked excitedly. "Yeah, it's a pretty big power!" Gohan said excitedly. "It has to be Ranma!"  
  
"If it is then he really has taken a major beating." Krillin said, already flying in the direction of the energy. "It's much lower then before."  
  
They flew quickly towards the energy for several minutes until they saw a bright yellow energy in the distance. "That's it, let's go Gohan!" Krillin yelled.  
  
******************************************  
  
Though it was a dark night there was a great deal of light being cast. A young man was standing on the deck of a ship with a few sailors watching him wearily. He was surrounded by a bright yellow aura and a bright ball of energy was suspended in the air over his head.  
  
"How long do I have to keep doing this?" Ryouga asked himself. "I've already been out here for ten minutes with a Shi Shi Hokadon suspended in the air and no one has come. I'm beginning to get tired, and I don't think they'll ever come!" With that thought the brightness of his energy flared even more.  
  
"I think I see someone." He thought to himself. "Two blue energies are approaching me at an incredible speed. I hope that these are the people that Kami was waiting for." Within one minute two small forms flew into the field of his light and floated onto the ship.   
  
"You're not Ranma." Krillin said, disappointed.  
  
"These guys have huge powers, I can just feel it." Ryouga thought, staring at them. "I've never felt anything this strong before!" He shook his head and looked at them. "No, but Ranma's here on this ship. I found him floating in the ocean."  
  
"Is he alive?" Gohan asked with concern in his eyes. "He's just a kid." Ryouga thought, staring at him. "How could he be this strong?" "Yeah, he's alive. I'll take you guys too him."  
  
Ryouga turned around and walked down the stairs of the ship, leading them to the room that Ranma was staying in. He opened the door and walked in. "Here he is, still alive but barely."  
  
Krillin and Gohan walked into the room and stared blankly at the girl on the bed. "What? I'm pretty sure that Ranma was a guy, wasn't he Krillin?" Gohan looked at Krillin expectantly.  
  
Krillin was too busy staring at the girl. "K-k-k-kawaii." He said out loud.  
  
Ryouga coughed. "Don't let him hear you say that, that girl you see is actually Ranma. He has a curse that transforms him into a girl when he's touched with cold water."  
  
Krillin stared at Ryouga. "Really?" He shrugged. "Well, that's not so weird I suppose. When Goku and I were traveling together we came upon lots of things just as weird." He smiled at Gohan. "Well, it looks like it's a successful mission; I'm going to give him the senzu bean so we can get out of here!"  
  
He walked over to Ranma's side and gently lifted up her head. "I can't believe that this is really Ranma." Gohan said, watching her.  
  
Krillin opened her mouth and put a small bean in side. "What is it that they're feeding him?" Ryouga asked himself, watching them curiously.  
  
A few moments later a blue aura flared about Ranma even as she slept. All of the bruises and scratches that were covering her face disappeared and her pale cheeks returned to their normal color. She was still sleeping soundly, but her breathing was obviously more relaxed and less labored.  
  
"Yeah, she's okay." Krillin yelled happily. Ryouga just stared. "How has Ranma come this far along in just a year?" He asked himself. "His power, I can just feel it!"  
  
"It was due to some training that he was put through." The voice echoed in his mind again. "Perhaps when this entire ordeal is over I'll be able to give you similar training. It will help Ranma keep on his feet after all. Unfortunately at the moment there is no time for such things. Please return the stone to Ranma and ask Krillin and Gohan to return to my lookout."  
  
Ryouga awkwardly took the stone out of his pocket and slipped it into Ranma's clothing. He looked up at Krillin and Gohan. "This is a message stone from a guy named Kami. He wants you to take Ranma and return to his lookout."  
  
Krillin nodded and gingerly picked up the sleeping girl. "Thanks. Hey, we never had the chance to introduce ourselves, I'm Krillin." "And I'm Gohan!" Gohan added excitedly.  
  
Ryouga nodded and managed a slight smile, showing one of his fangs. "I'm Ryouga, pleased to meet you guys. Kami mentioned that I might get a chance to train with you later, so I'll hopefully see you again. Don't let Ranma get killed before I have a chance to do it myself."  
  
"What kind of relationship did these guys have?" Krillin asked himself, staring at the boy. He laughed. "Hey maybe! Now that this ordeal's over we might get that chance. I'll see you later Ryouga." Carrying Ranma, he walked out of the door with Gohan quickly behind. Though several people stared at them as they left, no one tried to stop them or complain.  
  
******************************************  
  
A lone man flew through the darkness of night on a small yellow cloud. "I can feel it; Ranma's power was just restored." Goku said to himself, breathing a sigh of relief. "I guess that Krillin and Gohan made it too him just in time."  
  
He stopped flying and began to hover in mid-air. "They already seem to be on their way to Kami's lookout, I think I'll go there to wait for them." Goku turned his direction around and began to fly off in the opposite direction.  
  
******************************************  
  
A lone man flew through the darkness of night. His skin was completely green and he was covered with a newly restored turban and cape. His face was determined and thoughtful at the same time.  
  
"Who is this Mire, and who does he serve?" Piccolo asked himself. "And where did that demon come from? I am Piccolo the Demon King, the king of Hell itself and I have no idea what kind of demon that was or why it was so powerful!" He shook his head in frustration. "All I know right now is that I can't afford to allow that mage to have the dragon balls; who knows what kind of evil his wish would cause."  
  
He continued to fly for several minutes. "That's Turtle Island up ahead." He thought to himself. "Still above the water level I see, that's good." He flew onto the island and landed in front of the door, which was noticeably wet. "I suppose that the storm's full power didn't extend quite this far."  
  
Piccolo opened the door and walked inside. He conjured a lamp out of the air and held it in front of himself to create light. Walking soundlessly, he progressed to move into the house.  
  
"I need to find that Bulma woman so I can take her dragon radar." He thought to himself as he walked. He came into the living room to see that the television was destroyed. Master Roshi was lying on his completely soaked coach with some see weed coming out of his nose. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Hmm, old fool can sleep through anything." Piccolo thought to himself. "I hear some talking from upstairs." Indeed there was a very light conversation going on.  
  
"Who was that boy that suddenly appeared to fight that alien?" A female voice asked. "I don't know Chi-chi." Another voice responded. "Well I don't really care as long as he thrashed him!" The female voice yelled again. Sounds of violence came from upstairs. "Hey, let go of me! I'm going to rescue Gohan!" The voice yelled from upstairs.  
  
A heavy sweat drop could be seen hanging off of the side of Piccolo's head. "Now dear, we've already talked about this. We shouldn't go until we know it's safe." "I'm not going to wait any more father, I'm going now!!!"  
  
A loud clamor could be heard coming down the stairs. Two people spilled out, one was a young woman with black hair and the other was an absolutely huge man who was wearing a helmet with horns. Both of them stopped struggling and stared at Piccolo who stared back.  
  
"That woman is Goku's wife?" Piccolo asked himself. "She is nothing like him or Gohan." He cleared his throat, but before he could speak Chi-chi jumped to her feet and walked up to him.  
  
"There you are Piccolo, I was meaning to talk to you! You're the one who dragged my son off into the middle of no-where to train him without my permission and you were the one to take him to battle aliens from another world! Now do you have anything at all to say for yourself?!"  
  
"Get away from there dear!" Ox-King said, panicking. "That's Piccolo, you don't want to make him angry!"  
  
"I don't care if he's Kami himself, no one's going to mess with my son and get away with it!" Chi-chi yelled at her father, causing him to cower backwards. She turned to Piccolo and was about to continue yelling until she saw the completely serious look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry about Gohan but there was no other way." Piccolo said seriously. "We absolutely needed his help if the earth was to survive. Besides, the aliens are gone and he is safe, I'm here for a different reason."  
  
"Different reason?" Chi-chi asked hesitantly. Piccolo nodded. "That's right, I need the dragon radar."  
  
"The dragon radar?" Bulma asked sleepily as she stepped down the stairs. "What would someone need that for?" She looked blankly at Piccolo for a moment until her jaw dropped to the floor. "Piccolo, he's here! Oh, this just isn't my day." She turned to go back up the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Piccolo yelled. "This is important; I don't have time for your pathetic fear. Bring me the dragon radar now!"  
  
"Yes, right away!" Bulma said, running up the stairs. In a few minutes she came cautiously back down the stairs holding a small circular machine that appeared to have some kind of grid. Chi-chi and her father were sitting in the kitchen and cautiously watching the entire exchange.  
  
"It won't do you any good though." Bulma commented. "I'm sure we still have most of a year at least before they can be used again." After handing Piccolo the machine she cautiously moved into the kitchen with the others. Master Roshi was still sound asleep.  
  
Piccolo walked quickly out of the house and to the shore of the small island. Staring down at the small machine, he clicked on the top button. Instantly two little lights popped up and started blinking.  
  
"One of those is on the move, it must be that mage!" Piccolo yelled to himself. He spent a few more moments messing with the machine. "Impossible, he's already collected two of the dragon balls. How is he moving so quickly?!"  
  
Piccolo began to growl. "I have no choice, I need to go to one of the remaining dragon balls and wait for him there. I'll choose the one that's farthest away from his current position." Moving quickly he leapt into the air and disappeared into the night sky.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bulma asked, staring at his disappearing form. "No idea." Chi-chi responded, shaking her head. "I'm just glad to hear that Gohan's okay."  
  
******************************************  
  
There were two figures flying through the darkness of night. One was Krillin, who was holding a slight red haired girl who at the moment was peacefully asleep. The other was Gohan, who appeared to be very tired.  
  
"I'm sleepy Krillin." Gohan yawned loudly. "How much farther is it to Kami's lookout?" Krillin chuckled. "Oh yeah, I've almost forgotten. You've never actually been there before, have you Gohan?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, I haven't Krillin, but I hope that we get there soon. I'm really tired."  
  
"Don't worry; it's only a little ways now." Krillin responded. The girl in his arms began to rustle. "Yeow, she's about to wake up!" Krillin said. "I'd better put her down before she finds me touching her!" Krillin quickly went to the rock below and gently laid her on the ground. "Give her some space Gohan." Krillin said, backing away from her.  
  
Ranma yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up, she groggily looked over at Krillin and Gohan. Looking down, she poked at her chest. "Guess I'm a girl right now." She sighed. "Gotta find some hot water and change back."  
  
Krillin stared at her. "What are you looking at Krillin?" Gohan asked him while staring at him with wide eyes. "There's nothing really all that impressive about the way she looks is there?" "Well, nothing, nothing at all." Krillin chuckled nervously. He bent down and spoke into Gohan's ear. "I'll explain it to you later kid."  
  
Ranma stood up and began to stretch. "Wonder where my pop is." She said to herself dazedly, still half asleep. "I thought he said we needed to go to Japan, and I don't know where this is but it sure as hell doesn't look anything like Japan."  
  
"Do you think that she's lost it Krillin?" Gohan asked, looking at his friend. Krillin gave Ranma a sideways glance. "I don't know Gohan, but she certainly doesn't seem to know where she is. Maybe that Ryouga guy was wrong when he said this was Ranma, she doesn't know what's going on."  
  
"Well, there is one way to find out." Gohan said. "If we could hit her with some hot water then that would clear up everything."  
  
"Good idea Gohan!" Krillin said, exited. "But where are we going to find water around here?"  
  
"I think that we passed a pond that was created by that storm just a few hundred meters ago." Gohan said. He turned to the still half-asleep Ranma. "Hey Ranma, do you want some hot water?"  
  
Ranma looked up at him. She stared at him for a moment longer before her vision cleared and she seemed to wake up. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, staring at him. "Never mind that, where can I get hot water?"  
  
"Just follow me!" Gohan said, leaping into the air and flying off. Ranma began to run after him. "Hey, how are you doing that?!" He asked. "How are you flying?" Desperate to keep up with Gohan Ranma powered up. After that even on the ground she had no trouble keeping his pace.  
  
Krillin stared after her. "Her energy is huge." Krillin thought to himself. "There's no mistaking that she's Ranma." Shaking his head, he ran to follow her.  
  
Gohan stopped at small pond in the ground. "Kamehameha!" He yelled, throwing a small blast of energy into the water. It reacted instantly and began to boil. Within a few moments the boiling stopped and the water just steamed.  
  
"Here you go." Gohan said politely to Ranma, who was watching with wide eyes. "I've never seen a technique like that before, how did you do it?" Ranma asked looking at him.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "It's my father's favorite technique; I just kind of learned it one day. I could teach it to you if you like, though I would like to learn some of your techniques too. Could you teach me how to use telekinesis like you did against Nappa?"  
  
Ranma shook her dead in disbelief. "Don't know what you're talking about kid, but thanks for the hot water." In a single jumped she submerged herself, and male Ranma came up from the pool. He casually moved away from the pool to stand in front of them and bowed. "Name's Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Pleased to meet ya."  
  
Krillin and Gohan awkwardly bowed. "Pleased to meet you too." They said together.  
  
Ranma looked around. "When I went to bed I was in China, I don't know what the hell I'm doing in a place like this now." He waved to Krillin and Gohan. "Hey, I'll see you guys later, I've got to find my pop and get out of here."  
  
"Wait!" A voice echoed in his mind. Ranma froze. He slowly turned around to look at Krillin and Gohan. "Did one of you guys say something?" He asked. "I didn't say anything." Krillin said, looking back at him. "How about you Gohan?" "No, nothing." The boy responded.  
  
"They said nothing at all; it was I who spoke to you Ranma." The voice echoed again in his head. Ranma fell into a fighting stance. Krillin and Gohan quickly backed off from him. "Why don't you come out and fight me?" Ranma said cautiously. "I don't know who you are but I don't like it that you know my name."  
  
"My name is Kami, have you forgotten me Ranma?" The voice said again. Ranma's eyes widened and he began to look very freaked out if not intimidated. "You mean that I actually knew you at one time? Sorry, don't remember a thing about any Kami."  
  
The voice sighed in his head. "Well, it seems that you've forgotten, this will only make things more complicated. Ranma, I need you to follow the two in front of you to my lookout where I can explain everything."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I need to find my father. We have some business to take care of before we leave China."  
  
"I can't explain to you why, but your business has already been taken care of." The voice said in his mind again. "Just follow these two and I will make everything clear."  
  
Ranma relaxed his fighting stance and smiled. "Hey, if you say so. I wouldn't want to piss off Kami anyways; those amazons that are chasing me are bad enough without getting some god after me too." He turned to Krillin and Gohan. "So can you take me to this guy or what?"  
  
Krillin stared at the man who seemingly had just had a conversation with himself. "Of course." He said. "But you're going to need to learn to fly first. But from what I've seen, that should be really easy for you."  
  
Ranma stared at him with both wonder and skepticism in his eyes. "To fly?" He said. "It would be like a dream."  
  
"Yeah." Krillin said. "Look, it's really easy. All you do is take your energy and force it between yourself and the ground. Like this." Krillin began to float off of the ground.  
  
Imitating him, Ranma flew quickly up into the air. "Not so much!" Krillin yelled up at him. "You have way to much power to put that much effort into it!"  
  
Gradually Ranma gained controlled of flight. He happily flew around in the air doing spins and circles. "Show off." Krillin muttered to himself. Gohan stared at him. "I don't think that he's trying to show off Krillin." Gohan said. "I think he's just enjoying himself."  
  
Krillin shrugged. "If you say so, I'm just glad that Kami's lookout is so close. We should be there in only a few minutes."  
  
******************************************  
  
Kami paced around alone on the surface of the lookout, continuously staring into the night. "Hey Kami, what's up?" Goku asked, lowering himself onto the floor of the lookout.  
  
Kami looked up at Goku. "Hello Goku, I see that your mission was successful. You were able to beat the demon with the water." Goku nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I did it, he was actually a lot weaker then I expected."  
  
Kami's face grew serious. "But even with the saiyajins gone I can't help but feel that trouble is still brewing. The nature of that Captain Ginyu who attacked you and the one who summoned the demon are still unknown to us."  
  
Goku nodded seriously. "Yeah, you're right. There's just too much going on that it's hard to keep track of." He yawned widely. "And to tell you the truth I'm starting to get kind of sleepy. I haven't really slept since I've left King Kai's place."  
  
Kami turned to him. "The time for you to sleep will come soon enough Goku, but I would like for you to wait until Ranma, Krillin and Gohan arrive. I fear that things may have just made themselves more complicated than before."  
  
"What do you mean Kami?" Goku asked, looking at him curiously. Kami sighed. "I mean simply that Ranma has lost his memory. I'm not completely sure, but I think that he's forgotten everything that has happened to him in Japan after leaving China. Meaning," He said, turning to Goku. "That he has forgotten most of his techniques and has no memory of the visiting saiyajins. Furthermore he has no idea how strong he is or how he came about his strength. In his frame of mind he is much weaker then he really is."  
  
"That could be a problem." Goku said, scratching his chin. "So, do you know of a way to give him back his memories?"  
  
Kami nodded. "Yes I do. Given a few days I believe that I could return all of his memories to him, but unfortunately I don't believe that we have that kind of time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked. "Do you really think that the enemy forces will strike that quickly? What do they want from earth anyways?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious that the Dragon Balls have been reactivated." Kami said. "But I believe that Piccolo is on the move to neutralize the one responsible. I believe that he is capable of handling that particular situation. If need be he can always destroy one of the dragon balls, leaving me to recreate it at a later time. That will be an act of desperation for him though, since no one really knows what would happen in that case."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Goku said, taking a seat. "I think that would make the dragon angry." Kami nodded. "Right. In any case, Ranma should be here soon. I'll decide what to do once I see how serious his condition is."  
  
Together they stared into the night sky. "Ranma's power is really impressive." Goku said. "And he was able to save the earth even in my absence. I kind of regret not being able to fight that saiyajin visitor, I think I would have liked him."  
  
"I wouldn't worry Goku; he did survive the fight after all. I think that you might just get your chance someday." Kami said. "Anways, I think that they've arrived.  
  
Indeed they had. Krillin and Ranma flew directly up to the lookout and collapsed. "Man I'm tired!" Krillin said, lying on the ground. "It's been a long day."  
  
"You said it Krillin." Gohan agreed. "I can barely keep my eyelids open!"  
  
"Hey, you can't go to sleep yet guys." Goku chuckled. "There are still a few things that we have to take care of."  
  
Another form floated down to the lookout. Ranma looked around curiously. His eyes widened greatly when he saw Kami. "What the hell is that?" He asked himself, staring at Kami.  
  
Kami smiled gently. "Thank you for the polite greeting Ranma. My name is Kami, I am the one who has talked to you before."  
  
Ranma walked up to him. "So you can help me figure out what's going on huh? So where do we start?"  
  
"We start here." Kami said, placing his hand on Ranma's forehead. "Clear your mind and I will attempt to return some of your memories to you."  
  
Ranma nodded and lowered his head. "What the hell am I getting myself into?" He asked himself. "Well, it's obvious that there's something wrong. There's no way that I was this strong before, I can just feel how outrageously powerful I am. Maybe this entire situation is a dream." With that last thought he cleared his mind and allowed the soothing presence of the green man in front of him to enter into his consciousness.  
  
Instantly a jumbled group of images came into his head. He saw several people that he didn't recognize, including a rather cute girl with black hair. A crazy mixture of fights came into his head, so complicated that he couldn't tell where one fight ended and another began. "This is crazy!" He yelled. "Make it stop!" But it didn't stop. He saw many desperate struggles for survival. Eventually an image of a man with black spiky hair jumped into his head. "I lost to him." Ranma realized. "I was no match for him." The thought scared him; he wasn't used to enemies that he couldn't handle.  
  
The last image to flash in his mind was that of a small man with tall spiky black hair who was staring at him in hatred. Gasping, Ranma fell to his knees. "That was, that was too much." He struggled to say.  
  
"I must agree." Kami said, sighing with exhaustion. "Your body must have suffered extreme trauma for all of that to have been forgotten. I'm afraid that those jumbled images won't help you much but it's a good place to start. It will take a few more days to restore everything I'm afraid."  
  
Ranma stood up slowly and gave him a cocky smile. "Heck, it will only take one more day tops." He turned to Goku. "You're Goku right?"  
  
Goku nodded and held out his hand. "That's right, and you're Ranma. I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite a while, but I was really hoping that it wouldn't be like this."  
  
Ranma shook his hand. "I can't remember clearly at all, but I think that I wanted to meet you too." Ranma tapped himself on the side of the head. "Do you have anywhere to sleep here? I'm getting kind of tired."  
  
Kami smiled. "Yes, I believe that I have places here for all of you to sleep, you are welcome to stay."  
  
But Gohan and Krillin were already fast asleep. "These guys." Goku chuckled. He bent down and picked both of them up. "Ooopphh, they're getting heavy." Goku grunted. With Kami leading, he and Ranma walked into the guestroom where the beds were already set up.  
  
Once lying down, the four of them fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
******************************************  
  
"I'm almost there." Piccolo thought to himself while flying above a large city. It appeared to be bustling even in the darkness. Neon lights shined back up at him. "So this is the city called Tokyo." He thought to himself. "Never heard of it."  
  
He flew above one particularly small district and went directly to a small building that was connected to a rather nice dojo. "Tendo Dojo." He said, reading the sign. "I suppose that this house is the place." He looked at the dragon radar again. "He already has four of the dragon balls, so I should still have a few hours before he arrives. I need to ascertain who in this house has the dragon ball."  
  
Piccolo paused and focused. "I sense four power levels in the house. Two of them are much larger then the average human on this world. The other two." Piccolo's face became strained. "I can't be certain, but it appears that the other two posses magic of some kind." He smiled. "If that's true then it could only be to the earth's advantage, they would be much more effective at resisting the mage then would be an ordinary person."  
  
He looked at the dragon radar. "It would appear that one of the magical beings is in possession of the dragon ball." He placed the radar into his clothes and walked out to a pond that was behind the house. "It's time for the shadow dimension." He said to himself with a smile. "My predecessor used this technique to ambush his enemies, but I've never had cause to use it until now."  
  
Holding out one of his fingers, Piccolo traced a circle in the air. When he was finished, that spot turned into complete darkness. Piccolo then climbed inside and disappeared from regular view. "Since I'm in a different dimension no amount of magic can detect me here." He thought to himself. "Yet my senses can still extend onto earth. That mage won't have any idea that I'm here."  
  
With that Piccolo went into a meditative state and cleared his mind of all distractions, save for detection of the evil mage.  
  
******************************************  
  
"That was quite a night." Nabiki sighed to herself as she sleepily sat on her bed. She yawned very widely. "I'm glad that it's over, I sure hope that another storm doesn't brew up anytime soon and keep me up again."  
  
She glanced over at her clock. "One a-clock already and I have school tomorrow to boot." She smiled sleepily. "Oh well, at least I found that ball with those stars as a consolation prize. After school tomorrow I'll go and find what I can sell it for."  
  
After turning off the lights she laid down and was about to fall asleep when something twanged her senses. "I think I just felt some magic be used outside." She thought to himself, blinking into the darkness. She shrugged. "Must be my imagination." A moment later she was asleep, her mind already embracing the darkness.  
  
******************************************  
  
Ranma was all alone in the darkness. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself while looking around. Gradually his surroundings came into focus. He was in a city that was completely destroyed. Nearby the skeleton of a young girl came into focus, still holding the skeleton of her cat. Ranma shivered for a second at seeing the cat and quickly turned away.  
  
"What is this place?" He asked himself. "This certainly can't be real."  
  
"Oh, but it is real." A voice spoke out. "It just depends on your frame of view. This is the future of your world if things continue to progress along their present course."  
  
"Who said that?!" Ranma yelled, trying to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice.  
  
"I wouldn't bother looking for me." The voice chuckled. "You won't be able to see me without being able to use magic. The real question is what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean magic?" Ranma asked. "And why the hell would I know what I'm doing here, I just went to bed and here I am!" His eyes opened in realization. "That's right, I went to bed and here I am, I gotta be dreaming!"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." The voice spoke. "It would be nice if this was only a dream but I'm afraid that such a situation is not the case. Your spirit has actually come into the future where I am currently residing. So tell me, what is your name?"  
  
Ranma looked around himself blankly. "Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" The voice asked. Ranma nodded. "Then perhaps it does make sense. I have a theory that your destiny is intertwined with someone who has already visited me here. Yes, that would be enough to bring you here as well. Tell me Ranma, do you know of a girl by the name of Akane Tendo?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment and then shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, but I can't remember a thing about her. But then again, I lost a lot of my memories a short while ago."  
  
"I see, that would be a problem." The voice stated. "Here, let me show you an image to jog your memory." In front of Ranma a clear picture of a young girl appeared. She had clear brown eyes and black hair and was wearing golden robes. Ranma stared at her. "She's really cute." He thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I have a few memories of her, but they're nothing more then random pictures right now." Ranma said, still staring at the 3D image in front of him. "So is this a girl that I actually knew then?"  
  
"Yes, she is your fiancée." The voice said. "She is one that you have fought to protect many times and even now will continue to protect."  
  
"My fiancée?" Ranma said, his heart beating hard. "Hey, I've never asked for any fiancée, whose idea is this?"  
  
"I think it's best if you remember on your own." The voice chuckled. "But anyways, I think that it's time for me to send you back. If you woke while your soul is here it's possible that your soul might get stuck in this time. That would really cause complications."  
  
"Hey, wait a second!" Ranma yelled. "You have to tell me how I can stop this!"  
  
There was a noticeable pause. "A way to stop it? Well, I should tell you that you can't do it on your own, you're going to need another warrior's help."  
  
"Who?" Ranma asked. "Wait, is it that Goku guy? He seems to be incredibly strong."  
  
"Yes, it's Goku." The voice responded. "But before you do anything else, you need to regain your memories and quickly. To do this you need to return to the Amazon village. They have been dealing with matters of memory for many thousands of years. They certainly have something that will help"  
  
"The Amazon village." Ranma muttered to himself. "I was hoping that I would never have to return there again. So why will they teach an outsider like me anything?" He asked.  
  
"When you wake up you will find a golden amulet next to your sleeping place." The voice said. "It will have a symbol of a robe, which is the symbol of my order. They will do anything that you ask out of respect of us. When you get to them, ask for them to teach you the technique of Joining. This will restore your memory and give you the power that you need to defeat your enemy."  
  
"So who is my enemy?" Ranma asked.  
  
"All I see is the body of a strange man." The voice responded. "But inside I see something else, something much worse. Something of a horrible evil power."  
  
"I see." Ranma said. "Well, no matter how strong he is I'll find a way to beat him, if it means stopping this from happening." He gestured to the surrounding destruction.  
  
"There is something else to the technique of Joining Ranma." The apparition said. "Goku must be there. With his help your memories will be restored. With his help there may be a chance that the world will be saved."  
  
"Thanks." Ranma said. "Thanks for everything. As soon as I wake up I'll wake Goku and return to the amazon village."  
  
"Good, may it be as you say Ranma." The voice responded. "And may you never forget the image of the girl in front of you Ranma. I beg you to cling to your memories, for I sense that if you are ever robbed of them something more horrible then you could possibly imagine will take place. I only wish it was my place to tell you everything that I know."  
  
"You've done enough." Ranma said. "Now, return me to my time." An instant later he could feel his soul slipping away, slipping through both time and space. It was a disconcerting experience.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a dark bedroom. Two young men were sleeping on beds on opposite ends of the room. One was a teenager wearing jeans and a tea shirt that had a black pony's tail. The other was a young man who was wearing an orange martial arts uniform that was ripped in several different places. The young man awoke with a start, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"That was some dream." Ranma thought to himself. "Was that real?" He looked over to the side of his bed. Beside his pillow was a beautiful golden amulet connected to a silver chain. On the amulet was the symbol of a robe.  
  
"It's exactly as he said in the dream." Ranma thought to himself. He glanced up and looked at Goku. "I guess I gotta wake him, I don't think that we have much time." He jumped out of his bed and walked over to Goku, who was snoring loudly and drooling.  
  
"Heh, reminds me of pop." Ranma thought to himself. "Now the problem is to wake him." "Hey, wake up, we gotta go." He said loudly while shaking him.  
  
Goku reached up his hand and hit Ranma in the stomach while he was rolling over. Ranma's eyes widened at the hit. "Damn, that hurt!" He said to himself. "Just how strong is this guy?"  
  
"Hey Goku, wake up!" He said louder. Goku didn't respond, he just snored loudly. "Guess I gotta resort to force." He thought.  
  
In one smooth motion Ranma picked up the bed and threw Goku to the ground. "Huh, what's going on?" Goku said, sleepily looking around.  
  
"Come on Goku, we have to go." Ranma said. "I had a dream; we need to leave here now."  
  
"You had a dream?" Goku said, blinking up at Ranma. "That's good, what did you dream about?"  
  
"This guy told me that the earth is in danger." Ranma said. "He gave me this." He held up a golden amulet. Goku looked at it. "Are you sure, I'm still really tired." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Ranma said. "We need to move quickly, I don't think we have much time."  
  
"Well, if you say so then I'll come." Goku yawned. "But let's get something to eat first, I'm starving!"  
  
Ranma's stomach growled loudly. "No argument there, let's eat something."  
  
Together they stood up and looked around until they found the refrigerator. "Man this place is loaded." Ranma said, staring at all of the food with wide eyes.  
  
"You said it." Goku said with his mouth completely full. There wasn't a trace of sleepiness left in him.  
  
They spent the next twenty minutes eating as much as they possibly could.  
  
"Well, it's time to go." Ranma said, slipping back into his Chinese clothes. "It's funny, but I don't remember leaving any spares up here." "You're lucky Ranma." Goku said with a chuckle. "I don't have any other of these uniforms from King Kai. I'm going to have to stick with this ripped one."  
  
Ranma gave him a serious expression. "Thanks for trusting me on this." Goku nodded to him. "No problem, I've learned long ago that you shouldn't ignore your instincts. If you feel that what this guy told you in your dreams can be trusted then it's good enough for me."  
  
Ranma took the communication stone and slipped it into his clothes. "Might need this later." He thought to himself. Nodding to Goku he flew off into the darkness.  
  
"I still can't believe how strong I've become." Ranma thought to himself as he flew downwards. "I must have been training incredibly hard in this past year to reach this level." He glanced over at Goku. "And even as much as I've improved I've got the feeling that this Goku guy is even stronger." He smiled to himself. "I can't wait to remember everything. Most especially that Akane girl."  
  
With that last thought he flew into the darkness towards the earth.  
  
******************************************  
  
A lone girl was pacing while deep in thought. "What to do." Akane said to herself. "What to do." "Ah ha!" She said, hitting her hand with her fist. "He's a warrior right? I just need to attack his weak point, his mind!"  
  
"Now how do I do that?" She asked herself. "First I need to worry about keeping myself safe, but he's so much stronger then me, how could I do it?" "I know!" She said. "I'll just send my spirit there; he won't be able to hurt that!"  
  
Finding her center, Akane reached inside herself and focused. Bringing out her magic, she forced her spirit out of her body. A moment later her vision changed to a point right in front of her.  
  
She turned to look at herself. "How's that for an out of body experience?" She asked. "This is creepy; it reminds me of that time that the doll stole my body to trick Ranma." She winced as her body fell over backwards and hit the ground. "Ouch, maybe I should have sat down first. I'm going to feel that when I come back."  
  
Her spiritual face became determined. "In any case, there's something more important to deal with. I need to beat that Raditz guy so I can help Ranma. I think he's over here a little ways."  
  
With the lack of a body she moved extremely quickly over the ground. Within a minute she had already reached the place where Raditz was located. His face was angry and he was pacing back and forth. "How the hell do I get out of this place?!" He yelled. "For some reason the clouds just won't let me out, there has to be another way!"  
  
"He's scary even when dead." Akane thought to herself. "But there's no time for that now, come on Akane, you have to do this!"  
  
Focusing, she caused several chains to wrap themselves around his body. "You're coming with me Raditz!" She said.  
  
Raditz first looked surprised and then somewhat angry. "Do you expect these pathetic chains to hold me?" He asked, turning to her.  
  
"He can see me, but how?" Akane asked herself. Looking down she saw that her spirit had taken physical form. "Oh no, I forgot! All spirits seem physical here; this won't give me an advantage at all!"  
  
She looked up at him. "Can't move can you? I think it would be better if you gave up now." Scowling at her Raditz pulled his arms in close to his body, causing the chains to fall to the ground. "Is this your idea of a joke?" Raditz said.  
  
Akane face faulted. "Oh no, strike two!" She said. "I can't screw up again; my next plan has to work!"  
  
"Hey, I know you." Raditz said, taking a closer look at her. "I met you on earth shortly before I died. So you're in hell too huh? I guess that you're not the angel that you appear to be."  
  
Akane's expression became angry. "What do you mean by that?!" She yelled. Her face became panicked. "Oh no." She thought to herself. "I can't let myself get too angry; I need to be calm to beat him."  
  
"I've got an idea." Raditz said while examining her. "Why don't I just take you hostage and force them to let me out. After all, I'm sure that they wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to get hurt." An instant later he was behind her getting her in a choke hold. "Don't worry; this won't hurt me at all." He chuckled.  
  
"I forgot how fast he was." Akane thought to herself, desperate for air. She paused. "Wait a second, I don't have a body, what am I gasping so much for?"  
  
Her face became angry. "I can't let him use me like this, it would be so embarrassing! I have to escape from him!" Summoning her dimensional mallet, she stepped to the right side of his body and brought it as hard as she could between his legs.  
  
Instantly she could hear him gasp for breath and feel his grip loosen. Wedging her arms between his arms and her neck, she forced her escape and moved quickly away from him. He stared at her cross eyed for a moment, until his look of confusion turned into one of rage.  
  
"I'll get you, you little witch!" He yelled. He quickly threw forward a ki blast to her exact position.  
  
Almost as a reflex Akane created an aura about herself which completely absorbed the attack. But it still had enough force to send her flying backwards almost 30 meters. An instant later Raditz was standing over her staring down at her.  
  
"How did you survive that girl?" He asked. "I know that you aren't that strong."  
  
"It's a good thing that I made it to the chapter on magical defense." Akane thought. She looked up at Raditz. "I don't know if I can take another attack head on, I need to try something else. Freeze!"  
  
Instantly every muscle in Raditz's body clenched. "What the hell did you do to me? I can't move!" He yelled. He tried desperately to raise one hand towards her but had to fight for every centimeter.  
  
"How do you like that, it worked!" Akane said excitedly to herself. "I pulled it off, now I just need to signal the hell authorities."  
  
Raditz's scowl turned to a smile. "Very clever little girl, I don't know how you managed to do this with how weak you are, but I'm quite impressed. But there's one thing you forgot about."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Akane challenged. The tail around his waist unfurled itself and pointed straight at her. "You've forgotten about this."  
  
"He has a tail; I've never noticed that before!" Akane screamed silently to herself. An instant later a blast of energy came out of his tail towards her. Instinctively she brought up her previous defense which blocked most of the attack shattering in the process.  
  
But not all of it. Again she flew 30 meters backwards creating an Akane shaped rut in the ground. "That hurt." She thought to herself. She looked up at him as he approached. "That jerk, he's going to get it!" She yelled.  
  
"Going to get what?" Raditz asked, looking down at her with an evil expression in his eye.  
  
"Earth bind!" Akane yelled. Instantly the stone leapt up from around Raditz's feet, binding him in place. He glanced down at it uncaringly. "Do you really think that this will be enough to hold me?" He asked. "You should have more respect for a warrior of the saiyajin race."  
  
Raditz merely moved forward causing the stone around his feet to shatter. "No good." Akane thought. "How about this?" "Mud!" She yelled. The shattered stone around his feet turned directly into mud.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raditz asked. "Foolish girl, it's time to die again!" He chuckled for a second, amused at his joke.  
  
"Now!" Akane yelled. With a motion of her hand the mud flew upwards into his face, covering his entire face with mud. "What the hell?!" He yelled. "Soul chain!" She yelled, and then made a face. "That's from the unpleasant things section; I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use that." At here words golden chains sprang up around Raditz and unlike the ones from before they constricted his body.  
  
"Damn you!" Raditz yelled. He spent a few moments straining against the chains but couldn't break them. "I have the advantage here." Akane thought. "If he actually had his physical body I don't know if I could hold him or not."  
  
Raditz brought his hands up from under the chains and pointed his palms in her general direction. "Oh-oh." Akane said, staring at him wide-eyed. Raditz grinned from under the mud. "I'll make sure that your life is the price that you'll pay for your victory here." A moment later a huge amount of energy erupted itself from his palms, covering the entire area in front of him.  
  
Akane didn't have time to get out of the way.  
  
******************************************  
  
Goku and Ranma flew through the night air at an incredible speed. "Why are you in such a hurry Ranma?" Goku asked, looking over at him curiously. "Is the danger really that close?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "The problem is that I don't know how close it is. I was advised to leave as soon as I woke up."  
  
"So where are we going anyways, and what will we be doing there?"  
  
"We're going to the Amazon village which I visited just under a month ago." Ranma paused and sweat dropped. "Uggh, make that over a year ago. We're supposed to use this technique called Joining, or something like that. I think it will restore my memory."  
  
"Oh." Goku said, eyes wide. "I see, a technique to restore your memory. That way you'll remember all of your old techniques that you used against the saiyajins."  
  
"I think that's the general idea." Ranma said. "I must have known some pretty incredible techniques to be able to keep that destruction from taking place."  
  
"What kind of destruction?" Goku asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
Ranma's brow furrowed. "Horrible, widespread destruction. Everything was gone, leaving only skeletons behind."  
  
"That's horrible!" Goku said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "So why do you need my help to regain your memory?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't know, I was just told that you had to be there. Look, the Amazon village is just ahead."  
  
******************************************  
  
A single girl was walking along the edge of what appeared to be a small village. She was obviously tired, but too serious about maintaining her vigilance to allow it to stop her. She barely suppressed a yawn. "I don't like this shift." She thought to herself in Chinese.  
  
An instant later two forms flew down in front of her. Both were men, one was somewhat younger then the other. Both of them were quite muscular and were dressed like guys from a kung-fu movie.  
  
"Intruders!" The girl yelled in Chinese. She paused for a second until she could hear the other guards rousing the village. An instant later she pulled out a sword and jumped at the slightly taller one swinging at him.  
  
Blue ki charged about Goku's hand and he caught the sword. "We don't want any trouble." Goku told her, his face serious. The girl blinked at him in surprise. She pulled a knife out of her opposite sleeve and tried to sucker stab him. An instant before the knife made contact he disappeared.  
  
"Look, we don't want any trouble." Ranma said. He pulled out the amulet and showed it to her. "I was told that you would recognize this." The girl stared at it for a second and then bowed deeply.  
  
"Sorry." She managed in Japanese. She turned around to see that Goku was already several feet behind her, looking into the amazon village. "This is an interesting place Ranma, is this what we're looking for?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yep, this is the place. Now we just need to find an elder and we'll be alright."  
  
The girl looked at them for a moment and then nodded in understanding. "Follow." She said. She then walked into the village. Several guards jumped into view and looked at the men suspiciously. The girl paused for a moment to explain something causing their jaws to drop in amazement. Then they simply nodded and seemingly disappeared.  
  
They walked slowly through the village to an elaborate tent. All along their path the villagers were staring at them with amazement, each one trying to catch a look at the amulet that Ranma was now wearing around his neck.  
  
"They seem to have a lot of respect for the guy that gave you that." Goku whispered to Ranma. "No kidding." Ranma whispered back.  
  
"I just hope they don't figure out that I'm the girl from a month back." He thought. A funny expression came across his face. "That's right; I keep forgetting it's been well over a year."  
  
There were two young girls standing outside of the tent. "Wait." One of them said while she was walking into the tent. The other stood still and scowled at them.  
  
"I get the feeling that we're not welcome here." Goku whispered to Ranma. Ranma rolled his eyes. "It's because we're guys, people aren't fond of them around here." Goku looked at him with wide eyes. "Why would that be?" Ranma shrugged. "Beats the heck out of me. It must be part of their 5,000 year history or something."  
  
The girl came out of the tent. "The high elder Phianta will see you now."  
  
"Okay, great!" Goku said, walking into the tent. Ranma made sure that the amulet was in plain view as the guards were eyeing him angrily. "Guess they don't like surprise visitors." He thought to himself.  
  
They found the inside of the tent to be rather simple. All that was there was a blanket for a sleeping place and a small shelf case that was filled with old scrolls. An old woman who looked quite a bit like Cologne was sitting on the ground and appeared to be waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome warriors who bare the blessing of Maple, why don't you take a seat?"  
  
Goku and Ranma sat opposite of the woman. "Who's Maple?" Ranma asked curiously. "He's an old friend of mine." The woman responded. "He visited me in my dreams and kept the nightmares away after my parents had died when I was only a little girl. It was over a hundred years later when I had learned that he was from the order of the robe, which your amulet depicts. They have been friends of the Amazon tribe even at its beginning over 5000 years ago."  
  
Ranma and Goku stared at her blankly for a moment. "Maple? Isn't that some kind of food?" Goku asked, causing Ranma to sweat drop. "I don't think now's the time." Ranma whispered to Goku.  
  
"It's quite alright." The woman smiled. "So tell me, are you hungry?"  
  
"No, we just ate." Ranma said, turning back to the woman. "I was told that you had a technique that could help me by that Maple guy. A technique that would restore my memory."  
  
"We have many techniques young man." The woman said. "Even many techniques that focus on memory. Tell me, which one did the man advice?"  
  
"The technique of Joining." Ranma said. The woman gasped. "What, is it that hard to learn? Wow, it must be some technique." Goku said.  
  
The woman smiled at him. "No, it's not that. It's merely that I'm surprised that the mage would choose a technique of such outrageous power for something as simple as memory rejuvenation." She turned to look at Ranma seriously. "I see now why he sent a friend with you. This technique involves joining the minds of two different people and allowing them to mentally work together to restore both of their memories. It is by far the most powerful technique that this tribe has produced in the past 5,000 years."  
  
"Why is that?" Ranma asked, looking at her quizzically. She smiled slightly as she looked back at him. "It is because it allows the two people to perfectly blend their fighting abilities together and to fight as if they were one person."  
  
"I don't see what's so special about that." Goku said. "I mean, all we would have to do to accomplish that would be to practice together. I think it would only take a week at most."  
  
"I'm with him." Ranma said, looking at the old woman. "We could accomplish that with only a few days of practice."  
  
She smiled as if she knew something that they did not. It was an expression that Ranma was used to seeing on Cologne. "Oh, if only you knew the true nature of this technique." She said to them. "Unfortunately what I have told you up to this point is only a half-truth. However, Maple has chosen not to tell you the truth of this technique and therefore there must be a good reason that you shouldn't know. So I will not tell you either."  
  
"Just great." Ranma said, leaning back. "The last time I learned a technique without knowing about it in advance it involved a pit full of ca- ca-cats." He finished quietly.  
  
Goku looked at him curiously and then shrugged and turned to the old Amazon. "So when can we start?" He asked. "I think that we're kind of in a hurry."  
  
"Yes, I have surmised as much, we must begin." The old woman returned. "Tell me you two, what are your names? It will be important."  
  
"I'm Goku." Goku said simply, while standing up. "Ranma Saotome." Ranma said, also standing up.  
  
"And I am Phianta." The woman said. "It is a pleasure to meet warriors of your incredible caliber. It will be an even greater pleasure to meet you after you have completed this technique. Right this way please."  
  
The woman grabbed a staff from the side of the tent and balanced on it. She then hopped out of the tent and began to hop through the village towards a small cave against a nearby hill. The entire village seemed to have turned out, they were all staring at the strange visitors and whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"This kinda makes me nervous." Ranma thought, looking around at the villagers. "Really, you think so?" Goku asked. "I don't really mind at all. None of them really have enough power to hurt us, not even all of them at once."  
  
Ranma sighed and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He said. "Dang, being this strong is going to take some getting used to." He thought to himself. "Won't Pop be surprised."  
  
Inside the cave appeared to be a small room that was filled with dust. Goku and Ranma sneezed together as they entered. The old woman pulled out a feather and touched it to her lips and blew upon it. Instantly all of the dust swept itself up and disappeared out of the cave door.  
  
Once the dust was gone twin circles could be seen on the ground. They were composed of strange runes and were roughly four feet in diameter. A small incense container was sitting between them.  
  
"This is where the two of you will sit until the process is complete." The old woman said to them.  
  
"How long can we expect this to take?" Ranma asked, looking at the two circles. The amazon shrugged. "It depends on you two of course, and if you decide to follow the process to the conclusion."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked. The woman smiled up at him. "You'll know what I mean soon enough, I wouldn't worry about it sonny-boy."  
  
One of Ranma's eyes twitched. "That sounds awfully familiar." He thought to himself. "So what kind of things will we be going through?" Goku asked.  
  
She looked up at him with piercing eyes. "This will force both of you to become completely at peace with yourselves, don't think that Ranma is the only one that has an ordeal ahead of him. Both of you will be confronted by shadows of your past and memories that you have forgotten until you have completely accepted every aspect of yourselves. At that point you will have the choice to complete the technique. That is all I can tell you."  
  
"It must really be something else if it takes all of that." Ranma said. Goku merely nodded. "Well, time is short; the two of you need to take your seats so you can get started." The woman said. "I'll start some incense to help you relax. You need to bring your minds into perfect states of no thought. It is at that point that the circles will bring your souls together in a state of central conscience and the process will begin. I wish you good luck."  
  
Goku and Ranma sat opposite each other cross-legged. The woman lit the incense and set it between them. "They're amazing, both of them." She thought to herself as she left the cave. "It would be a wonderful thing for them to marry into our tribe, the strength that such a thing would represent for us would be beyond belief."  
  
******************************************  
  
It was Kami's lookout. A dark form materialized on the tile amidst a black mist. "So this is earth." The form said to itself as it walked to the edge and looked at the planet below. "Such a quant and peaceful little place, I can see why people would fight to the death to protect it." He started to walk around the island. "Pity that it has to be destroyed, if Freezer wasn't so determined to cleanse the saiyajin race from this universe then I would be tempted to leave it be."  
  
He paused for a moment and stared down at the world. "I wonder where Goku is. I do so hope that he's stronger now then he was before, he was kind of pathetic in that last fight." He smiled to himself. "But that's no surprise; most warriors are rather pathetic when compared to the great Captain Ginyu."  
  
"Hold it there, who are you?" A voice spoke from behind him. Turning around, he saw an old man with green wrinkled skin who was staring at him disapprovingly. "You're not welcome here user of black magic."  
  
Captain Ginyu threw back his head and laughed. "Well, this is rich! This is so much more then I was expecting from such a little world. So there's actually someone here who knows a few tricks about magic after all! Well I'll be a saiyajin's uncle." With that last comment he laughed even harder.  
  
"His magical powers are rather weak." Kami thought to himself. "But I sense that his robe is hiding his real power. If this is the man that attacked Goku I'm afraid that this entire world is in great danger."  
  
"Why are you here?" Kami said. The form stopped laughing and looked way down at him. "If you need to know my orders are to destroy all life on this world. But don't worry; I'm to spare you until my accomplice has made a wish on the dragon balls. However, the first order of business is to kill all of the saiyajins, so if you don't mind please tell me where I can find Goku."  
  
"If he's looking for Goku then he must not be aware of Gohan's presence with 100 feet of him." Kami thought. "That's good; if I can get Krillin and Gohan into the chamber of space and time then they might have the strength to resist him." He shook his head. "I apologize, Goku and Ranma left during the night while I was asleep. I am not currently aware of where they're located."  
  
Captain Ginyu started to laugh. "It's alright; I don't need your help anyways." He turned and looked down onto the world. "Mire, are you there Mire? I need to speak to you." He sent out the mental projection onto the world.  
  
Within a few moments a ghastly transparent image appeared next to him on the island. "What is it Ginyu? What is it that you wish to say to me?"  
  
Captain Ginyu bowed very deeply. "My orders are to destroy all of the saiyajins on this world. I need you to locate the man called Goku for me."  
  
"You wish to find Goku." The image spoke quietly. "This will only take a moment." It looked down onto the world. "Detection." It whispered to itself. A moment later it turned to Captain Ginyu. "There is a complication."  
  
"What's that First Apprentice?" He asked respectfully.  
  
"I cannot sense his presence. It would seem that the nature of his spiritual existence was just completely rewritten."  
  
"What, but how, how would that be possible?" Captain Ginyu yelled out. The image shook his head. "I am not sure, yet I am certain that he is not dead. I could detect his presence if given enough time, but unfortunately I have my own job to do." He turned to stare at Captain Ginyu. "Finding his location is your own task, I will leave you to it. If you wish you could simply wait for him to reveal himself, it is certain that he must before long. I would advice causing mass destruction trying to draw him out. However, do not do anything that would endanger the dragon balls." He disappeared a second later.  
  
Captain Ginyu started to pace. "His spiritual existence was just rewritten, but how?" Kami watched him wearily. "I don't know what this means." He thought to himself. "Where could Ranma and Goku have gone to cause such a thing to take place? There are too many variables and I don't understand any of them."  
  
He sighed. "At least this buys some time for the world; depending on what they're up to there may be a chance after all." He turned around and started to walk back towards the central building.  
  
"Where are you going?" Captain Ginyu yelled, turning back to him. "To bed." Kami said calmly.  
  
"This isn't good; I can't afford to fail Freezer." Captain Ginyu said to himself, turning back to the earth. "I need to move quickly to draw them out, it's time to start." With that thought he jumped off of the side of the island towards the earth.  
  
******************************************  
  
Inside the central building Kami breathed a sigh of relief. "It looks like it worked." He thought to himself. "I only hope that the destruction that he causes is slight, but until Ranma and Goku are ready to face him there is nothing that can be done."  
  
He quickly moved to where Krillin and Gohan were sleeping. "Wake up you two, we need to move quickly!" He yelled at them. They groggily woke up and looked up at Kami. "What is it Kami, why did you wake us so early?" Krillin asked, blinking at him.  
  
Kami sighed. "The earth is in danger again, I need for you and Gohan to enter the room of space and time to train." Gohan sat up slowly. "Room of space and time, what's that?"  
  
"It's a room where you can train for a year while only a day passes on earth." Kami responded. "I need for you two to move quickly. You should roughly be strong enough to survive the room's extreme environments at this time. Please do not ask any more questions."  
  
Krillin yawned again. "If you say so Kami, let's go Gohan." Together they stood up and groggily began to follow Kami. Moving quickly he led them to the door of the room. "This is where you must train." Kami told them. "The enemy you are preparing to face holds an awesome power; please prepare yourselves as best you can. I am sorry that I can't do more to help you train."  
  
"It's alright Kami, Gohan and I can take care of ourselves." Krillin said. "See you in a year."  
  
Together they walked through the door while Kami stared after them. "They have heart but I'm afraid that it won't be enough." He thought to himself. "Why does this nightmare have to continue even now that the saiyajins are gone?" Sighing he returned to the side of the lookout and again looked down to the earth.  
  
"Ranma and Goku, what are you two up to?"  
  
******************************************  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Gohan said while staring at the empty expanse in front of him. "Are we really going to spend a whole year here Krillin?"  
  
"That's what it looks like." Krillin said while looking around. "Honestly I'm not sure where we should get started. Hey, I think I see some suits over there." Glancing to the side he saw several suits that had the appearance of space suits hanging off of a strange rack.  
  
"Those look kind of strange." Gohan said. "Should we put them on Krillin?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so Gohan." Krillin said. He shrugged, "What else could they possibly be good for?" A moment later they were both wearing the suits.  
  
"This is heavy Krillin, it's a lot harder to move now." "Gohan said, looking at him with concern."  
  
Krillin started to laugh. "Don't worry about it kiddo, it's just weighted clothing. Goku used to train with it all the time! And remember, Piccolo trained with weights too!"  
  
"That's right, I remember." Gohan said happily. "So training with these clothes will make us just like Mr. Piccolo and my Father!"  
  
"That's right!" Krillin said. He looked out into the wide expanse. "Well, I suppose that we should get started. Let's get out there and start training!"  
  
Together him and Gohan stepped out onto the floor and collapsed to the ground. "This is really heavy!" Gohan said, pushing himself to his feet. "You said it." Krillin responded. Together they stood up.  
  
"Hey, this isn't so bad." Gohan said, turning to Krillin. "So where should we start?"  
  
Krillin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know Gohan, let's spar each other! It's perfect!" Gohan laughed. "If you say so Krillin, it sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
Both of them went into their fighting stances and charged each other. Even with the greater gravity they moved with great speed.  
  
******************************************  
  
Akane was all alone, all alone in the darkness. "Where am I?" She asked herself. "Is this what it's like to be dead?" She looked down at herself. She was still wearing the golden robes that had been given to her by Maple. She pinched her cheek. "Ouch!"  
  
"No, definitely not dead." She thought. "But if I'm not dead, then where am I?" She looked around herself again, trying to bring her surroundings into focus. Gradually she could make out a cavern. At the end of it she saw a beautiful door that was opened by close to a foot. "I'm in myself." She thought to herself excitedly. "That's the door to my magic!"  
  
She sat down against the side of the tunnel. "So what am I doing here?" She asked herself. "The last thing I remember is Raditz throwing a final attack that I wasn't ready for. Did I bring my soul here to defend myself?" She tried to stand up quickly but quickly sat back down.  
  
"I'm so tired and so dizzy." She thought to herself. "My energy must be almost completely gone because of that fight." Her eyes opened wide. "Oh no! I don't have time for this; I need to get to Ranma!" She focused her magic. "I need to teleport out of here!" Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh that's right, how do I teleport out of my own mind." She thought glumly. "The only reason I'm here must be because I'm too tired to be anywhere else. I sure hope that I'm in my real body right now."  
  
She could hear someone walking down the tunnel. "Akane dear." A kindly female voice called. "Are you in here Akane dear?"  
  
"Who's that?" Akane asked herself. "What the hell would someone be doing inside my own soul anyways? Well, I guess that if they're here they have to have magic, maybe they can help me get out of here." "Who is it?" She called back.  
  
A middle aged woman walked into view. She had a kind face and long black hair. She was currently wearing white robes and had a halo above her head. "Is that you Akane?" She asked. "How is my little girl doing?"  
  
"Little girl?" Akane asked. "What do you mean by that, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, you mean you don't remember?" The woman asked with a smile. "It's no surprise; you were such a little girl when I had to leave."  
  
Tears filled Akane's eyes. "Mother?" She asked. "Is that you mother?" The woman smiled at her gently and held out her arms. "Yes Akane, it's me."  
  
Tears flying behind her Akane ran forward into her mother's arms. "I've missed you so much mommy!" She cried. "Why did you have to die?"  
  
Akane's mother sighed and put her arms around the crying girl. "I'm sorry Akane dear, but I had to leave. The man of light told me that I would die to protect my family when I accepted the magic. It was the only way." She smiled down at Akane. "But it was worth it, I had so many happy years with your father. I only regret that I couldn't stay to watch my little girls grow up."  
  
Akane continued to cry into her robes. "It's just not fair." She said. "We were all so hurt when you died, why did you have to accept the magic? Why did you accept it when it meant that you had to die?"  
  
The woman sighed. "I accepted it for the same reason you did Akane." Akane looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I accepted it because there were people who needed my help. With my magic I was able to save thousands of people who otherwise would have died. Your father was one of them Akane."  
  
Akane stared up at her in shock. "That's right Akane, you accepted your magic for the same reason. There's a boy you want to protect, one that you love very much."  
  
"Ranma." Akane thought to herself. "I need to help Ranma." Her mother smiled down at her with understanding in her eyes. "It hurt me more then anything to leave you Akane, but I'm enjoying my existence right now. I'm serving as an angel in heaven, and even now have the opportunity to help lots of people on earth. I'm just waiting for your father to join me. But please tell him to take his time; I'm not in a rush."  
  
Akane smiled sadly. "You're an angel, I have always known mother." Her face became determined. "Please mother, please tell me how to leave this place. I need to help Ranma!"  
  
The woman shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Akane, but your soul was almost destroyed in that final attack. You won't have the strength to leave for a while yet. I'm sorry, but Ranma will need to wait."  
  
Akane started to cry again. Her face was filled with desperation. "But the Man of Light had a vision! He told me that I would be too late, that I would fail to help Ranma! Please, I need to leave. If that vision comes true and Ranma disappears, then I'll."  
  
"Please relax Akane." The woman said, putting one of her fingers on Akane's lips. "Please relax, I understand how you feel. I want you to be happy my dear, more so then anything else. But right now there's little you can do. When your strength returns you will leave this place. You were the one who made this place in your desperation to survive the criminal's last attack, and thanks to you he has been captured. But please Akane, rest and heal for now. If you do your best then destiny will take care of the rest, I have always believed that."  
  
"But isn't there anything I can do to speed it up?" Akane asked. "Anything at all? Please tell me!"  
  
The woman sighed. "Yes, there is something you can do. Relax and develop your powers. What you will need is not powers of the body or the mind but powers of the heart. If you can talk to Ranma's heart then even though his mind may be gone you will still get through to him. Oh dear Akane, I will do what I can as well to hasten your healing, but you must have patience. Now more then ever, please rest."  
  
Akane slowly nodded. "Yes mother, of course." Together they sat down and Akane rested her head on her mother's lap. Slowly she went to sleep to the sound of her mother's breath.  
  
******************************************  
  
The setting was a blasted city, a horrible landscape. In the center of the destruction a young man wearing golden robes could be seen surrounded by a beautiful yellow aura. His face was filled with concentration.  
  
"It seems that Babiti and Freezer have played their cards." The man said to himself. "Their warriors of choice are Captain Ginyu and the dark apprentice Mireanstilaristiaerai. Unfortunately no one will be there to stop them. My vision is without fail, Akane will be too late to rescue Ranma and Goku from their horrible fate at the hands of their unseen enemy."  
  
He punched the ground beneath himself. "Why does it have to be like this?! If only Akane would wake up sooner, but such a thing is impossible! Her soul was so badly damaged by the attack of the saiyajin it will take time for her to heal. I'm afraid that it's inevitable, she's not going to make it until they're already too far gone for help."  
  
Another powerful emotion filled his eyes. "Yet I shouldn't give up hope. There may be a way for Akane to pull through in the end even if she's too late to help them. But that's only possible if she realizes the ultimate truth of magic, the truth that can never be taught."  
  
He returned to his feet and stared into the still sky. "But it took me hundreds of years to discover that truth. Is it possible that such a young girl who thinks with her fists could discover it with only a year of magical backing?"  
  
He lowered his head and looked at the ground. "Please Akane; the earth and the very soul of the one that you love are on the line. You must do everything you can!"  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a complete and absolute darkness, the kind that's only possible in one's imagination. It was a darkness that seemed somehow to absorb all light, only amplified by the truth of dreams.  
  
"Wow this is dark, where am I?" A voice asked. "Who said that?" Someone else asked out of the darkness.  
  
"Hey, is that you Ranma?" The first person asked. "Boy am I ever glad to hear your voice."  
  
"Yeah, me too Goku." The other person responded. "Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
Goku shrugged, though it couldn't be seen in the darkness. "I don't know, I suppose that we're in the central consciousness that the old woman was talking about."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." Ranma responded. "So where do we start? How do we go about restoring my memory?"  
  
Goku paused for a moment and thought carefully. "You do have a few memories that Kami restored right?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I've got a few scattered images."  
  
"So why not focus on one of those? Maybe if you do some more information on it will come up."  
  
"That's a good idea Goku." Ranma responded. "I wonder where I should start."  
  
Ranma paused and began to relax. "I have the image of a purple haired girl in my mind; I think I encountered her first in the village. I'll see what I can remember about her."  
  
He spent a moment struggling and then sighed. "I can't remember a single thing about her, just like before."  
  
"Hey, why don't you try that again Ranma, but only I'll help this time." Goku said. "I'll just focus on helping you remember, it will be easy."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Alright, let's give it another try."  
  
Together they concentrated on the image of the girl and all of a sudden all of the memories concerning her flooded into both of them as if a dam had been broken.  
  
"Her name was Shampoo." Goku and Ranma said together, looking at each other. "I remember everything." Ranma said with a smile. Goku nodded back, though he wasn't smiling. "Yeah, I remember everything too. And the scary thing is that I remember through your eyes."  
  
******************************************  
  
That was a lot of fun, see you in chapter 8!  
  
Thanks a lot for your help Ranko! Sorry about forgetting to thank you in chapter 6. Don't worry about that little misunderstanding; in retrospect I think it's funny! 


	8. Joining 8: Testing

Joining 8: Testing Written January 2003  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"All of this political maneuvering stuff is boring. Let me know when you have a problem that can be solved by violence." -Iyanus  
  
"Why am learning underwater basket weaving you ask. Well it's just that someone gave me this book on it. You never know what might be helpful right?" -Antimerus  
  
"I'd say I was long-winded, but I said nothing and typed it all instead." -Eternal Wanderer  
  
Psycho king - Thanks for your advice. You can count on there being some empty space between this saga and the next one. I'm actually planning on filling some time with a few side quests of my creation but aside from that several years will pass where I'll only vaguely describe what's going on. As far as the thing with the Kais knowing about Freezer, you can count on it. Expect some mention of it somewhere in Chapter 9 (The very last page).  
  
Taku - Thanks so much for your kind words! I really appreciate the encouragement that you've given me. I know that this story's been moving at a fast pace. It's probably because there are scenes coming up that I've been imagining in my head since before I've written chapter one that I've been desperate to get to. Overall the pace should slow down even though the chapters are going to only be getting longer. To answer your question about Captain Ginyu taking Dabura's body, no. It's a really cool idea but I'm afraid that it would upset the already unbalanced power curve. Dabura was supposed to be roughly as powerful as perfect Cell and Captain Ginyu is somewhere around 120,000.  
  
Mokona - Hey baby sister what's up? I appreciate you being a fan of my stories, I love you!  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a dim expanse. Two figures stood together in an opening that seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
"I'm glad we figured out we could create light just by concentrating." Goku said with a smile. Ranma nodded. "Yeah, its sure does make things easier." He stretched for a moment. "All right, now I remember everything about Shampoo, which actually clears up a lot. What should I focus on next?"  
  
"How about that black haired girl?" Goku asked. "She seemed to be really concerned about you when she healed me."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Good idea. She shows up in almost every image that Kami showed me." Ranma and Goku focused on the image of the black haired girl. A moment later the dam broke and memories of her flooded back into both of them.  
  
"Akane!" Ranma said, falling to his knees. "Her name was Akane. And I."  
  
"You really seemed to care for her Ranma." Goku said, looking at him wide eyed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you really liked her. You always seemed to be there when she needed you."  
  
Ranma rolled his legs out from under himself and sat cross legged while rubbing his head. "I don't know how I feel; I'm just really confused to have to face all of that at once."  
  
"Are you alright Ranma? I'm not sure how much time we have; I really think that we should continue." Goku said, looking at him with concern.  
  
"I agree." Ranma said. "Next I think I should move on to some of those fight scenes."  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a bustling city. Neon lights displayed a bustling night life to the heavens above. Somewhat above the boundaries of the city a man could be seen who was wearing black robes and floating high in the air.  
  
"What an amusing little civilization that the people on this world have." Captain Ginyu thought to himself. "How perfect and how vulnerable." He closed his eyes for several minutes.  
  
"I sense no dragon balls within this city so it's ripe for the picking." Grinning he lowered himself into the city and landed on one of the streets. Glancing off to his side, he saw two citizens staring at him with wide eye.  
  
"That guy just came from the sky." A man whispered to a smaller woman standing next to him. "Yeah, he did." She agreed. "And he really looks cool!" "Yeah man, where did you get that awesome black robe!?" The man yelled. "That is so radical!"  
  
Captain Ginyu laughed. "Cool is it? I love the irony in this!" He turned and looked directly at them. "How would you like a show that you can only see once in a lifetime?"  
  
The two of them looked at each other and nodded excitedly. "Yeah, we'd love it!"  
  
"Well then!" Captain Ginyu yelled. "Watch this!" He brought both of his hands to his body and began to gather his energy. Yelling, he held out both of his hands and released the energy. It spread out from his position and continued to expand until it enveloped the entire city. The entire time Captain Ginyu was standing in the middle of the explosion, laughing.  
  
"Still no sign of Goku, I think I'll try that again." He said to himself. A moment later he flew into the air and into the darkness, towards another city.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Well, I think that's everything." Ranma said while lying on the ground. "I remember everything now, that didn't take as long as I expected."  
  
"You've really gone through a lot Ranma." Goku said while looking down at him. "You really know a lot of techniques. I can't wait to try some of them out."  
  
"That's not fair." Ranma said, sitting up. "I haven't learned a single thing from you. Do you think that you could give me your memories in the same way I gave you mine?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "I don't see why not, let's give it a try." Ranma stood up and stood across from Goku. Both of them lowered their heads in concentration and calmed themselves. Goku focused on his memories and pushed them forwards towards Ranma while at the same time he pulled them in.  
  
A moment passed while nothing happened. An instant later Ranma's eyes opened in shock and he fell backwards on his but. "Are you okay Ranma?" Goku said while panicking. "Is that too much all at once?"  
  
"No, I'm okay." Ranma said while returning to his feet again. "Man that's a lot to handle." He thought to himself. He smiled. "Some of those techniques of his are incredible; I can't wait to try out the kaoh-ken."  
  
"Well, that's what we came here for." Goku said while looking around. "I wonder where the exit is." "I don't know if it's that easy Goku." Ranma said, also looking around. "We are inside our own minds right? I don't know if we can just walk out or anything like that."  
  
"You can't just walk out but leaving isn't complicated." A woman's voice spoke out of the darkness.  
  
"Who said that?!" Goku and Ranma said together, looking at where the voice came from.  
  
"It was me." The voice said again. A moment later a beautiful woman wearing Amazon clothes walked into their line of view. She had beautiful black hair with blue highlights and piercing dark blue eyes. "You can call me Elder. I am one of the founders of this Amazon tribe."  
  
Ranma looked at her suspiciously while Goku just nodded. "What do you want from us Elder?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering who was using the technique of Joining." The woman said. "It was the technique that I created myself after all. I'm surprised to find that two men who are not even from the Amazon tribe are using the technique, regulations must have become lax in the 5,000 years I was away."  
  
"Actually they let us do this because of an amulet that Ranma has." Goku said with eyebrows raised. Ranma showed her the amulet.  
  
"Oh I see, so the guardians have sanctioned this little breach of Amazon law. Well then, I suppose that there's not much else I can do but accept it." The woman smiled at them dangerously. "So why then are you intending to leave before you complete the final stage of the technique?"  
  
"The final stage of the technique?" Ranma asked. "You mean there's more to it then simply restoring my memory?"  
  
She began to laugh. "There is much more to it! If you two were to press ahead and complete it you would turn into a single warrior who would wield your combined strengths!"  
  
"A single warrior?" Goku asked quietly. He started to laugh. "That's it Ranma, that's how we can win!"  
  
"What do you mean Goku?" Ranma asked. "I think we might be better off staying separated. Would being combined really give us that much of an advantage?"  
  
"Well, think about it." Goku said excitedly. "We both want to learn each other's techniques but we won't have time for that before we fight. If we combine then the single warrior will already know both of our techniques and will be able to use them together flawlessly."  
  
The woman nodded. "You are correct. Unfortunately you must make your decision quickly because I sense that your adversary is already on the move looking for you."  
  
"Could you show him to us?" Ranma asked. "I don't want to do this unless I absolutely have to."  
  
Elder pointed to their right. "In that spot I will look upon the world." A shimmering image appeared where she was pointing. Beyond it the wreckage of a city could be seen, little more then a crater. A black image was floating above the city.  
  
"It's horrible. Just like in the vision." Ranma said while trembling. "Give us a closer look at that man." Goku said, his face filled with concentration.  
  
The portal flickered to show the robed figure. He was large, maybe seven feet tall. He was wearing long black robes and had horns coming out of the top of his hood. He was currently laughing loudly.  
  
"It's him, it's Captain Ginyu!" Goku yelled. "Oh shit, I don't think we're ready for him!"  
  
"Is he that strong?" Ranma asked in shock. Goku clenched his fists. "His power is outrageous. Even as I am now he's at least six times more powerful then me, maybe even more. We don't stand a chance against him, even working together."  
  
"But if you combine your strength and skills you will more then be a match for him." The woman said again, closing the portal. "If you choose to complete the technique of Joining then you can win."  
  
"Tell me Elder." Ranma asked while looking at her. "If we join, will there be any way for us to separate again? Or would we be one person for the rest of his life?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "Unfortunately it would be a sacrifice for both of you. The joining would be permanent. You two would forever disappear from this world and leave in your place a single person with your combined memories, talents, skills and concerns. You would give up your individual selves but you can be assured that the one that replaces you both will fight for everything that you believe in and will care for everything that you care for."  
  
Goku and Ranma slowly looked at each other. "That's pretty serious Ranma, but to save the world I'd be willing to do it." Goku said  
  
Ranma gave him a cocky smile. "I feel the same way. I always like to fight my battles alone and I hate the idea of getting help from anyone else. But if what you say about this guy is true, then to save the world I'd give up who I am."  
  
"Then you've decided." The elder said. "Then it's time for the cleansing process to begin."  
  
"Cleansing, what do you mean by that?" Goku asked.  
  
The woman smiled sneakily at him. "In order for you two to Join then you must first purge your hearts of all secrets that you've been holding from yourselves. You must completely accept who you are and then combine your souls together into one. The rest of the technique will take care of itself."  
  
"Hey, I've already accepted everything about myself!" Ranma yelled. "I'm a martial artist; I'm hiding nothing from myself!"  
  
The woman looking at him with an amused expression. "Meow?" She asked.  
  
Ranma twitched. "Well, almost everything." He said quietly. "Will I really have to face that?" He asked himself. "Will I have to come to grips with the Neko-ken?"  
  
Goku looked at him with wide eyes and then shrugged. "Well, let's get started then. I don't think that we have much time."  
  
The woman looked at Ranma. "It is now that this form of me will leave you. Do not expect to see me like this ever again. When I disappear I will place you into whatever situations I feel are appropriate to bring out self acceptance and understanding. I will start with your problems that I feel are the least extreme and move forward from there."  
  
She looked at Goku. "I will likely alternate between you two when revealing your problems. Both of you have shadows in your past that will be revealed."  
  
She smiled warmly at both of them. "Please do not give up. Work together with these dilemmas, I feel that your hearts are strong and working together you can solve problems it would be impossible for either of you to solve alone. Once this is complete you two will be able to completely join and form a warrior stronger and more clever then anything this world has seen before."  
  
With those words she disappeared. Goku looked around. "I suppose that's there's nothing for us to do but wait." He said, scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ranma responded. "Damn, I don't like the idea of this." He thought to himself. "I can handle anything that lady can throw at me as long as it's not ca-ca-cats."  
  
A second later their surroundings shifted. They were standing in a wide building that had a wooden floor. A single wooden door led into the room.  
  
"Hey, isn't this the Tendo dojo?" Goku asked. "I remember this place."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Ranma said while looking confused. "What would we be doing back here?"  
  
"I suppose it's part of the test." Goku responded. "Maybe she has something that she wants you to see here."  
  
"I guess so." Ranma said. A second later Genma and Mr. Tendo burst into the dojo. "Ranma, come quickly!" They cried together. Goku jumped backwards into the corner and looked on with wide eyes.  
  
"What, what is it?!" Ranma asked hurriedly.  
  
"It's Akane!" Genma started. "She's going to go to an arts college in Europe!" "You have to talk her out of it, it's too far for my little girl!" Mr. Tendo finished. "You're her fiancée, it's your responsibility!"  
  
"Arts College, that's ridiculous." Ranma said with a skeptical look on his face. "She's too young for college. Besides, what kind of Art College would want a no talent tomboy like her anyways?"  
  
"You've been gone for a year Ranma." Genma cried. "She's really improved since you've been away. Colleges have been falling all over her."  
  
"Really. Is that true?" Ranma ask, some of his skepticism gone. "Well, it's possible." Ranma thought to himself. "I've been gone for a whole year after all. Who knows what could have happened with things quiet around here."  
  
A thought hit him and he turned to the corner where Goku was standing. Ranma shook his head. "I can't let this vision get to me." He thought to himself. "I need to find out what that Amazon wants from me so we can move on."  
  
"All right, I'll talk to her." Ranma said, turning to the two men.  
  
"Really, you will?" Mr. Tendo asked happily. "That's my boy!" Genma said happily. Both of them moved out of the dojo and stepped out of the way of the door.  
  
"Well, it seems like the thing to do." Ranma mouthed to Goku. Goku shrugged and followed him out the door. "Pleased to meet you sirs," He said while bowing to Genma and Mr. Tendo. Both of them bowed awkwardly back.  
  
"Alright, now where is she?" Ranma asked himself. He concentrated for a moment. "I'm feeling her energy in the kitchen right now, this should be easy."  
  
He walked into the kitchen where Akane was drinking tea. They stood for a moment looking at each other awkwardly.  
  
"It's been a long time." Akane said, unconcernedly taking a drink. "Yeah, a long time." Ranma agreed, looking at her.  
  
They paused again. Ranma walked over to the table and sat down in front of it across from Akane. "Look Ranma, don't try to talk me out of it." Akane began. "Nothing that you say or do will make me change my mind."  
  
"What makes you think I would want to change your mind?!" Ranma yelled at her. "Damn it!" He yelled to himself. "That didn't come out right at all."  
  
Akane bristled. "Well fine! If that's how you feel about it then I'm going! I hope that I never see you again you jerk!" With those words she jumped up the table and turned around and began to stomp up the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait!" Ranma weakly began. Akane turned around without looking at him. "What is it Ranma?" She asked, surprisingly calm.  
  
"You can't go Akane." Ranma said hurriedly. "You can't go because. I, well, because I." "Spit it out Ranma, because you what?" Akane asked.  
  
"Because I won't be there to protect you." Ranma weakly finished.  
  
"Ranma." Akane said gently. "I don't need your protection!" With those words she turned around and kicked the table into Ranma. She then turned around and stomped up the stairs.  
  
"That didn't go well." Ranma said to himself. "I always manage to piss her off."  
  
Goku walked into the room and sat down while looking at Ranma. "Wow, that didn't go well. You really made her angry didn't you?"  
  
Ranma sat up, rubbing the red spot on his forehead. "Yeah, it always goes like that. I just wish I knew what to say to please her. I don't have any chance of getting on her good side anytime soon."  
  
Goku blinked a few times and rubbed his head. "Why don't you go and fight her?" He asked.  
  
Ranma stared at him. "Fight her? Are you serious? She wouldn't stand a chance against me. And besides, that would only make her angrier."  
  
Goku sighed. "Well, I don't know about that. When Chi-chi and I were spending time together we would fight all the time and have loads of fun. It's one of my favorite things to do. And besides," He added. "From what I remember Akane was always pretty angry when you didn't take her seriously. I think you should really hit her this time."  
  
Ranma nodded slowly. "I think you may be on to something there." He stood up and slowly walked up the stairs to Akane's room. He stood for a moment in front of her door staring at her name tag. Sighing, he knocked on it.  
  
"Who's there?!" Her voice yelled out.  
  
"It's me Akane." Ranma said. "I'm here to challenge you."  
  
The door opened to show Akane staring at him incredulously. "Challenge me, are you serious? To like, a fight?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "That's right; I want to fight you before you go. For real this time."  
  
Akane stood looking at him for a moment longer before a slight smile filled her face. "Alright. I'll be down to the dojo in a few minutes." She closed the door.  
  
Ranma stood for a moment longer looking at the door. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.  
  
Within five minutes the entire household was gathered in the Tendo dojo. Akane and Ranma were wearing their martial arts uniforms and the rest of the family was standing against one wall. Everyone looked confused and slightly apprehensive, except of course for Nabiki who looked unconcerned and Kasumi who looked extremely concerned. Goku was sitting in one corner. For some reason no one had yet registered his presence.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Ranma?" Akane asked hesitantly. Ranma slowly nodded.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" Akane yelled, leaping at Ranma with a flying side kick.  
  
"She looks like she's moving in slow motion." Ranma thought to himself. "She was slow before but this is ridiculous."  
  
For a few minutes he simply dodged her attacks. Akane was soon breathing hard and looking extremely frustrated. "Fight me for real damn it!" She yelled at him. "I thought when you challenged me you were going to give me a real fight!" She punched at him again, and he promptly dodged.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane, I just can't do it." Ranma thought to himself, looking at her. With the expression in his eyes her face became even more furious.  
  
"If you can't take me seriously then I'm leav. Ooooppphhh." Her words were cut off as she flew backwards into the wall and slid to the ground.  
  
"But I didn't even touch her." Ranma thought to himself in amazement.  
  
"Amazing!" Genma yelled. "He moved so quickly that we couldn't even follow him." "Are you alright Akane?" Mr. Tendo yelled, running to where she was lying.  
  
"Don't touch me father, I have a match to finish!" She yelled at him, slowly returning to her feet. Her face was angry when she looked at Ranma, but her eyes were filled with gratitude.  
  
"How?" Ranma asked. His eyes widened with understanding. Turning he saw Goku in the same position in the corner as before. Goku gave him a victory sign. "Incredible." Ranma thought to himself. "He moved so quickly that I didn't even see him hit her. And she took it too." He looked respectively at Akane. "If she can take a hit like then she's tougher then I thought."  
  
Akane went into her fighting stance again, but she was unfocused. Tears began to come down her face. "Are you alright?" Ranma asked awkwardly, walking towards her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "Thank you Ranma, thank you for hitting me." She said through her tears.  
  
They stood awkwardly for a moment longer. "Look Akane, I don't care about the match." Ranma said carefully. Akane looked up at him with the tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"She's really cute." Ranma thought to himself. "Please Akane, don't go to Europe. I want you to stay here."  
  
She smiled slightly and wiped away her tears. Smiling even wider, she looked up at him. "Why Ranma, why shouldn't I go? What is there for me here?"  
  
Ranma gulped slightly. "She's even cuter when she's smiling." He thought. "Well, there's. me." He said. He gulped slightly. "You see Akane, I, I, I love you."  
  
With those words she and the Tendo dojo disappeared, leaving only the darkness behind.  
  
"I guess that was what Elder wanted to hear." Goku said. "Good job Ranma."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "It felt so real, I can't believe that I actually love her." He looked at Goku with a few tears in his eyes. "But it's real, I know it is. I love her." For some reason now the admission came much easier.  
  
Goku put both of his hands behind his head. "Well, I guess that it might be my turn next. I wonder what she's going to come up with for me."  
  
Ranma nodded and wiped his eyes. "Let's hope it's not as hard as what she had for me."  
  
Goku nodded. "I can't argue with that. I'm really curious to see what she has for me. I hope that this won't take long. Aaaggghhh!!!" Goku fell to the ground with both of his hands clutching his head.  
  
"What is it Goku?!" Ranma asked. "What's happening to you?!"  
  
"It's a memory. Something's coming back to me!" Goku yelled. "Keep away Ranma!"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I don't think so Goku, we're in this together." Ranma sat down and found his focus. He then opened his mind to Goku's. "I see it too." He thought to himself. "Amazing."  
  
******************************************  
  
There was a loud sound of crying children. Ranma found himself laying face down and looking upwards. "I wonder where Goku is." He asked himself. "Oh yeah, this is his memory. His mind is that of a child right now."  
  
The baby that Ranma was inside seemed to be crying loudly. Another baby that was nearby looked over at him with a furious look in its eyes. "What's up with him?" Ranma asked himself. "Babies shouldn't be able to look that angry. Maybe he's pissed because I'm crying so loud or something."  
  
A man walked over to the crib and stood above him. He had black spiky hair and was wearing saiyajin battle armor. He stared down into the crib and an evil smile crossed his face.  
  
"He looks just like Goku." Ranma thought to himself, astonished. "Are they related?"  
  
"I have high hopes for you young Kakarot." The man told the baby. "We've found a young and succulent world for you to conquer. It should be a very simple thing even for a baby to conquer this world."  
  
"Is this guy for real?" Ranma asked himself. "Sending a baby alone to take a world?"  
  
The man reached into the cradle and picked the baby up. "It's time Kakarot, your pod is ready." He carried the baby over to a small space pod and placed him inside. "This will be your home until you arrive Kakarot. Make your father proud."  
  
"How many times have I heard that from my father?" Ranma asked himself. "It was never like this though."  
  
A moment later the pod blasted up into the air and went into the atmosphere. A small machine that was in the pod began to speak to the child. "You are Kakarot, you are to destroy all life. You are Kakarot, you are to destroy all life." The voice repeated over and over again.  
  
"I can't believe this; they're trying to keep their mission in his mind." Ranma thought. "I hope that I don't have to sit around for the entire journey to earth." He could feel himself nodding off. "I suppose not." He thought before his consciousness disappeared into the darkness.  
  
He woke up what seemed like a few moments later in a small cradle. An old man with a kindly face was looking down at him. "Well hello there little fellow." The man said. "I hope that you're doing okay. I'm Gohan, and you are." He stood still for a moment, thing. He smiled and looked back down at Ranma. "And you are Goku. It means Savior of the Light. I hope that you like it."  
  
He lowered his smiling face until it was just above Goku's ahead. Ranma could see the baby's hand reach up and grab his beard. The baby sat up and tried to attack him. "What's up with this?" Ranma asked. "Goku's attacking him! He remembers his mission somehow."  
  
It continued like this for many weeks. Goku was violent and became progressively more so as his strength increased. However, one day the old man Gohan was pushing Goku in a cradle along the side of the cliff.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Ranma thought as Goku looked down the side of the cliff. "I hope that we're not going down there."  
  
His hope was in vain. Goku began to violently fight the old man and by accident threw himself off of the side of the cliff. As soon as he hit the ground Ranma's consciousness was thrown out of Goku's mind.  
  
Goku and Ranma didn't speak for several minutes. "That was pretty intense." Ranma said, looking up at Goku. Goku stared sullenly at the ground. "Yeah. It was." He agreed quietly.  
  
Goku shook his head. "I can remember all of it so clearly now. I can feel the desire to fulfill what the saiyajins wanted from me. I can feel the desire to destroy all life on earth." He looked down at his two hands with a frightened look on his face. "For all of my life I have fought to protect the earth, but I never would have imagined that I ever would have wanted to destroy it."  
  
Ranma looked at him uncomfortably. "I suppose that I have to comfort him somehow." He thought to himself. "Damn, I've never been very good at this."  
  
"Look Goku, none of that really matters now." He said. Goku looked up at him slowly. "How is that?" He asked.  
  
Ranma sat still and thought for a second. "Well, you've already saved the world Goku. You've fought so hard for it, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't remember it with my own mind." "Man that sounded weird." He thought to himself.  
  
"What you had desired when you were a baby doesn't matter now Goku. Don't ask me why, but I don't think it matters at all." "This is lame, I suck at this." He thought.  
  
Goku smiled at him, his eyes clear and happy. "Thanks Ranma, you're absolutely right. None of that matters now. Why should I worry about the past when I have the future ahead of me?" He stood up and beat his chest. "We have Captain Ginyu to worry about! Let's move on to the next problem!"  
  
Ranma stood up as well. "It worked; maybe I'm not as hopeless as I thought." He thought to himself. He gave Goku a cocky smile. "Right then, let's see what Elder has to throw at us next!"  
  
"You wouldn't be so cocky if you knew." An amused female voice said from behind him.  
  
"Yaaaaahhhh!" Ranma yelled, jumping into the air. "Who said that?!" He took a fighting stance and turned around only to have his jaw drop to the floor. "Who is it Ranma?" Goku asked curiously while peering around his back.  
  
What they saw was a young and cute red-haired female several inches shorter then Ranma. Her eyes were blue but unlike Ranma's they were filled with malevolence. "Hello Ranma, it's about time that we met face to face."  
  
"Who is this girl Ranma?" Goku asked while walking next to him. "She kind of looks like you, is she a relation or something?"  
  
Ranma continued to stare at her in shock. "You're a person?" He asked. "Since when were you a separate person?"  
  
The girl laughed at him. "I was always a separate person, because that's how you thought of me Ranma. I am sneaky, conniving and ruthless. I always come when I'm least wanted and I never leave when you need me to. I have the power to take away that which you value most, your manhood. So you see Ranma, everything that I am I owe to you. I would be nothing without you."  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "So you're saying that I made you?"  
  
She laughed again. "In a manner of speaking, yes. Honestly I don't exist at all and you're just imagining my existence."  
  
Goku blinked a few times and then clapped his hands together. "You're Ranma's cursed form, I remember all about you!"  
  
She smiled coldly at Ranma. "So how about a showdown? Now is your chance to defeat me for good. If you destroy me here then your curse will also be gone in the real world."  
  
"Is that true?!" Ranma asked excitedly.  
  
The girl shook her head with a smile. "Maybe so or maybe not. You have no way of telling do you? But it is worth a try." She motioned to Goku. "But please, keep him out of the fight. It wouldn't be fair to have two big strong men picking on one little girl."  
  
"Right, leave this one to me Goku!" Ranma yelled. Goku nodded and jumped back. "Good luck Ranma!" He called to the teenager.  
  
Ranma smiled arrogantly at the girl. "Now's my chance." He thought to himself. "Now's my chance to be rid of her for good." A blue aura surrounded his body causing his muscles to bulge and become denser. The entire time she stared into his eyes with an unconcerned expression.  
  
Ranma leaped forward and threw a punch directly at her face. It missed as she seemed to evaporate into the air. "What the hell!?" He yelled. "Where'd she go?!" Turning he saw her behind him with that same uncaring expression on her face.  
  
Moving as quickly as he could Ranma kicked at her torso below her line of vision. The attack fell short. "I was off, but how?" Ranma asked, staring into her eyes. "My aim was perfect and she didn't use telekinesis. Why can't I hit her?"  
  
A slight smiled curved her lips. She slowly and gently threw a punch forwards with her right hand. "Ha." Ranma thought. "Don't even have to dodge that one, it's way off." The attack hit his solar plexus, knocking him to the ground and causing him to gasp for air. A moment later he flipped to his feet and returned to his fighting stance.  
  
"How did she do that?" He asked himself, almost in a panic. "It doesn't make sense that she could move like that, it's just impossible."  
  
The girl's smile became wider. "Thank you Ranma. Thank you for me."  
  
"This isn't good." Goku thought to himself while watching the fight. "Somehow she's reading all of his moves way before he throws them. And how is she dodging his attacks, they're spot on! Something isn't right here."  
  
Ranma began to circle around the girl. The entire time her smile was becoming wider and wider. "That was just a light tap Ranma." She said. "I'll hit you for real next time."  
  
"Where is her speed coming from?" Ranma asked himself, his teeth clenched. "And her power is beyond belief. Where is she getting that strength?!"  
  
The girl disappeared. "Is that the Uminsen-ken?" Ranma yelled, desperately searching for her. "Even better Ranma." The voice whispered. "This is how fast you expect me to be, so therefore I am faster. I come in an instant, in a drop of rain or a simple puddle on the road. My speed is blinding, and once I attack I can never be turned away."  
  
"That's it!" Ranma thought. "I'm lending her strength. It's because I think too much of the curse! But how can I change my thoughts now?"  
  
A sudden attack to his stomach took his thoughts off of it. Ranma fell to the ground desperately clutching his stomach while the red-haired girl stood over him. "Does it hurt Ranma?" She asked. "This is the pain that you allow yourself to feel because of me. This is your fault."  
  
"No." Ranma chocked, desperately struggling to his feet. "It doesn't hurt a damn bit. That punch didn't even itch." He coughed out some blood.  
  
The girl laughed. "Really. It didn't hurt a damn bit. You should watch your mouth when ladies are present Ranma."  
  
"I don't give a damn about you!" Ranma yelled at her. "You didn't matter to me at all. Even with you inside me I beat Herb and Saffron. Even with you I fell in love with a girl. Even with you I am a man!"  
  
Each word seemed to be a like a physical blow. After the last line she fell to her knees out of breath.  
  
Ranma walked over to her and stood above her. "As I expected. Those words stole her strength. When she dies I will be free from my curse forever."  
  
Raising up one hand he quickly snapped it downwards with the intention of crushing her throat in one strike.  
  
His hand was caught.  
  
"What the?" Ranma asked, looking at his arm. Turning he saw Goku holding his arm firmly in place with a serious expression on his face. "Why the hell did you stop me?!" Ranma yelled. "When she dies then I'm free!"  
  
"I understand what you've gone through Ranma." Goku said quietly. "I remember clearly the pain that this girl has caused you."  
  
"Then why are you trying to stop me?" Ranma asked, his face furious.  
  
Goku smiled gently. "I remember the pain but I also remember the joy. Wasn't this girl the one who allowed you to get closer to Akane when you first met her?"  
  
Ranma stared at him in shock. "He's right." He realized.  
  
"I know it's not my place to request this but I want you to show her mercy Ranma. I wouldn't ask this if she were completely evil but she has shown that she has good qualities as well. Please Ranma, spare her."  
  
Ranma clenched his fists at his side and stared at the ground. He stood there for many minutes until he relaxed them. "Alright Goku, I'll spare her." He turned away from the girl that was lying on the ground. "You should leave before I change my mind." He spat to the ground.  
  
But she was already gone, dematerialized into the air.  
  
"That was a challenge." Goku said with a serious expression. "I'm beginning to realize that Elder's playing for real. She's not going to hold back against us."  
  
"Yeah. I've got a feeling that you're right." Ranma said, staring at the spot on the ground where the girl used to be.  
  
"I wonder if she's going to give us a break this time." Goku commented while stretching. "These trials take a lot of energy."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Ranma said, staring up into the air.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Goku asked curiously, looking at him.  
  
"There's a ball of energy high in the air." Ranma said. "It looks kinda like a full moon."  
  
"Really, in here? Wow, that's weird." Goku turned around and peered up into the air. "You're right Ranma, that's beautiful..."  
  
"Hey Goku." Ranma said curiously. "When did your tail grow back?" "Goku?" He asked again. He curiously looked over at Goku's face. "What's going on. Oh my God."  
  
Goku was staring up at the moon, his breathing had picked up. He seemed to be growing fangs and his muscles were beginning to bulge. His eyes widened and turned crazy as he stared into the light of the moon. He began to grow until his form towered above Ranma's. Then he grew even more.  
  
"I don't remember anything like this." Ranma thought to himself in a panic. "If that's true then Goku must have no memories of his transformations. Damn, that must mean that he doesn't have any control!"  
  
Goku's form towered above that of Ranma's. He yelled to the moon above and beat on his chest. "His power is awesome!" Ranma yelled. "It has to be at least ten times greater then before! How am I going to stop him now?"  
  
The ape stared down at the young man below it. It jumped forward and tried to stomp on him.  
  
"He's fast!" Ranma yelled as he jumped out of the way. "Much faster then I would expect." He began a game of dodging, struggling to stay out of the long reach of the large primate. "This has to be something from Goku's past, but what could it be?"  
  
His eyes widened. "That's it!" He yelled. In the second that he was paused a large foot kicked him, sending him flying several hundred meters. Ranma landed on the ground and quickly jumped to his feet. In a single leap the ape covered half of the distance between them and started to run the rest of the distance.  
  
"Only got a few seconds." Ranma thought. "I remember blank spots in my mind whenever I saw a full moon. This transformation has to be the filling in of one of those blank spots. I have to share his new memories!"  
  
The ape threw a punch down at Ranma who leaped up towards it. Quicker then he could react it snapped up one of its hands and caught him in mid-air.  
  
"Now's my chance!" Ranma yelled. Quickly he relaxed despite the crushing grip and extended his mind into Goku's and forced his entry.  
  
******************************************  
  
He was furious, all he felt was the rage. Small creatures below him were running and making loud noises. The noise hurt his now sensitive ears. He swiped his hands through the trees, trying to get at them. He was able to catch a few, crushing them instantly.  
  
A large yell came from behind him. It was a challenge, he sensed. He turned to see a small old man standing far below him on the ground. The man was in a martial arts stance and was staring up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, I can't allow you to leave." The old man yelled up at him. "You must not harm anyone." The words didn't register with him, they sounded of gibberish.  
  
He decided to kill the foolish little creature as quickly as possible. He began to throw out a series of attacks against the small man who deftly dodged all of them. He was amazingly agile for one of his size.  
  
He caught the small creature in a state of unawares and kicked him, sending him flying over the trees and to the ground a small distance away. In a single leap he cleared half of the distance and then ran the rest of the way. He attacked downwards and the creature dodged, jumping into the air. With his other hand he caught the creature in midair.  
  
He began to squeeze tightly. "No, stop!" He heard echo in his mind. Though he didn't understand the words the protest was clear to him. He paused, almost confused. He tried to squeeze him again. "Don't you remember me?" The voice said again. "I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm your friend Goku!"  
  
He was confused. Several animalistic thoughts floated through him but none of them could explain the strange nature of what was happening. "Let him go." A voice said. A moment later he realized that it wasn't the same voice as before but his own voice. "Please, let him go." His voice said again, pleadingly. He was confused, extremely confused. He knew that it was him who spoke but he didn't understand the words. He couldn't understand what he wanted himself to do.  
  
"Now!" His voice yelled again. In shock he dropped the man who fell to the ground, out of breath. Everything began to fade, to fluctuate. He could see the ground flying up to meet him.  
  
******************************************  
  
"He did it." Ranma thought to himself, staring at the unconscious man lying on the ground. "He remembered. And just in time too. I think I'm bruised all over." He fell backwards into a sitting position.  
  
"That was almost the end." Ranma said out loud. "I don't know how or why but he was reliving one of his old memories where he killed an old man. His grandfather." He realized, his eyes widening in horror. "That old man that he killed was his grandfather. And for some reason I was in his old man's shoes and everything I did played out to what his grandfather did in his memory. Man that's freaky."  
  
He sighed and looked over to where Goku was lying. "I hope that he's not too hard on himself for that." He thought to himself. "I really need him now more then ever. Especially with the challenge that I'm going to facing next. I won't be able to make it through it alone." He shuddered at some hidden thought.  
  
Goku began to stir and sat up, holding his head. "I just had the craziest dream." He said aloud, shaking his head with his hands. He looked up to see that Ranma was peering at him intently. "Wait a second; I think that was another memory."  
  
Ranma nodded slowly. "I hate to say this but yeah, that was a memory. And that old man that you killed was your grandfather." "Damn, it, why did I have to say that?!" He yelled to himself. "That's only going to make it worse! I really need him to keep himself together right now!"  
  
Goku sighed and a single tear fell down his face, which he brushed away. "It's true then, I transform at the full moon. It's a trait of the saiyajin race. And while transformed I did horrible things that I don't remember. The worst of all was that I killed my grandfather."  
  
He smiled sadly. "But I talked to my grandfather afterwards. The witch Babba had summoned him and I fought against him without knowing it until the fight was over. I think he knew that I was the one who killed him, and I think that he forgave me."  
  
He leapt to his feet. "In any case, all of that's in the past! The world has to be saved here and now and worrying about things that I couldn't control even then won't help anything!"  
  
Ranma stared at him in amazement. "Was that Goku just now?" He asked himself. "He didn't strike me as wise before, I wonder what's changed about him." He smiled slightly. "Nothing. Even now his heart's like that of a child's. Amazing."  
  
He jumped to his feet. "Right then Goku, let's finish this training!" Goku looked at him seriously in the eyes with a slight smile on his face. "It's your turn now Ranma and I have a feeling that this will be the last challenge."  
  
"Right on." Ranma said confidently. But to someone extremely observant a tremor could be detected in his voice. A slight bit of fear that no amount of confidence could shake.  
  
Goku walked a few steps away from Ranma and put his hands on his hips. "So Ranma, any clues as to what the next challenge will be?" He asked. He started to laugh. "I know that with me I had absolutely no idea what the challenges would be! Ranma?"  
  
He looked over at where Ranma was standing. "Ranma?" He asked.  
  
Ranma's head was lowered and he was staring at the ground. "Grrrrr." He growled lowly. He fell onto all fours and began to growl loudly.  
  
"Are you okay Ranma?" Goku asked awkwardly, walking towards him. He reached out to put one of his hands on Ranma's shoulder. Almost faster then he could react one of Ranma's hands rushed upwards at Goku's arm.  
  
"Whoa!" Goku yelled, jumping out of the way. "Are you okay Ranma?" Ranma slowly raised his head until he was looking into Goku's eyes. There was no recognition there. He began to growl and walk menacingly towards Goku.  
  
Goku backed up slowly. "He's acting like a cat." Goku thought to himself. "Wait a second, I remember something about this. It's called the Neko- ken." "Good kitty, good kitty." Goku said hesitantly, holding his arms up in the air. "I've got to help him somehow, but he doesn't remember anything that happens to him while he's a cat. Maybe I can subdue him."  
  
Goku disappeared from where he was standing. Ranma looked around cautiously and suddenly leaped into the air with a loud feline screech. A split instant later Goku appeared directly behind where he was. Goku stared at Ranma as he landed ten feet away from his prior position.  
  
"I was moving too fast, Ranma shouldn't have been able to follow those movements." Goku said. "Ah man, this isn't good. All of his abilities are amplified and I can't sense the difference in his power level!"  
  
Ranma stared cautiously at Goku while growling lowly. "Reow!" He yelled while leaping at Goku in an extremely smooth motion. Goku dived to the side, barely dodging Ranma's attack, but not completely. His clothes were ripped by Ranma's claws and blood could be seen underneath.  
  
"He's incredibly fast!" Goku yelled. "Kao-Ken times three!" A burst of energy surrounded his body. "Sorry Ranma but this is for your own good!" He yelled. A split instant later he appeared next to Ranma and grabbed both of his arms. Ranma growled in protest and tried to escape but he couldn't get away.  
  
"I've got to get into his mind before he escapes." Goku thought, staring into Ranma's desperate eyes. "But how, how did he do it so easily?"  
  
In desperation Ranma planted both of his feet into Goku's face, sending him flying backwards. In the same motion Ranma launched forwards and clawed at him wildly with both of his hands. Goku found himself backpedaling quickly trying to avoid the attack. A moment later both of them were standing still facing each other wearily.  
  
"I don't get it." Goku thought himself. "The Neko-ken is incredible! Even when fighting at triple his power level I don't have any advantage." He relaxed his body and released the Kao-ken. Ranma noticed the drop in his power level and looked at him curiously. "Meow?" He asked.  
  
"I think I remember." Goku thought. "It had to do with his spiritual training. If I can extend my spirit out to him maybe I can help him gain control of that thing. It's worth a shot, from what I remember only that Akane girl has been able to release him in the past."  
  
Goku closed his eyes and focused. Ranma began to creep towards him slowly, staring at his face curiously. "It's similar to the spirit bomb." Goku thought. "With that technique I borrow the spiritual energy of those around me. Only now I want to extend my spirit to him. I just need to change it a little bit."  
  
Taking a firm hold of his consciousness, Goku thrusted it into Ranma's mind. Inside he saw an awesome mental presence, a being of incredible power and force. Ranma's mind was also there, but was asleep.  
  
"No, Ranma!" Goku yelled. The presence turned on him curiously, and attacked. "It's trying to force me out!" Goku realized. "I can't let that happen!" He began to wrestle with the creature. "Come on Ranma, wake up!" He yelled to the sleeping mind.  
  
It rolled over. "Just great." Goku thought to himself. "He's not going to help; I'll have to borrow his energy to help me!" In a single instant Goku drew a great deal of energy from the sleeper and turned it on the presence. "Reowwww!" It yelled, flying from the mind.  
  
Goku's mind sighed inside Ranma's head. "Easier then I expected." He said to himself. "Now wake up Ranma!" He yelled to the boy's mind.  
  
"What?!" It asked, waking up in an instant. The shock of the wake up ejected Goku's mind from his body. Both of them found themselves looking at each other with confused eyes.  
  
"What happened Goku?" Ranma asked confusedly. "I don't remember anything."  
  
Goku shook his head and looked seriously at Ranma. "You were possessed by a cat presence and I was able to eject it from your mind, but I don't think its over. Now we have to beat it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked with a yawn. "Meow?" Something asked from behind him.  
  
Ranma's eyes opened widely and a terrified expression filled his entire face. "Ca-ca-ca-cat!" He yelled, running past Goku. Goku caught one of his arms and stopped him from running any further.  
  
"Stop it Ranma!" Goku yelled. "If you can't beat that thing then earth and Akane are done for!" His words seemed to relax Ranma somewhat and he turned around slowly to look at the creature.  
  
With the lack of a body it had a celestial appearance to it. However, soon it gained a hard form in the guise of a snow white cat. "Well I and Ranma are kind of like spirits here too." Goku thought to himself. The cat stared at them with large curious eyes for a moment and then began to clean itself.  
  
Ranma stared at it, breathing hard. "Come on man, it's just a cat. There's nothing to be afraid of." He thought to himself. He gulped loudly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ranma, I'm here with you." Goku said calmly, putting one of his hands on Ranma's shoulder. "We can beat that thing together."  
  
Ranma grinned slightly. "Any ideas?" He asked. Goku shrugged. "Beats me, he's from your past right? All I know is that so far everything we've seen like this represents old memories somehow. We just need to figure out how to accept it."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Easier said then done. That thing holds an awesome." His face strained slightly. "It holds a great power over me. I don't know how to resist it." He admitted.  
  
Goku shrugged. "Well, why don't you show me? I remember the results of the Neko-ken training but I don't have your memory of how you came across it in the first place. Why don't you share it with me?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Goku." Ranma said seriously. "I've been trying to forget about it myself for most of my life."  
  
"Well that's the problem!" Goku laughed. "If you accept it then this whole process will be over and we can complete the Joining."  
  
Ranma sighed. "I suppose that's it's the only way. I'll do it." He took a seat in front of Goku, who followed his lead and also sat down. The cat looked and them curiously and walked over to sit next to them. Ranma shivered and turned his head so that he couldn't see it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ranma asked quietly. "It's possible that I may inflict this problem on you too if we do this." Goku shrugged. "If we're going to become one person then we'll have to share this problem anyways." He looked behind himself. "Wouldn't you know it, my tail's back! That's pretty cool."  
  
"Let's focus." Ranma said seriously. Goku nodded and looked at him. "Right, I'm ready." The cat meowed its agreement.  
  
Both Goku and Ranma found their focus and Ranma pushed his memories into Goku's mind.  
  
******************************************  
  
"That's odd." Goku thought to himself, looking around. "I'm in a really small body, I'm a little kid." He looked up to see a middle aged man looking down at him. "That's Genma, Ranma's father." Goku thought to himself. "This must be a memory from Ranma's childhood."  
  
"Son, I have a special training for you today." The man said down to the child. "What's that father?" Goku found himself responding.  
  
"It's called the Neko-ken." Genma said seriously. "It will give you great strength and will make your father proud. You do want to make me proud don't you boy?"  
  
"Yes father." Goku again found himself replying. "How long will this training take? I want to go play."  
  
"Not long son, not long at all." Genma replying, reaching into a bucket at his side. "Once you complete this training then you'll be done for the day." He pulled out a long line of fish that were tied to each other and walked over to the child. "Stand still boy, I'm going to wrap these around you."  
  
"Why's that dad?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough son." Genma said seriously. A few minutes later the child found himself completely covered with fish.  
  
Genma walked over to a huge pit that had a wooden lid. In one smooth motion he threw the lid aside. "Come here boy." He said to the child, who curiously walked over to the pit to look inside. "Wow, that's a lot of cats." Goku found himself saying, looking into the pit.  
  
"I think I see where this is going." Goku thought to himself. "But I have to handle this training. If my mind cracks like Ranma's mind did when he was a child then our chance of completing the Joining is over."  
  
Genma picked up the child and threw him into the pit. "Don't come out until you've mastered the Neko-ken boy!" He yelled into the pit.  
  
Goku found himself surrounded by a hoard of angry cats, all of them biting and scratching at his skin. Goku could find his mind slipping. "Got to hold it together!" He yelled to himself. "Hold it together Goku! Ranma needs you!" Using his discipline as a martial artist Goku forced his mind to keep it's focus and it's sanity.  
  
An exhausting twenty minutes or so passed and eventually the cats lost interest in the scared child. Genma gently let a rope fall into the pit. "Come on out boy." He said gruffly. The child took the rope and allowed himself to be pulled out of the pit.  
  
Genma scowled down at the scared boy. "Well, I guess it didn't work, we'll just have to try it again.  
  
The child was too stunned from the experience to say anything. Genma took another bucket and opened it. "Well, salmon didn't work so we'll try tuna this time. Maybe tuna will do it for us."  
  
He walked over to the child and began to wrap tuna around him. "Why is he doing this, is he insane?" Goku yelled inside his mind. "No wonder Ranma's mind snapped, I can't believe this!"  
  
Within a few moments the child was again flung into the pit of wild cats. "Have to hold it together!" Goku yelled to himself, struggling to keep his focus.  
  
This incident happened only one more time. Goku felt a strange new presence manifest itself in Ranma's mind. "What is this?" He asked himself. "Amazing, I think it's the mind of a cat! It's taking over Ranma's body and letting him sleep! It's trying to protect him!"  
  
Goku stayed within Ranma's memories until the child was soothed by the old woman. He then returned to the strange cleft between their respective minds.  
  
******************************************  
  
Goku and Ranma were both still sitting on the ground across from each other. The cat was also asleep, purring loudly from its curled position on the ground next to them. Goku's and Ranma's eyes opened at the same time and caught sight of each other.  
  
Goku nodded seriously to Ranma. "I see now Ranma, I think I understand what your father put you through. That was pretty awful; if I were a child when that happened I don't know if I could have handled it."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I think you could have, you had the mind of a fighter even as a small child." He sighed. "I can admit that I wasn't always a fighter, I owe it to my father that he worked so hard to turn me into one."  
  
Goku laughed. "The world owes it to your father! Without you it wouldn't stand a chance!" His face became serious. "This is it Ranma, this is the last thing that you have to do." He pointed to the cat that was sleeping on the ground next to them. "You need to accept that cat, if you do then you will be free and we'll be done with our training."  
  
Ranma slowly turned to look at the cat and shivered slightly. "Ye-ye-yeah. I guess I need to huh?"  
  
"Come on Ranma, you have to do this." Goku said. "Look, I've experienced everything now too! I'll focus on helping you keep your cool so that you can accept that part of yourself, it's the only way."  
  
Ranma gulped again. "Right Goku, let's do it." He said, his voice quivering. Goku closed his eyes and focused his confidence into Ranma. Ranma found his focus and accepted the confidence that Goku gave him and placed both of his eyes on the cat.  
  
The cat woke up under the pressure of Ranma's intense gaze. It stretched lazily and looked at him curiously. "Meow?" It asked, staring at him.  
  
"Gotta do this, gotta do this." Ranma said to himself quietly. "Here kitty kitty kitty." He said, patting his lap carefully.  
  
The cat looked at him for just a second before it leapt onto his lap and began to nuzzle his neck. If it hadn't been for the presence of Goku Ranma would have instantly thrown the cat off himself and ran for cover. As it was he barely kept his focus and actually managed to put one of his hands on the cat.  
  
The spiritual animal mewed happily and fell asleep on his lap, still purring loudly. After struggling within himself for several minutes Ranma reached down to the cat and began to gingerly pet it. As the minutes passed he gradually gained confidence and began to pet the cat more and more quickly.  
  
Slowly the cat began to sink into his lap, until it had completely disappeared. As soon as it vanished completely Ranma gasped, breathing hard.  
  
"What happened?!" Goku asked. "Where did it go?"  
  
Ranma turned to look at him and smiled slightly. "Right here." He said, pointing to his head. "I can feel it inside me. It's a part of me now."  
  
Goku sighed. "Alright, you've done it. Do you think you could bring it out again Ranma?"  
  
Ranma nodded hesitantly. "I'm not completely sure but I can feel it much clearer then before. I think I can wake it up and give it some control. Maybe I can even keep some control at the same time."  
  
"Right on!" Goku said excitedly, jumping to his feet. "That technique of yours is absolutely incredible! I think we could beat someone three or four times stronger and faster then us if we used that technique! Awesome!"  
  
Ranma rose to his feet and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I think you're right. Thanks Goku." He said simply.  
  
Goku smiled widely. "No problem Ranma, I owed it to you. Without you I couldn't have made it through my own problems. We had to help each other to accomplish this. We had to do it together."  
  
"So what now?" Ranma asked. "What do we do now to complete the Joining?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "Beats me. I think that Elder lady said something about combining our souls into one but I'm not really sure about how to go about that."  
  
"I wonder." Ranma said to himself. "I think I may know how Goku. We already have all of each other's memories. We probably need to use the same process to combine souls that we used to share memories."  
  
"That's it Ranma!" Goku said excitedly. "It's simple! Let's do it."  
  
"I don't think so." An amused voice said from the darkness.  
  
"What the hell is it now?!" Ranma yelled, turning to the voice. "We're finished with the training I know it!"  
  
"Show yourself!" Goku yelled also turning to the voice.  
  
A strange laugh floated from the darkness and a dark form materialized itself. It was a blond beautiful man with striking red eyes. He was wearing a trench coat that was completely black and underneath was wearing blue jeans and no shirt. "That was me." He said lightly, "and trust me, I have nothing to do with either of your little minds."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Goku asked, surprisingly calm. "I don't remember inviting any extra guests to this little party."  
  
He started to laugh. "Oh, you made a joke; I didn't expect anything as sophisticated as humor from such a lowly creature as yourself." His bright red eyes seemed to bore right through Goku. "I little warrior am a demon lord. I am Raterfalinticanmiterican, but you may call me Rate. And to answer your question, I am here to destroy you and your friend and to take your fused body for myself." He smiled evilly. "You understand that it is so complicated for a demon to enter the mortal world. There are so many rules to follow and it's much simpler to simply take a mortal body. And yours happens to be very convenient."  
  
"Shut up!" Ranma yelled. "I don't want to hear a speech. And in any case what makes you think that you can beat us here? Our souls belong here; we'll have the upper hand."  
  
He started to laugh. "Oh you really believe that do you? Well I'm afraid you're wrong. You see I was invited in by a scratch that was inflicted upon that man," he pointed at Goku, "Only a few hours ago. It was like a gateway for me. And now that I'm here destroying you two is the easy part. I specialize in manipulation of mortal souls and am even as good as Emperor Freezer, the Greatest of the Demon Lords. I'll simply fill you with hatred and the rest will take care of itself."  
  
"A scratch?" Goku asked himself. "Does he mean the scratch inflicted by the greater demon? I didn't sense even a bit of magical energy from it."  
  
"Don't think that you'll find us easy to beat." Ranma said seriously, falling into his fighting stance.  
  
"Really, you'd think that we've never done spiritual combat before." Goku said with a smile, falling into his own stance. "We've been struggling with our minds non-stop for hours now. I don't think ejecting an invader should be any real problem."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Oh no, oh no!" King Kai cried out into the air. "I sense that a new demon lord has just made its appearance on earth. But not physically like Freezer, only his spirit has entered the mortal world."  
  
He clenched both of his fists. "I trained Goku in recognizing magic but I never instructed him in how to handle a situation of this magnitude! And there is no way that Ranma will be able to expel him. The boy holds a great talent but has never dealt with anything like that of the demon lord Rate. I fear that the two warriors are doomed."  
  
He began to yell again. "And with the mysterious servant of the Lord Freezer on the loose, I fear that the earth may be completely destroyed! Oh why does it always have to turn out like this?"  
  
Behind him Bubbles and Gregory were staring at him cluelessly.  
  
******************************************  
  
Kami began to tremble from where he was standing and again looked down into the darkness of the earth.  
  
"A chill wind blows." He thought to himself. "A bad omen. A demon lord is here on earth, but I can't ascertain its position." He paused for a moment and focused.  
  
His eyes opened widely. "No! It's with Goku and Ranma! It's going to attack them, I can't believe it. Those two have no background fighting entirely on the spiritual level, even with everything that they've experienced. They won't stand a chance!"  
  
He began to sweat. "I only wish that there was a way for me to help them, but I'm afraid that from where I am it would be impossible for me to interfere."  
  
A glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes. "But Ranma still holds my communication stone, so I may be able to help. But first there must be an opening of some sort. If I just charged in now it would be as good as suicide."  
  
He stared up at the stars. "Please you two. You have achieved miracles in the past, and it would take another for you to escape now. But the earth is counting on you."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hiyaaah!" Goku yelled, launching himself forward. Pausing in front of Rate he changed his momentum into power as he launched several punches at the confident demon lord. Rate merely shifted the position of his body, sending the attacks right past him.  
  
"Do you really insist on fighting me like this?" He asked. "This will get boring really quickly." He looked at Goku sternly, causing him to fly backwards past Ranma hitting the ground.  
  
"Mokou Takabisha!" Ranma yelled, throwing a ball of energy forwards towards the demon. He merely caught it with both of his hands and held it in place. "Fascinating." He said, holding it up for examination. "A ball of confidence. The fact that you can create this at all shows that you have no idea what you're up against."  
  
"That's what you think." Ranma said with a smile. With a motion from one of his hands the ball erupted in the demon's face, sending him flying backwards. "Now Goku!" He yelled.  
  
"I hear you." Goku said, appearing in the path of the flying demon. "Kamehameha!" He yelled, releasing a huge blast of energy. The dark form was caught on the blast and was flung forward onto its face.  
  
"How do you like that?" Goku asked, staying in his fighting stance.  
  
The demon lay on the ground for a moment more and then began to laugh. "Brilliant!" He laughed, slowly returning to his feet. "Absolutely brilliant. You two are already working together. You have demonstrated to me that you're both excellent fighters." He completely stood up and smiled insanely, his face twisting horrendously. "But I don't give a damn about that, none of it matters here. Even with your martial arts you might as well be children compared to one such as me."  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to listen to your shit!" Ranma yelled. "Why don't you stop talking and start fighting!"  
  
He grinned even more. "I don't see why you're so concerned about fighting, what with your dear Akane Tendo in hell even as we speak."  
  
"What did you say?" Ranma asked, suddenly quiet. His eyes suddenly filled with hopelessness.  
  
"What's Ranma doing, he's obviously lying." Goku asked with concern. His eyes widened in understanding. "Don't listen to him Ranma, he's using magic to try and trick you!"  
  
"Magic?" Ranma asked slowly, looking up at Goku who was staring at him frantically. "He's using magic. Aggghhh!" He yelled, falling to the ground. "All I can think of is what he told me!" Ranma realized. "I need to concentrate, I need to remove him!"  
  
The demon turned to Goku. "You're pretty brave but it's 4 o'clock. Do you know where your children are?" He started to laugh. "Well I do! Gohan is currently in another dimension, and I can guarantee that he's not coming back!"  
  
"What did you say?" Goku asked, suddenly sullen. "No, he's getting me too!" He yelled to himself. "Come on Goku, you've got to snap out of this! Everyone's counting on you!" He could feel the demon slowly invading his mind, whispering to him stories of hopelessness, stories of despair.  
  
"Too powerful, much too powerful." Goku and Ranma thought together, struggling against the oppressive force. Almost in sync they collapsed on the ground together and stopped moving.  
  
"Well, that's a fine job for one day." Rate said, amused. "Mentally they're much stronger then regular people, it's a shame that I have to tuck their minds away while I use their fused body. Oh well, that's the way it goes I guess." He started to laugh insanely.  
  
******************************************  
  
An old woman who looked remarkably like Cologne awoke with a start from her sleep. "Something's wrong with the boys." She said to himself. She grabbed her staff from beside her bed and hopped out of the tent.  
  
She moved quickly through the village, ignoring the guards who stared at her as she traveled by. Within two minutes she reached a small cave that was set against a hill. She quickly opened the door and went inside.  
  
"My god." She whispered in horror and shock. Goku and Ranma were still sitting across from each other, but both of their forms had become faint and had gained a misty quality. In between them there was a column of light and within that column a human form could be recognized which was also faint. A sliver of darkness had appeared within the light and began to spread throughout.  
  
"An invader." The old woman thought to herself. "An invader has interrupted their Joining. How is this possible?" She noticed a small scratch on one of Goku's arms which was filled with darkness. "That's the scratch of a demon." She thought to herself. "Oh no, their body is being taken by a demon!"  
  
"Bring me the Rika incense!" She yelled to a guard standing outside the door. "Right away respected elder!" She responded, running off.  
  
"The Rika will help, but I'm afraid that it won't be enough." She thought to herself. "It has a holy and calming influence over those who inhale it, but it may be too late already to do any good." She sat down wearily. "I'm afraid that those two are done for."  
  
"I think that you may be right." A voice said from the side of the room.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked, turning to face the speaker. It appeared to be a man who had only a beautiful pure light for a face and who was wearing golden shimmering robes.  
  
"It is I Phianta, I'm sure that you remember." He said gently. "I am here to act as a beacon to the one who might save these two."  
  
"You mean that there's a chance Maple?" She asked hopefully. "There is a chance that someone can combat this invader?"  
  
He shook his head. "There is no chance. I have seen the future and the one who could will arrive too late. She will fail."  
  
Her face became downcast. "Then why are you here? Why have you come?"  
  
She could tell that he was smiling gently. "You will need to wait and see." He responded.  
  
She shook her head. "You're always playing games. I wonder what you're getting at now."  
  
******************************************  
  
It was an old dream, yet now more vivid. Ranma and Goku were caught in the horrible darkness, and she could see that their souls had been driven away. "Please no!" She yelled into the darkness. "Please don't take Ranma from me!" It had no effect, it couldn't have any effect, she realized. The darkness didn't care; the pain that she was feeling was not something that it could understand. All that it knew was its hate.  
  
Ranma fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Akane ran up to him and put his head on her lap. "Please don't go Ranma, please don't go." She whispered, crying onto his face. Ranma slowly opened his eyes, causing Akane to gasp for joy.  
  
Until she saw the look in his eyes. Where before they were blue and beautiful, they were now dark, as if a shadow hung over them. Akane screamed and jumped away from him, staring down at him in horror.  
  
Ranma slowly stood up and looked at her. His eyes held no recognition, no understanding of what once was. They held no caring, no passion and no love. They were empty, as if everything that was Ranma was gone.  
  
******************************************  
  
Akane awoke with a start. "Ranma!" She yelled. "I have to help him!"  
  
"Easy now." A gruff voice said from beside. "Don't want to be moving too quickly there missy Tendo."  
  
She turned to look at the speaker. It was a large ogre. "Jake." She breathed. "It's you."  
  
"Yeah, just me." He said. "You were out for quite a while, but you did it. You beat the criminal and now you're free to go."  
  
"Free to go." She repeated quietly. Her eyes widened in shock. "I'm free to go! I have to go help Ranma!" She leaped out of the bed that she was in. "Thanks Jake." She said quickly, giving him a hug. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I feel something on earth; I need to go to it." She said to herself. An instant later she punctured the dimensional barrier and disappeared.  
  
Jake stood still staring at the spot where she was just standing. "She's gone, that's too bad." He said sadly. He brightened up. "Well, maybe she'll come back to visit some day! I hope she succeeds in what she sets out to do."  
  
******************************************  
  
Akane appeared in front of a small cave opening. A few women who were dressed like warriors stared at her in shock when she appeared but paused because of her robes. "Ranma must be inside." She cried to herself. She opened up the door and ran through it.  
  
Inside she found a strange scene indeed. Goku and Ranma were sitting cross- legged in front of each other and between them a solid form had appeared. Both of them were completely surrounded with a dark energy. Off to the side an old woman who looked like Cologne was burning exotic incense and was currently staring at her. A very familiar form was standing off to the other side.  
  
"What's going on here Maple?!" Akane yelled, running into the room. "What's happening to Ranma?"  
  
The face of light turned to her. "They're under assault by a demon lord Akane. A demon lord of immense power."  
  
Akane grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. "What can I do, what can I do to help them?!" She asked frantically.  
  
He gently removed her hands and turned his face towards her. She received a feeling of sadness just by looking at him.  
  
"Nothing." He said. "There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do now."  
  
Akane began to shake her head in disbelief. "That can't be." She said in denial.  
  
"Now listen Akane." He said slowly. "The demon has already perverted their minds. If you had arrived sooner then you could have done something to help them but I'm afraid that you were too late. My vision of the future was true after all."  
  
"No!!!" Akane cried out. She turned and ran over to where Ranma was sitting. "Please Ranma, don't' let this happen to you." She cried, tears falling freely. "You have to fight him Ranma, please."  
  
She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. "That won't work now." Maple said quietly. "There is no way for him to resist a demon lord. He's gone Akane."  
  
Akane's tears suddenly stopped flowing and a determined look came to her face. "I'm going in." She said seriously, standing up.  
  
"That's crazy Akane!" The mage yelled at her. "You'll only be killed too! You can't place yourself into direct mental conflict with a demon lord, you won't stand a chance!"  
  
"I have too!" Akane yelled back at him. "Besides, I won't be fighting alone. I know that Ranma will help me."  
  
Maple shook his head. "No, he won't. Ranma's already gone Akane, you have to understand that! His mind has been completely perverted by the demon lord, it is impossible for you to help him!!!"  
  
"Why do you say that it's impossible?!" Akane cried at him. "That doesn't matter! I read in my mother's book that magic works by changing reality to fit the will of the user! So what if it's impossible? With magic I can help him anyways; I'll just change the impossibility into possibility! . I have to." Tears again ran down her face. "Because he's always been there to help me. For once. for once I want to be there to help him."  
  
"I'm going in." She said, turning away from him. She walked over to where Ranma was sitting and put her hand on his forehead. "I'm coming Ranma." She said softly. A moment later she disappeared.  
  
Maple stared at the spot where she was just standing. "She's done it." He thought to himself in amazement. "She's realized the ultimate truth of magic; that impossibilities and possibilities don't matter. There's only reality and how it can be changed to match the vision of the user. And after only a year of magical training, incredible!"  
  
The old woman looked at him curiously. "Do you actually think that she has a chance of success?" She asked.  
  
The man shook his head. "No chance, there is no chance." He said seriously, staring at the three forms.  
  
The old woman chuckled. "Your face displays your emotions old one, and I think you lie. When I look at you I get an overwhelming feeling of hope."  
  
He shook his head. "It is impossible." He said truthfully.  
  
"But now that she realizes that impossibility doesn't matter there may be a chance." He finished to himself.  
  
Phianta looked at him for a moment longer and then turned her gaze to the three figures. "What tricks do you have up your sleeve Maple?" She asked herself. "There is something that you are not saying. I can't wait to find out what."  
  
Oh my gosh, do our heroes stand a chance?! I don't have any idea; I haven't read the next chapter yet. But it should be good eh?  
  
Thanks once again to Ranko! I really appreciate your input! 


	9. Joining 9: The demon's trap

Joining 9: The Demon's Trap Written January 2003  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"I have heard of a mythical land where one can equal three." BB  
  
"And I am Cry. I have nothing to do this." Cry Greighstone  
  
"The white ninja is much stronger then me but equal in strength somehow." Simian, secretly the white ninja  
  
Reviewer Responses (I read some fanfictions where the authors did this and I kind of liked the idea. If anyone's annoyed by this then let me know and I'll stop)  
  
Rhysel- Thanks! You can count on me updating fairly often.  
  
Mokona- Gracias hermanitita! Thanks for being a fan.  
  
Psycho King- Yes I do have my work cut out for me, but keep in mind that this is what I've been waiting for during the last 8 chapters. If I've seemed rushed it's because of what's coming up.  
  
Vixen- I always like the way you ask questions, it shows me what the readers are probably thinking about. All of your questions will be answered within the next two or three chapters.  
  
Lord Helpme- I actually haven't heard of the nothing really changes trap until you mentioned it to me but I look at it like this. If Ranma had charged into the saiyajin saga with the villains not having a foil for him it would have been pretty dang boring. Thanks for the compliment! As for the thing with my mistake with the neko-ken training. Oops. I've actually seen the anime where they explain it but it's been so long that I forgot about the fine details. If I ever get around to rewriting earlier chapters I'll fix that mistake.  
  
ReD- Personally I've always rather enjoyed the idea of impossibilities too. I guess that's why I'm using it here. I wouldn't worry about how the Joining will turn out; trust me when I say that it will be alright in the end. Thanks for your comments!  
  
ranmafan!- Thanks for your criticism. As far as the thing with Akane and Ranma's love I honestly don't feel that there's much more development to be had. After all Rumiko has developed it across 37 manga and in my mind at least it's obvious that they loved each other by the end. The only reason that it's coming out now is because they're being placed under extreme emotional stress during the course of the story. With Akane's progression in power being easy, what can I say? You can't train in 10g's and expect magical powers to grow stronger; you have to train the mind. Keep in mind that I glossed over most of Akane's mental training with her mother's book for the sake of having a few secrets from the readers. She actually trained with magic for close to a full year before the whole ordeal started.  
  
Shinji Ikari- It's pretty cool huh? I was a little worried before I started that the idea of Ranma and Goku fusing was a hokey one until it occurred to me that I couldn't remember anyone else doing it. Though I refuse to say at this point whether or not they will successfully join be assured that it should be extremely interesting.  
  
With all of that said, on with the story!  
  
******************************************  
  
There was a small fire set in a clearing against the darkness of the wood. Two figures were beside the fire. One was a strikingly beautiful young man with blond hair and red eyes. He was wearing a gi that was brown with the dirt of the road. The other was a young boy, perhaps five or six years of age, that was wearing a similar gi and was sleeping gently. He began to stir and woke up.  
  
He sat up and looked at the man next to him, showing a set of blue eyes. "Where am I? Where am I dad? Where's mom?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Ranma, I have taken you from your mother. I'm taking you on a training journey that will last many years. I'm sorry but you won't see your mother for quite some time."  
  
Ranma blinked a few times as if he didn't understand and then shrugged. "I hope I can see her soon." He said, looking into the fire. "My head hurts."  
  
The man chuckled. "Don't worry Ranma. Your father will take care of you." He stood to his feet. "Well boy, it's time to begin your training."  
  
Ranma looked up at him curiously. "Training? What do you mean father?"  
  
The man took a few steps away from the fire and motioned to his chest. "Hit me boy." He said. "Hit me with everything you have."  
  
The boy looked confused. "Hit you father?" He asked. "I couldn't do that."  
  
A second later Ranma was lying on the ground, a large red mark on the side of the face. "What did you do that for?" He cried, tears already forming.  
  
"Hit me Ranma." The man said seriously. "There is no room for weakness in my children. Show me no mercy."  
  
Ranma sniffled a few times and looked his father. Walking forwards slowly as if he were afraid he gently pushed one of his hands towards the torso of his father.  
  
The man quickly blocked the attack and punched Ranma again, sending him flying backwards. "Don't give me that!" He yelled. "This is for your own good Ranma! You must give me everything!"  
  
"But father." Ranma said, tears budding out of his eyes. "I don't want to hit you."  
  
The man brushed back his hair. "I've already told you Ranma, no son of mine is a weakling. There can be no mercy, no kindness. You must become the perfect warrior, capable only of following orders. When you're spending time with me that will be all you know. Now get up and hit me!"  
  
**************************************  
  
An old man was pushing a cradle by the side of a cliff. Inside the cradle was a very young boy with spiky black hair who was sleeping peacefully. A bump in the road caused him to wake up. Upon waking he began to struggle violently, rocking the cradle from side to side.  
  
"No Goku!" The old man pushing the cradle yelled, desperately trying to stop him. The baby didn't listen and didn't care. In a feat of strength he knocked over the cradle, sending him sprawling off the cliff.  
  
The old man ran over the side of the cliff in panic and looked down. Far below a man could be seen already holding the baby. He was beautiful in appearance and had blond hair and striking red eyes. He looked up at the old man and winked.  
  
"Well Kakarot, it looks like you're with me now." He chuckled to himself, looking down at the child that was already struggling in his grasp. "I'm going to make sure that you're strong enough to complete your mission, don't you worry. This new memory will be fabulously better then the old one. I can't believe how clever I am!"  
  
With those words he began to laugh loudly while slowly vanishing into the air of the day.  
  
**************************************  
  
The scene was complete and utter darkness. A golden mist appeared, seemingly opposite to the darkness that surrounded it. Inside the mist a form could be seen materializing.  
  
It was a young girl, perhaps 17 years of age, who had black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing brilliant golden robes and two earrings that looked like full moons. Her eyes were panicked and confused.  
  
"Where is Ranma?" Akane asked herself, looking around. "I don't see him anywhere!" She brought both of her hands together and pulled them to her chest while closing her eyes.  
  
"There!" She said, pointing to her left. She began to quickly move in that direction. "This must be the cleft between the minds of Goku and Ranma." She thought to herself. "It shouldn't be this dark! Please Ranma, please still be there."  
  
Akane gasped. Ahead of her two forms were lying on the ground surrounded by the darkness. One was the man Goku that she had met earlier, and the other was.  
  
"Ranma!" She yelled. At the sound of her voice the darkness that was surrounding him lifted and evaporated. Ranma rolled over and appeared to be in a deep slumber. His face was peaceful, as if there wasn't a problem in the world.  
  
"Ranma." She said again quietly, walking over to where his body lied. She fell onto her knees and stared at his face. "I'm here Ranma." She said sadly. "I'm here to help you at last. I'm sorry I'm late. Please be alright Ranma!"  
  
She gently lifted up his head and brought him over to her lap. "Please wake up." She said, brushing his face. She began to sniffle. "I'm crying." She realized. But she didn't care, not now. The tears ran off her face and fell onto his. At the contact of her tears he became restless and slowly came awake.  
  
"Ranma?' She asked in shock. Ranma lifted up his head and slowly opened up his eyes.  
  
Akane gasped. "No Ranma, please no." She whispered to herself in horror. "It's like my dream. Ranma!!!"  
  
**************************************  
  
It was an empty expanse, only tiles as far as the eye could see. The only thing that interrupted the perfect horizon was a single citadel, sitting seemingly alone against eternity.  
  
Two figures could be seen surrounded by powerful auras quickly bounding about in some kind of deadly dance. They continued to struggle, to work as hard as they could. They fought desperately, as if trying to achieve something that was forever beyond their reach. One of the forms flew towards the ground, crashing into the tile.  
  
"Gee Gohan, it looks like you got me again." Krillin said, rubbing the back of his head. "You've really been improving a lot; I guess you are your father's son."  
  
"Gee thanks Krillin." Gohan said, lowering to the ground. His space suit was already beat and battered and long black hair fell down to his shoulders behind him. He appeared to have grown an inch or so, and was now almost as tall as the small man besides him. He yawned loudly and stretched. "Well, I think that's enough for one day. How about you Krillin?"  
  
Krillin returned to his feet and also stretched. "Yeah, you said it Gohan. I think we should turn in and get something to eat."  
  
Together they began to walk towards the citadel. "How long has it been since we've come here Krillin?" Gohan asked his friend as they walked along.  
  
Krillin sighed and put both of his arms behind his head. "I don't know Gohan." He said. "Has to be at least four months."  
  
"Wow, four months." Gohan said. "It feels like it's been forever. I sure miss my father and mother."  
  
"I know what you mean Gohan." Krillin said. "I miss your father too." He smiled and laughed. "But we still have each other right? It sure has been fun training with you Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, you said it." Gohan laughed. "I can stay up as late as I want every night, you're the best Krillin!"  
  
Krillin laughed. "Don't let your mother know about this." He said, wagging his finger at Gohan. "If you tell your mother about what me and Piccolo let you do then you'll get us into trouble for sure."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't Krillin." Gohan said with a smile.  
  
Both of them stepped off of the tile and onto the floor of the citadel. "Wow that feels much better!" Krillin said, stretching. "It sure feels good to get out of all that extra gravity!"  
  
"No kidding." Gohan said, also relaxing. "And the weather's so weird out there too. "It's sometimes really hot and sometimes really cold!"  
  
"Well, I guess that helps the training." Krillin said, already removing his clothes. "Let's go take a bath Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready!" Gohan said happily, already removing his clothes.  
  
"Gohan, Krillin. This is Kami." A voice spoke into their minds.  
  
"Is that really you Kami?" Gohan asked with wide eyes, staring up into the air. "Kind of freaky." Krillin said also looking up into the air.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Kami's voice said. "I'm communicating with you through telepathy. The nature of the room you're in allows me to do so."  
  
"That's really neat." Krillin said. "So what's up? Is there something that you need to tell us?"  
  
"No, The earth's in danger isn't it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes Gohan; that is unfortunately the truth. I'm afraid that you might not have all of the time to train that I had hoped for. I can sense that nearly all of the dragon balls are now in one place and soon the mage who called himself Mire will be ready to make his wish. When that happens his ally may decide to destroy the world.  
  
"That's horrible." Krillin said. "So do you want us to go now to stop his friend?"  
  
"That is correct Krillin." Kami's voice said. "I don't know how much time we have so I want you to confront the warrior. I hate to say this but it may be a suicidal mission for both of you. but it's the only chance we have. We need to buy Goku and Ranma time."  
  
"I understand." Gohan said, his face strained. "We'll do it Kami. How much time do we have?"  
  
"There's no need for you to hurry out of the chamber." The voice told him. "Take another eight hours or so and completely rest up. You're going to need every bit of strength that you have for this fight."  
  
"Right." Krillin said his face filled with concentration. "We'll do what you say Kami."  
  
"Thank you Krillin." The voice said, and was gone.  
  
Krillin looked at Gohan with a smile on his face. "How about that bath now Gohan?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Gohan smiled back, his face excited. "Yeah, let's do it." He said confidently. He looked up hopefully into the air.  
  
"I should have known." Gohan thought to himself. "My dad and Ranma are up to something. They'll be able to beat the bad guys, I just know it."  
  
**************************************  
  
His once deep blue eyes were dark, as if a shadow had fallen over them. Ignoring the girl who was crying over him he slowly stood to his feet and brushed himself off.  
  
"What happened to you Ranma?" Akane asked quietly. "What's been done to you?"  
  
Ranma twitched at the sound of her voice and slowly turned to her. His expression was a mask of indifference which seemed completely out of place on his normally emotional face.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked coldly, staring at her with disdain. "And how do you know my name?"  
  
Akane stared at him. "I'm Akane. Don't you remember me Ranma? I'm you're fiancée."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Fiancée? I don't remember anything like that." He turned and looked into the darkness. "Hey pops. You know anything about a fiancée?"  
  
"Fiancée?" A voice asked out of the darkness. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about boy. Please don't talk nonsense."  
  
Ranma shrugged and turned back to her. "Well there you have it; Pops doesn't know anything about a fiancée. Now stop lying and tell me who you really are."  
  
Akane stared at where the voice had come from. "Mr. Saotome would never say something like that." She thought to herself. "Hell, this was his and my dad's idea in the first place." "Why don't you show yourself?" She yelled into the darkness.  
  
Laughing could be heard. "Oh, you want me to show myself do you?" An amused voice asked. "Very well then you will have your wish."  
  
A form appeared in a single instant. It was a young and beautiful man who was currently wearing a black trench coat with jeans and no shirt. His hands were confidently in his pockets and he smiled down at the young girl with black hair.  
  
"I'm amazed that anyone would have the gall to come in here." He said arrogantly. "Are you really so eager to lose your soul that you would charge directly into the spider's web?"  
  
Akane looked at him determinedly. "You're not touching my soul or Ranma's. I want you to undo whatever you've done to him right this instant!"  
  
"Hey pops, why don't you let me take care of this squirt." Ranma said, looking at the other man. "I wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty."  
  
"Please be patient boy, I know how eager you are to fight but give me some time first." The man said. "This girl is an honored guest; we should give her the most courteous response before we kill her." His face twisted. "As you may have guessed I am Rate. I am the father of the two men that you see here." He motioned to Ranma and Goku's still sleeping form. "So what is it you want from me?"  
  
"Don't play dumb." Akane said, her face angry. "I know you're a demon lord, and I know that I have the power to defeat you. So why don't you leave now before you get hurt."  
  
He threw back his head and started to laugh widely, making Akane even angrier. "Oh this is rich." He yelled. "You would come here of all places and challenge me! I must admit girl, I thought that you were brave but I didn't realize you were such a fool as to think that you could actually win."  
  
"Shut up!" Akane yelled, falling into a fighting stance. "I have to win; now why don't you stop talking and start fighting?"  
  
The man motioned to Ranma. "Boy, I'll take you up on your offer and let you take care of this foolish girl. It would be good exercise for you."  
  
Ranma nodded and stepped in front of Rate. "Sure thing pops. It looks like she actually knows some martial arts so it should be fun." He chuckled. "Her stance is pretty sloppy though, I don't know how much of a challenge she could possibly be."  
  
Akane shuddered as she looked into his eyes. "The fact that's he's insulting me isn't unusual but I can sense. hatred in his voice. The Ranma I know could never hate anything." Her face showed a new expression, fear. "I couldn't beat him even if I wanted to; his abilities have always been way beyond mine."  
  
Ranma went into a fighting stance where most of his weight was focused on his front foot. "So girl, are you ready to die?" He sneered at her.  
  
"That stance, it's completely offensive." Akane realized, staring at him. "Ranma would never begin a fight in a stance like that."  
  
In a single instant Ranma covered the distance between them. He threw a low punch towards Akane's abdomen which she attempted but failed to block. With a grunt Akane flew backwards.  
  
"Learning how to fly girl?" Ranma asked cruelly. With a single leap he caught up with Akane who was still flying through the air and grabbed one of her feet and made a motion to slam her into the ground. The moment he grabbed her foot she disappeared and rematerialized roughly fifteen feet away from him.  
  
"Well, I guess you do have a few tricks after all." Ranma laughed, turning to face her. "I suppose that this won't be nearly as boring as I thought."  
  
"He's not even Ranma anymore." Akane thought to herself, breathing hard. "Everything about his fighting style is offensive. I don't think there's even a bit of his Anything Goes School left in him." Her eyes widened. "That's it! That's how I can take him out of this fight!" She narrowed her eyes and looked past Ranma to where the demon lord was standing with his arms crossed with a confident smile on his face. "He's the real enemy here, not Ranma. Once I neutralize Ranma I need to restore his memory. That's the only way I'm going to have a chance against Rate."  
  
"Why are you looking so worried?" Ranma asked cockily. "Don't tell me that you're actually afraid of me? Now why would you do something like that?" He cracked his knuckles. "Well, I guess that it's time to finish this fight."  
  
Her eyes returned to Ranma's. "But he's so incredible, even without the anything goes style. He's at least ten times faster and stronger then when I saw him last, and his talent for improvisation should be unchanged. I don't know if I can beat him. But I have to try! Please Ranma, come back to me."  
  
Ranma ran directly towards her, covering the distance of 15 feet in only a fraction of a second. "Weakling." He spat, preparing to kill her with a single strike.  
  
"Now!" Akane yelled. An instant later the motion of Ranma's upper body stopped and his legs flew out from under him sending him falling to the ground. "What, what happened?" He wheezed. "You never touched me."  
  
"I didn't need to." Akane said. "I just created a small shield of force at your chest level. All of the power that you felt was your own. If you were still the Ranma that I know you easily would have seen that coming and avoided it."  
  
She looked down at him desperately, her mind racing. "What now?" She asked herself. "How do I snap him out of it?"  
  
Rate started to laugh. "Well now Akane, you are certainly much more clever then I would have given you credit for, but I'm afraid that what you've done is hardly going to be enough to stop him. Hey Ranma, get on your feet."  
  
"Sure thing pops." Ranma said with a grin, slowly standing up. "Girl, I'm going to enjoy this. You're not going to get lucky again."  
  
"How can you call him your father Ranma?" Akane cried out. "Your father is a dishonest and lying thief, how could you mistake this man for him?" Akane winced a second later. "That didn't help." She thought to herself.  
  
Ranma actually stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his head. "How did you know he was a thief?" Ranma asked quietly, somehow almost ashamed. "Nobody knew that, how could you possibly know?"  
  
"Damn." Rate cursed to himself. "I suppose I made a mistake when rewriting his memory after all. I left him with a sense of honor."  
  
Akane blanched. "What, he was a thief in Ranma's memory? But I thought Rate changed everything that Ranma remembered." Her face lit with realization. "But Ranma's mind is so strong he couldn't possibly have erased everything. Maybe instead he put himself in Mr. Saotome's place in some of Ranma's memories." She looked over at where Rate was standing, his face already disapproving at how much he thought she was guessing. "So that means that he would have no choice but to be a thief even in Ranma's new memories! As so I must be in there somewhere too." Her face became hopeful.  
  
"Answer me!" Ranma yelled at her impatiently. "How the hell do you know that my father's a thief?!" His face was desperate, seemingly searching for answers that before never existed for him.  
  
"Because I know your father." Akane said gently, looking into Ranma's eyes.  
  
"You know him?" Ranma asked hesitantly. Akane could almost see what he was thinking by the look in his eyes. -How could you possibly know him when I never knew him?-  
  
"Ranma." She sighed, looking at him pleadingly. "Please try to remember Ranma. Try to remember all of the times that we spent together. Please try to remember the feelings that we had for each other."  
  
Ranma stared at her with wide eyes for a moment and then shook his head. "Who is this girl?" He asked himself. "And why does she look so familiar?"  
  
"Ranma, I. I love you." Akane said slowly. She blushed slightly and lowered her head. "I wish I could have told you earlier but I didn't know it myself. I was never ready."  
  
"You love me?" Ranma asked hesitantly, staring at her. Suddenly a rush of images came flooding back to him bringing him to his knees.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane yelled, running towards him, only to find herself hitting a wall of black energy and flying backwards.  
  
"Oh my, how touching." Rate said with an annoyed look on his face. "Young love is always a sight to see, and quite powerful too it seems. You were even able to break the barrier I made against his original memories." He glanced down at the teenager who was still rubbing his head trying to understand the vast inrush of images. He shrugged uncaringly. "Ranma, you can go now." An instant later a mass of almost liquid darkness surrounded Ranma's body and he disappeared.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Akane yelled at the demon who was now slightly smiling. "If you hurt him then I swear I'm going to-" "Going to what?" The demon asked, looking up at her. "Come at me with your little powers?"  
  
He spat at the ground. "I didn't think that Ranma would be able to do it anyways, seeing as how he admitted his love for you shortly before I took his mind."  
  
Akane's breath caught in her chest at his words. "Ranma loves me?" She asked herself silently.  
  
"I do however have a more appropriate opponent." Rate continued. He motioned to the figure that was lying on the ground. "You do remember Goku don't you? Well I'm afraid that this warrior has no available heartstrings for you to pull at, so you have no weapon to use against him. Kakarot." He said, turning to the still form on the ground. At the sound of the voice he slowly came to his feet and glanced over at the man who had called his name.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked irritably, his brows crossing angrily.  
  
"I want you to kill that girl." The demon said, motioning to Akane. "Kill her with the prejudice that only a member of the saiyajin race could hold."  
  
He gave the girl a sideways glance and snorted. "What fun is there in killing such a weakling?" He asked. "I have no desire to honor a bug with a warrior's death."  
  
"A bug?!" Akane yelled. "Just who do you think you're talking about?!" "Oops." She thought to herself, putting both of her hands over her mouth. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."  
  
The saiyajin started to laugh. "Ah, a woman with spunk, I like that." He eyed Akane. "Tell me, do we have to kill her? Her wide hips look like they may be useful for baring children."  
  
"What?" Akane asked herself in shock. "That is not the Goku I know." She smiled slightly wryly despite of the situation. "Well, what do I expect after what Rate did to Ranma. I can't afford to think of Goku as that innocent faced man I met on Snake Way until after I restore his mind."  
  
Rate chuckled. "Unfortunately I need to ask you to kill her Kakarot. Given any other circumstance I would have considered your proposal but as things stand she's better off dead."  
  
Akane stared up at Rate. "Kakarot? That's what Raditz called Goku when he first visited earth. Does that mean that Goku doesn't remember his old name?"  
  
The saiyajin chuckled evilly and lightly stroked the tail that was hovering behind his back. "Understood. Consider it done." The tail wrapped itself about his waist and he went into a crude fighting stance. "Well girl, are you ready for action?"  
  
Akane went into her own fighting stance. "I'm not going to hold any illusions with this guy." She thought to herself. "I need to trigger his memories somehow, it will much harder then with Ranma." She eyed the demon lord out of the corner of her eye. "And I still have him to contend with. This isn't going to be easy. I wish Ranma were here."  
  
**************************************  
  
The doorway to the room of space and time opened slowly to reveal two small forms. They dramatically walked out of the room with the wind whipping through their clothes.  
  
"Man, I bet that looked cool." Krillin complained. "I wish someone had been around to see that."  
  
"What are you talking about Krillin?" Gohan asked with wide eyes, looking over at his friend.  
  
"Oh nothing." Krillin said, putting his left hand behind his head and laughing.  
  
A larger form approached them. "I see that you two are ready." Kami said smiling. "Your strength has indeed increased greatly. I hope that you're ready for the task."  
  
"Oh we are Kami." Gohan said confidently. "I'm much stronger then before. I can even beat Krillin most of the time now."  
  
"Well you are Goku's son after all." Krillin said with a laugh. "But you're a lot stronger then he was when he was your age Gohan."  
  
"Yes, you're right." Kami said with a smile. "Amazing." He thought to himself looking at Gohan. "The boy's hidden power is already budding. I have a feeling that he'll be the strongest warrior on earth someday."  
  
Kami's smile turned into a frown. "I have already told you why you are here and I'm afraid that we don't have much time for further discussion. Can you sense the evil force that you'll confront?"  
  
Both Gohan and Krillin closed their eyes and focused. They stood still for several moments until both of them opened their eyes and shook their heads. "No, I don't feel anything Kami." Gohan said. "Yeah, me too. Are you sure there's something out there Kami?" Krillin asked.  
  
Kami sighed. "I was afraid of that. You two don't know what to look for. He placed one of his hands on both of their heads. "What are you doing?" Gohan asked curiously. "I'm instilling within you the ability to sense dark magic." Kami said. "Unfortunately its duration is temporary but it should be more then sufficient for you to find this evil."  
  
He sighed and stepped away from them. "There, do you sense anything now?" He asked.  
  
Krillin and Gohan paused for a moment to focus again. "Yeah, I feel it." Krillin said slowly. "It's an awful and horrible power." Gohan nodded his agreement. "We have to fight against that?"  
  
Kami nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, but I wouldn't worry. Goku and Ranma should be finished soon and then they will finish the fight for you. You just need to keep him from causing further destruction.  
  
"Understood." Gohan said seriously. "You can count on us. Right Krillin?" He asked, turning to the small man.  
  
Krillin nodded with a smile on his face. "Right Gohan. We'll do it together."  
  
"Let's go!" Gohan yelled, leaping into the air. "Hey, wait for me!" Krillin yelled, flying after him.  
  
Kami watched them go silently. "I hope that I haven't sent them to their deaths." He thought to himself sadly. He then sighed. "Goku and Ranma are in horrible trouble. I wonder how they'll get out of it this time."  
  
**************************************  
  
Ranma awoke to find himself spiraling in the darkness. "Huh, what's going on?" He asked himself in confusion. He looked around and tried to gain a bearing on his position. "Where am I? He asked himself. Wait, I think something's coming back to me."  
  
He focused for a moment. "Yeah that's right." He thought to himself. "I have two sets of memories now. I wonder which one's right." Ranma found his focus and began to shift through his various memories.  
  
He quickly discovered that he actually had three sets of memories, two belonging to himself and one belonging to Goku. "Freaky." He thought to himself. "I wonder who the hell I am. Am I one of these Ranma's or am I this Goku guy? I just can't figure it out."  
  
"You don't remember me Ranma?" A voice asked in the darkness. "Who said that?!" Ranma yelled while looking around frantically.  
  
"I am your father of course." The voice responded. A moment later an image of Rate appeared before him. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten me."  
  
Ranma stabilized his body and slowly backed away from the man. "How do I know that you're my father? I remember you as him in one of my memories but in the others I remember someone else. What can you do to prove it to me?"  
  
"All of your other memories are a bad dream Ranma." He said quietly. "They're illusions place inside your mind by the sorcerer girl that you encountered before. She's trying to trick you Ranma."  
  
Ranma relaxed his body slightly. "I still don't know if I can trust you." He said. "One of my set of memories shows her as a violent girl. She hardly fits the description of a mage in any case."  
  
"It's simple Ranma." Rate said gently. "She replaced someone within your original memory with herself. Tell me; don't you remember the person that she replaced?" Ranma paused for a moment and focused. "Yeah, I remember." He said quietly. "Larisa, my baby sister." At that moment the memory from many years ago returned to him.  
  
There was a beautiful young girl of maybe 14 years of age with flaming red hair. "Hey Ranma, it's been a while." She said with a smile. Suddenly she had a look of surprise on her face. "You can turn into a girl now? That's so cool!"  
  
Ranma sighed again. "I remember all of the troubles that I went through for her. You always told me that love was a weakness, but I couldn't help but love her. I went through hell to protect her, fighting against people like Herb and Saffron to protect her. Assuming that she even exists." Ranma suddenly looked thoughtful.  
  
"The reality that you choose will be the real one Ranma." Rate said quietly, looking at him with intent eyes. "Choose carefully Ranma, one set of memories must disappear and the other survive. Tell me Ranma, do you want your sister to disappear forever? Don't you care for her?"  
  
Ranma looked at him blissfully for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm sorry pops, but I know that my history with you is false. I have no younger sister, and even if I ever got one I wouldn't want you to be her father."  
  
Rate stared at him incredulously. "You're just going to give up on your life like that? How could you turn your back on your sister and on reality? If you go through with this she will be gone."  
  
Ranma chuckled slightly. "Listen, I know what reality is. I remember all about you as my father, and you did one hell of a screw up job raising me. That's how I know that you're lying, you don't know a damn thing about any of this mystical stuff in my memories and therefore you couldn't be who you claim to be." His voice became quiet. "I do need to thank you though. If only for a while you made believe that I had a sister. For a short time at least. it was nice to pretend."  
  
"Now where the hell's Akane?!" He yelled, going into a less aggressive stance of his original style.  
  
Rate's face twisted and filled with dark energy and he smiled cruelly. "More clever then I even would have thought possible Ranma. To answer your question she is currently being torn limb from limb by Kakarot. Don't worry, you'll join her soon."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed. "So you corrupted Goku at the same time as you corrupted me." He smiled slightly. "You're such a fool."  
  
Rate actually looked slightly surprised as he looked at Ranma. He quickly regained his composure and smiled arrogantly. "What makes you so sure?" He asked quietly. "Kakarot is a saiyajin after all, evil is in their blood. Nothing is sweeter to him then killing an enemy."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "You're wrong about him; Goku has a pure heart. I've fought against every other surviving member of the saiyajin race and none of them were like Goku." He shifted his stance slightly. "So why don't you stop talking and start fighting?"  
  
"You underestimate me little human." Rate said, his face twisting with anger. "I have been perverting the mortal mind for thousands of years before you were born. Though you may have been able to escape my grasp I can assure you that Kakarot will not. And even if he does and all three of you rise against me to fight you will still lose. You have no idea what you're up against!" An instant later a large blast of black energy emanated from his body and slammed into Ranma, throwing him backwards.  
  
"He threw that one without even moving." Ranma thought to himself, slowly returning to his feet. "This guy is going to be tough."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, throwing a blast of blue energy that swirled with darkness straight at Akane. She dived to the side and barely avoided it. She looked just in time to see him throwing a kick at her. She brought up both of her hands to block and quickly created a magical shield. Her shield shattered on contact throwing her backwards over 20 feet.  
  
Akane slowly returned to her feet and looked at the saiyajin who was slowly walking towards her. "Not bad girl, not bad at all. I expected you to die on that first attack." Goku said with a cruel smile.  
  
Akane glanced over at where Rate was standing to see his face filled with concentration. His form flickered a few times and appeared to become slightly translucent. "What's with him?" Akane asked herself.  
  
"I suggest that you keep your eyes on me." Goku said. "If you can that is." He suddenly bolted forward moving incredibly quickly. Every few steps he left an image of himself behind, until approximately 15 images of him were surrounding Akane. "What do you think, not too bad huh?" The forms asked, all of them laughing.  
  
Akane turned around, looking at them in confusion. "Which of them is Goku?" She asked herself. She closed her eyes and focused for a moment. "Got it." She thought to herself. "Using magic I can isolate his physical form from that of the other images."  
  
An instant later one of the Gokus flew up to her and attacked. Akane didn't even flinch and the form flew through her. After that all of them flew at her. "No, the real one's not attacking yet." Akane thought to herself a moment before a hard kick to her stomach sent her to her knees.  
  
"How?" She asked in a hoarse voice, staring at the real Goku. He chuckled and snapped his fingers, causing all of the images to disappear except for one of them. "You were clever to discover which one was the real me even though I don't know how you did it. But there was one technique you forgot about, the split form technique. This allowed two of us to have physical forms instead of just one." He laughed as the other image disappeared. "So do you still want to fight me girl?"  
  
Akane paused for a moment and healed the attack on her stomach and then returned to her feet. "I see." She thought to herself. "With Ranma that demon somehow cut down on his versatility but it doesn't seem like that happened with Goku. I think I'm in big trouble."  
  
She took a fighting stance. "I wish I had some way to help him remember, but it won't be nearly as easy as it was with Ranma."  
  
"There may be a way." A voice echoed inside of her. "I am one who knows everything of Goku, I have known him since he was a child. I might be able to help you."  
  
"Who said that?" Akane asked out loud, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
Goku chuckled. "Going insane with fright? I suppose that there are worse ways to go." He uncrossed his arms and held them up in almost a boxing stance. "So girl, are you ready? I'm almost done warming up."  
  
"You don't have much time." The voice said. "When you see the demon lord flicker again I want you to attack him. That will temporarily break down the mental wall that he has trapping Goku and will give me the opportunity to help him."  
  
"I don't have any clue who this guy is but it's the best shot that I have." Akane said seriously. She eyed Rate out of the corner of her eye. "When he flickers again huh? I think I can handle that."  
  
"I already told you to keep your eyes on me!" Goku yelled, leaping at her. He threw a quick punch and Akane's head which she desperately blocked. "That almost broke my arm!" She thought to herself in pain. She looked at Goku and saw that he was smiling. "He's playing with me." She realized.  
  
Goku did a quick spin and threw a side kick at her. Akane threw her body to the side and again brought both of her hands up to throw off the attack, knocking the breath out of her body. Goku threw out a flurry of punches, seemingly giving Akane exactly the amount of time she needed to block or dodge every attack. Twenty seconds later she was breathing hard and her arms were covered with red spots which were quickly becoming bruises.  
  
"He's tearing me apart and hasn't even attacked me seriously yet." Akane realized. She dared another glance at the demon lord. "If he doesn't distract his attention soon I'm going to be in serious trouble."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Mokou Takabisha!" Ranma yelled, throwing the attack directly at Rate. He merely disappeared long enough for the attack to fly throw him and reappeared. "That old technique?" He laughed. "Try this!" Another blast of dark energy flew off of his body at Ranma.  
  
This time Ranma saw it and quickly moved out of the way. "Me and Goku together weren't able to take this guy." Ranma realized. "I'm going to be hard pressed to do it alone. Hey buddy!" He yelled. "Why don't we stop using energy and start fighting hand to hand? Now that would be a real challenge!"  
  
"Perhaps you're right little human." Rate chuckled. He fell into a fighting stance that Ranma recognized very well. It was completely offensive and left no room for defense. "So, care to give your dear old dad a try?" He asked with a smile. A moment later he launched himself at Ranma, throwing all of his weight into a leading arm punch.  
  
It was an extremely straightforward attack but it came so quickly that Ranma barely had time to dodge. The man's fist scraped past Ranma's side and cut his clothes like a sword, drawing a small amount of blood. Ranma quickly tapped his arms a few times and redirected all of his force towards the ground in a throw. Almost defying reality all of Rate's momentum disappeared in a single instant and he punched Ranma in the stomach, driving him back six feet and collapsing him to his knees.  
  
"How did you stop so quickly?" Ranma asked, clutching his stomach. "That's impossible."  
  
Rate brushed his hair slightly and then put his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. "You're a smart boy, why don't you tell me Ranma?"  
  
"I don't remember anything about him being able to perform stunts like that." Ranma thought to himself. His eyes widened in realization and he began to look around, examining his surroundings. "Maybe it's this place." He smiled. "That's it, I think I have it."  
  
Rate laughed while looking at the expression on Ranma's face. "So you think you've figured it out." He spread his arms out wide, leaving his front side open. "Then why don't you show me what you've learned my dear child."  
  
"Gotta get enough force to make this work." Ranma thought to himself. A moment later he began to fly up into the air. He continued to rise until he was 200 meters above the ground. "This outta be high enough." He thought, staring at the small form down below.  
  
He began to fly straight down, teaming up with gravity to gather a huge amount of momentum. Rate stared up at him with a smile on his face. "Coming to your death are you Ranma?" He asked haughtily. "I can't wait to kill you and Kakarot and take your body."  
  
"That's what he thinks." Ranma thought to himself, his face grim. He flew directly at Rate who still wasn't making any preparations to defend himself. An instant before Ranma reached him he disappeared into the air.  
  
Ranma could already feel the black energy gathering behind him. "Now!" He yelled, spinning about in the air to face the surprised demon. An instant later Ranma stopped as he instantly completely reversed the direction of his motion. He channeled all of the force into his left hand and threw it outwards as a blast of force, hitting Rate head on. The demon lord flew backwards and began to skid along the ground until he stopped instantly, all of his force disappearing.  
  
"This is inside my mind so nothing moves the same like it did in the real world." Ranma thought to himself. "The regular laws of physics that I heard some teacher talk about in school don't apply here. I don't know why I didn't see it before."  
  
Rate slowly returned to his feet, his face filled with wrath. "Little bastard." He hissed, walking towards Ranma. "You just made a big mistake."  
  
**************************************  
  
A punch from Goku sent Akane flying backwards, already coughing up blood. As she was flying through the air she noticed Rate fluctuate slightly. "Now." She realized. Using powers of flight she halted her movement.  
  
"Holy burst!" She yelled, throwing a blast of holy magical energy towards the demon lord. He didn't even notice until the attack made contact, so focused was he somewhere else. It caught him head on, sending him sprawling backwards in a scream of pain. His burnt form landed on the ground.  
  
Goku's eyes suddenly lost their focus. In a burst of light a new figure appeared. It was a man who was completely green and wrinkled with two antennae coming from his head. His voluminous robes floated dramatically in the breeze as he appeared. He nodded to Akane in thanks and turned to Goku.  
  
"Remember Goku!" He yelled, putting one of his hands on the saiyajin's forehead. "Remember everything that you fought for!"  
  
"I hope this works." Akane thought to herself, looking into Goku's vacant eyes. She looked up at the green man respectively. "Please let him succeed."  
  
**************************************  
  
Rate stopped where he was, his attention suddenly caught somewhere else. His entire body seemed to shudder and he fell to his knees. "Damn that girl!" He yelled, his voice wracked with pain. With scathing eyes he looked up at Ranma. "I'll deal with you later boy." He threatened. An instant later he disappeared completely, leaving Ranma staring at where he just was.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ranma asked the air curiously. "It seemed like he was hurt by something. He mentioned a girl. Akane!"  
  
He began to look around frantically. "I have to get to her, she could be in danger. But how?" Ranma scratched his head. "Maybe if I just focus on her image that will be enough to take me too her. Well, it's worth a try I guess." He closed his eyes and brought forth the image of Akane from his memories.  
  
"I wonder why she's here." Ranma said to himself. "Is it possible that she came to save me? But how, how could she possibly have gotten in here." He shook his head. "I can worry about the how and why later. Right now I just need to make sure that the demon lord doesn't get her."  
  
**************************************  
  
Two small forms flew through the darkness of night. Both of them held themselves seriously knowing that the challenge that they would soon face would be a great one.  
  
"Well, we're almost there Gohan." Krillin said to his friend with a smile. "This is what we've been training for, are you ready?"  
  
Gohan sighed and looked towards the ground. "I don't know Krillin. But I promise that I'll do my best. I just hope that Ranma and my Dad don't take long."  
  
Krillin laughed. "It's just like always isn't it Gohan? You and I do the hard work while we wait for Goku to show up and save the day!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "Yeah you're right! And Ranma too!" His face became serious and downcast.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan?" Krillin asked curiously, glancing at the boy.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Gohan said quietly. "It's just that we've already lost so many of our friends already." He sighed. "I wish that Piccolo was fighting with us again."  
  
Krillin sighed. "Well kid, I wish that he was too. But hey, cheer up! I'm sure that wherever he is he's doing something helpful. And he's probably wishing right at this very moment that he'd be here to help you fight. He showed that he was willing to sacrifice his life to help you after all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan said lightly. His face became very determined. "We're here Krillin." To this his bald friend nodded.  
  
It was a large and bustling city that on any other night would have been quiet and peaceful. However, tonight wasn't one of those nights. Throughout the city people were fearfully peering out of windows, as if they were expecting some sort of midnight visitor.  
  
They were not disappointed. Far above the city an extremely large man wearing a black robe was floating in the air. He was staring down at the city and laughing. He raised one of his hands above his head and gathered a large ball of energy and prepared to destroy the city below.  
  
Before he had the chance to release the energy another blast of energy caught his hand, throwing his attack high up into the air where it exploded in a brilliant display.  
  
"Stop right there!" Krillin yelled, taking a fighting stance in midair. "Yeah, you're not doing anything to that city, why don't you just leave them alone!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Oh my, I have visitors." The man chuckled, turning around. "So who is it that takes the pleasure of speaking to the great Captain Ginyu?"  
  
"I'm Krillin, and this is Gohan." Krillin said, motioning to his friend. "Listen buddy, let's go somewhere and fight where no one will get hurt."  
  
He started to laugh. "Well alright then, if that's really the way you want it. I don't suppose it will matter much in any case. Goku does seem to be predisposed at the moment." He lowered his arm and bowed. "So then, why don't you two lead the way? I'll be more then happy to follow you."  
  
"Gee thanks." Krillin said harshly. He turned to look at Gohan. "Where should we take him Gohan? Any ideas?" Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment. "There's a place close to here where I don't sense any power levels. Why don't we take him there?"  
  
Krillin nodded. "Right on." Together him and Gohan surrounded themselves with energy and flew into the darkness with the black robed figure trailing closely  
  
Krillin eyed the man flying behind him as he moved along. "I can't sense much of his power any more." Krillin realized. "But he's much stronger then me, I'm certain of it." He looked over at Gohan. "This kid is the only real chance that we have to hold him off until Goku and Ranma are ready. Please hurry guys; we're going to need you."  
  
Gohan saw something that satisfied him and he flew towards the ground with Krillin close behind. Together they landed on a rocky surface and turned around. Captain Ginyu landed with his arms crossed. "So is this your choice?" He asked, looking around. "It seems rather drab to me, but it is your right to pick your own burial spot." He shrugged and threw his robe aside where it disappeared before it hit the ground.  
  
Gohan and Krillin gasped at what they saw. He was a purple man with bulging veins in his forehead with lots of muscle and horns. "He's a monster." Krillin thought to himself, staring at him.  
  
"I am, Captain Ginyu!" He yelled while standing on one leg and holding his arms off to the side. Gohan and Krillin stared at him. "Is this guy for real?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.  
  
Captain Ginyu relaxed his position. "Ha, scared speechless I see." He said, pleased with himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have led off with such a good pose, I've already ruined their will to fight."  
  
"Well, we might as well get started." Krillin said, still amazed by his enemy. He smiled at Gohan who was already smiling back. "Ready to take it to the next level?" "Oh yeah." Gohan said, nodding his head.  
  
"Then let's do it!" Krillin yelled. Both he and Gohan began to scream while energy flared about their bodies. Captain Ginyu blinked a few times and turned to them.  
  
"Oooo, more fun then I expected." He said. He held out his hand where a scouter promptly appeared which he placed on his head. "Let's get a reading on these guys."  
  
He stared in amazement as the powers of Gohan and Krillin continued to grow. About forty seconds later they were finished. Energy was still cackling around them as they stoically stood against their enemy.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all!" He laughed, looking at them. "Who would have thought that a small bald man and a kid would have such high power levels?" He threw the scouter aside. "Not even close to mine of course but hey, nobody's perfect."  
  
Goku found himself spiraling in the darkness. "Where the hell am I?" He cursed to himself, looking around. "This must be because of that girl; I'm going to kill her when I find her again."  
  
"That isn't you talking." A voice said gently. A moment later a green man appeared in front of him. "Hello Goku, do you remember me?" He asked, staring into Goku's eyes.  
  
Goku raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, I remember you. You're that Kami guy. Haven't I killed you already? And why the hell did you call me Goku, my name's Kakarot."  
  
Kami shook his head. "No, it was Piccolo the demon king that you killed, and I called you Goku because that's your real name." He raised a small box up so Goku could see it. "I have something for you." He said quietly.  
  
Goku looked down at it. "And what's that?" He asked dubiously. "I don't trust it."  
  
"This box contains all of your memories Goku." Kami said. "When you open it everything will return to you and you will finally understand Rate's lie."  
  
Goku shrugged. "So what if he's lying to me, why the hell should I care?" He asked with a laugh. "He's a demon lord; lies are something that he does." Kami stared at him. "You mean that you know he's a demon lord and you still serve him?"  
  
Goku's face became furious and he grabbed the front of Kami's robe. "Listen green man, I don't serve anyone. If you say something like that again you're dead."  
  
"But don't you have any memories that you don't understand?" Kami pressed, staring at him. "Isn't there anyone that you don't know as much about as you want to? Krillin, Chichi, Gohan, isn't there anyone?"  
  
Goku paused and looked at him. "Did you mention someone named Gohan?" He asked quietly. Kami simply nodded. Goku looked thoughtful for a moment and turned away.  
  
"I remember him being born but I never spent much time with him after that. Tell me, will that box," He motion to the package that Kami was holding, "Will the memories in that box allow me to remember more about him?"  
  
Kami nodded. "Yes, if you willingly opened this then you would know everything about him." Goku looked thoughtful, digesting his words.  
  
"I'll do it." He decided. "Not because of you but because of that child. I believe that he may be my son but I almost remember nothing about him. I want a strong son that I can be proud of."  
  
In a single motion he grabbed the box from Kami and opened. A few seconds later he screamed as everything came back to all at once, taking him to his knees.  
  
"Perfect." Kami thought to himself while staring at Goku. A moment later black liquid surrounded Goku and he disappeared. "Now I suppose that the demon lord is taking him to test his will." Kami realized. "There's nothing more I can do here. It's time to go." A moment later he disappeared in a flare of holy energy.  
  
**************************************  
  
Goku found himself standing and looking backwards towards his past. What he saw was a kind of fork leading backwards from himself. Each fork was a polar opposite of the other. On one he lived a happy however violent life as the savior of the earth. He saw himself constantly fighting for the goodness and joy of others as well as for simply the joy of fighting. Down the other path he saw himself take the role of a conqueror. With the advice of a demon lord he was able to conquer the earth for himself. Both of them were extremely similar and appeared almost to be mirror images of each other.  
  
"Weird." Goku thought to himself, scratching his head. "What a strange split. I wonder which one's real."  
  
"Greetings Kakarot." A voice said from behind him.  
  
"Hey Rate." Goku said without even turning around. "I'm trying to figure out what's going on."  
  
"It's quite simple Kakarot." Rate said while walking up next to him and looking down the twin paths. "You have a choice to make. Whichever of these two paths that you choose will become your new reality and the other will disappear. It's up to you to choose which one you desire." He turned to look directly at Goku. "Don't concern yourself with which one is reality, you contain so much power that you could make either one real. Simply choose the one that you desire more."  
  
Goku laughed. "So it's that simple huh? Just choose one and the other will disappear?"  
  
Rate nodded. "Yes indeed it is that simple." He again turned to the two paths. "Think of it Kakarot, think of what you are. You are a saiyajin; the desire of conquest is in your very blood. There can be only one true choice for a member of the mighty saiyajin race. Think of what you now remember of your father. Think of the choice that he would have you make."  
  
Goku looked down the paths and smiled somewhat. "This is a difficult choice. From what I remember I loved my life during both of these memories. But I don't know if it's as clear cut as you say. Even though I'm a saiyajin I don't think that conquest is what we're really about."  
  
Rate looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.  
  
Goku shrugged. "Because I remember the thrill of battle, the thrill of a powerful enemy. It was always that thrill that drove me on to the next fight, that's the only thing that my two memories had in common. But there is one thing that I can see for sure." He turned to look at the blond man standing next to him. "It's that when I killed every enemy that I defeated I didn't give anyone a chance to train and become a real challenge." He turned back to the paths. "On the other path I chose mercy and my strongest enemies returned to challenge me again. That was the happier path I recall."  
  
Rate's eyes narrowed and he completely turned to Goku. "I've always taken you for a fool Kakarot. I suppose that it's my fault for falling for it. You've always managed to pass yourself off for an idiot in almost everything you do but you have some wisdom after all."  
  
The two paths disappeared and yielded to the darkness. Goku completely turned to the demon lord so that they were standing eye to eye. "Thanks for the compliment, I think. And my name's Goku." His eyes narrowed and he went into a fighting stance. "Now where are Ranma and Akane?"  
  
Rate sneered at him. "They're dead for what I know." He leapt into the air and landed twenty feet away. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon enough."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Goku asked. "Why are attacking me and Ranma like this? Is this purely out of your selfish desire for power?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that you deserve an answer to that question." He laughed. "It has to do with the home that I am from. Unlike the dimension that you call Hell our universe has nothing to do with the punishment of damned souls." He turned to stare directly into Goku's eyes. "Destruction." He whispered. "Destruction is what drives us, and it is all we care for. At times it may appear that we desire something else but trust me, in the end the destruction is all that matters. Destruction is the desire that pushes all of those who come from my home dimension. That is why I desire the power that your body will give me. I desire your ability to destroy a living world with little effort."  
  
Goku stepped back in revulsion. "You're a monster." He said, staring into Rate's eyes. "So that demon that I fought before."  
  
"Yes it was one of mine." The blond man said while walking forwards. "Immediately before he entered the mortal plane my only instructions to him were merely to scratch the strongest man that he could find. I feel fortunate that he was intelligent enough to leave no magical traces with his scratch; else my plan might have failed. But I was lucky and succeeded beyond my wildest dreams in finding a suitable body. With your and Ranma's power I will destroy this world and then turn my sight to others. The destruction that I will cause will only end with the death of your body."  
  
"Enough!" Goku yelled. "I've heard enough of this! I'm not going to let you beat me!"  
  
Rate raised one eyebrow. "Really? Show me then what a saiyajin is capable of."  
  
**************************************  
  
Akane stared as Goku disappeared in a column of black energy. The green man turned slightly and smiled at her before he too disappeared. The only one left with her was Rate who was still sprawled out on the ground.  
  
Akane turned to look at him. "I've got the upper hand; I should try to keep it." She thought to herself. "Holy burst!" She yelled, sending a blast of holy energy towards the prone form. An instant before it made contact the form merely disappeared.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Akane asked herself in shock. She looked around at her surroundings. "I can't believe that he would just leave me alone like this." She fumed to herself, clutching her fists. A moment later she relaxed them and sighed. "I wish that Ranma were here right now." She thought to herself.  
  
For the first time in forever it seemed someone was listening. Within a few seconds Ranma appeared three feet in front of her. Both of them paused and stared at each other in shock.  
  
"Uh, hi." Ranma said first, uncomfortably. "It's been a while. Akane."  
  
"Yeah, it has." Akane agreed. Both of them found themselves staring at the ground. "Are you okay?" Akane asked Ranma hesitantly. "Did Rate do anything to you?"  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well yeah he did. I still remember everything that he put in my head." His voice became quiet. "But thanks to you I'm free now. Thanks Akane."  
  
"Did he just thank me?" Akane asked herself. "You should respond to him stupid!" She paused and her voice also became quiet. "You're welcome Ranma." She said cautiously, almost afraid.  
  
"You know!..." Both of them started at the same time and then paused. "Uh, you first." Akane said. Ranma swallowed a few times.  
  
"Do you remember Akane right before Raditz came and attacked us when I was trying to tell you something?" Akane nodded. "I remember." She said. "Looking at it now it feels like the beginning of a dream."  
  
Ranma looked at her seriously. "Well, there was something that I wanted to tell you then. but I never got the chance."  
  
Akane's eyes widened and her breath became constricted. "What is it Ranma?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
Ranma's face focused for a moment and then he sighed. "Sorry Akane but this isn't the time. We still have that demon lord to deal with. I think we should try to focus on the path ahead."  
  
"Alright Ranma." Akane said, almost disappointed. Ranma gently lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I promise Akane." Ranma thought to himself. "I promise that when this whole mess is over I'll find the strength to tell you that I love you. For real this time."  
  
Though Ranma didn't say any words he didn't have to. Akane could tell by the look on his face and in his eyes what he was thinking. "I promise Ranma." Akane thought to herself. "When we've beaten the demon lord and everyone is safe again I'll find the strength to tell you that I love you again. Just please live!"  
  
With tears flying Akane threw herself into Ranma's arms and cried onto his chest. Ranma not knowing what to do awkwardly put his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"For once everything seems to be working out between us." Ranma thought in wonder, staring out into the darkness which somehow became beautiful, if only for a moment.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Kamehameha!" Krillin yelled while throwing forwards a large column of blue energy. "My my." Captain Ginyu said, examining it as it approached. "How cute, an early fireworks display." With a flick of his wrist he sent the attack flying where it created a large crater in the distance.  
  
Captain Ginyu held up his left hand and made a show of examining where the attack landed. "A whole in one." He chuckled. "I do need to work on my ooooppphhhh!" His voice was cut off as Gohan threw a punch directly into his gut.  
  
"I have to take this fight seriously." Gohan thought to himself with determination. "I can't mess up like I did with Nappa, the whole earth is on the line."  
  
"That's it Gohan." Krillin thought looking at Gohan almost proudly. "He's his father's son all right."  
  
After punching Captain Ginyu in the gut Gohan flew straight up and threw a reverse kick which caught him in the chin and sent him flying backwards into a pile of rocks, causing them to shatter on contact. "Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled, throwing a huge blast of energy to Captain Ginyu's position. The attack grew large and larger as the blast radius expanded to over 60 feet. After a few seconds the energy cleared leaving a large amount of dust floating in the air.  
  
"Yeah, you did it!" Krillin yelled, hopping up and down excitedly. Gohan shook his head. "No, he's not done yet." Gohan said quietly. "His power level hasn't even been scratched." Krillin's face became serious. "Are you sure about that Gohan?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer; he just stared determinedly at the large cloud of dust in front of him. In a few moments the dust cleared and revealed the completely unscathed body of Captain Ginyu.  
  
He rubbed the side of his face. "That was a nice kick there Gohan. I had an itch on the side of my face and you just scratched it for me. But now I've got an itch on my fist, would you handle that one too?"  
  
"Oh my, he's cracking bad jokes." Krillin said. "I'd be willing to fight someone twice as strong as him if only they had a good sense of humor."  
  
Captain Ginyu fell into a deep pose where he was leaning backwards. "Are you ready boys?" He asked smugly. "Because Here It Comes!"  
  
He launched himself from his current position at a blazing speed and covered the distance before either of them had the time to react. Moving his entire body past Gohan he backfisted him in the back of the head sending him flying onto his face.  
  
"Oh no." Krillin thought as he stared at the gargantuan form closing in on him. Captain Ginyu threw himself at Krillin and bashed his shoulder into the smaller mans chest. Coughing up blood Krillin flew backwards and skidded along the ground.  
  
"Rats." Captain Ginyu cursed. "I thought I could have gotten at least seven bounces out of that bald head of his. Oh well, I suppose that four will have to be good enough." He started to chuckle.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled quickly while throwing a blast of energy directly into Captain Ginyu's back. The surprise attack sent him flying forwards almost ten feet and left a huge scorch mark in his armor.  
  
"Little brat!" He yelled, turning around. "Attacking your enemy from behind is foul play!"  
  
Gohan spat on the ground. "You're wrong!" He said firmly. "Piccolo always taught me to take any advantage that your enemy was foolish enough to give you. It was your own fault that you turned your back to me."  
  
Captain Ginyu started to laugh. "Yes that's true, very clever of you. But what of your friend?" He turned and motioned to Krillin who was lying prone on the ground. "I don't think that he's going to be ready for action any time soon."  
  
"Don't count on it." Krillin gasped, slowly returning to his feet. "I'm not out of this fight yet."  
  
"Right on." Gohan said happily, looking over at his friend.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Krillin asked himself despairingly while looking over at the large alien. "It would be so much easier if I just stayed down." He shrugged. "Oh well, I can't be too smart as Goku's friend after all."  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Krillin yelled. "Come here for a second!"  
  
Gohan looked at his friend curiously and then walked over to where he was standing. "What is it Krillin?" He asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Do you remember the split form technique that I used against Nappa?" Krillin asked him softly. Gohan nodded. "Well I've got an idea." Krillin said. "I'm going to attack him with all three of my forms and try to distract him. That's when you come in with the biggest attack you can muster when he's distracted."  
  
"Do you really think that will work?" Gohan asked. Krillin looked over his shoulder to where the big man was smiling with his arms crossed. "I don't know. But unless you've got a better idea then it's the best we've got."  
  
"Okay let's do it." Gohan agreed.  
  
"Are you two almost done there? I'm beginning to get bored." Captain Ginyu said arrogantly.  
  
"Well we'll take care of that." Killin said, gingerly touching his chest again. "Man that hurt! I think he may have cracked my chest bone or something." Krillin felt himself swaying slightly from the pain. "But I don't have any choice, Gohan can't do this alone. Goku, where are you?"  
  
"Split form!" Krillin yelled. A moment later two other Krillins appeared on his left and right. "Well, that's an interesting technique." Captain Ginyu said, almost impressed. "Ha!" The Krillins yelled, launching towards him.  
  
The three of them were swirling in circles around Captain Ginyu punching and kicking as quickly as they could. Captain Ginyu spun quickly around while blocking or dodging all of their attacks. A second later he leapt into the air where the Krillins quickly followed  
  
"I have to wait for my opening." Gohan thought, staring at Captain Ginyu. "I hope it comes soon, Krillin won't last long against that monster." His eyes widened. "Now!" He disappeared and reappeared directly below Captain Ginyu. In one motion Captain Ginyu threw a spinning kick which caught all three of the Krillins and sent them to the ground as one person. He looked over to admire his handiwork and lost sight of Gohan.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled quickly, throwing all of his remaining energy into a blast directed straight up. "What the!-" Captain Ginyu yelled in surprise. The blast of energy caught him and he flew up into the air until him and the blast of energy was out of sight.  
  
"Incredible!" Krillin yelled. He tried to stand but collapsed and began to cough up blood. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked, rushing to his friend. Krillin shook his head. "No. But I'm better now that you hit him with that attack." Krillin sighed. "I'm glad that you got rid of him. There's no way he could have survived that right?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I sure hope he didn't but I really don't know." He looked up into the air before his eyes narrowed. "He's way far off but I think I can feel him."  
  
"Are you serious?" Krillin asked, gulping in air from the ground. "Man we're in trouble. I can't stand again Gohan. I'm sorry but you're on your own."  
  
Gohan smiled down at Krillin. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I was trained by Piccolo after all."  
  
"Oh is he strong?" An arrogant voice asked from behind them.  
  
"What the hell?!" Krillin yelled, sitting up and turning around. "How did you get down here so quickly?"  
  
Gohan stared at him in shock. "Oh no." He thought to himself.  
  
"Well it's really quite simple." Captain Ginyu said with a smile. "I hold powers outside of simple fighting. I am an apprentice to Babbiti, the greatest wizard of the universe." He looked down at Krillin. "So you've lost your ability to fight? Then I guess there's no point in keeping you alive any longer."  
  
Almost in slow motion he pointed the palm of his left hand towards the small man lying helplessly on the ground. While Gohan stared on in horror a blast of energy came out of his hand and hit the man straight on. A huge explosion rocked out causing light to shine onto his face highlighting his cruel smile.  
  
A few moments later the smoke cleared and revealed only an empty crater on the ground. "The trash has been taken out." He said cruelly. "Well are you next?" He asked turning to Gohan.  
  
Gohan didn't react to his comment. He was staring at the spot where Krillin used to be with tears rolling down his face. "Krillin." He whispered. "You're gone."  
  
"And good riddance." Captain Ginyu said with a smile. "If only he had style then his being a weakling would have been forgivable." He spread both of his legs apart and held both of his hands at his side as if he were trying to fly. "Yeah, now that's style." He chuckled. "You should take some notes boy er What?!!!"  
  
A huge aura of energy flared around Gohan. "You killed him! You killed Krillin!" Gohan yelled as an awesome amount of energy erupted from his body. Though he was only a child the muscles on his body bulged outwards. His eyes filled with fury. Slowly and dramatically he lowered his eyes to stare directly into those of Ginyu. The light of the aura played off of his eyes and made the fury present there seem even more dangerous.  
  
"No mercy for you." Gohan whispered in a cold voice.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled while launching forward a blast of blue energy. "Oh please, must you be so direct?" Rate said while deftly spinning out of the way of the attack. He swept his right hand at Goku causing a black blade of energy to come out of every finger.  
  
Goku quickly moved to the side, dodging the attack. "That was fast, really fast." He thought to himself." He looked down at the side of his body where four distinct slash marks graced the side of his shirt. "I can't play with this guy." He realized.  
  
A blast of dark energy flew from the front of the demon lord directly at Goku. "Shit!" Goku yelled. "Kao-ken attack!" An aura of energy surrounded Goku. With no time to dodge he grabbed the black energy with both hands and tried to push it back. "Strong, too strong!" Goku realized  
  
"Are you having problems my dear Kakarot?" Rate said with a cruel smile. "I suppose that you should have thought twice before trying to resist me. Out of curiosity why are you trying to resist me? You are a saiyajin, the desire to destroy runs in your blood. We're kindred spirits, you and I."  
  
"Shut up!" Goku yelled, his knees already buckling under the force of the attack. "I'm nothing like you! I hate destruction! Kao-ken times six!" With a mighty effort Goku threw the black energy to the side and dashed towards Rate. Though the distance was over twenty feet Goku covered it in only a slight fraction of a second.  
  
"Such a direct attack, Do you never learn?!" A blade of black energy appeared in front of Rate pointed directly at Goku. It was too late for him to stop his motion as Goku impaled himself on the sword.  
  
Rate smiled for only a second as the Goku in front of him shimmered and vanished. "What?!" He yelled.  
  
"You're taking me too lightly." A voice said from his side. Before Rate had a chance to react a round kick came right into his stomach, doubling him over. He turned to see Goku standing above him with a serious expression on his face and still surrounded with a great deal of energy. "The double after image." Goku said. "Haven't used that one since I was a kid."  
  
"Bastard." Rate whispered.  
  
Goku shook his head. "Call me what you will but it doesn't matter to me." His eyes intensified. "And don't try to tell me that we're anything alike. I'm only here because of my desire to protect my family, not out of some twisted desire to destroy. Kamehameha!" He yelled, pouring the last of the energy provided by the Kao-ken into the attack.  
  
Rate was in no position to try to avoid the attack. It caught him directly in the face and threw him backwards onto his back. "Perhaps I have underestimated you saiyajin." Rate whispered from where he was laying. He slowly sat up and stared into Goku's eyes. "I would suggest that you go to your friends." He said quietly. "Simply form an image of Ranma and Akane in your mind and will yourself to be with them."  
  
"Why should I trust you?!" Goku yelled with fury still evident in his voice. "All you've done since you've come here is lie and fight!"  
  
"It's because I love the poetry." Rate said while smiling in pain. "Three dear friends taking a last stand against the demon within. It's almost sounds like some kind of legend."  
  
"After all that's happened do you still think that you can beat us?" Goku said while clenching his fists at his sides. "You caught me and Ranma off guard when we first met but now both of us have beaten you. What do you intend do against us when we're together and not separated?"  
  
Rate started to laugh, quietly at first and then louder and louder. "Do you mean to tell me that you thought I was really fighting you?" He lowered his eyes to Goku's. "Just go to your damn friends. You'll see my true powers soon enough."  
  
"I don't like this." Goku thought to himself. "Everything about him is screaming confidence even now. What tricks does he have up his sleeve?" "Fine." He said calmly. He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts.  
  
"Ranma and Akane." Goku thought to himself. Focusing he found and image of them in his mind and willed that he be in the same place as them. A moment later he felt his presence shifting and he disappeared.  
  
Rate stared at the place where he used to be. "Well then." He chuckled to himself. "I suppose that it's time to show them what a demon lord is truly capable of."  
  
**************************************  
  
Akane was still crying onto Ranma's chest when Goku appeared. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked looking at the two.  
  
"Nothing." Ranma and Akane said together, each one turning red and moving away from each other. Goku stared at them with wide eyes. "Nothing?" He asked. "Then why are both of you bright red? Are you sick?"  
  
"No!" Ranma yelled. "No, we're not." He finished quietly. He turned and shyly looked at Akane who was at the same time looking back at him. Goku shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on." He thought to himself. His face became serious.  
  
"Look you two, I don't know what's going on but you'll have to save it for later. I think that Rate guy is planning on coming here to fight the three of us."  
  
Ranma looked at him incredulously. "Fight the three of us, is he crazy? The fact that you're here shows that you must have beaten him the same as I did. How could he possibly expect to fight all three of us?"  
  
"I don't know Ranma." Akane said quietly. "I don't think that he's nearly done with us yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, looking at her.  
  
Akane gathered her thoughts for a moment. "Well." She began. "I was told before I came here that it would be impossible for me to win."  
  
"What, who told you that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I don't think that you'd know him." Akane replied. "It was the man of light, or Maple as I learned later."  
  
"The man of light." Ranma said, his face becoming somewhat haunted. "He was the one who told me to come here to the Amazon village to perform the technique of Joining. He said that it was the only way that my memories would be restored."  
  
"He told you to come here?" Akane asked, her eyes confused. "He's been telling me for days that your mind would be destroyed and that I'd be too late to help. But I wasn't too late, it was actually easier then I expected."  
  
"So that mage Mapleticiracianerfilintian is involved, I should have known." A calm voice spoke out of the darkness.  
  
They didn't even need to look to tell who it was. "Rate, get out here where we can see you!" Ranma yelled while turning around.  
  
"Very well then, have it your way." In a dark mist Rate's form appeared exactly as before with one difference. His eyes were emitting a bright red that inspired a feeling of hopelessness.  
  
"Can't let the bastard get to me." Ranma thought to himself, avoiding direct eye contact with the demon. Next to him he noticed that Akane and Goku were feeling the despair as well.  
  
"I find mental combat to be so much more amusing then regular because of how complicated it is." Rate said with a smile. "Unlike in the physical world things such as strength are of little or no consequence. The victor depends purely on who has the greatest magical energy and sheer will to succeed. I've allowed you three to resist me up to this point because I found it amusing. However don't expect me to go easy on you any longer."  
  
"Shut up." Goku said. "If everything that you've told me about yourself is true then you're a worse monster then the saiyajins ever were. Your kind doesn't belong on this world, so why don't you just leave?"  
  
"The servant is no better then the master." Rate said calmly. "The saiyajins willingly served Emperor Freezer who is the greatest of my kind. Trust me when I say that their hearts were darkened even beyond what they originally were by his influence. Ultimately they were as much demons as any abyssal creature." He looked over at Ranma. "You fought against their prince boy, are my words not true?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No I don't believe you are." He said seriously, finding the nerve to look the demon in the eye. "Vegita's heart was very evil yes but he was prouder then anyone I had ever seen before. Maybe even more so then me and that's saying a lot. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would serve anyone, no matter how much stronger then him they were."  
  
"And what of you girl?" Rate asked turning his eyes to Akane. "For what reason do you resist me? Is it because you love that boy?" He asked, pointing at Ranma. Akane felt herself blush slightly while Ranma stared at her. She held up her head proudly. "What the hell is it to you what I feel for him?" She asked coldly. "It's none of your business ass-hole."  
  
Rate chuckled. "Oh, a girl with a mouth. Not exactly the holy avenger sent by Maple that I was expecting." He smiled at her. "You two are so much alike. I'd say that spiritually you're almost identical. So how does it feel to have a soul that belongs to another."  
  
"Shut up!" Akane yelled. "You're not going to trick me so why don't you shut your mouth and start fighting!"  
  
"I was trying to do you a favor girl by giving you a few extra minutes to live." Rate said coolly. "But have it your way. The three of you aren't much in the way of conversationalists anyways. Now this may be a little painful."  
  
An instant later the three of them felt a huge amount of black energy gather above them and crash downwards. "What is this?!" Ranma asked. "Magic, it's pure magic!" Goku gasped, falling to his knees.  
  
"I can't resist it dammit!" Ranma yelled, frustrated. He looked over at Akane who was also struggling under the weight of the attack. "Get out of here Akane." Ranma chocked out. "You're the only one who stands a chance against that guy. Get out from under here while you still have the chance!"  
  
"But Ranma." Akane whispered. "I can't leave you."  
  
"Just do it!" Goku yelled. "He's right Akane; you're the only one who can beat him! It's like Maple said, you have to do it!"  
  
"But alone?" Akane whispered. In a moment her memories came back to her. She remembered Ranma's incredible strength. She remembered how he had always overcome every challenge that had ever come at him. She thought of Goku and all of the things she had heard of him. Everyone who ever mentioned his name held so much respect for him it was amazing. "Both of them are so strong." Akane thought to herself. "How can I hope to stand against someone that they can't defeat? It's simply impossible."  
  
But then her own words came back to her. "I'll just change the impossibility into possibility! . I have to." Tears began to fall down her face. "I'll do it Ranma." She said quietly. "I'll beat him."  
  
Ranma's face filled with quiet pride for the woman he loved. "You can do it Akane." His eyes said confidently. "I have faith in you."  
  
"Are you hatching a final plan? Oh how amusing." The demon lord mocked.  
  
"Now Akane!" Goku yelled in pain. "Right." Akane said, her face showing confidence that she didn't feel. After a moment of concentration an aura of golden light surrounded her, cutting through the darkness conjured by the demon lord.  
  
Akane turned determinedly to face him and walked forwards. In a final gasp of exertion Ranma and Goku disappeared beneath the darkness. "Don't look back." Akane thought to herself. "If you do then you'll lose your nerve."  
  
"They're gone." Rate said, confirming her worst fear. "Their souls are now completely destroyed. It's a pity really. They're so much stronger then any that I've encountered before it's simply amazing. I hate it that I had to destroy them since they had so much potential." His lips curved into a cruel smile. "But they were a danger to keep around you understand. If I had let them continue to exist they may have even become stronger then me someday. Maybe even strong enough to wrest back their own body. So you can see that I had no choice."  
  
"Shut up you bastard." Akane said her face filled with rage. "I promised Ranma that I was going to beat you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" He asked curiously. "I'm more intelligent then you, more experienced then you, more powerful then you and even better looking then you. I've got you beat in every category."  
  
"Yes, I know it's impossible." Akane said firmly. "But I also know that it doesn't matter how outmatched I am. I'm not going to let you beat me."  
  
Rate sneered. "Your words are very impressive but I think that it's time for you to back them up."  
  
"Yes, my thoughts exactly." Akane agreed. Her brown eyes filled with quiet determination. "Watch me Ranma, watch me defeat him."  
  
"No mercy for you!!!" Gohan yelled again. With this yell his aura exploded outwards almost knocking Captain Ginyu off his feet.  
  
"How, how is this possible?!" He yelled. A scanner appeared on his face. "I'm reading his power at 100,000!"  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Gohan yelled, throwing out a huge blast of energy.  
  
"I don't have time to dodge it!" Captain Ginyu yelled. "Alright then kid, bring it on!" Captain Ginyu held out both of his hands and caught the end of the column with both of his hands.  
  
"Raaaggghhhh!" He screamed desperately. Both of his knees began to buckle under the weight of the attack. His feet began to sink into the ground and a few moments later he was standing in the bottom of the crater. "Where the hell did this power come from?" He asked, looking up through the pillar into Gohan's intense eyes. "I've never seen anything like this before, that boy's incredible."  
  
"I have him on the run; I have to finish it now!" Gohan yelled. With a great effort he intensified the power he was putting into the attack. To Gohan's surprise Captain Ginyu began to smile. "Very impressive boy, but I have a suitable defense." He said confidently.  
  
"Teleport now!" With those words his body simply disappeared. "Oh no!" Gohan yelled. With a great effort he changed the motion of his attack, narrowly missing the surface of the earth. Gohan lowered to the ground and fell onto his knees.  
  
"So tired." He thought to himself, his eyes almost closing. He snapped himself awake. "No, I can't give up now. I need to beat him so that I can wish back Krillin with the dragon balls." He slowly climbed to his feet.  
  
"Well boy, I must admit that I'm impressed." A cruel voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"Ginyu." Gohan said, pronouncing the name like a curse word. He slowly turned around and looked the larger man directly in the eyes.  
  
"You're strong, stronger then anyone I've ever seen before except for Emperor Freezer. If you actually had some control of your power I might have been in real trouble. Oh well, you are only a boy after all." He started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up!" Gohan yelled, his eyelids already starting to close. He shook himself awake again. "I'm not finished with you!" He shouted out.  
  
"Oh really, what else do you intend to do?" He asked. "You put all of your power into that final attack and now you can barely stand. You failed to kill me and you failed to save the life of your friend. All you've done so far is fail; do you actually think you can change that now?"  
  
"I don't care!" Gohan yelled. "I'm not going to give up!" With those words he launched himself directly at Captain Ginyu and began to throw a flurry of attacks. Captain Ginyu easily blocked and dodged everything Gohan attempted. At first he was smiling but then it quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"That's the problem with you earthlings." He muttered. "No precision, no control, and worst of all, No Style!" With those words he slapped Gohan out of the air and directly onto the ground. "Heh, better luck next time. If there is a next time in the after life." He started to chuckle. "Well, I guess that I'd better get back to drawing out Goku." He turned around and started to walk away from the crumpled boy on the ground.  
  
"Wait." Someone whispered from behind him. "Impossible." Captain Ginyu said, almost in awe. He slowly turned around to see Gohan precariously balancing on his knees.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet." Gohan whispered. With a mighty effort he brought himself up to his feet. He almost toppled backwards but barely caught himself.  
  
"I can't believe that you can still stand; what an extraordinary boy you are." Captain Ginyu said, looking at him with both amusement and awe.  
  
"I am the son of Goku." Gohan said proudly, unsteadily marching forward. "I was trained by the great Piccolo. I won't let myself be beaten!"  
  
**************************************  
  
"Holy burst!" Akane yelled. Out of her outstretched hand a ball of a pure white energy lanced out. Rate calmly stepped to the side and let the attack fly past him. "You're too direct." He sneered. "You should try something more like this."  
  
With a snap of his fingers a blast of unholy energy hit Akane from behind. "Aggghhh!" She yelled in pain, falling forward onto her knees. "Get up." He said calmly. "I'm not done making you feel pain yet."  
  
"Dammit that was stupid." Akane yelled to herself. "Of course that won't work. It only hit him before because he was off guard. I need to try something sneaky." Akane began to run directly at the slightly startled demon lord.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked in amusement. He shrugged and took a loose fighting stance. "Let's see how you like this!" Akane yelled. She threw herself at him with a left handed punch. "Can you really be so foolish?" He asked incredulously. He gently laid his hand upon her arm and redirected her momentum so that she'd fly right past him.  
  
Showing impressive agility Akane pulled a mallet of pure white energy out of the air and spun in a half circle in an attempt to crash it directly into his face. To her surprise the attack fell completely short. "Impossible." She thought to herself in shock. "I'm standing right next to him for Kami's sake, how could I possible miss?"  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Rate smiled cruelly and looked directly into her eyes. His beautiful red eyes which before seemed somehow charming began to twist and contort and revealed a bottomless madness. Without moving a black energy hammered Akane in the gut and flung her back twenty feet where she landed directly on her back.  
  
"How, how is he doing this?" She gasped out. "My attack was dead on!"  
  
"How am I doing this?" He asked while walking towards her. "Are you really such a fool that you need to ask that question? It's because I'm more disciplined then you are. After all I have been dealing with mental combat for thousands of years before you were born."  
  
Akane coughed out a little blood and held one of her hands to her stomach. After focusing for a moment most of the pain disappeared. "Much better." She thought. "I can fight again." She looked up into his insane eyes which were staring down at her. "He can do all of that because of discipline?"  
  
"You're friend Ranma actually caught on to how things worked extremely quickly." He said, continuing to walk towards her. "Before you allowed him to die of course." At those words Akane's face filled with rage and she was about to yell something but he cut her off. "Oh, hit a sore spot I see. Well it is your fault you know. If you had only attacked me in the first place you could have prevented his death."  
  
"Can't let him get to me." Akane said with tears already forming in her eyes. "You're lying!" She yelled. "Ranma's alive! He wouldn't let a bastard like you kill him!"  
  
"Please young lady watch your language." He said with a smile. "It's not fitting for such a pretty little thing as you to curse like that."  
  
"Holy burst!" Akane yelled launching forwards another attack. In amusement Rate stepped to the side again, dodging it completely. "Not this time asshole." Akane said to herself. The ball of holy energy spun around and redirected its course directly towards the back of the demon lord. "Dodge this." She thought to herself in satisfaction while she watched the attack change its course.  
  
It missed.  
  
"What the hell?!" Akane yelled. A second later she had to spin out of the way of her own attack.  
  
"That's a little better." Rate said. "But still oh so predictable. If only Ranma were here he could save your life again. Or even Goku for that matter. Both of them were geniuses in combat. Not anything like you of course. Your knowledge of even the basic aspects of combat is sketchy at best."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Akane yelled in frustration. "What would Ranma do if he was in my position?" She asked herself in desperation.  
  
"It's not too late to leave you know." He said calmly pausing only two feet from her current position. "You don't need to save those two. Just leave here and use your magic to teleport somewhere far away. You don't have to set another foot on this pathetic little planet ever again."  
  
"Go to hell." Akane spat at him.  
  
Rate frowned and his eyes began to glow an intense red. "I don't do favors very often girl." He hissed. "You should feel fortunate that I'm allowing you to leave with your soul. That's not a deal that I commonly extend."  
  
"I don't want any favors from a demon lord." Akane said coldly back. "Damn it, how can I beat him?" She asked herself desperately. "Nothing can hit him, it's simply impossible."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock at a sudden revelation. "But with my will I can change that. That's it!"  
  
**************************************  
  
It was a shrine inside a small cave. Two figures sat across from each other and were surrounded by auras almost completely composed of darkness. Standing outside of the auras was a man wearing golden robes with a face completely of light. At his side was an old woman who was staring despairingly at the two figures.  
  
"Is this it; is this the end of them?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No it's not." He said calmly back. "This is not the end but only the beginning."  
  
"Now is the time Akane." He thought to himself. "Now is the time to break through and to give everything. It's the only chance this world has. It's the only chance that Ranma and Goku have."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Holy burst!" Akane yelled again launching forward her blast of pure holy energy.  
  
"Fool!" Rate said calmly. "That old attack again?"  
  
As she was throwing her attack Akane focused on the position of her enemy instead of aiming her attack. "He's using magic to avoid it." She realized. "I've never noticed before." As she was watching him everything seemed to slow down until it stopped completely. In front of her Akane saw the possibilities of her attack open before her. Not a single one involved hitting her enemy, it was impossible.  
  
"Not for long." She thought to herself. Focusing her energy she forced a new possibility to exist. An instant later everything returned to its normal speed.  
  
Rate stared confidently at the incoming attack. "Not a chance." He said calmly right before it caught him head on. In a scream of pain he flew backwards and barely managed to land on his feet.  
  
He looked up at Akane in shock. Already dark blood was dripping down the side of his face. He slowly lifted up one of his hands and touched it. "You hurt me." He whispered in disbelief. "No one has touched me in over 1,000 years."  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Akane said with renewed confidence. "I can do this Ranma, just watch me!" She thought to herself excitedly.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He yelled in fury. "I'll damn you forever inside of me!" An aura of darkness burst around him and his eyes began to flare with red energy. His illusion of beauty dropped away and revealed a being composed completely of insanity. It came from inside him and erupted outwards, threatening to consume everything in its path.  
  
"It's so strong." Akane thought to herself, falling to her hands and knees. "Dammit, it's too strong!"  
  
"Prepare yourself girl!" He yelled. In a moment of focus that seemed impossible for someone such as him he brought down the full weight of his insanity down upon the girl in front of him. Akane could feel the weight pressing in around her trying to crush her.  
  
"Aura." She whispered weakly. At her words she was surrounded by a golden light which attempted to hold off the darkness. It wasn't long until the insanity began to intertwine itself with her aura. Akane could again feel her mind being broken down.  
  
"There's nothing I can do." She thought to herself despairingly. "Have I come so far only to fail? Ranma." Her face became determined. "I have the power to defeat him. I beg the gods if they're listening, give me the will to control it!"  
  
"You're strong." The demon lord said. "I can tell that you're the spawn of that Maple bastard. I wonder how he'll feel when your soul disappears."  
  
Akane calmed herself and her nerves and again found her center. She reached inside herself and found the door to her magic powers. "Here goes nothing." She thought while she placed both of her hands on the door.  
  
She threw it all the way open.  
  
There was an instant reaction as if a dam holding back a river of magical energy had been broken. It erupted outwards from her and broke the hold of darkness that the demon had upon her.  
  
"What is this power?!" He yelled desperately. "How can this be possible?!"  
  
"Not much time." Akane thought. "I can feel my sanity slipping. I have to destroy him now!" She struggled again to find her focused and pushed as much energy as she could handle at the demon. She didn't bother to turn it into any kind of a spell and just left it in its raw form.  
  
"Damn you!" He yelled as his form was disintegrated by the powerful blast of energy. His insanity slipped away from her and left her mind feeling strangely refreshed.  
  
It only lasted for a moment.  
  
Akane screamed as she felt her mind being overwhelmed by the awesome power. She could feel her control of it slipping away. It almost seemed like the energy had turned on her and now was struggling to control her. "This is the end." Akane thought to herself sadly. "I got revenge for you Ranma. But I couldn't save you." Tears began to roll down her face.  
  
"Do you want any help?" A voice asked gently from behind her. Akane turned around quickly and saw a boy who appeared to be several years younger then her. He had a childish face and light syrup colored eyes. Perhaps what was most striking about him was his maple colored slightly disheveled hair. She could see the light of her power shining through his hair, as if were made of crystal. He was also wearing brilliant golden robes and had a calm smile on his face.  
  
"Who, who are you?" She asked quietly. His smile widened. "You know who I am Akane. I'm not the kind of guy that can be forgotten easily." Akane gasped in shock. "You're. Maple." She whispered.  
  
"Please help!" She yelled leaping forward and grabbing the front of his robe with both of her hands. Tears were already rolling down her face and her eyes were shimmering in despair.  
  
"I can't control my powers and I think I'm going insane!" She yelled while shaking him. "And Ranma and Goku are gone! Can you make everything alright?"  
  
Maple shook his head gently. "I'm afraid that you overestimate me Akane." He said quietly. "There's only so much that I can do even now. The souls of Ranma and Goku still exist certainly but I'm afraid that they're somewhat damaged at the moment. In order for them to be fully restored they will need to complete the technique of Joining. And the only way for you to keep your sanity will be for me to take your magic from you for a time. This will put you into a deep sleep and you will never see Ranma as you remember him again. Him and Goku will do a perfect fusion and will become one man. forever."  
  
Akane bit her lip and lowered her head. She could feel her sanity slipping away and her powers continued to rage about unchecked. "If that's the only way then please make it happen." She whispered at last. "Oh Ranma. If only I could tell you again how much I love you."  
  
Unknown to Akane tears were also running down Maple's face. "I hate to see you suffer like this my child but it's the only way." He thought to himself. He held up one hand and put it on Akane's forehead. "Calm yourself Akane. This shouldn't take long."  
  
Akane could feel something being sucked out of her. Something precious to her. In a moment of sheer agony she screamed. Then the pain disappeared leaving only emptiness. "I promise Akane." She heard in her mind. "I promise that everything will be alright in the end. You'll see."  
  
**************************************  
  
Again the scene was a temple within a small cave. The man of light appeared carrying a beautiful girl with black hair in his arms. An old woman looked up at him and noticed the now small smile on his face.  
  
"Is it over?" She asked quietly. Maple merely nodded and gently set the girl on the ground. "Watch over her for me Phianta." He said. With a single bow he again disappeared to his current location in the future.  
  
The old woman sighed and looked over at where the two figures were sitting across from each other. Instead of an aura of almost complete darkness it was one of a beautiful light. "So this is it." She thought to herself. "The first successful technique of Joining in over 2000 years and by two men to boot." She chuckled. "Maybe the earth has a chance after all."  
  
**************************************  
  
Goku and Ranma found themselves floating amidst a complete and utter darkness. Laws which commonly existed in the real world seemed to have disappeared in this place. There was no up or down or any such thing as gravity. There were no physical feelings to speak of. Somehow the two of them just existed.  
  
"Are you there Ranma?" Goku asked with his mind.  
  
There was a long pause. "Yeah, I'm here." Ranma responded.  
  
"Akane did it didn't she?" Goku asked. He knew he should have been excited at this revelation but for some reason it just wasn't there.  
  
Another long pause. "Yeah she did." Ranma said. "Akane's really amazing; I can't believe how much she changed."  
  
"So Ranma, what now?" Goku asked. "Should we complete the Joining?"  
  
"I think so." Ranma said. "The earth is still in danger and needs our help. And Akane is still in danger as well."  
  
"What are you thinking about Ranma?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
Thought they were only communicating mentally Goku received a feeling of heartbreak from Ranma. "Lost opportunities." He said. "I had the chance to tell her that I loved her before the demon attacked us for the final time and I chose not to. I guess I'm feeling regret."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ranma." Goku said reassuringly. "We'll tell her how you feel together once we've joined."  
  
"Yeah I guess we could but it wouldn't be the same." There was a long pause and Ranma pondered something. "Hey Goku."  
  
"What is it Ranma?" Goku asked.  
  
"If we're going to join we should decide on a name for us. You know, for the new guy."  
  
Goku paused for a moment. "How about Gonma?" He asked.  
  
There was a moment of quiet as Ranma considered the name. "Naw." He said. "Sounds too much like my old man's name."  
  
There was another pause. "What do you think of Raku?" Ranma asked.  
  
Goku paused a moment to consider it. "Not bad at all, I like it." He responded. "Raku it is."  
  
Both of them floated in the darkness together for a while. "Ready Goku?" Ranma asked. "I don't think that we have much time."  
  
"I'm ready." Goku said. "Let's finish it.  
  
The souls of Goku and Ranma approached each other. After a moment of consideration they made contact and then completely merged into one. The soul floated in the darkness for but a moment before it flashed out to take its new body.  
  
**************************************  
  
There was a beautiful city suspended in time. A boy with brilliant golden robes was standing on the one of the streets and was looking around admiringly. What caught his eyes was a beautiful little girl with big green eyes holding a small cat in her arms.  
  
"Excellent job Akane." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. "You've done it."  
  
"Hello Maple, it's been awhile." A voice said from above him. Looking up Maple saw a small man with blue skin and a white Mohawk who was wearing other worldly clothing.  
  
"Ah Supreme Kai. I didn't know that you could time travel." Maple said with a smile. The smaller man shook his head. "No I cannot. However I can speak to anyone who is outside the flow of time. Needless to say I am not here in person but am only speaking to you telepathically."  
  
"What can I do for you my lord?" Maple asked with a bow. The Supreme Kai chuckled. "Don't use that title with me, I would not presume to be your lord."  
  
"But you are the master of this universe. While I am within its boundaries I must show the highest respect to you, it is the law of my order." Maple responded as he stood up straight.  
  
"You are correct of course, and that is the reason that I have come." The Supreme Kai said, his face growing serious. "You are I would assume aware of the presence of Freezer the Demon Lord and the arch mage Babbiti."  
  
"Yes of course." Maple said with a nod. "If I recall correctly it has been over twenty years since Babbit has summoned Freezer to your universe and allied with him."  
  
"Yes that is correct." Supreme Kai said. "Obviously I am always concerned whenever a mage chooses to bring a demon of any kind to this universe but never has it been done for as long a time or with a demon as powerful as Freezer."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?" Maple asked curiously. "Are you here to ask for my help?"  
  
"Again that is correct." Supreme Kai said. "I currently have my hands full with happenings on the opposite side of the universe and will continue to be having trouble for several more years. You have already interfered many times on the behalf of earth and I am granting you my permission to continue to interfere."  
  
Maple looked slightly embarrassed. "I didn't realize it was so obvious." He said putting one hand behind his head. "Here I thought I was being clever by placing myself in the future and interfering with the past."  
  
The Supreme Kai smiled widely. "Yes you were being quite clever but actually it was the young mage that you've been overseeing that has brought my attention to your presence. Her soul is just like yours, I knew that it couldn't be coincidence." He lowered his head. "I don't know why such a being as the leader of the inter-dimensional guardians is personally interested in my particular universe but as long as you are I implore you to control Freezer. Don't let him do anything too serious."  
  
Maple started to laugh. "Oh Freezer will attempt something but it won't be me who needs to counter him." He raised one of his forefingers. "You can count on the earthlings to handle themselves. My interference with the battle will be minimal at most."  
  
The Supreme Kai's eyes widened with surprise. "Is that so, I had no idea that the earthlings were capable of such strength. Tell me, what is the name of their champion?"  
  
Maple's smile became mysterious. "He is a man who is only a few minutes old yet is the greatest warrior genius the earth will ever know." His smile became wider. "His name is Raku."  
  
Thank you so much for your help Ranko! I really appreciate it! 


	10. Joining 10: Raku's genius

Joining 10: Raku's Genius Written February 2003  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction; I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"Dude, I can scrape more talent from under my scrowdem then it takes to do that!" -Bee  
  
"The test results were sub-optimal... or in the words of your generation, they sucked!" -Prof. Mike Gearhardt  
  
"You are a woman aren't you? I would like to point out that I am indeed a man." -Sir Slasher's ultimate pickup line  
  
Nabiki awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Yawning she reached over to it and turned it off. "What 6:00 already?" She asked while looking at the clock. Slowly and wearily she crawled out of her bed. "I didn't get much sleep last night at all what with that tsunami that Ranma caused." Nabiki said to herself. "Well there's no helping it now, I might as well get ready for school."  
  
After taking roughly half an hour to wash up and get dressed Nabiki slowly made her way down to the dining area. "It sure is quiet around here." She thought to herself. "Ranma's been gone for quite awhile and since he left everything's sort of calmed down. Now that he's gone it almost seems like none of that chaos ever happened."  
  
Nabiki's face became thoughtful. "I wonder what happened to Akane. Is she really so foolish that she'd try to help Ranma fight against those aliens I saw on TV?" Nabiki sighed. "I can't worry about that now. I do have school to take care of after all." She smirked slightly. "And a lot of money to make."  
  
She reached to kitchen table and sat down. Almost like magic Kasumi walked into the room carrying her breakfast and set it down in front of her. "That was quite a night wasn't it?" Kasumi asked brightly. Nabiki merely shrugged. "Yeah it was. I would have been happier if I didn't have to deal with that though."  
  
Kasumi smiled at her kindly. "That's true but you know that it's our responsibility to handle unnatural events."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Yeah you're right of course." She looked up at Kasumi with a very slight amount of concern in her eyes. "Do you suppose that Akane's okay?"  
  
Kasumi frowned and held her right hand up to her heart. "I don't know Nabiki. Just a few minutes ago I lost track of her magical presence again. Whether she's left this dimension or something else I have no idea." She smiled brightly. "But Akane is a tough girl. I don't think that we have anything to worry about."  
  
Nabiki nodded while picking at her food. "Yeah you're right Kasumi."  
  
There was a knock at their door. "Oh my, a visitor at this hour?" Kasumi asked. "Would you mind answering that Nabiki?" Nabiki sighed and stood up. "If I have to." She said while walking towards the door. Kasumi smiled at her and then returned to the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki slid the door aside to reveal a very pleasant looking young man. He was wearing a black business suit and had a professional looking suitcase. He bowed deeply as Nabiki opened the door. "I am so sorry to disturb you at this hour Miss Tendo." He said smoothly. "My name is Miren and I have some business that I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Nabiki raised one eyebrow and paused a moment to examine the young man. "Let's see what we have here." She thought to herself. "A handsome face with somewhat short black hair and pale violet eyes. I can sense that there's something strange about him but I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
"What kind of business do you have to propose?" She asked. "And why does it have to be specifically with me?"  
  
"Well you see Miss Tendo." He said elegantly, "You have a reputation for being the business person of the house. I figured that you would be the one to speak to of this matter."  
  
"That answers one question." Nabiki said impatiently. "Now go on to your proposal. What do you want from me?"  
  
For the first time the man seemed slightly unnerved but he quickly shrugged it off. "Very well then I will get to the exact reason I am here." A strange glint came to his eyes. "At some point yesterday you came across an unusual ball that had seven stars located within it."  
  
"Oh really." Nabiki said with a cool expression. "Let's assume for a moment that I did come across such an object. What does that have to do with why you're here on my door step at six thirty in the morning?"  
  
"It's quite simple." He said. "I am willing to pay whatever you ask for this particular item."  
  
"Just how much is whatever I ask?" Nabiki asked curiously. "May I make any request?"  
  
The man nodded. "Yes you may make any request that you wish. I am willing to go to any amount."  
  
Nabiki's face became thoughtful. "Apparently that old ball is a lot more valuable then I thought. I should try to hang on to it for a while to see if I can't get anything else out of it."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry but it's not for sale at this time. Try again later please." With that she tried to slide the door closed but the man caught it. He looked up at her and she could see a strange fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"I said that I was willing to pay any price." He said with a strained voice. He opened up his suitcase and showed that it was filled with beautiful golden coins. "This suitcase would let your entire family live like royalty for the rest of your lives. Surely you can let go of one worthless little ball in the face of these riches."  
  
For a moment Nabiki was sorely tempted until she noted the fires burning in his eyes. Just the look of them sent shivers down her spine and filled her with a feeling of dread. "There's something wrong with him." She thought to herself. "Something horribly wrong. I don't think I should give this ball up until I know why he's so desperate to get his hands on it."  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry, not for sale." She frowned at him. "Now please leave before I inform my father of an uninvited guest."  
  
He frowned deeply and bowed to her again. "You're making a grave mistake Miss Tendo." He said coolly. "You'll regret this before the day is out."  
  
"I don't think so." Nabiki said with a smile. She closed the door and returned to the table to eat. "I'm going to take that ball with me to school today." She thought to herself. "I can't risk him trying to take it from here."  
  
**************************************  
  
Piccolo was sitting in a meditative position in his pocket dimension. Something caught his attention and he quickly opened his eyes. "Mire is on the move." He realized. He extended his awareness through the dimensional barrier and onto the earth. What he saw was a young man offering a rather sly looking brown haired girl a large amount of gold. Piccolo could see the desire in her eyes but for some reason she turned him away. Visibly frustrated the man turned his back and slowly walked away from the dojo.  
  
"That girl was one of the magic users that I sensed in the house." Piccolo thought to himself. "And I'm almost certain that the young man was the mage Mire. Was he trying to buy the dragon ball off of her?" He waited for several minutes before he saw the girl step out of the house and begin to walk down the street away from where he was hidden.  
  
He glanced down at his dragon radar. "She's taking it with her." He said aloud. "It would be best if I followed her and made sure that nothing happened." He waited for a few minutes until she was out of sight before he gingerly stepped out of his pocket dimension. Being careful to suppress his magical energy he trailed after her at a distance.  
  
"I can't sense that damned Mire anywhere." He cursed to himself. "He probably knows that the girl can use magic and is trying to hide himself from her. That's going to make this harder." Using his senses he always kept himself just out of her line of vision.  
  
**************************************  
  
The forms of Ranma and Goku were surrounded by a pure blue light. With increasing speed their bodies evaporated into the solid form of a man that was appearing in between them.  
  
"It's happening!" An old woman said excitedly. "The first successful joining in 2000 years!"  
  
The forms of both Ranma and Goku completely disappeared and gave the figure in between them a solid form. The blue energy condensed in the figure and then exploded outwards from him and almost blinded the old woman. She stood still for a moment blinking at the strange man that was now moving out from between the place where Goku and Ranma were once sitting.  
  
Gradually she could clearly make out the features of the man. His hair was shaped similarly to what Goku's was before but only now all of the spikes were softer and less pronounced. In the back of his head she could see a pig tail dangling that had several sharp tufts of hair sticking out of it. He had soft blue eyes with black and extremely defined pupils. He was close to 5'10 and was at the same time lean as well as extremely well muscled for his size. He was wearing an orange Chinese shirt which had buttons all the way down the middle along with blackish orange pants. On his arms he had large dark blue armbands and on his feet he was wearing dark blue boots that were noticeably thinner and lower then Goku's had been before. His face was extremely handsome with features that were somewhat sharp but still quite gentle. His eyes had both a quality of mischievousness and of childlike innocence that would be irresistible to any member of the opposite gender. Wrapped around his waist was long brown tail and on his back was a large symbol of someone named King Kai.  
  
The man moved his arms in circles and then threw a few punches and kicks at blinding speeds as he tested his new body. "Perfect." He said confidently. "I was slightly worried that the fusion of a saiyajin and a human would be a problem but that didn't turn out to be the case."  
  
The old woman stared up at him in amazement. "Are you Ranma and Goku?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
The man turned to her and smiled before nodding. "Yes I am. I am Ranma and Goku joined into a single being. My name is Raku." He turned over to where Akane was laying and his face became noticeably stricken.  
  
"She worked so hard to save me." He said quietly while he kneeled next to her. He lifted one of his hands and brushed gently brushed one of her cheeks. "I can sense that her magic is completely gone. Did she lose it because of that fight?" He shook his head. "She's stronger then I would have thought possible." He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to one of her ears.  
  
"Ranma wanted you to know this Akane." He whispered. "His last regret is that he never told you that he loved you. Thank you Akane for fighting so hard to save us. Thank you for everything you've done. Though it's impossible that we can ever be together I want you to know that even now I love you."  
  
He returned to his feet and hesitated for a just a moment. "I can't be with you Akane because Goku and Ranma loved two separate women." He thought to himself sadly. "It would be unfair to you and Chi-chi if I chose one or the other or even if I tried to be with both at once. The only choice left is to be with neither. I'm so sorry." His face became determined and he began to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Phianta asked curiously.  
  
He paused for a moment. "I can sense that Gohan's energy is almost zero. I'm going to save my son from Captain Ginyu and to destroy that alien before he can hurt anyone else." With those words he calmly walked out of the cave before he flew up into the still night sky.  
  
**************************************  
  
The scene was Kami's lookout high above the earth. Kami was standing on the edge looking down at the planet far below with a big smile on his face.  
  
"They did." He said happily. Goku and Ranma actually did it!"  
  
"Did what? What's going on Kami?" Mr. Popo asked as he walked to stand next to his master. Kami smiled down at him. "With the help of a girl sorceress Ranma and Goku have driven the demon lord out of their minds and have successfully joined into a single being with their combined strengths. The earth can now be saved!"  
  
"That's great Kami!" Mr. Popo said excitedly. "I knew that they could do it!"  
  
Kami looked up into the sunrise which was now taking place. "Magnificent." He thought to himself. "I never should have doubted them."  
  
"Hey, you there Kami?" He heard a voice ask in his mind. "Yes I am. Who is it that's contacting me?" He asked in confusion.  
  
He could hear laughter in his mind. "Sorry, I guess that wouldn't be able to recognize my voice after what's happened. I'm Raku who was once known as Goku and Ranma."  
  
Kami smiled widely. "Of course Raku. Ranma had the stone before he joined with Goku so it makes sense that you'd have it now. What do you need?"  
  
"At this moment I'm on my way to fight against Captain Ginyu." Raku said. "But Gohan's still on the battlefield and is in no shape to help me out. I was wondering if you had a way to get him over to where you are so I can worry only about fighting."  
  
Kami paused for a moment as he thought. "Well there is one way I can think of." He began. "What is it?" Raku asked. "It's the power of the communication stone that you have that I can bring whoever has it to the location of the other one." He said. "Since the other one is right here with me I could transport Gohan to my current location if you simply gave yours to him."  
  
"That will work just fine." Raku responded. "Thanks Kami." With that his mental connection was cut off.  
  
Kami smiled. "Raku is the joined form of the two greatest warriors this world has ever seen." He thought to himself. "I'm curious to see what he'll do when faced with an opponent like Captain Ginyu. I don't believe that Captain Ginyu will stand a chance." He smiled happily at the thought.  
  
**************************************  
  
The scenery was stone as far as the eye could see. Two figures were facing off against each other. One was an extremely large purple man with a confident smile on his face. The other was a small bruised and battered boy who was struggling to even stay on his feet.  
  
"It's incredible to me that you can still stand after everything that's happened." Captain Ginyu said with a smile. "Why don't you just give up Gohan? Your friend refused to and he died because of it. It would be so much easier for you if you did."  
  
"No." Gohan breathed out. He paused for a moment to refocus his eyes on his enemy. "Real warriors never give up. I won't allow you to defeat me. I need to wish back Krillin with the dragon balls along with all of the other cities you've destroyed."  
  
Captain Ginyu started to laugh. "Don't you know that my ally is already seeking the dragon balls? It's unlikely that anyone will be wishing on them any time soon, especially since I intend to kill that Namekian once I'm through with Goku." He cocked his head to one side. "So what do you actually intend to do against me? You can hardly stand with the condition you're in let alone fight."  
  
"I don't care!" Gohan yelled. "I'm not giving up!" With those words he leaped forwards while yelling and drew back his right hand for an attack.  
  
With a slapping motion Captain Ginyu easily knocked Gohan aside into a large pile of rocks which shattered on contact. Captain Ginyu walked over to where his prone body was laying. "You're actually quite strong." He said down to the prone form. His lips curled into a smile. "But hardly strong enough to really challenge me. Though I admire your spirit it's time for you to die." He rose up one of his hands to finish the boy off.  
  
The moment before he released his attack a small burst of blue energy hit his hand and threw it off target. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled as he looked for the source of the interruption.  
  
What he saw was a man fly down and land next to Gohan. "And who might you be?" He asked curiously. "Another brave defender ready to die at my hand?"  
  
The man ignored him as he carefully examined the boy. "He's my son." The man whispered. "Only he's. not." He gently lifted up the boy's head and looked at him directly in the face. "Gohan." He said quietly. "I'm proud of you son. Goku was proud of you. He always will be." In a gentle motion he put a small rock into one of Gohan's pockets and stood to face Ginyu. In only a few seconds the boy disappeared.  
  
"To answer your question my name is Raku." He said seriously while staring Captain Ginyu in the eyes. He paused for a moment and scanned the landscape. "Now where's Krillin?" He asked in an angry voice.  
  
Captain Ginyu started to laugh. "You mean that little bald man? I killed him myself not twenty minutes ago. He was just a little weakling in the end though he did put up a valiant effort."  
  
Raku frowned as a blue aura burst up around him. "You've made a mistake in coming here to earth." He said quietly. "And you've made a mistake in harming the people here and in killing Krillin. But most of all you've made a mistake in forcing me to fight you. You will pay for killing my friend."  
  
Captain Ginyu stared at him incredulously for a moment and then started to laugh. "Who are you some kind of tough guy?" He leaned forward at him and sneered. "Look you little punk. You may be pretty tough at wherever you came from but I'm a professional soldier. To me you're like a little puppy."  
  
Raku smiled at him grimly. "I guess it's true what they say that ignorance is bliss." He lowered his head slightly to accentuate his next words. "Why don't you stop talking and start fighting?"  
  
"A smart mouth huh?" Captain Ginyu said with a smile. "I think I want to get a reading on you." He motioned with his hands and a scouter appeared on his head. After punching a few buttons his eyes raised in surprise. "60,000? Not too bad." The scouter disappeared. "But you should realize that I'm still over twice as strong as you. You really don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"On the contrary I think that's my line." Raku said. "How much stronger an enemy is then me doesn't really matter anymore. I actually came here expecting you to be four times more powerful then me. With only double my power this hardly will even be a fair fight."  
  
"What did you say?!" Captain Ginyu yelled out in fury before catching himself. He leaned back and started to laugh. "You talk a good fight kid but I'm curious as to whether or not you can back it up."  
  
"Why don't you try me?" Raku asked. "That is what I came here for after all."  
  
Captain Ginyu fell into a fighting stance. "Yeah I'll try you kid." He said grimly.  
  
**************************************  
  
A light blue man with a white Mohawk was talking to a boy of close to 15 years of age in the middle of a large and beautiful city. Their only audience was a number of people walking on the sidewalks who were standing still, frozen in time.  
  
"So tell me of this Raku." Supreme Kai asked curiously. "Where did he come from and why are you so certain that he will be able to repel Freezer?"  
  
"Well it's kind of a long story." Maple said with a shrug. "Do you mind if we start walking? There's a place that I kind of need to be very soon."  
  
"Not at all." Supreme Kai said. Together they walked at a very fast pace out of the city.  
  
"Raku is actually a fusion of two separate warriors." Maple began. "Their names are Goku and Ranma. Goku is a saiyajin that lost his memories long ago when he came to earth and Ranma is a human that was born right here. Both of them have faced many challenges and have become incredible warriors in their own right."  
  
"How were they able to fuse?" Supreme Kai asked curiously. "I have heard of only one civilization that had that technique."  
  
"There was actually a technique that was developed right here on earth for that purpose some 5,000 years ago." Maple responded. "It's much more difficult then the other fusion but its results are permanent as well."  
  
"So how much more powerful are they now that they're fused?" Supreme Kai asked.  
  
Maple shrugged. "Maybe twice as strong as the sum of the individuals. But with these two the main advantage will have little or nothing to do with how much stronger the fusion will actually make them."  
  
"What do you mean by that? What else could the fusion possibly do for those two but make them stronger?"  
  
Maple pointed to his head. "It's all up here. The advantage of the Amazon Joining is that they're completely aware of themselves before they fuse. Though the final person will not be dramatically stronger then the individuals the difference of how much sharper his mind will be then the two individually will be exponential."  
  
Supreme Kai gave Maple a funny look. "Are you trying to tell me that this Raku will be able to beat someone of vastly greater power because of his great intelligence?"  
  
Maple chuckled slightly before shaking his head. "He won't be able to turn away Freezer's might on intelligence alone but be assured that it will make all of the difference in the end. Raku is a genius unlike anything this universe has ever seen before. He is a true master of improvisation."  
  
"A master of improvisation." Supreme Kai pondered quietly. "I like the sound of that." He turned up to look at Maple seriously. "Remember that you have my authorization to do whatever you feel is necessary to clean up this mess." He said. "If you change your mind and decide to directly take a hand you are permitted to do so."  
  
Maple nodded to him. "Thank you, I appreciate it." He said.  
  
Supreme Kai held out his hand. "Good bye old friend. I hope to see you again someday." Maple held out his hand and they shook. "I agree. Let's get together and have some tea sometime."  
  
A moment later Supreme Kai disappeared. Maple looked at his surroundings. "I'm already here." He said in mild surprise.  
  
The scene was a torn rocky landscape. Several nearby mountains had been toppled and huge ruts of stone appeared to have ripped out of the ground. Two separate figures were lying on the ground and appeared to be semi- conscious.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting to see those two again." Maple said in surprise while raising his eyebrows.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Yes, they did it!" King Kai yelled. "Goku and Ranma have successfully Joined into a single man!" He frowned slightly and lowered his head. "But now they will face their ultimate challenge when they face up against the still vastly stronger servant of Freezer. Come on Raku!" He yelled.  
  
Bubbles and Gregory were standing behind him looking clueless.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Rrraaaaaagggghhhhhh!" Captain Ginyu yelled as he flew towards Raku with a raised fist. The distance between them was closing blindingly fast but the half saiyajin warrior still hadn't moved a muscle. He just stood still with a small smile on his face. "What is he up to?" Captain Ginyu asked himself. "Is he just going to let himself die?"  
  
A split second before he made contact both of Raku's eyes widened slightly. In that moment seven vacuum blades appeared in front of him in Ginyu's path. "What the hell?!" He yelled as he flew off to the side and narrowly avoided the nearest one. Five of the seven blades gave chase and the apprentice mage found himself weaving between them and dodging desperately.  
  
Captain Ginyu chanced a glance down where Raku still hadn't moved. "What the hell is this?" He asked himself while ducking under one blade. "He's making a fool of me!" With his left hand he threw down a blast of energy at the still man below. Raku vanished the instant before the attack made contact causing the five vacuum blades that were chasing Ginyu to disappear as well.  
  
"Where the hell did he go?!" Captain Ginyu yelled while looking around wildly. "Behind!" He spun around to see Raku floating in front of him already attacking with a vacuum blade in each hand. Captain Ginyu sucked in his gut as one blade cut cleanly through his armor and the surface of his skin and tilted his head to the side to avoid the other one.  
  
"Damn you!" He yelled as he threw out a blast of energy directly at the swordsman. Raku used his swords and promptly cut the energy attack into quarters so that they flew past him. He then allowed the swords to disappear and slowly floated to the ground while facing Captain Ginyu who had also returned to the ground. They landed forty feet from each other.  
  
"How did you do that?" Captain Ginyu asked while breathing somewhat hard.  
  
"It's called the Yamasen-ken." Raku said simply. "I used my mind to create vacuum blades in the air. It's a very simple technique." "No need to tell him that I used telekinesis to do it." Raku thought to himself. "I might need him to be ignorant of that trick later."  
  
"Perhaps you're more resourceful then I gave you credit for." Captain Ginyu said grudgingly. "But you still lack what's most important in a fight."  
  
"Really?" Raku asked naively with wide eyes. "What exactly would that be?"  
  
"Style!" Captain Ginyu yelled while striking a pose. "You lack style of course. That's why you don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"Style?" Raku asked. "You're wrong there; I've got plenty of style. Besides why would you think that a few lame poses would impress anybody?"  
  
"What did you say?!" Captain Ginyu yelled furiously. "How dare you say that about my poses!"  
  
"And in any case," Raku continued, "have you seen your fighting form lately? It really stinks! You should go back to wherever you learned how to fight and get a refund. There's no way you could have style with all of those sloppy dodges of yours."  
  
Captain Ginyu was seeing red. After a moment passed to register his words he flew forward with everything he had to crush the bug in front of him.  
  
"This guy's even easier to goad then Ryouga." Raku thought to himself. He frowned slightly. "Let's see what he thinks of this next series."  
  
As Captain Ginyu flew towards Raku right before his eyes his quarry split into two separate people. "I don't give a damn, I'll kill you both!" He yelled. Almost as if he were imitating the Opening Gates Blow of the Yamasen-ken he swept out his hands to the side and struck both of the Raku's at once. The images evaporated at his touch.  
  
He paused for a moment, dumbfounded. "Behind again!" He yelled as he spun around. "Kao-ken times eight!" He heard yelled from above him. He looked up for only a second before a foot flew into his face. Stumbling backwards while holding his nose he didn't see the punch aimed directly for his gut come in. Captain Ginyu fell to his knees while gasping and cursing. Raku landed directly in front of him and looked down at the larger alien.  
  
"Those two were for all of the people that you've killed." Raku said coldly while staring down at him. "And this one's for Krillin. Kao-ken times ten!"  
  
Raku brought both of his hands to his side. "Damn it!" Captain Ginyu said as he slowly rose to his feet and began to move backwards. "I need a second to rest. I'll have to teleport out of the way of his next attack."  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha." Raku said slowly while gathering the blast at his side. "I have to time it for the moment he releases it." Ginyu realized. "Wait for it."  
  
Without releasing his energy Raku leaped forward before the startled Captain Ginyu. "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" He yelled. In that instant his hands flew outwards and punched 1,000's of times covering the entirety of Captain Ginyu's upper body with energy charged punches. The series of energy blasts tore Captain Ginyu's armor apart and severely burned his skin while the force of the fists left his entire body covered with bruises. Raku floated what was left of the energy in the air while he did a jump reverse kick. While still preparing he caught the Kamehameha on the end of his foot and slammed it into Captain Ginyu's chest. The damaged alien flew backwards into a small mountain that was nearby causing its peak to collapse on top of him.  
  
Raku floated in midair for a moment while his enhanced energy flared about him. His hair with its soft spikes and his pigtail blew back and forth while his clothes moved in ripples over his body. Slowly he released the energy and sighed as he lowered himself to the ground.  
  
"I had to use up quite a bit of my energy for that attack." Raku thought to himself while watching the collapsed mountain. "But from what I'm sensing his power has been cut neatly in half. In terms of sheer power he still has the upper hand but he's much closer to my level now."  
  
He narrowed his eyes slightly. "But even so his current level of magic is completely unchanged. Up to this point he's been too angry to attempt to use it but after that last exchange he's going to be getting desperate. I'll need to be careful."  
  
The sun had risen higher into the air and conversing students walked through the gates into Furinkan High School. Things seemed normal enough. For this school in particular things were especially normal. Some groups of students could be heard talking about a man by the name of Ranma Saotome who used to attend the school. Comments sounding like, "Man those were some weird times." Could on occasion be heard floating from those groups.  
  
Nabiki Tendo walked calmly through the gates of the school into the courtyard. "Who was that Miren?" She asked herself. She got a funny expression on her face. "Where on earth did he get that much gold, was that stuff even real? And how the heck did he know about that little ball I had, did he guess? But he couldn't have, he knew that it had seven stars in." She paused as something on the back of her neck tingled. Turning around quickly she saw a whisk of some kind of white cloth flutter around a corner in the distance.  
  
"Must be my imagination." She thought to herself. She turned around and continued to walk towards the school. "There was definitely something strange about that guy." She said quietly. "Something weird that I couldn't quite put my finger on."  
  
Nabiki felt herself bump into someone. Looking up she saw Kuno's back. He turned and gave her a sidelong glance. "Well hello Kuno baby." Nabiki said with false sweetness.  
  
Kuno frowned at her. "Nabiki Tendo I would speak with you."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you're going to ask for the location of your pig tailed goddess again?" She looked at him in annoyance as if her mind were somewhere else. "Look Kuno you've already paid me for every scrap of information I know about her and for a full fledged investigation for her whereabouts. What else do you want me to do?"  
  
Kuno shook his head. "You miss understand me Nabiki my words with you have naught to do with her." His face became dreamy for a moment. "Pig tailed girl." He fantasized before he shook his head. His face became serious again. "I am merely requesting the whereabouts of your sister Akane. I have not noticed her this morning and I am wondering if she is sick."  
  
Nabiki shook her head and put her face in one of her hands. "Yeah that's it, she's sick. Look Kuno-baby, I have a lot on my mind today and I really don't want to deal with."  
  
She stopped talking as a bouquet of red roses was shoved into her face. "For me?" She asked sarcastically. "How lovely of you."  
  
"Those are not for you Nabiki." Kuno said. "But rather for your sister Akane. I would have you deliver those to her this evening with my good wishes." With those words he turned around and walked into the building. Nabiki sighed and looked down at them. "At least the fool had the forethought of wrapping them in plastic before giving them to me." She mused as she stuffed the bouquet into her bag. Shrugging she walked into the building.  
  
**************************************  
  
Piccolo slowly peeked from around the corner and watched the students file into the school. "Damn." He thought to himself. "That was a close one, she almost saw me. If she looked directly at me I would have had trouble hiding my magical powers from her." He chuckled slightly. "Not to mention that I'm a half foot taller then almost everyone in this country with green skin and pointed ears." He frowned. "I need a way to keep an eye on her without being spotted. I think I remember something that my predecessor had acquired to allow him to masquerade as a human. I wish I could just steal the dragon ball from her and be done with it but I wouldn't want to risk making her an enemy too. I guess that this is the only way."  
  
A black hole appeared in front of him and Piccolo stuck his hand into it as if he were looking for something. A minute later he pulled out a small vial of spring water. "It has a strange magical aura." He thought to himself. "I think this is it." In a single motion he splashed himself with the water.  
  
The first sensation was one of tingling as he felt his body shift and become smaller. A moment later his clothes felt large on him as he had lost over half a foot of height. Piccolo conjured a mirror and examined himself. He was indeed a human teenager with slightly green tinged skin with greenish hair and somewhat pointed ears. "It will have to do." He mumbled. After focusing for a moment his clothes disappeared and were replaced with a high school uniform just like those that he had seen the teenagers wearing earlier.  
  
"Well I guess that I'd better get going." He grumbled to himself. "Whoever thought that the successor of the king of hell would ever need to appear like this? I'm glad Goku isn't here right now."  
  
Piccolo walked confidently from around the corner and headed directly for the school. "Try to look like you belong here." He thought to himself as he passed a group of girls that were standing outside of the building talking. All of the girls stopped talking and turned to stare at him.  
  
Piccolo awkwardly paused and glanced over at them. "Damn! I'm figured out!" He cursed to himself. He just stood still for a moment while the girls were staring. "What are you looking at?!" He yelled at them. The girls all quickly turned away from him in fright.  
  
"And he's such a cutie too." One girl whispered. "Yeah. I guess that you can't judge a book by its cover." Another girl said.  
  
Piccolo stood still while a slight blush came to his face. "Cute?" He asked himself. "Why would they consider me cute?" Piccolo thought back to what he remembered of humans. Since he himself was asexual he could never understand anyone else's interest in the opposite gender. He honestly had no idea what qualified for cute with humans.  
  
"Dammit, by some freak accident I made myself attractive instead of the average I was hoping for." Piccolo cursed to himself. "Well it's too late to change anything now; I'll just have to deal with it." Somewhat less confidently he walked forward into the building.  
  
"So how is this organized?" Piccolo asked himself. "Can I just walk into any class I choose and sit down? If so I could just walk into the room that the girl with the dragon ball is in and take a seat. I should be able to suppress my powers enough so that she won't detect them. But it's possible that they have set schedules for this sort of thing. If that's the case and I just walk right in I might get into a bit of trouble."  
  
"Are you alright young man?" He heard a voice ask from behind him. Piccolo turned around to see a kindly man looking at him with concern. "You look a little green, are you sure that you should be in school today?"  
  
Piccolo was about to retort angrily but caught himself. "No, I'm alright. Uh, sir?"  
  
"What is it?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm a new student here. I just came in from. America. I'm from America. And I need. some help in figuring out what classes to take."  
  
"Oh a transfer student." The man said happily. "I had no idea that we had one of those coming in. Come with me." He grabbed Piccolo's arm and started to pull him along. As he was walking Piccolo glanced over at the room where he could feel the girl's presence inside. "Room B21." He thought to himself. "I need to get in there."  
  
**************************************  
  
Captain Ginyu rustled slightly. "Dam that hurt." He thought to himself. "How did he do that? That technique of his had to have upped his power level." He paused for a moment. "Wait a second; I remember that Kao-Ken technique from somewhere else."  
  
Goku looked up at Captain Ginyu, his eyes flaring. "Get out of my way!!!! Kao-Ken times four!!!" A huge burst of energy surrounded Goku's body. His muscles bulged out, the veins leaping and throbbing. He cupped his hands together and brought them to the side of his body.  
  
"Now, Kamehameha!"  
  
"Oh a little trick to increase your power, how amusing. I didn't know that the saiyajins had such fancy little tricks. So they're not just trained monkeys after all. Well, then give me everything you have!" Captain Ginyu stepped back into a fighting stance and held out his hands.  
  
"Goku." Captain Ginyu hissed. "I don't know how or why but Raku has to be Goku in some way." He frowned. "So that means that by orders from Emperor Freezer I need to kill that boy." He stood up and threw the rocks that were burying him aside.  
  
"Finally decide to wake up?" Raku taunted. "You were out cold for a few minutes there. I was afraid that you had lost your nerve."  
  
Captain Ginyu looked down at him angrily. The top part of his battle armor had been completely torn apart revealing very large muscles under burnt skin. "Listen brat, I haven't even begun to fight." He said. "As a matter of fact I still haven't shown you my best trick."  
  
"What can you roll over too?" Raku asked with a mocking smile on his face.  
  
Captain Ginyu looked like he was going to lose his temper again but caught himself and actually smiled at the man who was currently below him. "A good guess but not quite." He said. "But then again I wouldn't expect a stupid monkey like you to understand anyways. You might be a better fighter then me but I hold powers that you could only dream of. Powers of the Arcane."  
  
"Powers of the Arcane?" Raku asked with wide eyes. "That sounds really interesting. Would you mind showing them to me?"  
  
"You dare to mock me." Captain Ginyu hissed. "You have no idea what you're up against."  
  
Raku shrugged. "Why don't you stop talking and just show me what I'm against?"  
  
"Very well." The apprentice mage said with a smile. "We'll see how you handle them. Enhanced invisibility!"  
  
With those words he completely disappeared from view. "So how do you like this?" His voice asked seemingly from all around. "This is an improved invisibility created by my master Babbiti so that even scouters can't detect my power. So now you're completely helpless."  
  
Raku closed his eyes and lowered his head. "He's right." He thought to himself. "I can't sense his power at all. I am completely blind to him." He frowned. "But there should be a way to detect his presence despite this spell." He smiled slightly. "Gotcha."  
  
Raku widened his eyes and in response dust swept up from the ground and began to circle around his position. "This should make his approach easy to spot." Raku thought to himself while he confidently stood and waited.  
  
"Möko Takabisha!" He yelled as he threw a blast of energy to his left. It blew up in mid-air as it made contact with something and another explosion could be heard as someone crashed into another mountain.  
  
"Rather poor planning wouldn't you say?" Raku asked the air. "Just because you thought I was defenseless you dropped your guard. You should have been more careful."  
  
"How the hell did he know?" Captain Ginyu cursed to himself. He looked up and reexamined the cloud of dust that was surrounding the half-saiyajin. Damn, it's obvious!" He yelled to himself. "He's using some kind of trick to make that dust move so when my body blocks it he can see where I am. If he really is Goku how did he get so strong?!"  
  
Captain Ginyu smiled and released the spell of invisibility. "I'll have to try something else then." He thought. "Water crush!" With those words a voluminous amount of water materialized around Raku's body from all sides and came in upon his body with crushing force.  
  
"Damn it's strong!" Raku thought to herself as she struggled against the water. "I have to deal with it another way."  
  
"Is that a little too much for you?" Captain Ginyu mocked. "I made the water especially cold so that you could feel your muscles becoming numb even as you were crushed and suffocated all at the same time." He paused for a moment to get a closer look at the figure that was surrounded by water. "Wait a moment, something's changed." Captain Ginyu began to approach to examine his captive closer.  
  
"Cold water huh?" Raku asked herself. "Can't say that it matters much to me. With all of the training that Ranma's gone through I can't even feel it. But I can't hold my breath forever."  
  
Captain Ginyu walked until he was standing right next to Raku. His eyes bugged out of his head. "You're a, a girl?" He asked in shock.  
  
He was right; Raku had just changed into a girl. She was several inches shorter then as a guy and all of the clothing was a much looser fit. She was older in appearance then Ranma's form had been before with somewhat sharper features and a slightly thinner face. However her hair was the most striking thing about her. It was still quite spiky but instead of being solid black like before it was a combination of black and red. There was no particular order to how the different colors were arranged but every spike of hair was made up of countless alterations of the two colors.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Captain Ginyu asked in amazement. His eyes narrowed. "Wait a moment; I see a funny aura surrounding you. Is this some kind of curse?"  
  
"Rrraaaaggghhhh!!!" Raku yelled as she gathered an intense battle aura. In a single instant the icy water evaporated into thin air because of the raging heat of her aura and Captain Ginyu was forced back a few feet. "Möko Takabisha!" She yelled as she threw forwards a ball of confidence which hit Captain Ginyu directly in the chest.  
  
Yelling in rage Captain Ginyu threw the energy aside. "Kao-ken times four!" Raku yelled as an aura sprung up around her. "This should be enough to take me close to his level." She thought to herself. "I can't risk going higher then this, it would involve too much energy."  
  
Captain Ginyu launched himself at the much smaller female with a direct punch. "Not much imagination." Raku said as she turned his punch into a throw and flipped him over her head. He landed deftly on his feet and threw a back kick which Raku ducked beneath. Before he could react she placed a kick into the back of his knee which threw him off balance. While falling Captain Ginyu threw one energy blast at the girl and flew backwards in attempt to get out of her range. Raku jumped to avoid the attack and the two adversaries stopped a comfortable twenty feet away from each other.  
  
"You know, even now I don't really want to fight you." Raku said quietly. "You can leave now if you promise never to bother the earth again."  
  
"Oh I don't think so." Captain Ginyu said all poses forgotten. "I've never fought anyone as strong as you Goku and killing you is the only reason I'm here."  
  
Raku's eyes narrowed. "So you've figured out that I'm Goku, or at least part Goku anyways." She said quietly. "But I'm afraid that you're missing half of the story." She reached out one hand towards the earth. "Yeah I feel some water down there." She thought to herself. With a motion of her hand hot water burst through the surface of the earth and flew into her, turning her into a man.  
  
"What an extraordinary person you are Goku." Captain Ginyu said. "To think that you'd change so much in just a span of a little over twelve hours. It's really amazing."  
  
"My name is Raku." He said firmly. "Goku is gone; he no longer exists except for within me. I have inherited his power and his blood as well as his memories." His eyes narrowed. "But most of all I have inherited his desire to protect the earth and its entire people from those who would destroy it."  
  
"I don't really know what you're talking about." Captain Ginyu said. "And I don't really care. As the leader of the super elite Ginyu Force I always come prepared to handle any situation." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Including situations where I take a great deal of damage." Holding up one hand he caused a small vial to appear and in a single motion he swallowed the contents of the vial. He paused for a few moments before his aura burst around him and all of the burns on his body miraculously began to heal.  
  
"All of his energy is completely restored." Raku said with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh you're surprised?" Captain Ginyu said with a cruel smile. "It's only a simple potion of healing that Babbiti had prepared for me before I came here. I am now at my full power. So how do you intend to fight against me now in your weakened condition?" He struck a pose. "Captain Ginyu is back!" He yelled.  
  
Raku shrugged. "So what if you've restored your power. I haven't even used my best technique yet."  
  
"You speak confidently." Captain Ginyu said. "I wonder if you're just talking."  
  
Raku fell onto all fours and dug his hands into the dirt. "Meow." He said simply.  
  
**************************************  
  
She was floating in the darkness. Lazily she turned her head from side to side, looking for something or someone. "Where am I?" She asked lazily. "Where's Ranma?" At that moment a gentle voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"You must awaken soon Akane." It said. "You must awaken soon. Your part in this whole ordeal is not yet through. You must become the trigger that awakens the sleeping giant."  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked confusedly. "What is this giant? Why am I the one who has to awaken him?"  
  
"It has to be you because you are the one that has been chosen Akane." The voice said. "You are the one whose soul is the same as that of another. It is this bond that will let everything be accomplished. Now awaken Akane. The time for your role is drawing near."  
  
"Wait!" Akane yelled, now frantic. "First tell me who you are!"  
  
Nothing came for a moment, as if deliberation was taking place. "You know who I am Akane." It said at last. "Everyone knows who I am. The answer is right before you. always."  
  
"Now awaken!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Akane sat up with a start sweating and breathing hard. "Slow down young one, you mustn't move so quickly so soon." A kindly voice said from beside her.  
  
Akane looked at her for a moment. "Cologne?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The woman chuckled. "Oh you have met Cologne? She is a good friend of mine but I am not her. My name is Phianta."  
  
Akane looked at her a bit more closely and saw that she was right. Though they were both extremely old this woman appeared to be somewhat younger, by twenty or thirty years or so. Not much of a difference when one's past the 200 year mark but it was noticeable.  
  
"I'm sorry Phianta." Akane said while bowing from where she was lying. "Where am I?" She asked while looking around. They were in a comfortable tent with all kinds of odd scrolls and weapons lying about.  
  
"You are in China in our Amazon village." The woman replied in perfect Japanese. "Would you please tell me your name?"  
  
Akane blushed as she bowed again. "I'm Akane, please forgive my rudeness."  
  
The old woman chuckled. "I am not so easy to offend as Cologne; you have nothing to fear from me." She reached out one hand and touched it to Akane's head. Akane withdrew slightly but with seeing the kind expression on the woman's face she stopped moving and closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes I can sense it. Your magic has been removed from your body." The woman said. "It must have been Maple's work trying to protect you from yourself. I could see your power you know, it was out of control."  
  
"You saw that?" Akane asked, slightly abashed. "It was the only way to beat him though, I had no choice."  
  
The woman shook her head. "No. It would have been much better if you had released only half of your power and then focused it into a real spell. With your powers completely unfocused they are greatly reduced in effectiveness."  
  
Akane looked angry. "Well I didn't have time to think, I was kind of out of options at the time!" She paused and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." She said quietly. "I'm just a little stressed because I feel naked without my magic."  
  
Phianta chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about child, I understand. I have magic too you know, though not as much as yours. Whenever I use too much of it I too feel tired."  
  
"But it's different from being just tired." Akane whispered. "I feel empty, as if someone I loved dearly has died and left me." A few tears began to roll down her face. "I felt like this the night that my mother died."  
  
Phianta held up a white clothe to her face. "Be at peace child, your magic isn't gone for good." She said calmly. "It will return to you soon. Maple would never open the door in someone's heart only to close it on them forever at a later time. I don't even believe that he has the power to do that."  
  
"Thank you." Akane whispered while she wiped her face.  
  
"Listen Akane." Phianta said. "Why don't you lay back for a time while I prepare you something soothing to drink? You'll feel much better I promise."  
  
"Alright. Thank you for your kindness." Akane said while she returned her head to the small pillow. "If what I remember is right then Ranma and Goku are now one person." She said to herself quietly. "And they'll never be able to split again." A few tears began to roll down her face. "I'll never see Ranma as he really is again."  
  
**************************************  
  
The kindly middle aged man led Piccolo into a small office and sat him down in front of his desk. "My name is Mr. Hayer." He said with a smile. "And you are?"  
  
"Piccolo." Piccolo responded. "It's probably safe to use my real name." He thought to himself. "No one would think that some teenager is the same as the legend."  
  
"Ah, as in the legendary Piccolo the Demon King from legends." Mr. Hayer said with a bright smile.  
  
Piccolo sweat dropped. "Yeah, just like that." He said nervously.  
  
Mr. Hayer leaned closer to him. "They say that only a few years ago Piccolo was released to again bring evil upon the world. And though he was defeated his successor still walks the earth seeking revenge."  
  
Piccolo leaned back while sweating. "Is that what they say?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Mr. Hayer started to laugh. "What a load of nonsense huh? Anyway I need to see your transfer papers."  
  
"Damn, I need to think of something fast!" Piccolo thought to himself after recovering from the shock. "Uh, just a moment." He turned to the side so that the teacher couldn't see what he was doing and pretended to rustle through his pockets. Quickly he conjured up a piece of paper with some basic information over himself and a few classes that he could think of off hand. Turned he handed it back to the teacher.  
  
Mr. Hayer looked at the paper curiously for a moment. "Let's see here. You've taken Math, Japanese and Ancient Legends. That not really much to go off of. What was your GPA in America?"  
  
"It's right here." Piccolo said while he handed him another piece of paper. He was sweating quite heavily now.  
  
The man raised one of his eyebrows. "A 25. That's quite impressive since here we go off of a four point scale."  
  
"We do things differently in America." Piccolo coughed. "Why the hell did I choose that place?" He asked himself. "I've only heard it mentioned in passing. Oh well, with any luck he hasn't heard anything about it either."  
  
"You pass." Mr. Hayer said happily. "With most schools in Japan you'd have to go through a lot more trouble to enter but Principal Kuno has a policy where any interesting students can easily get in. And since you're green that qualifies you. Any classes in particular you want to take?"  
  
Piccolo thought for a moment. "Do you have any students attending this school with the name of Tendo?" He asked hesitantly. "Or at least I thought that was the name I read on the building." He thought to himself.  
  
"Tendo Tendo." Mr. Hayer said as he turned to a computer screen and typed a few things in. "Yes we have two Tendos that are currently attending this school. An Akane and a Nabiki."  
  
"Which one of them is currently in Room B21?" Piccolo asked.  
  
The man turned to look at his computer again. "That would be Nabiki Tendo."  
  
"I want you to make my schedule identical to hers." Piccolo said. "I hope this guy buys it." He finished to himself.  
  
Mr. Hayer raised one eyebrow. "Already singling out a lady so early here in Japan ay Mr. Piccolo?" He pressed a button on his computer and printed something out.  
  
"The very idea is preposterous!" He yelled while blushing slightly. But Mr. Hayer wasn't listening. He was just humming to himself while pressing buttons on his computer. A moment later he handed something to Piccolo.  
  
"You're lucky that it's still only a week into the new semester so you're not far behind." He said with a smile. "I'll call your teacher so that she'll know you're coming. Come here after school and I'll have your books for you. Have a good time."  
  
"Oh and Piccolo." Mr. Hayer said as Piccolo stood up and moved for the door.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Piccolo said in a cold voice.  
  
"You'll want to be careful with that Tendo girl." Mr. Hayer said seriously. "She has a reputation for having a cold heart and loving money too much."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind." Piccolo muttered as he walked out the door. "So her name's Nabiki." He thought to himself. "And unless I'm mistaken her magical abilities are fairly impressive. I'll want to keep as low a profile as possible when I enter the class."  
  
Piccolo walked up to the classroom door and stood still hesitantly for a moment. "Why is it that I can face invading aliens yet I'm afraid to enter a classroom full of weaklings?" He cursed to himself. He paused for a moment to gather his nerve. "Well I guess it's now or never." He grumbled to himself.  
  
As he was reaching for the doorknob the door opened quickly and before he could react he felt himself being pulled into the class. "And what he have here students is an American!" An exited female voice chirped as she held him firmly in place in the front of the class.  
  
Piccolo scanned the room. Upon seeing him all of the guys began to look very annoyed and he could hear one of them muttering something about "competition." The girls however had a completely different reaction. They all started to blush and talk excitedly amongst themselves about the "super cutie." Piccolo caught the eyes of the girl that he was looking for. She looked at him with her brown eyes obviously slightly bored. But from the way she was shifted forward in her seat Piccolo could tell that she was at least mildly curious about whom he was.  
  
"Could you right your name on the chalkboard Mr. Handsome?" The teacher asked happily.  
  
"Okay." Piccolo muttered. He walked over to the board and wrote simply Piccolo. He then set down the chalk and turned around. "So where do I sit?" He asked simply.  
  
The teacher started to laugh. "Now you aren't getting off that easily! I don't know how things are done in America but in Japan it's tradition for the students to introduce themselves and then tell a little something about their families."  
  
Piccolo stood in front of the class and took a completely serious no nonsense expression. "My name is Piccolo and I am from America. I've never had a mother that I know of and my Father was killed shortly before I was born."  
  
"That's so sad." The teacher cried. "Tell us what he did for a living."  
  
Piccolo paused for a moment as he thought about it. "He was the head of a very large business corporation that repossessed souls."  
  
There was a long pause and a wind blew through the room.  
  
"Repossessed souls?" Nabiki asked herself as she shifted to leaning her head on her other arm. "What is he talking about? And for that matter why exactly is this guy green with pointed ears?" She smiled slightly. "Kind of cute though. I wonder how much some of these dimwits around me would pay for a date with this guy."  
  
"So your father was in the shoe business." The woman said happily. "Well thank you for sharing Mr. Piccolo. Go ahead and take a seat over by." She scanned the room. "Miss Tendo has an empty seat next to her, why don't you sit over next to her?"  
  
"Sure." Piccolo grunted as he moved past the students, the females of which were sighing in disappointment. "Being cute is so annoying." He cursed to himself as he avoided the eyes of one girl who was looking at him hopefully. "What the hell do these girls see in this face anyways? I hardly think that it looks nice at all." He pulled out the chair and unceremoniously fell into it.  
  
"Well there is one advantage in all of this." Piccolo thought as he eyed Nabiki's bag. "At least I'm close to the dragon ball."  
  
He looked up and studied her face for a moment. "I'm getting mixed reactions when I try to read how developed her magic is." He thought to himself. "She is quite developed in some areas but very lacking in others. In terms of sheer magical energy she's rather low but in terms of mental strength she seems to be quite extraordinary."  
  
Piccolo felt something bounce off of his head. Looking up he saw the female teacher staring at him sternly. "I know that you are new to Japanese schools Mr. Piccolo but may I presume that in America it is not accepted practice to ignore the teacher and stare at the girl sitting next to you."  
  
"Damn, shouldn't have brought attention to myself." Piccolo cursed to himself. "Now she might be suspicious."  
  
Several girls in the room sighed in disappointment. "Oh great. The cute new guy already has a crush on the ice queen, what does he see in her?"  
  
All of the guys in the room looked kind of smug. "Hey buddy, you can have her." One boy said leaning up to speak to him. "Just leave the rest of them to us."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?!" Piccolo yelled as he jumped to his feet. There was a long and awkward pause as everyone in the classroom but Nabiki stared at him. Nabiki just calmly looked towards the front of the room.  
  
A piece of chalk hit Piccolo in the side of the head. "Mr. Piccolo, out in the hall!" The teacher yelled. "And hold these while you're out there!" She produced two buckets that were filled with water. Not knowing what else to do Piccolo walked to the front of the classroom and took the buckets and then walked into the hall.  
  
"Dammit, I screwed everything up." He cursed to himself. "I was sitting just a foot away from her and the dragon ball and now I'm out here." He sighed. "Well it could be worse I guess. At least I have a reason to be in this school now and I am close enough to protect the dragon ball if need be."  
  
**************************************  
  
Raku explored the depths of his mind and soon found what he was looking for. Awakening the cat spirit he allowed it to come forwards in his mind. "Alright guy, we're going to have to do this together." He whispered to the other consciousness. Though it didn't have a body the cat was still able to nod.  
  
With the cat mostly in control Raku crouched onto the ground and began to claw through the stone gently. The entire time he kept his eyes focused on his enemy. Slowly he could feel his senses expand as everything became heightened with a cat like awareness. Most impressive of all was his new battle sense. He always knew every motion that the strange tall man was going to make well before he made it.  
  
"This is a new one." Captain Ginyu chuckled. "Your mind must have cracked out of fear of me. You're acting like an animal!"  
  
Raku didn't say a word as he slowly moved in a circle around Captain Ginyu while growling lightly.  
  
"I'll just put you out of your misery." Captain Ginyu said with a cruel smile. "If you want to die as an animal then it's your business." He rose up one of his hands and began to gather energy.  
  
"Now die!" He yelled as he released it. The moment the energy left his hands Raku leaped out of the way and closed the distance between himself and Captain Ginyu. "What the!..." Captain Ginyu yelled as Raku leaped at him. He attempted to punch the half-saiyajin out of the air but Raku spun around beneath his arm and clawed at his midsection.  
  
Captain Ginyu grunted in pain as five rip marks appeared on his torso. While Raku was in the air the alien brought one of his fists down onto the half-saiyajin's back, slamming him into the ground. Raku landed on all fours causing indentations to appear in the stone ground. When Captain Ginyu tried to stomp him Raku rolled onto his back and started to kick at Captain Ginyu's legs with his own.  
  
Every one of Raku's attacks created a large red mark on contact and Captain Ginyu was thrown off balance. Before stumbling backwards he threw down a blast of energy in order to catch the half-saiyajin off guard but in a short leap Raku was well out of the radius of the attack.  
  
Captain Ginyu stumbled back a few steps and stared at the small form crouched in front of him. "It's impossible that you could still be so fast." He said in disbelief. He held a hand down to his torso which was bleeding somewhat badly and healed it enough to stop the bleeding.  
  
Growing impatient Raku began to approach his adversary. "Meow." He said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Shut up you stupid cat." Captain Ginyu hissed. "I can't believe that you have so little pride as to fight like an animal. Unless you really are an animal of course. That's what I would expect from a saiyajin." Raku's eyes were uncaring, as if he was ignoring or simply couldn't understand what his opponent was saying.  
  
Raku began to run at an angle to Captain Ginyu's position. With a curse the apprentice mage threw forwards a blast of energy. Raku quickly leaped over the energy and started to run directly towards him. "Gotcha kitty." Captain Ginyu said gloatingly as he brought his other hand around.  
  
Captain Ginyu poured a great deal of energy into his attack and then released it at Raku. "Dodge this!" He yelled. Raku never missed a step as he leapt into the air directly into the oncoming blast.  
  
Raku reached out both of his hands and ripped the energy in half and flung each half in a different direction where they blew up and left large craters. "Impossible." Captain Ginyu whispered. Raku flew right on through where it had been and kept his momentum as he attacked Captain Ginyu. Swiping out his left hand Raku ripped across his chest and with his right he tore deeply into one of Captain Ginyu's arms. In desperation Ginyu brought up one of his legs to try to kick the smaller man but in response Raku turned and began to rip into his leg. "Teleport now!" Captain Ginyu yelled, causing himself to disappear and reappear forty feet away.  
  
Wincing he began to examine the wounds that had been inflicted upon him. "I am the great Captain Ginyu!" He yelled. "How can that little weakling do this to me?" He looked over Raku who was continuing his approach. "He's severely damaged my body." Captain Ginyu thought to himself. "I need to find some way to take him out of this fight.  
  
"Look. Raku. Why don't you stop using that technique and talk to me like a real man?" Captain Ginyu gasped.  
  
Raku shook his head around for a few moments and then stood to his feet. "Before his power level was four times greater then mine but now it's only a little over three times greater." He thought to himself. "That technique is even more powerful then Goku had guessed when Ranma used it against him."  
  
"What do you want to say Captain Ginyu?" He asked in a cold voice. "I've given you every opportunity to leave and you refused. What else is there to talk about?"  
  
Captain Ginyu paused for a moment to examine the man standing in front of him. "It's kind of a step down in terms of power but he is a very good looking guy." Captain Ginyu thought to himself. "And taking the body of Goku would be even better in Freezer's book then destroying him. I hate to use a healing potion and then turn around and damage my body even more but I have to be honest here. There's no way I can beat this guy."  
  
"Well get on with it." Raku said somewhat impatiently. "What do you want?"  
  
"This." Captain Ginyu said cruelly and he took one of his hands and dug it into his own torso.  
  
"What are you doing, are you mad?!!!" Raku yelled in shock.  
  
Captain Ginyu slowly began to keel over. "I like your body." He whispered. "I think I want it." "Change Now!" He yelled. A moment later he opened his mouth and Raku felt his soul slowly being lifted from his body as Ginyu's soul also lifted from his body.  
  
"What the hell?" Raku asked himself. "He's using magic to try to steal my body." His face became confident. "We'll just see about that."  
  
Raku looked around himself calmly as his soul floated towards the body of Captain Ginyu. "This is an arcane technique." Raku thought. "Because of my ability to sense magic I can see everything clearly." Focusing Raku stopped the movement of his soul.  
  
He could see the spirit of Captain Ginyu staring back at him in surprise. "How did you do that?" He heard the alien think. "It's simple." Raku said replied smugly. "Not only did Ranma have excellent control over his spirit due to training but Goku was taught how to sense magic by King Kai. Stopping this trick is easy."  
  
"I don't think so." Captain Ginyu said with a smile. With pure force of will he continued to force Raku's soul to move towards his own damaged body. "No!" Raku yelled. Again they came to a standstill.  
  
It felt like a match of arm wrestling. Both opponents were struggling as hard as they could, neither one willing to yield. Slowly they could feel the fatigue building up within their minds.  
  
"Just give up!" Captain Ginyu yelled in exertion.  
  
"Never!" Raku yelled back. "I hold in me the strength of both Ranma and Goku, you will not beat me!" With a mighty effort Captain Ginyu began to be forced back towards his own body. "Nooo!" He yelled as he realized he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Raku felt himself land safely back in his own body. "It's good to be home." He laughed to himself. He looked up at where Captain Ginyu was sitting and holding his wounded stomach. "His power level has taken a major dive." Raku thought to himself. "Even in terms of energy alone he's weaker then me now."  
  
"It's time to give up Ginyu." Raku announced. "You made a gamble and you lost. Even if you had a chance of beating me before you've thrown it away."  
  
"No." Captain Ginyu whispered in pain. "I refuse to lose. I refuse to go like this." He pulled a small medallion that was forged from a black metal and had a small 'M' on the outside. "Emperor Freezer." He whispered to the amulet. "Please help me."  
  
"That amulet holds an impressive magical power." Raku thought to himself. His eyes widened. "Did he say Freezer? I'm certain that Rate said he was the greatest of the demon lords. I have to stop him!"  
  
"Kamehameha!" He yelled as he desperately threw a wave of blue energy to where Captain Ginyu was sitting. Before it reached him a black wall of energy appeared in front of it and completely enveloped the attack.  
  
"Damn, too late!" He yelled. Out of the black wall of energy a small figure was slowly emerging. The black energy evaporated and the feared greatest of the demon lords Emperor Freezer lowered himself to the surface of the earth.  
  
"No, oh no!" King Kai yelled. "Freezer is on earth, oh this is horrible! Raku's no where near ready to face him yet! His power is absolutely horrible, he makes Rate look like a weakling!"  
  
Bubbles looked up from where he was coloring a small picture of a three arm monkey.  
  
"No I don't know what he's talking about either Bubbles." Gregory said with a shrug.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Tell me Mr. Popo, how is Gohan doing?" Kami asked his friend wearily as he began to rub his temples.  
  
"He is doing fine Kami, thankfully. He took quite a beating at the hands of that monster." Mr. Popo looked up at Kami with concern. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kami nodded. "Yes, there is something horribly wrong. A great evil has just touched down on the earth and for once I don't know why he's here. I somehow feel that he doesn't intend to destroy it."  
  
"That's a relief Kami." Mr. Popo said. "Do you know who he is?"  
  
Kami nodded. "There is only one being alive that could possess this kind of power. It is none other then Freezer, the greatest of the demon lords."  
  
"Freezer!" Mr. Popo said in shock. "You mean that he's here?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Mr. Popo but as of this moment there's little that can be done about it except for waiting and hoping. Please return to Gohan, we want to be careful with him."  
  
"Yes of course Kami." Mr. Popo said as he turned around and ran into the building.  
  
"So Freezer has finally made his move." Kami thought to himself. "For the past twenty years I have felt his power even though a vast amount of space separated us. But for him to come here and so obviously not desire to personally destroy the world is beyond belief. I wonder what's stopping him. And I wonder how the world will survive anything that he does try."  
  
Kami closed his eyes. "He is so completely and utterly out of even Raku's league that the Joined man couldn't be more then a nuisance to him. I hope desperately that the earth can survive whatever it is he'll try, but for now there's little I can do."  
  
Freezer stared down at the badly wounded man beneath with cold uncaring eyes. "So why have you summoned me Captain Ginyu?" He asked. "Was it so that I could see your failure to this monkey in person?"  
  
"No, that wasn't it at all Emperor." Captain Ginyu said while avoiding eye contact. "I called you here so that you would give me the power to defeat him."  
  
Freezer didn't have any eyebrows but he widened one of his eyes slightly so that it had a similar effect. "You want me to give you the power? What good would more power do you may I ask. Before fighting him you had double his power, where did all of that go?"  
  
"I can answer that question." Raku said confidently from where he was watching the exchange. Freezer turned to look at him. Always before his eyes alone were able to make anyone quiver in fear but the man standing before him met his gaze confidently.  
  
"You are Goku?" Freezer asked in slight confusion. "No impossible, you are only a half saiyajin you couldn't be Goku." He eyed Raku in interest. "But you do have a spirit that's remarkably similar to that of Goku's. So tell me half-breed, how was it that you defeated one of my strongest servants?"  
  
"It's because he was a fool that allowed himself to be blinded by his own emotions and the apparent weakness of his enemy over and over again." Raku said seriously.  
  
"I see, very impressive." Freezer said. "And tell me warrior of apparent weakness: what is your connection with Goku?"  
  
"Goku is a part of me." Raku said simply. "Goku and Ranma performed the technique of Joining in order to form one person with the power to defend the earth."  
  
"Raterfalinticanmiterican." Freezer said curiously. "Tell me, does this name ring a bell?"  
  
"Yeah it does." Raku said. "That was the demon that attempted to destroy Ranma and Goku's minds before they could complete the technique."  
  
"Would you excuse me for just a moment." Freezer said. Following that his body began to fluctuate slightly for close to thirty seconds. After that his form became completely solid again and he looked at Raku. "He's absolutely furious." Freezer said with a chuckle. "You might want to watch your back for a while young mortal, it's never a good thing to make an enemy of a demon lord."  
  
Raku shrugged. "You can tell him to come back for a rematch whenever he's ready."  
  
Freezer ignored his statement. "Rate shared with me all of the memories of yours that he had borrowed from you." He said quietly while beginning to pace around Raku. "It seems to me that you really haven't thought this entire Joining process through."  
  
"What do you mean Freezer?" Raku asked in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
"Just think about it Raku." Freezer said now quietly. "Think about what this will mean for your life. After you have driven us off of the planet, who will be left to compete with you? Ryouga?" Freezer started to laugh. "He has always been your traditional enemy and maybe if he trained in the room of space and time like Ranma had he could again have been his match but I'd say that such a thing is impossible now in your current form. What of Piccolo? Certainly not, maybe he could have caught up with you had he trained in a similar fashion to Goku but now such a thing is simply impossible."  
  
"Get to the point Freezer." Raku said menacingly. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say that you're the best there is." Freezer said cruelly. "Though it was something that Ranma and Goku had often dreamed of achieving it is really their worst nightmare. As long as you remain on earth there will be no more challenges for you. No one on this whole damn world will be able to compete with your strength. All of your old enemies are now weaklings and all of your new ones will be destroyed before they even have a chance. Both Ranma and Goku loved the challenge; it's what kept them going. But by going through with that ridiculous technique you ruined your chance of ever facing a challenge again."  
  
"Enough Freezer!" Raku yelled. "I've had enough of this! Though it's true that I love a fight against a worthy opponent I was willing to give that up to save the ones that I love."  
  
"The ones that you love." Freezer said in contemplative voice. "And what of the ones that you love, what will happen to them now that you've joined?" He again began to walk around Raku slowly. "Poor Gohan, his father as he remembers him is gone forever." Freezer whispered.  
  
"Gohan is strong." Raku said in a strained voice. "Though Goku is gone I will still be here for him when he needs me."  
  
"Poor Chi-chi." Freezer continued. "She believes that Goku is an angel and she loves him so much. How will she feel when she discovers that Goku is gone forever? How will she feel when she discovers that the father of her only child is gone forever?"  
  
"Chi-chi is also strong." Raku said much more quietly. "It is one of the things about her that impressed me in the first place. Because she has Gohan to remember me by she'll be fine."  
  
"And what of dear Akane?" Freezer asked now in a whisper. "What of the sweet girl of 17 years of age who loves a man so much she would risk her soul for him? How will she feel when she knows that her love is gone forever? How will she feel about you when she knows that you are the one who took him away? She could never love you the same way she loved him and even if she could, it would be unfair to Chi-chi for you to do such a thing."  
  
"Akane is strong." Raku whispered, as if in pain. "And she is young. Ranma's disappearance will hurt her heart but I believe." Tears began to roll down his face. "I believe that she will love again."  
  
"So I see." Freezer said as if he had discovered something. "By some twist of fate you have perfectly acquired both Goku's pure heart and Ranma's knowledge of the world as limited as it is. That means that your heart is too strong for me to manipulate, a rare trait indeed for a mortal." He turned back to where Captain Ginyu was lying semi-conscious on the ground.  
  
"Very well then, Captain Ginyu you are forgiven. Return to your feet." Captain Ginyu struggled to stand until he was towering over his small master. Only at that point did it become apparent how small Freezer really was. With his small body and smooth while skin he almost would have had the appearance of a child if it wasn't for the insanity which was at this point flaring in his eyes.  
  
He raised one hand and put it onto Captain Ginyu's chest. "Twenty percent Ginyu." He said. "I give you twenty percent of my full power to destroy the saiyajin and human child that you could not defeat on your own. That should be enough to make your strength eighty times greater then his. If you fail now then you know what that means for your soul."  
  
"Yes master, I know." Captain Ginyu said with a smile. "But with that much strength it wouldn't matter how smart he is. An intelligent insect can be crushed as easily as any other."  
  
Black energy began to pour through Freezer's outstretched arm into Captain Ginyu's body. Raku could only stare in rapt amazement as the large alien's power continued to grow until it dwarfed anything he remembered even from his four sets of memories. Then it grew even more.  
  
Captain Ginyu's wounds all began to close, leaving horrible black scars behind. After a few more moments Freezer removed his hand. "It is done, you have your power." He whispered. "I will leave you now. Do not ask for help from me again." In a spurt of black energy Freezer's presence disappeared from the world.  
  
Captain Ginyu looked over at where Raku was watching him with an expression that almost resembled that of fear. but not quite. "So are you ready to die for the embarrassment that you gave me boy?"  
  
This time Raku didn't have a response.  
  
"How long am I going to have to stand out here?" Piccolo asked himself in frustration. "Not that I can even feel the weight of these buckets but I'd rather be closer to that girl in case something happens." He heard a bell ring and students began to pore out of the class.  
  
Nabiki walked out of the class last and paused a moment to examine him. "What are you looking at?" Piccolo asked hesitantly. "Damn, has she figured me out?" He asked himself in frustration.  
  
"You can set those down now." Nabiki said calmly. "The class is over."  
  
"Oh." Piccolo sweat dropped and then set down the buckets.  
  
Nabiki stood still examining him for a moment longer. "So what's your interest in me?" She asked curiously. "I've been reading people for long enough to know that you weren't staring at me because you found me attractive, you were doing it for another reason. So what are you after? I hate it when people keep secrets from me."  
  
Piccolo didn't know what to say. "I can see that when I read her mind as being well developed I wasn't mistaken." He thought to himself. "Perhaps you do deserve to know so that you are better capable of protecting yourself." He said seriously. "Not that I could keep her from finding out what I'm after anyways."  
  
Nabiki raised one eyebrow. "Do go on please." She said. "I'm all ears."  
  
Piccolo opened his mouth to speak but then stopped and began to look around with a slightly panicked expression on his face. "What's the matter?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" Piccolo said quietly. "Something just shifted the nature of this school. A spell was cast, a powerful spell."  
  
Nabiki stared at him incredulously for a moment before a breath caught in her chest. "You're right." She breathed. "I can sense some major magic. How did you know?" The last question was asked directly at him.  
  
"No time for that, we have to get the dragon ball out of here!" Piccolo said quickly, turning to her.  
  
"Dragon Ball?" Nabiki asked quietly before her eyes widened in understanding. "You mean this?" She pulled the dragon ball out of her purse.  
  
At that moment the lights in the school turned off and though it was day outside it became dark, almost pitch black. "Would Nabiki Tendo and Piccolo please report to my office?" A pleasant voice announced over the intercom. "All of the students in this school are currently being held hostage to insure your safe arrival. That is all, thank you."  
  
"That was Mr. Hayer's voice." Piccolo said quietly as he conjured a lamp in his right hand and lit it.  
  
Nabiki looked up at him with some fear apparent in her eyes. "What do we do?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "The only thing we can do is go to meet him. Normally I would sacrifice the lives of these people because we'd be able to bring them back at a later date but I don't think that Mire would simply kill them." He turned and looked at her. "He's a mage with powerful powers of necromancy and demon summoning. Their souls may be on the line if we run, so we have no choice."  
  
Nabiki found herself drawing confidence from Piccolo as she looked into his eyes. "He is kind of cute." She thought to herself. "If you can get past the green skin thing. I wonder if he's dating anyone right now."  
  
Almost as if he could read her thoughts Piccolo turned away from her while blushing. "We don't have much time, let's go." He said coldly. "I need to get out of this body." He thought to himself. "It must be wearing down on my mind. For a moment there I almost thought that I was pleased by her appearance."  
  
Nabiki's face became just as cold as Piccolo's. "Right. If he thinks he can get this ball without a fight then he has another thing coming." Together they began to walk down the darkened hallways towards Mr. Hayer's office with Piccolo's lamp lighting the hallways.  
  
"This is creepy." Nabiki said while scanning the walls of the school with her eyes. "Everyone's gone, just like that. What did this Mire do?"  
  
"I have no idea." Piccolo said warily. "But we should keep our guard up." Walking together they turned a corner.  
  
"I think that his office should be just up ahead." Piccolo said while straining to see down the dark hallway. In a quick movement his body tensed up and he began to crouch slightly.  
  
"What do you see?" Nabiki asked to which Piccolo held up one of his hands between him and her. He stayed still for a moment longer. "Someone is approaching us from ahead on barefoot." He said lowly. "His pace is very exact and determined; he must know that we're here."  
  
"I'm glad that my hearing hasn't suffered much." Piccolo thought to himself while grimly staring down the hallway.  
  
"Any ideas who it could be?" Nabiki asked while backing up a step.  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "You're the one who attends this school, you tell me."  
  
Nabiki was about to respond when a figure stepped into the range of the lamp. It was a young man with an arrogant face who was wearing a blue dress-like uniform and was holding a wooden sword. His eyes were glazed over and were currently staring at the two forms in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here Kuno?" Nabiki asked him. Then she saw his eyes. "He's possessed." She said in a low voice. "I'm an expert at this kind of magic and I can tell that the spell holding him is very powerful. He's not going to be able to listen to reason in this state." "Not that he listened to reason before." She finished to herself.  
  
"Be careful Piccolo." She said to the man standing in front of her. "Sometimes with this magic the person can become much more skilled then before. Kuno's normally a great fighter but in this state he would be even more dangerous."  
  
Piccolo frowned at him. "Heh, he's a weakling. This will only take a second." He cracked one of his knuckles and began to walk towards the bokken wielder.  
  
Nabiki sighed and put her face in her right hand. "Why do I always have to be surrounded by these big talkers?" She asked herself. "First Ranma and now this Piccolo guy."  
  
She was speaking too low for a human to hear but Nabiki didn't notice one of Piccolo's ears twitching. "She knows Ranma." He thought to himself. "That's interesting."  
  
Moving so quickly that Nabiki couldn't even follow him Kuno launched himself forwards towards Piccolo. She was about to yell out a warning when Piccolo caught the wooden sword easily with one hand.  
  
"Quite extraordinary for a human." Piccolo said gruffly. "But still quite weak by my standards." With a twitch of his hand he removed the sword from Kuno's hand and with the same motion he tapped Kuno on the side with the sword and sent him flying unconscious into a wall. Afterwards he threw the wooden sword aside.  
  
"How did he do that?" Nabiki asked herself while staring at him in amazement. "Even Ranma's not that fast. And what did he say about strong for a human?"  
  
Piccolo turned back to her. "We should move quickly, I don't think that was the extent of his spell." The light that was playing off of Piccolo's no-nonsense face made him seem especially intimidating and dangerous.  
  
"He really is cute." Nabiki thought to herself. "I hope that he sticks around after this is over so I can make some real money off of him."  
  
Piccolo turned and began to walk rapidly down the hallway. About twenty feet later both of them heard sounds of a group of people walking down the hallway. "What the hell?" Piccolo asked in frustration and confusion.  
  
"I hate to say this but I think some guests just showed up." Nabiki said wryly.  
  
She was right. Within the range of the lamp alone ten students could be seen crowding the hallway and from all of the noise it was obvious that there were a whole lot more beyond them.  
  
"I could just blast a hole through them." Piccolo said seriously. "That would make this entire process much easier."  
  
Nabiki raised one eyebrow. "Well that would make it easier but I think that you need a little more tact. If we killed anyone I might feel slightly guilty about it and I hate that feeling."  
  
Piccolo grinned at her. "You didn't seem concerned when I hit Kuno back there."  
  
Nabiki smiled back at him. "I know that Kuno baby can handle it, he's taken hard hits from Ranma more times then I can count. One more isn't going to hurt anything."  
  
"She called him Kuno baby, I wonder what that means." Piccolo said while he felt a slight unusual emotion twitch inside him. It was. unpleasant.  
  
"Let's go, we don't have time for this." Piccolo said gruffly. He grabbed Nabiki's right hand with his left and held the lamp in front of him as he approached the group of students.  
  
After recovering from the shock of the sudden movement Nabiki began to walk quickly so that Piccolo didn't have to pull her. The students moved to bar his way but Piccolo's face twitched and caused the sea of students to be divided.  
  
"Telekinesis?" Nabiki asked to which Piccolo only nodded. They walked quickly through the group of students and finally found themselves standing in front of Mr. Hayer's door.  
  
"So what now big guy?" Nabiki asked as she released her hand from Piccolo's. "Do we just walk right in and hope that he welcomes us with open arms?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged. "I don't know. I only planned up to this point."  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "Right, some savior you are. And you can't just take a lady's hand without permission, it's considered rude."  
  
"If you would just walk faster then I wouldn't need to!" Piccolo said, raising his voice a level.  
  
"Whatever you say." Nabiki said while waving him off. "This girl is infuriating." Piccolo thought while staring at her in frustration.  
  
He coughed and adjusted his uniform. "This isn't the time for little arguments; we need to figure out what to do to release the students." He said calmly. "Mire is a dangerous enemy and most likely has some kind of trap set up for us."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "So we should proceed with caution. That's what I'm used to in any case. This is the first time that I've faced off against a powerful mage. I'm lucky that I have you here to protect me."  
  
Piccolo blushed slightly and turned away. "I'm here to protect the dragon ball, not you." He said seriously. "The only reason I didn't just steal it from you is because I sensed that you had magic and I didn't want to risk making you an enemy."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Nabiki said while rolling her eyes. "It's alright if you can't admit that you're attracted to me."  
  
"Why the hell would you think that?!" Piccolo yelled while turning to her with a blush covering his entire face.  
  
Nabiki turned away. "I was joking of course; I have no idea whether or not you're attracted to me."  
  
Piccolo stared at her for a moment longer before turning to the door. "I've had enough of this nonsense." He said loudly. "We need to focus on the task at hand." In one motion he opened the door and looked inside.  
  
It was surprisingly well lighted inside the office. Cheery candles lined the walls and some soft and pleasant music was playing from somewhere. Mr. Hayer was dramatically sitting in his chair with his back turned to Piccolo and Nabiki. "Do come in both of you." He said politely. "I've been eager to talk to you."  
  
Nabiki sighed as she walked into the room. "Do you have to sit with your back turned to us? That is so cliché."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked curiously. Mr. Hayer turned around in his chair and held up a small black gem. "I was examining this beauty and the chair was turned around so I could get the best lighting."  
  
He set the black gem on the desk and looked at Piccolo. "I suppose your wondering why there's been a sudden 180 in my personality."  
  
Piccolo nodded slightly. "Yes I am. You don't seem to be the ruthless mage that you were before."  
  
He shrugged. "That's because I'm not. I'm actually a demon that was summoned into the body of one Mr. Hayer in order to draw you here. The mage that you were referring to planned all of this as a trap."  
  
"That doesn't change anything." Piccolo said. "We already knew that this was a trap. So why doesn't he just reveal himself so we can get this over with?"  
  
Mr. Hayer leapt onto his desk and crouched on it. "I like your style Piccolo, so why not just get to the point?" He picked up the black gem off the desk and began to fidget with it. "Give me the dragon ball Miss Tendo." He said seriously. "Or else I will destroy the souls of all the students in this school."  
  
"Piccolo." Nabiki sent telepathically to her ally. "What is it?" Piccolo telepathically returned. "That black gem that he's holding is what's influencing control over all of the students here." "Would destroying it free them or cause them damage?" Piccolo asked. Nabiki peered at it for a moment longer. "It's hard to tell." She replied. "But I'm pretty sure that destroying it would solve the problem."  
  
Almost before finishing that thought a thin line of energy came out of one of Piccolo's fingers and hit the black gem, shattering it on contact. Almost instantly the heavy spell of darkness over the school could be felt lifting somewhat.  
  
"Very impressive." Mr. Hayer said in annoyance. "But that is hardly the only plan that Mire had. Soon he will personally introduce you to another."  
  
He lunged off of his desk at Nabiki. "Shield." She said while raising her left hand. In between them a shield appeared and he clawing at it desperately.  
  
"Give it!" He yelled. "My master must make his wish!"  
  
"Wish?" Nabiki asked while turning to Piccolo. "You never said anything about a wish."  
  
"That is the purpose of the dragon balls." Piccolo said. "When all seven of them are gathered into one place the eternal dragon appears and lets the person who summoned him make any one wish that they choose. The mage Mire desires to make a wish of some kind and though I don't know what he desires I do know that it could only bring ruin." He looked at Nabiki. "We must protect the dragon ball at all costs."  
  
"This is larger scale then I thought." Nabiki thought. "Any wish huh? I could go for that." Her eyes narrowed. "He's not getting his hands on this ball." She said out loud.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and she fell onto her knees. "Something's happening to me." She whispered.  
  
"What's wrong Nabiki?!" Piccolo yelled staring down at her. Turning he saw Mr. Hayer lying on the ground with vacant eyes. "His demon is gone." Piccolo realized. "So Nabiki is being attacked by it!"  
  
Nabiki was shivering in pain. She slowly raised both of her hands to her head. "So you think that you can beat me?" She asked with a calm though pain filled voice. "It won't be nearly as easy as you expect. Purify!" A clear energy flared about her and exorcised the demon. It practically flew out of her mind trying to escape her power but Piccolo grabbed it with one of his hands out of mid-air. "I'll teach you to attack her." He said coldly right before he blasted it with energy. With a scream the small demon was vaporized.  
  
"The girl really does have a strong mind." A scratchy voice commended. Looking Piccolo and Nabiki saw a classical figure covered with completely black robes so that not even an inch of his body could be seen. Covering his hands were black gloves and on his feet he was wearing black boots. Under the surface of his hood two glowing blue flames could be seen where the eyes should have been.  
  
"So you show yourself at last Mire." Piccolo said seriously.  
  
Mire bowed slightly. "Sorry for the inconvenience that the lesser demon caused but it served my purposes."  
  
"I understand." Nabiki said calmly in a business tone of voice. "So is the dragon ball all that you're after? Maybe we could make some kind of deal."  
  
"There will be no deal." He whispered. The mere sound of his voice sent shivers up Nabiki's spine. "I offered you one earlier and you refused. If you don't give me the dragon ball then you will die. That is all."  
  
"That's what you think." Piccolo said coldly. "You'll have to get through me first." He smiled showing his teeth. "And I know that you can't kill me."  
  
"There are more ways to defeat someone then killing them." Mire said. "Believe me I know all of them. So what is the word young mageling?" He said while looking at Nabiki. "The choice is simple. You either choose life or death." He began to laugh gratingly. "But remember that when you die you will not die alone. Everyone in this school will die with you and in death give me even greater power."  
  
"Don't do it Nabiki." Piccolo said. "We don't know what his wish will be but it would be better for all of us to die then allow him to make it. He must not get the dragon ball."  
  
Nabiki nodded slightly and raised one of her eyebrows at the black robed figure. "You heard what he said." She said calmly. "The answer is no. Your business request has been denied."  
  
"So I see, then that's how it has to be." Mire said coldly. "I shall enjoy this."  
  
**************************************  
  
"His power is outrageous." Raku thought while staring at the gloating Captain Ginyu. "Never before has there been such a radical difference in power between me and my enemy but he must have limits." He carefully examined the eyes and the aura of Captain Ginyu. "Freezer's power comes from his insanity. Though Captain Ginyu may not realize it his mind is slipping away slowly. Furthermore he has very little control over his power. I may be able to use that against him."  
  
"You're speechless I see." Captain Ginyu said calmly. "What no smart comments? Surely you have some joke that you want to crack. Or are you paralyzed with your fear?"  
  
Raku shook his head. "I'm not afraid of you Ginyu, even now." He said calmly. "I won't afford you that pleasure."  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyways." Captain Ginyu said with a laugh. "So insect, are you ready to be crushed?" He disappeared and reappeared in front of Raku.  
  
Raku made no motions to dodge his overhead strike. Instead he was carefully examining the fluctuating aura of the larger alien. In one swift move Captain Ginyu slapped him on the side of the head and sent him flying. Raku flew at an extremely fast pace and was already 100 ft away before he hit a mountain.  
  
"Curious." Captain Ginyu thought to himself. "I could have sworn that I didn't hit him quite that hard. I guess I don't know my own strength" He chuckled and began to walk towards where Raku was laying.  
  
"By throwing myself in the direction of the attack I was able to negate most of the damage." Raku thought to himself as he sat up and rubbed the side of his head. "But that still hurt like crazy." He stood to his feet to see that Captain Ginyu was already standing in front of him. "Well boy, what do you think of my power?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Very impressive." Raku said calmly. "Even that light slap of yours sent me flying uncontrollably. But there's something that I need to tell you."  
  
"Oh really, and what's that?" Captain Ginyu asked with a smile.  
  
"It was the manner in which you slapped me." Raku said. "If you had done it like this." He imitated the slapping motion. "And at the exact moment you connected if you had stopped your body and clenched your leg muscles ever so slightly while lifting your back leg an inch off of the ground." He demonstrated was he was talking about. "Then you would have had an extremely stylish pose."  
  
"My my I think you're right." Captain Ginyu said while rubbing his chin. "I never would have expected you to be such an artist. It's a pity that I have to kill you."  
  
"Look Captain Ginyu, do you consider yourself to be a gentlemen?"  
  
"Why yes I do." Captain Ginyu said with a smile. "It's something that comes naturally for me."  
  
Raku lowered his head with a slight smile. "Then I have a proposition for you, one that you might find appealing. It would be a way for me to die poetically and dramatically at your hands. Surely as a gentleman you would grant me such a thing."  
  
Captain Ginyu looked thoughtful. "Well I suppose that I could manage a request like that. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I saw a movie once where two men had their backs turned to each other at the start of a duel." Raku said simple. "Then they both took ten steps before they turned around and tried to shoot each other as quickly as possible. I would like to do something similar to that but only where each of us take ten minutes to prepare for a final strike instead of ten steps. Are the terms agreeable to you?"  
  
"I've always been a sucker for old movies." Captain Ginyu said. "Well alright. In ten minutes I will give you the death that you desire." He conjured an hour glass and set it on the ground. "When this runs out we'll attack each other with everything we have."  
  
"Agreed." Raku said with a nod. Both him and Captain Ginyu stepped out of the torn mountain and walked about twenty feet away from each other before they turned to face the hourglass.  
  
"This is it." Raku thought with a smile. "I've examined everything about him and now I understand perfectly. I'm gonna' beat this guy no problem."  
  
**************************************  
  
"It's almost time Akane." A voice echoed in her head.  
  
"You again?!" Akane panicked while sitting up. She looked around for a moment to make sure that no one was nearby. "Who are you?" She whispered.  
  
"It's almost time to become the trigger." The voice said, ignoring her question. "It's almost time to become the trigger that will awake the sleeping giant."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Akane asked in frustration. "Why can't you speak so that I can understand you dammit?!"  
  
An image appeared in her head of two beings that were facing each other. One was clearly the joined form of Goku and Ranma and the other was a large alien covered with black scars whose eyes burned with the same insanity as Rate's had. Raku was on his knees and looked to be in horrible shape as blood was clearly showing through his shirt from his stomach and the rest of his body was covered with scratches. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.  
  
"When the time comes Akane you must focus on this image." The voice said. "You must teleport yourself there and try to help the man you love. It is the only way."  
  
"But how?!" Akane asked in a panic. "My magic is gone, how could I go there?!"  
  
"You will find a way Akane." The voice said calmly. "You must find a way." With that it faded away from her mind leaving the image clear in her thoughts.  
  
"But how?" Akane asked quietly. "How can I save him against that kind of power? It's just. impossible." A few tears rolled down her face and fell onto the ground.  
  
Phianta stood still standing outside of the door with a cup of tea in her hands. "Who was speaking to her?" She asked herself. "Was it Maple again or was it someone else? Alas for that poor child. It seems that her destiny will be one of chaos. I only hope that she will have her happy ending." Phianta sadly looked at the tea she was carrying and slid it into her tent so that Akane would notice it. She then slowly walked away, lost in thought. 


	11. Joining 11: The sleeping giant

Joining 11: The Sleeping Giant Written March 2003  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
"Good idea, but we could also, hmm, good idea!" -Bee  
  
"I hit my head today and now I can't remember some stuff, I think I have malaria, no wait what's it called?" -Bee, anime role playing  
  
"In other words, the hypothesis is the more TV you watch the fatter your ass becomes." -Professor Mike Gearhardt  
  
Reader responses: Legato_Steadhold: Thank you very much for your positive review, it really means a lot to me. I like to hear advice on the story but sometimes a simple pat on the back is just as good.  
  
Flame Raven: That's an excellent guess but sometimes things aren't exactly what they seem. Pay close attention to everything that happens and you'll see what I'm talking about.  
  
Psycho King: You're right about that, but in real world terms it takes the ability to accurately execute the strike in order to break several boards. If one just tries to force their way through it they'll probably hurt themselves. I know because my dad broke two of his fingers while breaking two boards with a punch because his fist wasn't quite right. In any case, we'll just have to see what happens. I don't want to give anything away.  
  
Kinai: So you're a fan of that pairing in this story? I'm still toying with the idea, if you want that pairing then please tell me.  
  
Vixen: It's pretty obvious why I saved your response for last. Before I dive in I want to thank you for another round of excellent questions. Please keep it up! This point will be revealed within this chapter Actually yes, but I'm not sure in what way yet. If you think that it should be romantic then let me know, but of course I reserve the final say for myself. I just want to see the reader's opinions. Yes, but his control of the cat fist isn't perfect yet. Eventually he may be able to use it at the same time as the other techniques. We'll just have to see what happens (I pretty much already know) Yes Mire did make a mistake, but he really didn't know much about Nabiki at that point. However between him and Captain Ginyu he is by far the most dangerous of Freezer and Babbiti's servants, you may just see what I mean this chapter. Freezer had his reasons for not just killing Raku. Remember that Maple was given permission to step in if his help was actually needed by the Supreme Kai. Freezer may just have suspected that something along those lines was the case.  
  
Authors note   
  
Actual story (No more interruptions)  
  
**************************************  
  
Three people were standing in an office that was well lighted by candles. One was a teenage boy with skin and hair that were lightly tinted with green and who only had small black pupils inside his eyes. Standing next to him was a full figured (think of the common anime female) girl with brown hair and cold calculating brown eyes. In the back of the room a figure could be seen wearing the classical villain black robes and who only had blue flames suspended where his eyes should have been.  
  
"So it would seem that you have made your choice." The figure said in a scratchy voice. "You realize that it is now too late for you to turn back."  
  
"Yeah we know it." Nabiki said with confidence that she wasn't feeling. She carefully examined what could be seen of his aura. "Completely black." She thought to himself. "So it means that his soul has been perverted somehow. Normally it wouldn't be possible for even the most evil of human kind to have a soul like that. Heck even Happosai's soul isn't that dark."  
  
"Then that is the way it has to be." The mage concluded. With a snap of his fingers all of the candles and Piccolo's lamp turned off, dropping the room into complete darkness.  
  
"Damn!" Piccolo yelled. In one motion he turned around grabbing Nabiki around the waist and dived out of the room. While leaving Nabiki felt a chill run along her stomach as if she had been touched by a magical power.  
  
It was completely dark in the hallway. "Light." Nabiki said calmly after Piccolo had set her down. A small ball of light left her hand and floated above the ground, illuminating the hallway. "I felt something in there." Nabiki said to Piccolo. "Something was reaching for me."  
  
"We have to keep our guard up." Piccolo said calmly while turning about slowly and looking around the hallway. "Mire's presence has completely disappeared. I have no idea what he's up to."  
  
"Aura!" Nabiki yelled in panic as a black form flitted out of the darkness at her. It reached out and made a grab for her bag which wasn't being protected by her spell. "Ha!" Piccolo yelled as he launched an energy attack at the creature. It seemingly had the substance of a shadow as it bent itself at an impossible angle to avoid the attack.  
  
"Shield!" Nabiki yelled as she held her hand forwards. It barely came up in time to stop the progress of the being as it bounced away only inches from her bag. Rising up his other hand Piccolo made another attempt at blasting the creature. This time the attack was successful and it fell to the ground in a pile of ashes.  
  
"How did you do that?" Nabiki asked curiously while turning to Piccolo.  
  
"How did I do what?" He asked gruffly while carefully turning and looking for more enemies.  
  
"That ki attack. You threw it so easily. It was easier for you then it ever was for Ranma." Nabiki responded.  
  
Piccolo laughed and shook his head. "You must not have met Ranma recently. The boy has become an incredible fighter, even by my standards. I'd say that he might even be almost a match for Goku."  
  
"Almost a match?" Nabiki asked curiously. "That doesn't sound like the Ranma I know."  
  
"You haven't met Goku." Piccolo said seriously. "No matter what happens he refuses to lose." He stopped moving and started to curse.  
  
"What's the problem?" Nabiki asked. "Did you figure something out?"  
  
"I'm getting frustrated." Piccolo admitted darkly. "He's just taking his time with us and wearing our nerves down. I say we leave before he tries something else."  
  
"But what about the students here?" Nabiki asked. "As much as I'd like to we can't just leave them here to die."  
  
"There was another mage in your house wasn't there?" Piccolo asked. "I could have sworn that I sensed two of you. Maybe you can contact the other one and have him help us."  
  
"Right." Nabiki said. "You're going to have to cover me for a moment while I contact her." Piccolo only nodded in response.  
  
Nabiki focused inside and pushed her mind outwards. She felt her spirit float upwards to the top of the school and then leave the building. She was flying over the rooftops of Nerima; the sun was beautifully set in the sky.  
  
Her spirit stopped.  
  
"What the hell?" She thought to herself. There was a low raspy chuckling from behind her. She turned to see the black robed figure floating in the air.  
  
"It's you." She hissed. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"You're caught in my web little girl." He whispered. "I knew that sooner or later you would go to that other wizard to try to get help. And you did exactly that, perfect. While you're held up here Piccolo will have to protect your inert body at the same time as himself. I'm afraid that the task will prove to be beyond him."  
  
"You apparently have no idea who you're dealing with." Nabiki said with disdain. "Magic that is related to the spirit and the mind is what I specialize in."  
  
"Is that so." Mire said in a low voice. "Well then girl we'll just see if you're able to get away. Time is on my side, I really only need a few minutes before it's done."  
  
**************************************  
  
After waiting for close to 30 seconds Piccolo could tell something was wrong. "What's taking you so long Nabiki?" He asked while looking around. "The sooner you get that girl here the better off we'll be."  
  
Three more shadows jumped out of the darkness aiming for Nabiki's bag. Piccolo picked her up and began to run at a rapid speed down the hallway. "Damn it Nabiki!" He yelled to the girl in his arms. "What the hell are you doing?!" The small light that she had conjured floated after her prone body.  
  
Turning the corner he saw a figure that was shrouded in white robes blocking his path. "Out of my way!" Piccolo yelled as he leaped forward desperately with a flying kick. The figure deftly knocked Piccolo's kick off path and at the same time clawed deeply into his leg. Piccolo landed on his feet and winced at the pain as his leg almost buckled under him.  
  
"Damn this weak human body." He thought to himself. He looked up at the figure and tried to get a look at his face. All he could see under the hood was darkness.  
  
"Don't these guys have any imagination?" Piccolo asked himself. Almost faster then he could follow the robed fighter launched himself forward and began to claw at him with his hands. With Nabiki in his arms all Piccolo could manage was backtracking to avoid the attacks. Within a few moments he found himself driven back to the corner that he had come from. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the shadows quickly approaching from his right.  
  
"Only one option left!" Piccolo yelled. In a single leap he flew through the ceilings of the next few floors and came out above the school into the light of the day. The sun was now high in the sky and shined brilliantly down upon the grey stone rooftop of the school. Piccolo carefully landed on the roof and set Nabiki on the ground.  
  
"I don't know what's going on." He said calmly while looking through her bag. "But it would be best if I took the dragon ball from you for now." He found the dragon ball and placed it in one of his pockets.  
  
"I should change back to my true form before he comes here." Piccolo thought to himself. "Now how did that work? I think I remember that hot water broke the transformation." He created a kettle of hot water and dumped it on himself. With a tingly feeling his form expanded into his larger Namekian size. Piccolo focused for a moment and changed back to his old clothes.  
  
"Much better." He said gruffly while moving his arms in circles. He paused and forced his leg to regenerate enough so that it was no longer bleeding. "Now I'm ready." He said confidently watching the hole he had made in the roof.  
  
As if he had been waiting for those words the figure dressed completely in white leaped through the hole and landed agilely on the ceiling. Because of the light of the sun his features were now much clearer. He was quite tall, almost as tall as Piccolo's Namekian form and had green slightly withered hands with pointed nails at the end of them. It looked like some symbol once been on his robe but had faded out because of the passage of time. Nothing could be discerned about his face because of the darkness cast by the hood. "Are you ready?" The figure asked in a low voice. "I guess we will see whether or not you are soon enough."  
  
"Yeah we'll see." Piccolo said. He went back into his fighting stance. "I can't let him hurt her." He thought to himself while eyeing Nabiki out of the corner of his eye. The man before him noticed and started to chuckle. "Concern for a human? That's not what I'd expect from the successor of Piccolo the demon king."  
  
"How did you know that?" Piccolo asked coldly.  
  
The figure shrugged. "You will find out soon enough. If you can actually draw blood then I'll tell you who I am."  
  
"It's a deal." Piccolo said seriously. The two opponents began to circle around each other slowly, trying to size up their adversary.  
  
"His stance seems familiar." Piccolo thought to himself while eyeing the white robed figure. "Something's bugging me about this guy that I can't put my finger on. If I can only draw his blood then this mystery will be solved." Deciding that the time was right both Piccolo and the other being threw themselves forwards to attack.  
  
**************************************  
  
Two men were standing in a broken rocky landscape facing an hourglass that was only beginning its transition. One was a large purple man with a black scar on his stomach and who was pulsing with a black energy. The other was a handsome young man with black hair and a pigtail who appeared to already be tired from previous conflict. Never-the-less a small confident smile was alight on his face as he watched the hourglass.  
  
"Captain Ginyu has amazingly little control over his energy." Raku thought to himself. "I guess that happens when your power level is vastly expanded with completely demonic energy. He's practically bursting at the seams; it shouldn't take much to turn his own energy against him." Raku pondered for a moment. "Now I just need some energy of my own to expand the spiral."  
  
Raku focused and aligned his mind with that of the world around him. "Please, I beg you." His words came quietly. "Lend me your power to destroy this evil."  
  
Nature heard his call. For those who knew what to look for wisps of energy began to lift out of everything and come to the one who would ask. Every blade of grass lent its energy, every fish of the sea and bird of the air. All living things gave a piece of themselves to aid the cause of removing the blight of demonic power that threatened their very existence.  
  
A ball of pure spiritual began to collect in front of Raku. Opening his eyes he could see the energy fluctuating even as it expanded in size. "It's very presence is being resisted." Raku realized. "Freezer's demonic power is trying to drive it away because of what it is."  
  
He looked over at where Captain Ginyu was standing facing the hourglass. His face was completely confident and he appeared to be humming a tune to himself. Closer inspection showed that his eyes were slowly turning red and were beginning to twitch. His body was pulsing with his energy and the black energy was fluctuating in waves around him.  
  
Two minutes before the top of the hourglass was completely empty the spirit bomb was roughly twice Raku's height in diameter. "That's all of the energy the earth can manage." Raku thought to himself. "No where close to being enough to handling Ginyu in a straight attack, but it won't have to. For what I need it should be more then enough."  
  
He looked at Captain Ginyu again. "It's time to begin." He thought with a smile. "Hey Captain Ginyu!" He yelled to the other man. "I'm going to create some decoration for when we fight! It would be a shame for such a dramatic showdown to take place in this mess."  
  
"Quite true." Captain Ginyu said with a smile. "Do whatever you feel is necessary."  
  
With his mind Raku forced layer upon layer of circles to spring up from the stone ground with Captain Ginyu as the center so that the radius of the last circle was half a mile. The stone circles started out as an inch above the ground at where Captain Ginyu was standing and became higher until they were a foot high at where Raku was standing.  
  
"I don't think that Ranma could handle doing something like this so quickly." Raku thought to himself. "But with Goku and Ranma's Joined minds something like this is easy."  
  
Captain Ginyu's energy was already falling into the pattern that the spiral stones had set up for him as it even began to rotate about him. Raku could feel the air pressure dropping even as the energy began its movement. The spiritual energy in front of him also began to fluctuate.  
  
"Maybe twenty seconds left." He thought to himself. "I have to do this right, there aren't going to be any other chances." With his mind he began to unravel the spiritual energy until just a few seconds later it resembled a large spring that was hovering just in front of him.  
  
The black energy surrounding Captain Ginyu flared in his anticipation of the attack. Raku looked up again at the hourglass as soon as he was finished with the spirit bomb.  
  
The top was empty.  
  
"It's time to die!" Captain Ginyu yelled as he turned to where Raku was standing. Pushing forwards both of his hands he unleashed a huge blast of black energy at the half-saiyajin. "Taste the power of the almighty Lord Freezer!"  
  
Unbeknownst to the apprentice mage the black energy began to spread out to resemble a spiral even as it left his hands. At Raku's command the huge amount of energy gathered from the people of the earth took a shape resembling that of a spring and positioned itself between him and his enemy. It stretched itself out to its full length to meet the incoming attack.  
  
"What are you doing?" Captain Ginyu yelled out with a laugh. "Do you actually expect that small bit of energy to stop me?"  
  
Raku smiled slightly as Ginyu's energy met his own. Quickly the demonic attack began to push back that of Raku's. After only a few feet however Ginyu's attack began to slow down and stopped completely at the point that the spring of spiritual energy was completely compressed.  
  
"Impossible." Captain Ginyu whispered in shock. "How did you do that?"  
  
"It's simple." Raku said confidently. "I eliminated all of the momentum of your attack by transferring it to a spiral motion with these circles and through use of a spring." He smiled cockily. "But there's one part of the spring that you've forgotten about."  
  
Before Captain Ginyu could ask the question was answered for him. The spring of yellow energy snapped back to its original position throwing the demonic power back at him.  
  
Captain Ginyu tried to move out of the way but found himself constricted by his own energy. "What the?!" He yelled in panic looking around. He could see the black energy raging about him unchecked in the circular patterns that Raku had created. The incoming energy spread apart at the front, as if it were hungry to eat the one who would dare try to control it.  
  
"Which is probably the case." Raku realized watching the exchange confidently. "From what I saw of Rate's energy I think it would be a mistake for any mortal to try to wield it. It wouldn't be long until they were gripped by the same insanity the demons have. Captain Ginyu must have been either desperate or a complete fool to try something like that."  
  
"Nooo!!!!!" Captain Ginyu yelled as the energy hit him head on and enveloped him. His face twisted at some horrible unknown pain and he collapsed to his knees.  
  
"I actually feel kind of bad for him." Raku thought as pity arose at the sight of the man. "Even with all of the things he's done he doesn't really deserve to have his soul devoured by that energy." His expression hardened. "But he brought it upon himself. When he asked a demon lord for help he knew what the risk was."  
  
The energy moved in upon Ginyu until his form completely disappeared in its midst. A horrible scream was all that could be heard from the endless darkness.  
  
Kami breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the scene that had passed. "Incredible." He said aloud. "Raku was actually able to do it."  
  
"Do what Kami?" Mr. Popo asked curiously from behind him.  
  
"He recognized the only weakness in Captain Ginyu's armor." Kami said. "He saw that great instability was the cost of great power when a mortal attempted to use powers that were vastly beyond him and turned it to his advantage. It was in this way that he was able to defeat Captain Ginyu."  
  
"You mean he won?!" Mr. Popo said excitedly. "This entire conflict is over?"  
  
Kami's face became thoughtful and he again began to watch the scene taking place on the earth below. "It's too early to say." He said simply. "Certainly he was overwhelmed by his own power but that doesn't mean that he's completely out of the fight. I can only hope that if he's alive he'll be sufficiently weakened by that attack for Raku to be able to defeat him."  
  
**************************************  
  
Akane was sitting in a small but comfortable tent with a look of deep concentration on her face. "I have to make this work." She thought to herself. "If what I heard is true then Ranma. I mean Raku will be in deep trouble." She finished that last thought with a hint of sadness in her brown eyes. Shaking that thought off she again began to concentrate.  
  
"I know that the door has to be in her somewhere." She thought. "Somehow Maple was able to lock it away to protect me from myself but I need to open it again. I need that power." She tried for a few more moments and then gave up in frustration. "Why couldn't I have just unleashed half of my power and then tried to control it?" She asked herself. She sighed, "Well I guess that I really didn't have time to think about it. I bet that if Ranma had been in my position he would have figured it out. Ranma always was excellent at figuring things out under pressure, not at all like me."  
  
She sadly brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Awaken the sleeping giant." She whispered to herself. "What could that voice possibly have meant by that? And who was that anyways, was that Maple with more of his cryptic riddles? I'm just so confused right now I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." A few tears began to roll down her face. Glancing over at the entrance to the tent Akane noticed a ceramic bowl filled with a still steaming brownish tea. "I'm glad that Phianta is so comforting." Akane said. "Maybe this tea of hers will help me think of something."  
  
She gingerly stood up and tested hers muscles. Finding everything in working order she walked over to the tea and carefully picked it up without spilling a drop and then returned to her original seat.  
  
She brought the bowl to her lips and sipped it lightly. "This is pretty good." She thought to herself in surprise as the pleasantly sweet tea that tasted of cinnamon sank into hers stomach with a gentle sensation. "Maybe if I ask Phianta she'll let me take some of this back home."  
  
Akane spent a few minutes in quiet thought gently drinking the Amazon tea. Gradually she could feel a calm come over her that hadn't been there before and she could feel her mind lighten as if it had lost some kind of weight. "This stuff is really amazing." She thought as she set the empty bowl besides her bed. Her eyes became serious and her face again tensed with concentration. "It's time to try to find it again." She thought to herself. Finding her center Akane carefully attempted to bring up the mental image of a door. After several more minutes of struggling she could make out an outline.  
  
"Almost have it." She whispered desperately trying to force the door into plainer view. She felt something inside her mind wrest the door way and again in disappeared.  
  
Akane sighed in disappointment and leaned back onto her hands. "I don't think that I'm going to be able to get at it." She realized. "Whatever Maple did to close off my magic he did an excellent job. There has to be another way to get the energy to help Raku." She pondered for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. "That's it." She said excitedly, leaping to her feet. "When I was healing Goku on that snake-like road I accidentally gave him some of my energy as well. Maybe I can convert my ki into magic!"  
  
She became downcast again. "But how?" She asked herself. "How could I do that?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter; I have to find a way."  
  
**************************************  
  
A young man of close to 15 years of age in appearance was calmly standing in a rocky and broken landscape. Near to him were two figures that were lying on the ground. Though they were still semi conscious they appeared to be frozen in time and appeared to be staring at where he was standing in shock.  
  
"Not much longer." Maple said to himself. "Right now I would guess that I'm maybe twenty minutes ahead of the present and it's getting closer all the time." He began to spin in circles surveying the landscape. "It's really been a lot of work helping this world out." He said. "Impending destruction first due to a demon attacking the minds of the earth's strongest defenders and then the greatest of the demon lords getting involved is kind of hard to deal with you know?"  
  
He paused for a moment as a look of slight pain came over his face. "She's trying it again." He realized. "Akane is trying to get her power back by wresting it away from me. I wonder if she realizes just how close we are." He chuckled. "I doubt it. Even though I'm more closely related to her then any member of her immediate family we don't share any blood at all. The kind of relation that we have is almost impossible for humans to spot." His face became thoughtful. "I just hope that she doesn't freak out when she discovers the truth about where the magical powers of her family came from."  
  
"What's happening?" He asked confusedly as a pulse of light began to come from his chest. Pulling his robe out in front of him he saw a small object on a silver chain around his neck glowing brightly. He gingerly pulled it out from under his robes and continued to examine it.  
  
"You just had to get involved didn't you?" He asked with a slight frown. "So what exactly are you up to?" The object which was now revealed to be a small icicle shaped crystal with a jagged part missing pulsed innocently. "You can't tell me that you're not up to something." Maple said sternly. "Whenever you pulse like that I know that you're talking to someone. Whenever you have a hand in whatever's going on things tend to get more complicated."  
  
It pulsed at him expressing a feeling of annoyance to which Maple rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. I'm one to talk about getting involved and making things more complicated. But at least I usually tell those that I talk to a good piece of what I know unlike someone who likes to speak in riddles."  
  
The shard shined rapidly for a moment as if it was laughing and Maple started to laugh along with it. "Look, just don't get anyone into trouble okay?" He said with a smile before tucking it again under his robe. He shook his head slightly. "Why on earth it would even care about what's going on is beyond me." He said with a shrug.  
  
He turned back to his surroundings and again began to examine them. "Eighteen minutes." He said confidently. "In eighteen minutes I'll be part of the central timeline again, I can hardly wait."  
  
**************************************  
  
Nabiki gingerly tested the limits of the soul-binding spell that was holding her spirit in place. "Pretty damn strong." She admitted to herself. "He was really ready for me."  
  
Mire floated confidently in the air in front of her. "Well, aren't you going to try something?" He asked in his scratchy voice. "Or are you just going to be stuck all day while the dragon ball is wrested away from Piccolo?"  
  
Nabiki ignored him as she continued to examine the spell that was binding her. "There has to be a weakness in this spell." She thought to herself. Looking up she saw a thin line extending out from something that the mage was holding in his left hand. Pretending not to notice it Nabiki returned to examining the spell surrounding her. "I should be able to cut this spell away at the source." She realized. "The trick will be in not letting him know what I'm up to." With her mind she carefully began to attack the spell as it was leaving his hand.  
  
"As long as we're going to be here for a while why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself girl." He said calmly. "I'm curious to know why you're called the ice queen of Furinkan High."  
  
"Might as well humor him, maybe it will take his attention off of what I'm doing." Nabiki thought to herself. Careful to keep her eyes off of where she was releasing herself she began to speak. "It's a reputation that I've actually worked hard to earn." She said calmly. "I've done everything that I could to pass myself off as a person with a cold heart so that I could make more money."  
  
"Was the sacrifice worth it?" Mire asked calmly. "You certainly don't have many friends. Was it really worth giving up the possibility of having friends for the sake of money?"  
  
Nabiki's jaw clenched. "That was a sacrifice that I was willing to make." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It was worth it for the funds I brought in. I made ten times as much as the average person my age."  
  
"I see I touched a sore spot." Mire said with a certain dark pleasure in his voice. "So you are a girl who was willing to give up friends for money. So why then didn't you accept my offer to buy the dragon ball? You would have been rich beyond your wildest dreams if only you had accepted."  
  
Nabiki raised her spiritual head airily. "To tell you the truth I only denied your offer because I thought that I could get more out of it somewhere else. I wanted to discover why you desired it so badly."  
  
Mire started to laugh, it was a horrible sound. Almost as if someone was dieing. "A true business person, very impressive. So you have a cold heart and know what you want, now that's something I can respect." The blue flames that he had for eyes flared more intensely. "So why don't you join me Ice Queen? I could give you an entire world of your own. You could destroy all of the life and recreate it in your own image. I would even be willing to give you this one if you wanted it. You would have all the riches that you could possibly desire."  
  
Nabiki found herself staring into his eyes. "He really could do that?" She thought to herself in awe. "An entire world of my own, what wouldn't I give for that?" She shook her head. "I have to concentrate." She said to herself sternly. "He's trying to influence my mind; I of all people should recognize what he's up too." She forced herself to stare into the chilling flames of his eyes while she continued to work on breaking his hold. "That won't work on me." She said with calmness that she wasn't feeling. "I won't let you trick me."  
  
He started to laugh. "But I already have my dear." He said with his voice dripping with smugness. "While you were ever so desperately sawing away at my spell that was binding you I was preparing a different one of even greater power." He held up both of his hands and gently pulled off his right glove to reveal a hand made completely of bone underneath that glistened white in the sunlight. On the palm of the hand a ball of black energy had already formed.  
  
"No time to waste!" Nabiki realized. With a final attack from her mind the spell that was binding her was broken. "Kasumi!" Her mind yelled out telepathically before she was enveloped by the black energy. She felt her consciousness slip away as she was overtaken by the magic.  
  
"She's a very sharp girl." Mire said with a smile while admiring her soul that was now within the small ball. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Ice Queen." He said while slipping the black glove back over his hand of bone.  
  
**************************************  
  
Kasumi looked up suddenly and dropped a plate that she had been holding, causing it to shatter against the ground. "That was Nabiki's voice." She said in shock. "She sounded like she was in pain."  
  
She noticed the plate that was lying on the ground. "Come together." She told it calmly. At her words the plate pieced itself back together and flew up into her waiting hands. She set it gently on the counter and then walked to the front door of the house and stepped into the beautiful daylight.  
  
"Now where is she?" Kasumi asked herself quietly. She carefully brought her hands together in front of her chest and sent her awareness outwards. "She's not anywhere in Tokyo." Kasumi said in shock. "She must be in danger." Her face became thoughtful. "She left for school only a few hours ago. I guess that would be the best place to start looking."  
  
"I'm going out for a while father." She called into the house. "Alright Kasumi." She heard his voice respond. Moving much quicker then her usual relaxed pace Kasumi stepped onto the sidewalk and began to walk towards Furinkan High.  
  
The robed man leaned back as if to kick Piccolo even as he was closing in. Piccolo moved to the side of the where the kick was aimed and leaped at him with his claws. The figure halted the momentum of the kick and ducked under Piccolo's attack and clawed him in the side. "It was a feint!" Piccolo realized. "Ha!" He yelled as he shot a blast of energy at point blank range causing the man in white to desperately bring up both of his arms to block.  
  
Piccolo leaped away from where the cloud of dust was floating off of the surface of the school. It wasn't long before a form materialized itself in the dust. Piccolo barely had time to raise his guard before the aggressor was on him clawing viciously. Piccolo held out both of his arms and while they were being clawed he grabbed the arms of the attacker. "Get away now." He said gloatingly even though the claws of the man he was holding were digging into his arms. Piccolo opened his mouth and a great deal of energy poured out targeted directly at the face of the man he was holding.  
  
In desperation to get away the man jerked one of his arms away from Piccolo's grip so hard that his forearm was ripped off from Piccolo's force. The blood dripped down from his arm as light green in the sunlight.  
  
Piccolo looked down at the arm and gasped in shock. It was completely green except for past the arm parts of the skin were actually pink. "This is a Nemekian arm." He said slowly. "It looks like Kami's."  
  
"Almost right." The man said calmly while releasing his other arm from Piccolo's grip. He paused and began to focus. Yelling he forced another arm to shoot out where his had been missing. He chuckled and backed a few steps away from Piccolo. "Well I guess that I'm honor bound to tell you who I am now." He said calmly. He reached up to his hood and pulled it back to reveal a Namekian face similar to Kami's. The difference was that his face was narrow and insidious looking and his eyes were tinted with yellow. A cruel smile filled his green face.  
  
"Impossible." Piccolo whispered while staring at him. "How could you be here? You're dead, Goku killed you."  
  
"I'm pleased that you remember me my child." He said. "So you remember your father Piccolo the demon king, I'm pleased of that. As to how it is I'm here." He cocked his head to one side creating an odd predator type of look. "Even though I gave up most of my spirit to you after I was killed some of it remained separate and began to float about this world. When the mage Mire came across me he gave me a new body and a new life so that I could take revenge."  
  
His face became angry and he began to walk towards Piccolo again steadily. "I had been hoping that you would take revenge for me but I can see that it didn't happen. Somehow your heart became soft because of the child of our worst enemy and you forgot about your purpose."  
  
Piccolo felt conflicting emotions boiling inside. "It's true that Gohan has changed something about me." He admitted to himself silently. "But that doesn't mean that I've given up on revenge does it? When all of this is over and the world is no longer threatened I'll be free to take it for myself."  
  
"So you just thought that you'd put it off for a little while." The demon king said with a sneer. "You know very well that you never intended any such thing. And what of this girl?" He motioned angrily to where Nabiki was lying on the ground. "Don't tell me that you're getting feelings for her too?!"  
  
"No, you're mistaken." Piccolo said with a growl. "I only care about protecting the dragon ball."  
  
"Your actions speak otherwise." Pressed his old self. "I noticed the way you carefully noted her position before we started fighting. It was as if you were careful to make sure that she'd be out of harms way. So tell me what you feel for her? Do you actually love her in the same way that you loved that child or are you allowing your human lust to influence your judgment?"  
  
"Nonsense!" Piccolo yelled. "You know as well as I that Namekians don't have a gender. How could I possibly feel anything of the sort for her?"  
  
"But you are a human now." The demon king said now much more quietly. "You sealed your fate as soon as you splashed yourself with the water of Jusenkyo that I had collected from there countless years ago. Whenever you splash yourself with cold water you will return to your human male form. It's permanent."  
  
"It's. permanent?" Piccolo asked in shock. "Damn, I shouldn't have been so reckless!" He yelled to himself. "I shouldn't have just tossed the water on myself because it was convenient at the time."  
  
"But it's not such a bad thing." Piccolo Daimao said. "I can't count the number of people that have come before me in hell because of their weak human lusts. Maybe if you knew what it was like by experiencing it with that girl you would be more able to judge."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Piccolo yelled. "I have no desire for anything like that!"  
  
"And with your beautiful human body." Piccolo Daimao continued. "It would be an easy thing for you to seduce many more women to their damnations. Imagine the power that you now possess."  
  
Piccolo's entire body was clenched and an aura of furious energy sprang up around him. His fists were so tight that green blood dripped down from them onto the ground. "Why don't you just return to hell where you belong?!" He yelled.  
  
In one motion he leaped at the older form of himself and prepared to strike a killing blow. "Have you forgotten that our souls are linked?" Piccolo Daimao asked calmly. Piccolo froze in mid-air. "What are you talking about?" He asked confusedly. "My soul and Kami's are linked."  
  
"And now mine as well." He said with an evil smile. "And now we are a trinity. A set of three beings all joined in the middle. If one of us dies then we all die."  
  
"Is he telling the truth?" Piccolo asked himself while staring into the yellow eyes of his predecessor. "Can I take that risk? If he's telling the truth then Kami and I would die if I killed him and then the dragon balls would be gone. But if he's wrong the he can do nothing to me since Mire has yet to make his wish. For the moment at least I'd be safe."  
  
With concern in his eyes he looked over at where the Nabiki was lying. "Where the hell is she?" He asked himself.  
  
"Worried about your woman?" Piccolo Daimao asked. "I believe that by now Mire has already trapped her soul and will be arriving shortly."  
  
"What?!" Piccolo asked, turning to him. "He was waiting for her?"  
  
"That's right." He said calmly. "He knew in advance that she would go to the other user of magic for help and prepared a trap for her. Soon he will be arriving with her soul in tow to use as leverage against you."  
  
Piccolo looked at him with anger written all over his face. "So how do you play into this?" He asked. "Why the hell did Mire bring you back to life and what do you want from me?"  
  
"His reason for returning me to life was so that I could prevent you from interfering with his plans." Piccolo Daimao said calmly. "And as for what I want with you it's actually quite simple. I intend to absorb you into myself and then to do what you could not. I will destroy Goku and seal Kami away and take this world for myself."  
  
"Absorb me?" Piccolo asked hesitantly. His eyes narrowed and became determined. "Never." He said in a low voice. "I would never allow that to happen. I am now the true demon king. I will defeat you and then take your power for my own so that I can protect the earth."  
  
"Don't you see what you've become?" His counterpart said in disgust while shaking his head. "Very well then my child. The winner of this match will take the power of the loser."  
  
A lone form was standing on a rocky outcropping watching a writhing mass of black energy. His face looked as if it was set in stone because of determination. His orange Chinese shirt and dark pants made dramatic waves across his body as the wind whipped through them. His black hair with its soft spikes and his pigtail gently rocked back and forth as they were caressed by the breeze. His blue eyes were soft with pity but his pupils shimmered in stoic desire to accomplish that which had to be done.  
  
"It's too late for you Ginyu." Raku said solemnly. "I could have warned you about asking a demon lord for help but you probably would have been too much of a fool to listen anyways. Even though you've done horrible things I don't want to kill you but you've given me no choice. It's time to end this."  
  
He brought his arms to the side of his body. "A single Kamehameha will be all it takes to defeat him while he's in this condition." Raku said calmly. "Kamehameha!" He brought both of his hands to the front of his body and released a blast of blue energy directly at the writhing form.  
  
It hit dead on throwing a great deal of dust into the air and completely obscuring the place where Captain Ginyu had been. "Right on." Raku said confidently. "Ginyu's power has completely disappeared and the dark energy is dispersing. My work here is done."  
  
He turned around and flew up into the air slowly, weighed down heavily by the battle that he had experienced. "It was a hard fight." He thought warily. "Both Goku and Ranma had sacrificed so much to allow me to exist. I still remember Ranma's regret over not telling Akane, it feels like it's burning in my mind. Now his regret is mine, and Goku and Ranma's losses are my losses. Now there's nothing for me to do but train and to become the perfect warrior that neither of them were capable of being on their own."  
  
His eyes began to shimmer slightly. "There will be no one who's my equal." He said, remembering Freezer's words. "No one on this world will be able to challenge me. From here on in it will be a lonely road. But I saw a great potential within Gohan, maybe someday he will be my equal. I can only hope."  
  
There was a loud blast behind him followed by a maniacal laughter. "Can't be!" Raku yelled turning around in shock. What he saw was Captain Ginyu standing straight up holding his arms at his sides with his head thrown back laughing. "His energy," Raku whispered, "He's not the same man that he was before."  
  
The possessed body turned its head to look Raku directly in the eyes. Though he felt no fear Raku couldn't help but shudder at what he saw in those eyes. They were red and burned with the desire to destroy; they burned with the power of insanity. There was no sign of Captain Ginyu anywhere in those hate filled orbs.  
  
"Now this is my true form." The being said before bursting out laughing again as if he had made some private joke. "I've taken the body of that fool for my own use and will now use it to destroy you."  
  
"Who are you?" Raku asked still in disbelief while lowering himself slowly to the ground. "Are you Freezer?"  
  
"No but that's a good guess." The creature said calmly. "I'm just someone who's out to finish what's been started. Freezer knew that Captain Ginyu would screw up and placed an inherent condition unrecognizable by Ginyu that when he did fail the energy would take his body for the sake of a single purpose."  
  
"And what is that purpose?" Raku asked calmly. "To destroy me?"  
  
The energy beast licked his lips. "That's part of it." He said with a deep smile. "I am to kill you after causing you as much torment as possible. So maybe once I horribly maim you I'll hunt down someone you care about and kill them before your eyes before finishing you off. Why don't you throw me a few ideas? I am only a few seconds old after all."  
  
"So what's in it for you?" Raku asked. "Once you finish your work here are you just going to puff into thin air and disappear? That's doesn't sound like a very good deal."  
  
Alternate Ginyu shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me; all I care about is my purpose." He shifted all of his weight onto his front leg and held up his arms to his sides in the now recognizable demonic fighting stance. "So are you ready little mortal?"  
  
Raku examined his stance and his eyes carefully. "He's completely nuts just like Rate was but there are no obvious weaknesses." Raku noted. "Unlike Ginyu he has complete control over the energy so I can't count on using it against him like before. In terms of power he's still roughly sixty or seventy times greater then me so there's no way I can compete with him in face to face conflict. His stance shows that he doesn't care whether or not he sustains injuries so maybe I could impale him as he approaches with the Yamasen-ken. I only hope that I get enough time."  
  
He didn't. Before Raku could even finish the thought he felt a burning pain in his gut as the demonic creature drove its hand into him. "I didn't even notice that he was moving before he was already here." Raku thought to himself in shock. "No time for screwing around."  
  
"Rrraaagghhhh!" Raku yelled as he forced the air surrounding the demon to be ripped away from his position. The Ginyu beast found itself completely surrounded by a vacuum globe as Raku held back the air with his mind.  
  
"What do you think of that?" Raku asked in a low voice while he spat out a bit of blood. "Do you have a way to get out of that one?"  
  
The nameless monster paused curiously and began to turn in circles while carefully examining the barrier. He held up both of his hands to the edge and began to trace the side of the dome. "Impressive." He said calmly. "But surely that's not everything?"  
  
"No." Raku agreed. "I recycled what was left of the energy from the spirit bomb just in case something like this happened." Creating a slight gap in the barrier he threw what was left of the pure spiritual energy directly inside where it exploded outwards towards the edges of the dome completely enveloping the lone figure within. But instead of a scream of pain he heard a laugh of pleasure.  
  
"What is he doing?" Raku asked in confusion while staring the energy which was exploding over and over again resembling a small star. A small bit of black energy could be made out near the outside of the explosion and an instant later all of the energy turned complete dark.  
  
"That energy is such an easy thing to convert to what I can use." The evil being inside said confidently. "People are naturally evil after all so it's simple to corrupt their spiritual power."  
  
"Air crush!" Raku said while releasing his hold. With a sucking sound followed by a large crash all of the air rushed into Ginyu's position with rock crushing force. The black energy was driven into his body and the already tattered armor that he was wearing was further disintegrated so that flowers had to be edited in to cover certain parts of his body.  
  
"No use." He said calmly while standing perfectly still. "I suppose that I shouldn't waste anymore time and just get along with the thrashing already." Before Raku had time to react he felt something hit him in the back of the head while at the same time something else hit him on the same spot in the stomach. Raku coughed blood as he collapsed to his knees.  
  
"I'm out of ideas." He realized. "I don't think that there's anything else I can do but die with honor." He defiantly raised his head to look into the red eyes that were burning with desire for the incoming goal.  
  
"So are you ready to die little mortal?" Ginyu asked with a smile.  
  
**************************************  
  
"I have to figure out how to make this work!" Akane practically yelled while pulling at her hair in frustration. "I know it's possible but how did I do it before?" She paused and went deep into thought.  
  
"If I remember correctly then I wasn't actually thinking about it as it was happening." She said now calm. "I was trying to heal him and my magical energy was running low so without realizing it I started to call upon my ki energy. So maybe the secret is not to think about it."  
  
She felt the desire for expedience build up inside her. "Raku is in trouble." She realized. "I have to go to help him now." She found her center and focused her energy there. Forming the image that had been given to her before by the unknown force she attempted to force herself to go to that place.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"This has to work!" Akane yelled to herself with tears already flowing from her face. "I have to make this work!" Focusing again she poured as much energy as she could muster into her effort.  
  
An instant later her body disappeared into thin air.  
  
**************************************  
  
Maple looked up slightly as he felt something inside him shift. "Akane's power just took a major dip." He commented in alarm. "Was she attempting to use magic while her powers were sealed away? She doesn't have enough ki energy for anything more then just the basic spells; she could kill herself if she's not careful." He looked down the front of his robe in annoyance. "You don't have anything to do with this do you?" He asked sternly. The crystal hanging from his chest blinked innocently a few times before becoming completely dark. Maple sighed and looked up while shrugging. "Well, what can you do?" He asked the air. "There's nothing for me but waiting right now." He glanced at something that was around his wrist. "Ten more minutes." He said calmly.  
  
**************************************  
  
Piccolo launched himself towards his evil predecessor with both of his claws held in front of his body.  
  
"Somewhat direct don't you think?" Piccolo Daimao asked with a smile that twisted his face. In a deft move he dodged to the side and threw a blast of energy at Piccolo as he went past him. Piccolo spun about quickly and knocked the attack to the side where it made contact with the school and blew a hole in the roof and in the same motion returned his own blast of energy.  
  
This time Piccolo Daimao made no motion to dodge and allowed the attack to hit him head on. "What is he doing?" Piccolo asked in shock upon seeing the look of triumph on his face immediately before contact. It didn't take long for him to figure it out as he felt a blast of searing pain on his torso that crumpled him to his knees. Looking up he saw Piccolo Daimao standing gloatingly over him.  
  
"How did you do that?" Piccolo croaked out. "Well actually it's quite simple." The demon king responded. "Our souls are connected to each other's and to Kami's as well. Therefore it's a simple thing for magic to cause an attack that would have hit me to hit you instead." With a smile on his face he raised one of his fists and punched himself across the face.  
  
With a shout of pain Piccolo's head snapped to the side as the blow made contact. Raising his hand to his face he could feel a deep bruise already forming there. Looking back up at the demon king he could see that thus far he was completely uninjured.  
  
"I don't suppose that it goes two ways." Piccolo said with a grim smile.  
  
Piccolo Daimao shrugged and started to laugh. "No it doesn't." He said. "I have the privilege of being the original Piccolo and therefore you can't transfer damage to me in the same way." His yellow eyes filled with desire as he looked down at his new self below him. "So why not give me your power?" He whispered. "With your strength I would be able to accomplish everything that you have ever desired! It would be such a wonderful thing for you to experience. I could rule this world if only you would give me your help!"  
  
"I have to buy time to heal myself." Piccolo thought to himself. "All I need from him are a few seconds." His eyes met those of his former self. "I refuse." He said flatly. "We are so alike that if I fused with you my consciousness would disappear and then I wouldn't be able to enjoy our victories." He frowned noticeably. "Besides, I am no longer certain that I wish to rule this world. I've discovered that it holds properties that before I had never known of. Before I take anymore actions I wish to discover what the meanings of these things are."  
  
Piccolo Daimao scowled at him. "So you really have fallen in love, how disgusting. You of all people should know that what is called love is just another form of weakness. I will take your body and then purge all of this nonsense from you so that you can be free just like in the past."  
  
"Not likely." Piccolo grunted as he completed the regeneration of his torso and face. He conjured a bucket of water in his left hand and dumped it on himself, triggering his human transformation. A moment later his clothing fell loosely around him and he shrunk it to fit his smaller human form.  
  
"What is that?" The evil Namekian asked curiously. "Do you think that your human form can accomplish what your demon form cannot?"  
  
"It should be more then enough." Piccolo said gruffly. He paused as he gathered yellow energy in his finger which he was holding to his forehead. "Special Beam Canon!" He yelled as a spiral of yellow energy left his finger heading towards his older self.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Piccolo Daimao asked almost in amazement as the attack approached him. "Attack return." He said under his breath as he activated the magic to return the attack and then confidently waited for it to strike him.  
  
This time it actually did strike him as it created a huge hole in his stomach and went out the other side. "How?" He gasped as he fell to his knees.  
  
"You got overconfident." Piccolo said with a smile. "In this body we don't share the same connection that we did before so that simple spell won't work. However if I kill you Kami will suffer the same result and the dragon balls will disappear. So that means that there's only one way to make sure that you disappear for good." He conjured a teakettle filled with steaming water and dumped it on himself. Pausing only to make his clothes larger he walked towards the older version of himself who was still on his knees.  
  
"You have taken the victory." Piccolo Daimao said in a gasp of pain. "But if you absorb me then hate will pollute your heart once again. You will forget how to love. Is this something that you really want?"  
  
"I'll take that chance." Piccolo said with a frown. "Even if I do forget I'm certain that Gohan would be able to teach me again. Also I'm beginning to see that girl in a different light. Maybe she'll be able to help me as well."  
  
Piccolo Daimao lowered his head. "Then take my power." He hissed. "But realize that even once I'm gone I will take my vengeance some day. I promise you that." With those words he lowered his head and Piccolo placed his hand upon it. His body turned into something resembling energy and he disappeared into Piccolo's hand.  
  
At that moment Piccolo's muscles bulged outwards and his aura flared about him. "This power." He whispered. "This power is incredible!" He moved his arms in circles and tried throwing a few punches and kicks.  
  
"I never expected the incredible surge in power that fusing with him would give me." Piccolo said to himself. "With this strength I should be even vastly more powerful then either Nappa or Vegita, what a rush."  
  
He turned to look at where Nabiki was lying on the ground. "I still don't know what's happening with her." He said calmly. "I hope that Mire plays his hand soon, I'm getting tired of waiting."  
  
Kasumi frowned (not an expression commonly seen) as she gently ran her hand along the fence that was outside of Furinkan high school. "I can sense the residue of an evil spell of great power." She said to herself calmly. She closed her eyes and focused herself. "There is a being that possesses powers that are quite dark on the roof of this building." She thought. "Maybe he would know something of what happened to Nabiki."  
  
"Teleport." She said gently. As soon as the words were spoken her body disappeared from where it had been leaving not a trace.  
  
**************************************  
  
A young woman appeared on the roof where Piccolo was watching Nabiki. Looking over at her Piccolo saw that she had long brown hair with brown eyes and her face was at first confused and then filled with concern as she ran to Nabiki's side.  
  
"Are you alright Nabiki?" She asked as she gently lifted up the girls head and looked into her eyes. She touched two of her fingers to Nabiki's neck and held them there for a moment. "Her pulse is normal enough although a bit slowed." Kasumi said quietly. "Her body is alive but I'm afraid that her soul is somewhere else at the moment."  
  
She looked up at Piccolo. "What happened to her?" Kasumi asked calmly. "Do you know anything about this?"  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat. "Her soul was captured by an evil mage by the name of Mire when she attempted to the help of someone at her house." He said. "It's probably being held somewhere else." He looked back and forth between Nabiki and Kasumi. "They must be sisters." He thought to himself. "So, you must be the one that Nabiki was attempting to call."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "I heard her voice just a few minutes ago." She said simply. "The poor girl was asking me for help. She was probably already under attack." She sighed and returned her gaze to her younger sister. "I suppose that there's nothing we can do but wait." She said quietly.  
  
They didn't have to wait as long as they might have expected. Within a minute Mire's form materialized itself in front of them on the opposite side of the building. "I'm so pleased to see that you won Piccolo." He said in his scratchy voice. "I would have been disappointed at any other result."  
  
"Right." Piccolo said in annoyance. "Now what have you done with Nabiki's soul?"  
  
"I have it right here." Mire said confidently while lifting a small ball of black energy up for them to see.  
  
Kasumi gasped and took a few steps towards the mage stopping only when he drew the ball closer to his body. She peered intently at it for a moment before nodding. "That is definitely Nabiki's soul." She said confidently. She sternly looked up at the mage. "Please release her." She said firmly. "Nabiki is a sweet girl who would never wish harm upon another. I don't know why you would imprison her like this."  
  
"This reason is simple." Mire said calmly. "That man has something I want." He pointed at Piccolo. "And unless he gives it to me I will destroy her soul." He turned fully to face Piccolo. "Give me the dragon ball." He hissed. "Or she will face a fate that's worse then death."  
  
Piccolo stood stoically facing him for a moment. "No." He said finally.  
  
Kasumi gasped. "How can you just give up on her like that?" She asked in shock. "You can't just turn your back on her."  
  
Piccolo shook his head slightly before speaking. "You don't understand so butt out." He turned again to Mire. "Even if you do kill her we can wish her back with the dragon balls so I don't see why you think that you have any leverage. If you somehow were able to acquire them then this entire universe would likely be in danger so I don't think that's an acceptable option."  
  
Mire chuckled lightly. "You overestimate their power." He whispered. "After what I do to her soul Nabiki will never be as she was before even if she is wished back. She'll merely be a monster in human clothing. The power of the dragon is limited by the power of its creator and trust me when I say that Kami cannot undo what I will do."  
  
"He's telling the truth." Kasumi said quietly. "He has the appearance of one who has completely given himself to powers of darkness. He could easily have the power to pervert a human soul beyond all recognition."  
  
"The girl speaks wisely Piccolo." Mire said coolly. "I would suggest that you listen to her advice."  
  
Piccolo appeared to be going through an internal struggle. "What will you wish for?" He said finally. "What will you request of the dragon?"  
  
"Only information." Mire said. "I will wish for the location for a certain object that may be of some value to me later on. Even if I acquire this object it is unlikely that I will trouble the earth afterwards."  
  
"I can't decide." Piccolo shouted to himself. "It's obvious what must be done for the good of the earth but I don't know if that's the best course. No one deserves the kind of fate that this man is describing." He looked over at where Nabiki was lying. "She looks peaceful, as if she was sleeping." He thought to himself. "I remember another one who looked so peaceful when they were asleep."  
  
An image of a sleeping Gohan came into his head. Piccolo put his hand onto the image and remembered his words. "I won't let anything happen to you kid." He remembered. "I promise." Those words ringed through his mind again and again.  
  
"What has that child done to me?" Piccolo asked himself in frustration. "How is it that I can feel love for another considering who I am?" He looked over at where Nabiki was lying. "And now that human girl Nabiki as well." An image of her cold face looking at him came into his mind. "Is it possible that Gohan has ruined me and forced me to change my view of humans in general? Never before would I have cared for this girl if it wasn't for him. Already I can feel my feelings for her growing. Now that I'm a human as well maybe someday we could even possibly be. friends." The last thought struck him as odd. "Friends with a human, a physically weak one at that. What an odd concept. But her magical powers are impressive; maybe she can teach me a few things about how to expand my own powers." Another thought drifted into his head, one that he refused to acknowledge. "And maybe someday we can be more then friends."  
  
Kasumi was looking at Piccolo with concern but smiled when she saw something in his eyes. "I'm sure that you will make the right decision." She said kindly. "Please bring Nabiki home after you are done here. I'll be waiting for your and her safe return."  
  
She looked up at Mire sternly. "Please sir. Once you are through here never bother any of us again."  
  
Mire nodded curtly. "I will avoid bothering you." He said in his scratchy voice. "If only Piccolo yields that which I desire."  
  
"Teleport." Kasumi said in a low voice. A moment later she disappeared into thin air.  
  
"So have you made your decision?" The mage asked darkly. "Will you choose for this girl's soul to be destroyed or will you yield the dragon ball? It is now completely up to you."  
  
Piccolo's face showed his inner struggle for just a moment longer before he sighed. He reached into his cape and removed the dragon ball and held it out before him. "First return the girl's soul." He said firmly.  
  
Mire started to laugh. "Of course. But remember that if you betray me you will not be able to stop me from enacting revenge against her." He released the darkness in his hand and it drifted away revealing a small ball of a pure light. It hovered for a moment almost as if it were indecisive before it flew into the body of the girl that was lying on the ground. She twitched a few times and then was still. "Now the dragon ball." Mire demanded.  
  
Piccolo tossed the ball the short distance between them before it stopped and hovered in the air in front of the mage. "Take it and go." Piccolo said angrily.  
  
The blue flames began to burn even brighter. "It's beautiful." Mire said almost in wonder. "It will grant me what I wish. I thank you demon king." He said to Piccolo. "Enjoy your time that you spend with this girl." He disappeared in a burst of energy.  
  
Piccolo slowly walked over to where Nabiki was lying and knelt down in front of her. "I hope that I didn't just endanger the universe for the sake of one human girl." He said to himself. But despite everything he somehow knew that it was worth it.  
  
**************************************  
  
The monster stopped his hand as a burst of energy alerted him to a new presence. Turning his head he saw a young girl wearing golden robes with silver earrings who appeared ready to topple from exhaustion.  
  
Akane's eyes filled with horror as she took in the scene that was before her. "It's exactly like the vision." She said to herself quietly. Her eyes filled with rage. "Get away from him you monster!" She yelled defiantly to the large brutish being whose hand was still poised in mid strike. She paused as she realized that he was completely naked and quickly turned her eyes away so that she couldn't see him. "Maybe not exactly like the vision." She thought to herself.  
  
Raku couldn't believe his eyes. "Akane." He gasped out. "What are you doing here? This is no place for you, you must leave immediately." With the exertion of those words he coughed out blood onto the stone ground and had to put his hands onto the ground to support himself.  
  
"No, I refuse to leave you!" Akane yelled as she ran towards him. With an amused smile on his face the one who once was Captain Ginyu took a few steps back. "No, get back Akane!" Raku yelled in protest. "You're only endangering yourself by being here! Let me handle this guy, I can do it." Those last words were spoken with a quiet desperation that filled his entire face.  
  
Akane slowed to a stop as she became lost in his blue eyes that were bursting with conflicting emotions. Her face became set and determined. "I can't do that." She whispered. "Because I know that Ranma is part of you. Even if it's impossible for us to be together I refuse to stand back and let you fight alone. Never again will I let you fight to defend me while I stand back helpless. Somehow fate has seen fit to give the ability to help you fight, so please," her brown eyes began to shimmer and became desperately pleading, "Please let me help you."  
  
Raku's face began to twist with his internal struggle. Finally he forced a nod and grimaced with the exertion. "Just get yourself out of here afterwards okay?" He whispered.  
  
Akane nodded in gratitude. She covered the last of the distance between herself and him and placed both of her hands upon his stomach.  
  
"The damage he's received is extraordinary." She thought to herself with concern. "And I have no choice but to use my own energy to heal him. I can't tell him but I may end up killing myself to accomplish this." She bit her lower lip. "But since I can't have Ranma in this life anyways then maybe that's not such a bad thing."  
  
"It's a little too early to start thinking like that don't you think?" A kind voice asked in her mind. "Who are you?" Akane asked in confusion before she gasped in remembrance. "You're the one from before who told me how to come here! Are you going to help?!" She didn't notice Raku's look of concern as she began to speak with herself.  
  
The voice ignored the question. "Clear your mind." It said simply. "Make ready your body for my power and it will be channeled through you."  
  
"I suppose that there's no choice." Akane thought to herself. "I shouldn't allow myself to die unless there's no other way, Ranma wouldn't want that". She nodded and cleared her mind with concentration. Before long she could feel a great deal of energy spring forth from inside her and flood her entire body. Gasping with the effort it was all she could do to keep the energy focused within her so that she could steadily release it.  
  
"Healing touch." She whispered as she poured the energy out through her hand. Raku's stomach reacted instantly as it began to heal but the spell didn't stop there. It wrapped itself across his entire body and filled him with strength. The stream of power continued to move through her until Raku nodded to her that he was fine.  
  
Akane sighed as the power drained out of her back to the same place that it had come from. "Who was that?" She asked herself in confusion. "I'm going to ask Maple as soon as I see him again where that voice is coming from."  
  
Raku returned to his feet and tested out his arms. "I'm much stronger then I was before." He thought to himself. He looked up to where his enemy was standing with a confident smile on his face. "But still no match for him. He probably allowed Akane to heal me so that he could torment me for longer."  
  
He looked down at the girl who was now sitting on the ground. "I can't believe how much she's changed." He thought to himself. "And where on earth did all of her new powers come from? I suppose that I can only be thankful that they appeared at all. If I survive this I'll need to ask her about this."  
  
"Akane, it's time for you to leave." He said firmly. "Thank you for your help." Akane nodded slowly and returned unsteadily to her feet only to lose her balance and collapse forwards. Raku quickly caught her and then held her gently in his arms. Akane looked up into her eyes and caught her breath. "His eyes are so much like Ranma's." She realized.  
  
Raku shook his head in sadness as he saw the expression on her face. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "But that is impossible now. Please just leave and let me handle this."  
  
Nodding in sadness Akane turned around and began to walk away from the conflict. "I'll need to rest for a moment before I have the energy to leave." She realized.  
  
"Leaving our little party so soon?" The evil voice rang out. "I think that's rather rude don't you?"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Raku yelled. "I'm your enemy now!"  
  
The monster laughed. "Yes you are, but I was commanded to attack your heart as well as your body. And that girl," he motion to where Akane was trudging away, "that girl is the perfect weapon to use against you. So now she dies."  
  
Raku and Akane's eyes both filled in horror at those words and everything seemed to slow down as the ravager rose up both of his hands and discharged a column of black of black energy. Raku tried to move in the way to intercept the attack or take it for her or anything but there wasn't enough time and he could only watch in horror as it shot past his position. He turned around slowly to see the attack closing the distance with Akane as she brought up both of her exhausted arms in a feeble attempt to defend herself. Many emotions flashed across her eyes. First was a sense of surprise mingled with horror. Following that was a sense of outrage at her helplessness. Finally was a look of acceptance. As the energy closed the distance with her wind from its wake made her clothing and her robes blow wildly about and dark shadows were cast across her face which clearly showed the changing emotions.  
  
Raku didn't have time to even scream as he saw the girl that both Goku and Ranma had cared for in some way disappear in a burst of black energy. The energy through a great deal of dust into the air and Raku just watched it float gently to the ground in a desperate hope that she would be there when it cleared.  
  
All he saw was an empty crater.  
  
"Well I suppose that's that." The monster said with a smile. "So do you volunteer to go next Raku?"  
  
"She gone." Raku whispered to himself. "Akane's dead." At that moment he felt his emotions inside himself twisting and turning. He remembered when Ranma had first met her in the Tendo dojo and how he had thought that she was so cute before their first fight. Memories of their adventures through the following crazy months flooded back to him and how as a doll she had saved him from Saffron's fireball. With the help of Goku he had finally learned that he loved her during their trials of the Joining. He recalled how she had fought to save him even when his mind had already been taken by the demon lord Rate. He then remembered Goku's first meeting with her when she had healed him on Snake Way. Goku had instantly loved her although not in a romantic way. He found love for her in the same way that he loved all of his friends, in a manner so uniquely pure and chaste that only one with the heart of a child could muster it.  
  
When Goku and Ranma had Joined their emotions and feelings had Joined as well. What Raku felt now for Akane was now a kind of love that covered every part of the spectrum. At the same time he loved her with a teenage male's hope for romance and for the desire of a simple friend that time could be passed with. In this instance his love for her was made complete, neither Goku nor Ranma could have managed this kind of love on their own.  
  
All Raku could see was the empty crater before him, the mocking voice of the monster behind him never registered. With the realization that she was gone he could feel something from his soul break free and flood his entire body filling it with rage. It was a beautiful, perfect rage that was more magnificent than anything he had ever felt before. It flooded every pore of his body and he could feel every muscle bulge outwards with the sheer magnitude of its power. He vaguely registered that he was yelling loudly and that electricity was filling the air around him but he didn't care, all that he was aware of was the loss he was feeling from Akane's death. He could feel the pigtail that had been touching his neck jump upwards at some hidden command and reach for the air behind him. Indeed the rage was so great that with nowhere else to go it burst upwards into his hair filling even that with energy.  
  
**************************************  
  
Three beings were present in a broken rocky landscape. One was a young man with black hair and a pony who was badly injured. Another was a girl who was a few years younger with black hair and appeared to be extremely tired. The third was a large purple alien who was standing uncaringly naked while he watched the two with amusement.  
  
The girl turned away as soon as she laid eyes on him and approached the injured man in concern even though she was so tired that she could barely stand. He told her to stop but changed her mind after she spoke a few words with shimmering eyes. The girl then walked up to him and placed one of her hands on his stomach. A few moments later a gentle golden light began to leave her hand and entered his body which healed all of his injuries almost on contact.  
  
Once the man was fully healed he stood up and spoke a few words to the girl. In compliance she attempted to stand up but collapsed against the man who caught her in his arms. After a few more words she began to walk away but was caught and killed by a blast of black energy from the large purple man.  
  
"Well I suppose that's that." He said with a smile. "So do you volunteer to go next Raku?"  
  
The man identified as Raku stared in shock at the crater where the girl had been standing a moment before. "She's gone." He whispered. "Akane's dead."  
  
In a moment his sorrow passed and his expression became filled with fury. "Rrrraagghhhhh!!!" He yelled as his eyes turned upwards into his head and began completely white. Wind picked up around him and began to swirl his clothes about as an aura of electricity surrounded him. His muscles started to pulse and become harder and his hair began to reach desperately for the sky as if it were seeking something. Suddenly it turned completely golden and shimmered for a moment before it returned to its original color. Again it turned gold and spiked itself out above his head as the pigtail tied by the dragon hair turned completely golden and spiked out all over the place behind him.  
  
A few seconds later the transformation was complete and Raku was standing still with his arms at his sides while his golden aura shimmered about him. He appeared to be slightly taller though that may have been because of the fierce expression that had taken his face. His blue irises had faded somewhat and his black pupils had turned a blueish green. His soft spikes were now much sharper as they practically leaped off of his head and were now a golden color though his golden bangs still hung off of the side of his face. His pigtail was angled off of his back so that it wasn't quite horizontal with the ground and was also golden and spiky. His muscles were much larger then before and appeared as though rocks had been shoved under them at some point in the past. Needless to say his appearance would have been suitable for a villain as well as for a hero.  
  
"This is a complication." The incarnated power said with a frown on his face. "But does that actually make you any stronger? I am indeed curious to find out."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Raku said seriously. "I don't have any idea what happened to me but you'll be the first to see." With those words his golden aura flared about him to an even greater size. "You'll pay for what you've done!" He yelled in fury. At the sound of his voice alone the ground below the monster began to crack apart.  
  
**************************************  
  
On a dark planet far away there was a small structure of obviously alien build that was wrapped in shadows. Inside the building inside a large but simple room two thrones were sitting next to each other with one almost twice the size of the other. In the smaller throne a small yellow creature with a sickly type appearance and who was wearing robes was sitting with a nervous expression on his face. Pacing to and fro in the room was a being almost twice the size of the smaller. This one was albino white with his skin almost having the appearance of metal and large sections of his skin were colored purple. His face was visibly frustrated and indentations could be seen in the ground where he had lashed out his tail in frustration.  
  
"What is the problem Freezer?" Babbiti asked nervously. "Has something happened on earth that we should be concerned with?"  
  
Freezer paused and turned his cold red eyes in Babbiti's direction. "Can't you feel it?" He said. "Even from here it's obvious what has happened."  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm not as sensitive to the physical energy of mortals as you are Freezer." Babbiti said, trying to hide his nervousness. "Maybe you could tell me what has happened?"  
  
Freezer raised one of his hands and a small computer terminal rose out of the ground in front of Babbiti. "Use the long distance scanner and see if there's anything interesting about what's happening on earth." He said simply.  
  
Babbiti typed a few things on the computer and waited for a moment. "Well," he began, "I see Captain Ginyu's power has vastly increased because of the boost you gave him but that's to be expected."  
  
"Keep looking." Freezer said impatiently while snapping his tail onto the ground again.  
  
"What, impossible!" Babbiti said with his eyes almost bugging out of his head. "There's a power here that's as great as the being that you loaned your power, no it's even greater!"  
  
"That's right." Freezer said. "The power of that cursed Raku has just increased so much that his may even be close to rivaling mine."  
  
"But how could his strength become so much greater in such a short amount of time?" Babbiti asked in a panic.  
  
Freezer's eyes narrowed. "It's because he achieved the transformation of the super-saiyajin, believed by almost the entire race to be a legend. But I knew that it was real, that was the reason that I destroyed the planet once it was no longer a use to me and that was the reason that I ordered the earth to be destroyed. I suppose that I was too late."  
  
"How did you know that it was real?" Babbiti asked in nervous curiosity.  
  
"Because only once before has my physical form been banished from the mortal plane." Freezer replied. "And that was when it was destroyed by a super-saiyajin that had lived 1000 years ago. I took solace in that he had to destroy himself in order to defeat me but it is still the only defeat that I have ever suffered." He clenched his hands. "For the time being we should leave the earth alone and hatch a plan so that we can destroy it."  
  
"What of Vegita?" Babbiti asked. "He lived through the attack and even now is on his way back to one of our bases on the outskirts of the empire. Should we have him destroyed as well?"  
  
Freezer lowered his head in thought for a moment. "I think I have it." He said in a victorious smile. "Don't you have the power to control those who have an evil heart and bring out their true powers?"  
  
The small mage nodded. "Yes that is one of my powers." He said. "Are you suggesting that I control Vegita and then use him to destroy the earth? But how would he have enough power to defeat a super-saiyajin?"  
  
"Simple." Freezer said. "We'll just have to activate his transformation. After you control him I want you to use your magic and put him into super intensive training. With each session take him to within an inch of his life, members of the saiyajin race seem to get a power up of from that. Once he too is a super-saiyajin he will be more then capable of achieving this goal."  
  
Babbiti nodded as an evil smile came to his face and he stood up from his throne. "That is an excellent plan Freezer." He said. "Now if you don't mind I have some other business to attend to. When Vegita arrives I will make sure to control him and bring out his powers."  
  
He started to hover towards the door before Freezer spoke to him again. "Babbiti, I have a question for you." Freezer said calmly.  
  
"What would that be esteemed greatest of the demon lords?" Babbiti asked as he turned around.  
  
"When will you be ready to release the creature of destruction from his prison?" Freezer asked calmly.  
  
Babbiti looked thoughtful. "It will take me at least ten years or maybe even longer." He said. "The seal that my father placed on it is very complex you know. I'm not even entirely sure where in space it's currently located."  
  
Freezer nodded. "And what of your first apprentice Mire, is he any closer to discovering the location of the Reality Shard?"  
  
"I will make sure to contact him soon to discover the status of his mission." Babbiti said. "If he has discovered its whereabouts from the dragon balls we will know of it soon enough. I will see you soon Freezer." He added as he turned and hovered out of the door.  
  
As soon as he left Freezer narrowed his eyes and removed all light from the room so that he was standing in complete darkness. Only his red burning eyes could be seen hovering there in the black.  
  
"With the appearance of a new super-saiyajin things have become complicated." Freezer thought to himself. "And still I am unaware as to whether that damn mage Maple is involved or not. There are simply too many unknowns to take any rash actions at this time; I must wait for an opening."  
  
**************************************  
  
In a small comfortable looking room a young boy was lying asleep on a bed. His body looked badly bruised and battered and he was covered with numerous cut marks. As if he had been splashed with cold water he began to shift back and forth on the bed uncomfortably before he sat up with a start, breathing heavily.  
  
"What happened?" He asked himself. "The last thing I can remember is fighting Captain Ginyu and then after that. nothing." He raised his head and began to stare into space. "I can sense two incredible energies." He thought. "One is horribly dark and the other." His eyes widened in disbelief before a smile filled his entire face. "The other is my father, and his power is absolutely incredible! But wait, I can sense Ranma's power too." His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "So are Ranma and my father fighting together against Captain Ginyu?"  
  
"Oh Gohan are you finally up?" A voice asked in concern. Gohan looked over to see Mr. Popo standing at the entrance of the room.  
  
"I guess so." Gohan said simply. "I have a bad headache though."  
  
"Here, drink this." Mr. Popo said gently while bringing a small steaming cup over next to his bed. "This will make you feel much better."  
  
"Thank you." Gohan said accepting the drink. He took a sip of the liquid and felt warmth spreading through his body. Almost instantly the aches and pains that were filling his entire body became dulled and the pain in his head eased.  
  
"I'm so glad to see that you're okay Gohan." Mr. Popo said. "But I'm surprised that you woke up so early. It was only twenty minutes ago when Kami brought you here with the communication stone that Raku had given you."  
  
"That was only twenty minutes ago?" Gohan asked in confusion. "Hey wait a minute, who's Raku?"  
  
"Raku is the joined form of your father and Ranma." Popo said.  
  
"The joined form?" Gohan asked. "What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"That means that they are now one person with the combined strength and intelligence of the two of them." Mr. Popo said.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow they sure got strong after they joined. As Raku they have to be at least 100 times stronger then Ranma was when he beat Nappa."  
  
Mr. Popo shook his head in confusion. "Originally Raku was only five or six times stronger then Ranma. I'm not sure what could have happened to increase his power beyond that."  
  
Gohan's eyes became determined and he began to move to get out of bed. "I have to go help him." He said seriously but was stopped when Mr. Popo put his hands on his knees.  
  
"You know as well as I that Ranma and your father are capable of taking care of themselves." Mr. Popo said sternly. "What you need right now is rest."  
  
Gohan shook his head and looked at Mr. Popo desperately. "Please, he could be in danger because of me." He said. "I need to help him."  
  
"Do you really have such little faith in your father Gohan?" Mr. Popo asked.  
  
His words caused Gohan to pause and think for a moment. "I guess your right." Gohan said grudgingly. "But I hate to have to stay here and not be able to help him."  
  
"I understand how you feel Gohan." Mr. Popo responded. "On occasion I too become frustrated that I am not strong enough to help. But like I said before all you need right now is rest, please lay back down." With those words he turned around and left the room after closing the door leaving Gohan alone with his frustration.  
  
Mr. Popo continued to walk down a few hallways until he came out onto the outside platform of the lookout. He saw Kami standing at the edge of the lookout staring down at the earth below.  
  
"Is there any news Kami?" Mr. Popo asked his master as he walked up to stand next to him.  
  
"Yes, a lot has happened." Kami said. "As you already know Freezer had landed on earth for a short time and transferred a portion of his power to Captain Ginyu, making him vastly stronger then Raku. When Raku's power was almost completely gone someone with holy magical powers came to him and restored his powers. Within a few moments I felt a great rage in his soul and his power exploded to become even greater then that of Captain Ginyu. I can't explain where his sudden burst of energy has come from."  
  
"But all that matters is that it's there right?" Mr. Popo asked. "Now he'll have the strength to defeat Captain Ginyu and save the earth."  
  
Kami sighed. "Perhaps I'm looking into this too much but I'm concerned as to Raku's ability to handle this new found power. It's so much greater then anything that this world has ever seen before. But if anyone's capable of handling it then it's the joined form of Goku and Ranma. So all we can do now is wait and hope."  
  
Kami's eyes widened slightly and he turned quickly to look behind him.  
  
"Is there something there Kami?" Mr. Popo asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Kami stared at a moment at a spot in the shadows before sighing and turning around. "No there's nothing wrong. It's just that for a moment I thought that someone was there."  
  
Together the god of the earth and his devoted helper stared at the planet below them where so many struggles were taking place.  
  
**************************************  
  
It was a comfortable looking but small hut that was residing on an island. Inside the front door there was a kitchen where an odd assortment of people was sitting around a table while a woman with black hair was cooking. In this group there were two men, one woman and a cat and a pig.  
  
"Is the food ready yet?" An old man asked who was wearing sunglasses and had a long beard asked.  
  
"Now please be patient Master Roshi." The woman with the black hair responded as she skillfully flipped a few of the eggs over. "They'll be ready in a moment."  
  
"It was very kind for you to let us stay here Master Roshi." The large man who was currently taking up one side of the table said.  
  
"Not like I had any choice." Master Roshi responded. "So Bulma." He said while turning to the woman. "Do you know why exactly Piccolo would be looking for the dragon balls?"  
  
"I have no idea." Bulma said while leaning back in her chair. "But then again I've never known what he was up to. A wish was made only a few days ago but maybe he thinks that if he can collect them now he'll be able to make another one."  
  
"Piccolo's never done anything that doesn't make sense." Master Roshi said seriously.  
  
"I hope that Goku's alright." Chi-chi sighed to herself morosely while flipping the eggs once again.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about Goku." Master Roshi said seriously. "I think that right now he's more then capable of taking care of himself."  
  
"What do you mean Master?" Ox King asked curiously.  
  
Master Roshi sighed. "I've always had a six sense when it comes to Goku and I can tell that right now he's on earth and more powerful then he's ever been before."  
  
"What, are you serious?!" Chi-chi yelled while abandoning the food she was making. While she was choking Master Roshi Oolong ran over to the pan that flipped over in a panic to save the eggs from the burner by turning into a giant spatula.  
  
"Tell me, where is he?!" Chi-chi yelled while choking the legendary master. Ox King ran to the other side of the table and began to struggle to release his master from his daughter. "Please calm down Honey!" He said as he tried to pull her hands away.  
  
Chi-chi appeared to calm down a little and allowed herself to be pulled away. "So where is he?" She asked angrily, as if she were about to attack again.  
  
Master Roshi gasped for a few moments while his face gradually returned to its normal color. "That way." He pointed to his left. "Maybe a thousand miles. But any martial artist who has control of their energy in this entire world can feel his presence, it's that enormous."  
  
"So why didn't you say so?" Chi-chi asked. "Let's go right now!"  
  
"Wait a moment." Master Roshi said seriously. "He's not the same as he was before."  
  
"What do you mean not the same?" Chi-chi asked while turning back to him.  
  
"He's still Goku but I can sense that there's someone else there with him. It's almost as if two people are standing in once place at the same time."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." Bulma said curiously. "How could two people be in one place at one time?"  
  
Master Roshi shook his head. "I have no idea." He said seriously. "But it's undeniable. Furthermore I can sense that there's someone else there with him whose power is almost as great as his. We may be in trouble if we go."  
  
"I don't care, I want to see him!" Chi-chi yelled.  
  
"I agree, I think we should go." Bulma said calmly. "And in any case it's a heck of a lot better then sitting around here. I'm starting to get kind of bored."  
  
Bulma pulled a small capsule out of one of her pockets and walked outside where she threw it onto the ground, transforming it into a bus that had wings.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Chi-chi yelled as she ran outside to the air bus.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Master Roshi said as he walked outside. "I don't like the way the power that's opposing Goku feels. Its darkness is even greater then that of the original Piccolo. Perhaps it's another creature from hell."  
  
Inside the pig was eating the breakfast so hastily left behind by everyone else as the cat left to join its friends.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Seven minutes remaining." Maple commented while looking at something that was around his wrist. "Only seven more minutes until they catch up with me."  
  
His face twisted in pain and he collapsed to one of his knees. "What's happening?" He asked in a hushed breath before his eyes lifted in realization. "Pause!" He yelled. A moment later the cloud of pain left his face and he returned to his feet.  
  
"Her soul is fluctuating wildly within her body." He realized. "She must be facing her death, that's the only kind of situation that would cause her to respond like this." He opened up the front of his robe and peered inside. "Are you responsible for this?" Something on his chest pulsed a few times. He frowned in annoyance. "Well I guess that it's my responsibility to clean up after you again. Why does it always turn out like this?"  
  
He lifted his face up to look into the sky and held his hands in front of his body palm up. "Please come to your future and join me." He said calmly while a holy magical energy flared about his body. The magic began to condense and a human form materialized into his arms.  
  
He kept his arms gently wrapped about the body of the teenage girl that he was holding while examining her face. "Not conscious." He said quietly. "She must have fainted at the same moment that the attack made contact." He sighed. "Well I suppose that it's for the best. Sleep well young one." He said while he shifted his arms to better support her head. "You've certainly earned your rest. It will be several years before the earth is truly in need for your services. But for now please just rest, when you wake your magic will be with you and you will be whole."  
  
He looked up into the air as if he noticed something for the first time. "You can continue now." He said calmly. At his words the frozen past again began to creep forwards at its normal pace.  
  
**************************************  
  
Piccolo paused in mid air while holding the sleeping girl in his arms and turned to examine the sky. He was currently in his human form and was dressed in his typical white cloak and turban along with the rest of the outfit. While he was watching storm clouds were already sweeping across the sky and throwing out lightning in a storm that was obviously unnatural even to an untrained observer.  
  
"So he's summoning the eternal dragon." Piccolo thought to himself. His face twisted with anger. "Damn, I shouldn't have traded the dragon ball for the soul of some human girl." He turned to look accusingly at Nabiki whom he was holding in his arms.  
  
His face softened somewhat when he saw her peaceful expression. "Maybe she was worth it." He said softly. His face became thoughtful as he stared at his face and he blushed as some foreign thought entered his head. "No never, such a thing would be impossible!" He yelled out.  
  
He continued to fly far above the city. "I can't allow such thoughts to enter my head; it is unfitting for someone who doesn't even have a gender." He thought to himself. "But my. predecessor said that I am permanently stricken with the ability to change into a human male with the touch of cold water. Which means that.." He again looked at the girl he was holding before shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"Never!" He yelled. "I would never do such a thing! The very thought disgusts me." He again paused as Nabiki shifted in his arms. "I should quiet down so that I don't wake her." He realized.  
  
He flew so that he was above the Tendo household and then quickly and gracefully flew down to the planets surface. He landed deftly in the yard and walked up to the front door. "Be in peace Nabiki." He said quietly. "You would be better off if you never got to know me." He slowly set her down on the door step and turned to leave.  
  
Within two steps the door slid open and Piccolo came to a halt. "Ah, you must be the guest that Kasumi told us about." He heard a male voice say. "Thank you for bringing Nabiki back to us safely."  
  
Piccolo turned and examined the speaker. He was a middle aged man with black hair and a black mustache who was wearing a martial arts gi. Currently he had a kind expression on his face.  
  
"You're welcome." Piccolo said seriously. "Now if you don't mind it's time for me to leave."  
  
"No, I insist that you at least stay for dinner." The man said. "Kasumi has told us that you're the reason that Nabiki is safe and well. Your place has already been set."  
  
"No thank you, I have no need for what you call food." Piccolo said before his stomach began to grumble wildly. He blushed slightly and looked down to examine the ground. "Damn human hunger." He thought to himself angrily. His face became thoughtful. "Well, I might as well give food a try."  
  
He turned to face the man in front of him. "Very well then, I accept your offer."  
  
He smiled wildly. "I'm pleased to hear that. Oh allow me to introduce myself. I am Soun Tendo, and your name is?"  
  
"Piccolo." He said.  
  
"Very well then, right this way Mr. Piccolo." Mr. Tendo said as he picked up Nabiki off the ground and turned into the house. He smiled happily down at his daughter.  
  
Piccolo paused for a moment before stepping into the house and turned around to look up into the sky. Dark clouds seemed to sweep across the horizon and within about twenty seconds the previously bright and beautiful day had given way to one that was as dark as night. "Mire is summoning the eternal dragon." Piccolo thought to himself before clenching his fists. "And I didn't stop him when I had the chance." He shook his head. "No, I've been over this once before. I made the right decision." He turned and walked into the house.  
  
**************************************  
  
Thank you so much for your help Ranko! I still appreciate it! 


	12. Joining 12: Saga draws to a close

Joining 12: Saga draws to a close Written April 2003  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun. Is anyone bothering to read this thing anymore? If you are then you're wasting you're time because I'm not making any changes to it.  
  
"I miss it like I miss my own feces!" David Hable  
  
"Never trust a girl, she might actually be telling the truth." BB  
  
Authors note: Sorry about the long wait. I was just finishing up final exams at college but now that my freshmen year is over with I can get back to work! Now it's time for me to long-windingly respond to questions and comments  
  
C. Rose and RLB71797: Sorry about the lack of scene breaks. On my computer I always included six or seven spaces between every section but they apparently don't show up on Fanfiction.net. For this chapter I included asterisk between every scene change, I really hope they show up. If they do I'll replace all of the earlier chapters with those as well.  
  
Kinai: Thanks for pointing out just how clueless Piccolo would really be ^_^. We'll just see what happens next.  
  
Final-Fan: As you may have already noticed with Vixen's review, Raku is indeed still cursed. The transformation showed up for a brief time earlier when he was hit by Ginyu's water crush spell. As for the tenaciousness of the curse, that just might play into something more important later.  
  
Psycho King: Well I couldn't help myself. I like the idea of a super- saiyajin Raku as much as the next guy. Plus that gives room for even more interesting events to take place. Yeah, I know a Piccolo and Nabiki pairing is kind of odd. Unlike most things I kind of made it happen on the spur of the moment. It might not turn out to be a pairing though; I'll do whatever I feel like at the time.  
  
Safire Ranmako: Vegeta is currently on his way back to that little planet that he went to in order to recover along the normal progression of dragon ball z. However what happens once he gets there should be very interesting indeed.  
  
Flameraven: Don't think that Babbiti and Freezer are the same villains that they were in the original series. Freezer being an ancient demon is a little different from being some spoiled little super powered alien. And as for Babbiti. Well he's probably still a moron. We'll just have to see what happens.  
  
Vixen: Well, I'm saving the longest for last. Thanks for pointing out those missing words. I especially love the second one: "The power of that cursed Raku has just increased so much that his may even be close to rivaling." It sounds like a badly translated Japanese sub!  
  
Thank you again for all of your questions. This time most of them will actually be answered within this chapter so I'll just let you read without ruining anything. As for your question considering the canon of dragon ball z, I'll just tell you how I see things. The extent of the dragon's power and not its versatility is what's defined by Kami's power. Therefore it can use its energy for anything as opposed to Kami who can only use his in specific ways. Within the context of this story assume that the dragon is capable of using wishes that are made to it as if they were spells, thus making much more efficient use of its power then Kami is capable of.  
****************************  
  
An unending green road was suspended above a mass of yellow clouds and below a clear blue sky. Off in the distance two figures could be seen running full tilt down the road. Closer inspection showed that they were men. One of them was wearing an orange gi and had black spiky hair with a scar across his face. The other was a bald muscular man who was wearing no shirt and who had a third eye above the other two. On the back of the muscular man a childlike man with completely white skin could be seen. The two men who were running were already breathing heavily.  
  
"Just how long is this road supposed to be?" Yamcha asked between gasps for breaths. "It feels like it's going on forever."  
  
"Well King Yemna did say that it was over 100,000 miles long." Tien responded. "But if this King Kai is as powerful as he says I just know that the training will be worth it."  
  
The small white man on his back considered for a moment for piping in. "I agree with you Tien. I think that it would be worth a little trouble to receive training from someone as powerful as this King Kai's supposed to be."  
  
They continued in silence for a moment longer before Tien came screeching to a halt. His eyes were wide in shock and he turned around to stare at the path that they had just come down.  
  
"What is it?" Yamcha asked his friend. "Did Nappa escape from Hell and come to follow us?"  
  
"No, it's not Nappa." Tien whispered. "It's someone even stronger then him."  
  
"What, stronger?!" Chaot-zu yelled from his back. He quickly removed himself in order to fly above path. "Is he coming here Tien?"  
  
"Yes he is." Tien said with a growl. "He should be here in only a few seconds at the speed he's going."  
  
He was right. In only a few moments a blue energy could be seen flaring in the distance. "Get ready you guys!" Yamcha yelled while leaning back on his base leg and bringing his hands up to a fighting position. Their faces filled with tension as the blue energy flared brighter and brighter. Finally it stopped in front of them to reveal a small man who was bald and was wearing an orange gi identical to that of the man already on the path.  
  
"What's the big deal guys?" Krillin asked causing the three of them to face fault onto the path.  
  
"That was you the whole time?!" Tien yelled while leaping off ground. "When did you get so powerful, you put Nappa to shame!" Yamcha and Chaot- zu nodded their heads while slowly picking themselves up off the ground.  
  
Krillin rubbed the back of his head and chuckled while blushing slightly at his words. "I just trained really hard." He said with a smile before a frown overtook his face. "A lot has happened since you guys died and unfortunately I was killed before I could see the end of it."  
  
"Well we have plenty of time for your explanation." Yamcha said while walking up to him. He put one hand on Krillin's shoulder. "I'm just surprised to see how radical your powers have become. You might even be able to give that Vegita a good fight right now!"  
  
"Maybe you can explain on the way to King Kai's place Krillin." Tien said with a smile. "I have a feeling that you won't be breathing as hard as the rest of us on the way there. Just start from the beginning and tell us all about what happened.  
  
Krillin nodded. "I'll be happy to guys. Well, let's get moving."  
  
Together the three of them began to run down the path and into the distance.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Two figures were facing each other as a storm gathered in the sky and rage all about them. One man was a large and decidedly nude alien who was completely surrounded by an all consuming aura of darkness. The other was a much smaller man who was no less intimidating who had golden spiky hair with a flaring golden aura. His face was filled with unwritten fury as he surveyed the man in front of him. The cloudy and dark sky seemed strangely symbolic of the storm that was playing itself out in his eyes. A dramatic wind blew between them throwing dust and pebbles into the air. A suspenseful music began to play lightly somewhere in the distance. Once again the scene was perfectly set.  
  
"You'll pay!" Raku yelled while leaping forward from his position. The rocks under his feet cracked and flew apart at the force of his steps. He cleared the distance in a single leap and punched Captain Ginyu directly in the stomach.  
  
The alien's eyes widened in surprise at the force of the blow and coughed up blood while slightly keeling over. His eyes refocused on the man that was below him. His lips twisted to a smile as he brought his hands together and attempted to bash the head of the smaller man.  
  
In a smooth motion the half-saiyajin stepped out of the way of his attack and punched his clenched fists, redirecting all of the force of his attack back into his own torso. This time Captain Ginyu couldn't keep on his feet and he collapsed to his knees. Raku's face was wrathful as he stared down at the monster and his fists were clenched so hard that a single drop of blood dribbled down from his hand and landed on the ground. His golden aura made a buzzing sound as it continued to move about him.  
  
"You've done horrible things Ginyu, if you even are him any more." Raku said in a cold voice. "Ever since you came here all you've done is kill and bully those around you. Now you've sacrificed your soul to a demon and killed one of the people on this world that I cared for. All hope for redemption is now gone. There will be no mercy."  
  
"A very pretty speech Raku." The monster hissed while crawling backwards on his knees. "But I am born from a single purpose which is to destroy you. You will not find me so easy to defeat. Ha!" With a single hand he launched a huge column of solid back energy.  
  
"Too simple." Raku said before he leaped out of the way of the attack. With a cruel smile on his face Ginyu twisted his hands and his energy shifted its path to fly directly at Raku's back.  
  
Raku shook his head as the attack rapidly approached him. "You just don't get it do you Ginyu?" He said to his enemy. In a rapid motion he dodged to side and allowed the energy to pass. Ginyu's eyes widened like a deer in the head lights of a car as his own attack hit him head on throwing a cloud of dust into the air.  
  
"Before you can hope to control your enemy you must first learn to control yourself." Raku said. "That's the first lesson that a martial artist learns before they ever begin their training. Strength is worthless unless you can control it. Freezer's power in your hands isn't power at all, it's pathetic and weak."  
  
"Shut up!" Ginyu yelled in rage. A monstrous aura of black exploded outwards from him. "The only purpose of my existence is to destroy you! I will not fail! It's time to pull out Freezer's full power!" He clenched his fists to his side and began to scream while his muscles pulsed and his energy raged about him.  
  
"Is raising your power level the best you can do Ginyu?" Raku asked. "You already know that it's worthless to try to overwhelm me with strength."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Ginyu said as his energy continued to grow. "But you can't say the same thing about your precious world!" With those words he planted both of his hands on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raku asked in alarm. "Are you mad?"  
  
"I've already told you the only thing that I care about." Ginyu said with a feral grin. "Raaghh!" Black energy filled his hands and began to spill outwards to erupt through the surface of the earth  
  
"I have to stop him!" Raku thought to himself as the dark light played off of his eyes. "But how, I can't get there in time, but there has to be a way!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The sun blazed in the sky above the endless waves of the ocean below. In the midst of the water there was a small deserted island with only a few trees to provide shade against the great heat. On the small island a figure wearing black robes which seemed to suck in the light was standing still and examining a group of small orange balls that were lying on the ground. The balls pulsed with an eerie light as if they were awaiting some hidden command.  
  
"At last they are all together." Mire said to himself, his scratchy voice dripping with triumph. "Now the time has come to summon the eternal dragon to find the location of that which I desire most."  
  
"Arise Eternal Dragon!" He yelled to the dragon balls. After those words were spoken the balls began to flare with a light of greater intensity then the sun. As if that light was a catalyst storm clouds began to roll in out of nowhere and the waves were swept up so that they were lapping at the mages feet. One who was observant would notice that the water parted a mere centimeter from his boots, never touching them.  
  
From the balls a serpentine shape arose and began to stretch for the sky. Higher and higher it rose and became greater in size until the top of it was well above the clouds themselves. After only a few moments it was a huge green Chinese style dragon and was staring below at the mage who had summoned it.  
  
"I am the Eternal Dragon." It announced in a thundering voice. "As I will grant you any one wish, but I warn you that there will be only one. So ask!"  
  
"Eternal Dragon," Mire began, "I wish to know the location of the Reality Shard!"  
  
The dragon paused for a moment, as if it were deep in thought. "Your question is difficult." The dragon said. "However it will be granted." A great of energy surrounded the dragon and its eyes grew vacant as it extended its soul outwards.  
  
Five minutes later its gaze again returned to the mage who was standing below it. "It is in the future of this world." The dragon said simply.  
  
"In the future?" Mire asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes. The artifact of which you speak is in the possession of an arch mage of great holy power who is exactly eight minutes in the future of this world. Now that your wish is granted I will return to my sleep." After saying that the dragon balls split apart and each one flew in a different direction across the seemingly endless waters.  
  
"So it's true then." Mire said to himself thoughtfully. "The care of the artifact the Reality Shard was placed in the care of Mapleticiracianerfilintian, the leader of the mages that protect the barrier between the dimensions. I don't believe that Master Babbiti will be pleased to hear of this. Now it will be much more difficult for us to acquire. Teleport." He finished. With that word his body disappeared leaving the lone island again to be deserted.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Two men sat across from each other in a small but comfortable Japanese dining room. One was a middle aged man who was somewhat overweight who was dressed in a white gi and hand a white clothe covering his bald head. Across from him was a young human teenager with slightly green skin and somewhat pointed ears who was wearing a school uniform. Both of them were sitting on their knees and appeared to be slightly uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"How the hell did I get myself into this situation?" Piccolo growled to himself. "Here I am sitting in a human home eating food. I don't have any ideas how their mannerisms or traditions work and I want to be careful not to give myself away. I guess my best bet would be to imitate those around me."  
  
"I apologize for keeping you waiting Mr. Piccolo." Mr. Tendo said as he walked into the room and took a seat at the end of the table. "I placed Nabiki on her bed and Kasumi has already arranged for Dr. Tofu to make a house call later tonight. It is very kind of him to do this for us. Oh I apologize; this is Mr. Saotome, another guest in my home." He motioned to the middle aged man sitting across from Piccolo.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Mr. Saotome said as he bowed to Piccolo. Piccolo nodded and bowed slightly as well.  
  
"Saotome." Piccolo thought to himself while eyeing the man across from him. "I think that he might be related to Ranma in someway. His ki is vastly lower then Ranma's but it's very similar.  
  
"So am I right in saying that you're a martial artist Piccolo?" Mr. Tendo asked him.  
  
Piccolo looked over at him. "I have studied it in the past." He said. "And I have achieved a decent amount of skill." "No need to tell these weaklings that I could destroy this world that we're sitting on." He thought to himself with a smirk.  
  
Mr. Tendo nodded slightly. "I thought so, it was obvious from the way you moved. Well if you're looking for martial arts then you've come to the right place. Nerima has become a center for martial arts. Mr. Saotome actually is a martial artist as well along with his son Ranma. They've developed quite a high level of skill."  
  
Genma continued to look at the boy sitting across from him. "Something isn't right about this guy." He thought to himself. "Something about his ki is wrong but I can't quite put my finger on what."  
  
"The food is ready." Kasumi said pleasantly as she walked into the kitchen holding a pot in her hands. She then continued to fill up everyone's bowls with noodles and pass them around before finally sitting down herself to eat on the opposite end of the table. Outside the dark and cloudy day noticeably began to clear up.  
  
"I suppose that Mire's wish is completed." Piccolo thought to himself as he noticed the greater light coming into the house. "I suppose that it's good that this world is still in one piece." He smirked to himself. He looked down at his chopsticks in disdain. "Now how the hell am I supposed to use these things?" He awkwardly picked them up in the same way that he saw the others doing and tried to get a handle on a few noodles.  
  
"So where are you from Mr. Piccolo?" Mr. Tendo asked politely while setting down his bowl for a moment.  
  
"I'm an exchange student from America." Piccolo responded while dropping a noodle an inch from his face. "Shit." He thought to himself.  
  
"I can see that you're not use to those yet." Mr. Tendo said with a smile. Piccolo shrugged in response.  
  
"So just how much time have you spent doing martial arts?" Genma asked in a serious voice.  
  
Piccolo looked up at him curiously. "I haven't really spent any time in official training. I guess you could say that my style of fighting has always just come naturally to me." He grinned in triumph as he successfully maneuvered some noodles to his mouth. "This tastes really good!" He said in surprise.  
  
"Why thank you." Kasumi said brightly with a smile. "The secret is in how you boil the water, it can't be too hot or too cold but just right."  
  
"I had no idea that human food could taste so good." Piccolo thought to himself in private pleasure. "Maybe having a human body isn't such a bad thing after all."  
  
"A natural style?" Mr. Tendo asked in confusion. "So you've never had a sensei? I've heard of people who've taught themselves to fight before but I've never thought that unofficial training could be as good as martial arts. But it's obvious just by how you move that you have impressive skill."  
  
"He can figure that out without the ability to sense power levels?" Piccolo asked himself. "Maybe I should give these humans more credit." "So how do you tell how strong someone is just by looking at them?" He asked.  
  
Mr. Tendo smiled and leaned forward slightly. "It has to do with how they hold themselves." He said simply. "You move with confidence and grace. It's easy to see that you're very skilled in some kind of martial art."  
  
"I agree." Genma concurred. "I wouldn't mind seeing a demonstration of this natural style of yours." His eyes narrowed in slight suspicion.  
  
"He's on to the fact that I'm not like a regular human." Piccolo thought to himself as he eyed the man across the table. "He's actually quite strong, maybe seven or eight times more powerful then a regular human; but I don't think that he sees the full extent of my superiority. It would be best if I could hide as much as possible."  
  
"Another time perhaps." He said gruffly. "I was in quite a scuffle earlier today and I feel the need for rest. Would tomorrow morning be soon enough for you?"  
  
Genma nodded in agreement. "Yes, tomorrow morning would be just fine."  
  
**********************************  
  
She found herself trapped in an utter darkness, a darkness that was so cold that it was freezing to the touch. "Where am I?" She asked herself. "Is this. Hell?" She brought her hands up to the darkness, trying to touch it, trying to find where it ended. Her hands only met empty air that on her mind felt heavier then lead weights.  
  
In this vast darkness she felt her mind shifting, beginning to change. "Hold it together girl." She scolded herself. "You've never been one to let a little darkness scare you now have you? You have to hold yourself together; you just need to remember how you got into this mess in the first place."  
  
She pushed her mind, struggling to remember something anything. Suddenly an image of a pair of cold blue fires came burning into her mind. "Mire." She hissed. "Mire put me here!" The rest of her memories came flooding back to her. She was Nabiki, the ice queen of Furinkan high and a born user of magic. Another image returned to her, one of a cute guy about her age with greenish skin. "Piccolo." She breathed. "He's expecting me to contact Kasumi, he needs my help!"  
  
She again turned in circles, examining the darkness. "But my soul was trapped." She remembered. With a frustrated frown on her face she sat on what seemed to be the ground and clutched her legs to her chest. "Damn, I guess that I can't do anything to help him from in here. I really hope that he's okay."  
  
Her eyes widened in alarm. "Wait a second, am I actually concerned about him? I'm the one whose soul is trapped, why should I be thinking about him at a time like this? Don't tell me that I'm actually interested in him." She shook her head in rejection. "A ridiculous idea." She concluded coolly. "Me actually interested in a guy. Besides even if I did like him and he liked me back then I would scare him off soon enough like all of the others. The idea of something happening between us is simply impossible."  
  
Even with those words a slight hope still somehow budded in her chest and she gripped onto it with all her strength in an attempt to fight off the insanity caused by the darkness pressing in upon her. Eventually she could feel the darkness lift from around her.  
  
"Is it over, am I free?" She asked in shocked joy. Before she could receive her answer she felt an overwhelming exhaustion like nothing she's ever felt before flood in upon her.  
  
***************  
  
The black energy continued to pour out of his hands towards the world that was suspended helplessly below while a grin of triumph filled his face. "This is where you lose Raku!" Ginyu yelled gloatingly. "Now watch your precious world disappear!"  
  
"Wait a second." Raku thought to himself as he desperately stared at the earth's destruction seeping from the hands of the demon consumed mad man. "Space is finite, maybe I can find a way to destroy it or rip it somehow. But how can I get something sharp enough to rip space?" A feral presence presented itself in his mind.  
  
"Perfect." Raku thought to himself with a smile. "Well, here goes." "Reeeeeeoooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" He yelled in a high pitched screech as he forced his hands into claw like shapes. His eyes focused in front of him and his pupils lengthened to become cat-like as his claws pulsed intensely with a golden light. He then pushed them out ahead of himself and forced them apart desperately. In that instant all of space suddenly stood still as a ripping sound vibrated so greatly that the earth itself resonated its sound.  
  
Raku stared to where his hands had just been. Hovering in the air was what almost appeared to be some kind of tunnel that a horrible black energy was pouring through. "You've seen your last day Ginyu!" He yelled in triumph. "Now, Kamehameha!"  
  
A beautiful golden light erupted from his hands and flew into the tunnel. Almost instantly it made contact mid way with the black energy and the two began to fight desperately for dominance. The fight caused the rip to grow wider and wider until it was so large that Raku himself could have walked through it.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" Ginyu screamed in shock. "That's impossible!"  
  
"If you knew who I was then you would never say that to me Ginyu!" Raku yelled. "This isn't good." He thought to himself. "This rip is getting too large; if this carries on for much longer it might consume the earth anyways! I have to finish it now!"  
  
Hesitantly with his arm shaking Raku brought his right arm away from the Kamehameha leaving his left arm alone to handle the attack. "Are you a fool?" Ginyu gloated. "Do you think that you can beat me with only one arm?" With a grunt he intensified his attack and practically dropped Raku to his knees.  
  
"You're the fool." Raku said with a strained smile that was cocky yet quiet. "In your haste to destroy me with force you missed the most obvious solution of all." He slowly but deliberately pointed his right palm towards Captain Ginyu.  
  
Ginyu's insane eyes widened in understanding. "No," He whispered. "Impossible!"  
  
"Mokou Takabisha!" Raku yelled causing a huge beam of blue energy to erupt from his right arm. Unable to release his own attack the alien could only stare at it in panic as it approached. "Noooo!" He yelled as he was caught from the side by the energy which literally picked him up and sent him flying into a nearby mountain which promptly fell apart and collapsed around him.  
  
With a sigh of relief Raku banished the rest of the black energy. "That hole is large." He thought to himself while staring at the large rip that was still suspended in the air. "I should really find a way to close that." His face became determined. "But it can wait until Ginyu is dealt with for good." He turned to where the mountain had collapsed. "His power has taken such an extreme dip that it's almost back to where he started. Finishing him now should only take a few seconds."  
  
With the force of his mind Raku quickly removed the rubble and debris that was left of the mountain until eventually the form of Captain Ginyu could be seen lying on the ground. His body was so bruised and battered that it was difficult to recognize and his insane red eyes shine shone brightly in the now bright day.  
  
"So you've won Raku." He said in a weak voice. "But just look at yourself. I've a feeling that I've taken the greater victory here today."  
  
"What are you talking about Ginyu?" Raku asked threateningly. "What you call a victory is just a chain of senseless murder and loss inflicted by your hands."  
  
"But can't you see?" The insane man chortled. "You've strained your body too much. You're ripping yourself in half."  
  
Raku looked down at himself only to stare in shock at what he saw. His entire body was vibrating ferociously and he could feel something inside himself being ripped apart. "What, what's causing this?" He asked himself in panic before he heard a scream of alarm from Ginyu.  
  
He looked at Captain Ginyu to see him staring and something that was behind himself and then turned around quickly. There about twenty feet away was a silhouette of a man who was completely composed of golden light that appeared to be holding someone. "Is that the man of light?" Raku asked himself quietly. "Have we finally reached the future world?" He shook his head and frowned. "No." He said determinedly. "There's still one thing that must be done to make the transition complete."  
  
He turned his head to Captain Ginyu. "It's time to end this Ginyu." He said in a serious voice. "Are you finally ready to die?"  
  
Captain Ginyu sneered at him. "Yes I am ready." He said. "Now that you're too weak to stand against Freezer when he comes my job is done. You will die by his hand and that will be good enough for me."  
  
"Kamehameha!" Raku yelled while throwing forwards a blast of golden energy towards the fallen warrior of darkness. It connected and when the smoke cleared just a few moments later he was completely gone, leaving only an empty crater in his place.  
  
Raku turned back to where the brilliant light was coming together and fell to his knees. "Somethings happening to me." He whispered to himself. "Something inside me is pulling apart."  
  
Suddenly it came back to him, a burning surge of regret that erupted from inside his soul and filled his entire being. "What is this?!" He asked himself in a panic before the face of a young girl with black hair and silver earrings made itself apparent in his mind. "Akane." He whispered. "I, Ranma never told you that he loved you. I regret it. I regret it so deeply that the regret is ripping me in half." Tears filled his eyes. "And now that you're gone I'll never get the chance. You'll never get the chance." Another voice echoed within him. "Goku?" He asked. "Was that you? Impossible, I'm. I'm splitting into Goku and Ranma. The Joining is being undone."  
  
With this realization he was broadsided from all sides by a sea of twisting emotion. At first he was afraid because he realized that just in a few moments he would cease to exist but then his other memories came back to him. Images of Gohan, Krillin, Akane and Chi-chi and strangely enough even of Ryouga flooded his heart.  
  
"So do you want to separate?" A female voice asked him. "Who's there?" Raku asked in a panic as he looked up, only to find himself surrounded completely by darkness.  
  
"It was me; don't tell me that you've forgotten." The voice said again. Before their eyes materialized the form of a beautiful Amazon woman with black hair with blue highlights and piecing blue eyes. "I am Elder, one of the founders of the Amazon tribe. I believe that we've spoken before."  
  
"Where are we?" Raku asked in confusion. "How is it that we've returned to this place?"  
  
"We are once again in the cleft of your mind." Elder responded. "Goku and Ranma are separating and since you are the focus point of their respective existences the cleft between them is appearing within your very mind. Now it is the time for you to choose whether you want to stay together or separate."  
  
"I thought that once we joined it was permanent." Raku said. "How is it that now I have a chance to take it back?"  
  
"It's because you performed the technique incorrectly." Elder responded. "Ranma held regret in his heart that I was not able to weed out. Therefore your Joined form was inherently flawed. Normally the flaw would have been so slight as to not matter but the sudden surge in your power created a rift between your human and nonhuman halves.  
  
Raku nodded. "I believe that the power was from the part of me that's saiyajin but the rage came from Ranma as well. So now I have to choose." He smiled. "But in truth there is no choice. I want to separate to become Ranma and Goku again."  
  
Elder looked slightly perplexed. "But why?" She asked. "Why would you so willingly give up the incredible power that being Ranma and Goku gives you?"  
  
"It's because of something that Freezer said to me." Raku said. "Something that even though he was evil he made very clear. That I was the best and that no one on earth would ever compete with me. But Goku and Ranma, well they lived to be challenged. I would rather be challenged by being two people then be one and live the easier life of simply being superior in power to anyone I might encounter."  
  
"An excellent answer but I'm curious, is there another reason?" Elder asked gently.  
  
Raku nodded sadly. "As long as I am Raku I will have trouble grieving for Akane's death. The only way to truly accomplish that is to separate Ranma and allow him to do it on his own. If Ranma and Goku ever need me again they know where to find me."  
  
"You have chosen wisely." Elder said with a smile. "And by your choice I will split you apart into your separate halves as you originally were. Now close your eyes and relax, soon you will be two men again."  
  
Raku closed his eyes in response to her words and relaxed his heart. Within a few moments he felt her cool hands on his face as they reached inside of him and grasped onto something else. Then his mind ripped apart. Every part of his body was removed from him, he could feel his very lifeblood leaving his body almost as if he were dieing. Far more disturbing, however, was what he felt happening to his mind. He could feel all of his emotions being taken apart piece by piece, he could feel aspects of his personality being taken apart and redistributed. The process continued until finally there was nothing left but the void.  
  
And Raku was gone.  
  
***********************  
  
Two beings were speaking in a desolate rocky landscape where a large hole was suspended in the air. One was an alien damaged almost beyond recognition that was lying on the ground. A weak black aura floated about his body giving the impression that it was embarrassed to be there. The other was a handsome but fierce looking man with blue pupils and spiky golden hair. The man looked down at himself and noticed that his entire body had begun to vibrate intensely. A shout of alarm from the man on the ground caused him to turn around to see a golden silhouette form almost twenty feet away from him. He stared at it for a moment before turning back to the battered alien. After only a few more words he lifted his hands and destroyed him, leaving only a crater behind.  
  
Turning around he fell to knees, now unable to support his own weight. Some of his sharp golden hair fell away from the rest of his hair and settled across his forehead while becoming a solid black color. His pigtail also did the same as well as random other parts so that he had a collage of gold and black hair. His blue pupils became unfocused and his irises began to shift as if they were made of water. He closed his eyes and lowered his head and placed both of his hands on the ground. On either side of him energy began to condense and take on human form. Gradually his body faded away and the forms on either side of him became progressively more solid until he was completely gone and two men were in his place.  
  
One was Ranma as he was before except before except for that his Chinese clothing was great disarray about his body and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a week. The other was Goku except for that he had golden spiky hair and blue pupils and his clothing was ripped and in similar disarray. After just a second his hair became black and fell back to his head and his pupils returned to their original color. As one their arms slipped out from under them and they collapsed onto the ground.  
  
It was at this moment that the man of light completely condensed and his feet settled onto the ground.  
  
******************************  
  
Ranma couldn't believe his eyes. "Akane." He whispered, staring at the girl in the arms of the figure wearing golden robes. "Is that you Akane?"  
  
Maple chuckled for a moment while looking down at the boy who was completely spent on the ground. The mirth and gentle caring could be seen in his syrup colored eyes. "Yes it is Akane." He said with a smile. "I brought her to the future before she was killed."  
  
"Thank Kami." Ranma whispered before his head bowed to the ground and his eyes closed on the world. A single tear of joy rolled down his cheek and wetted the stone beneath his face.  
  
"It's good to see you man of light." Goku whispered as he also was overtaken by exhaustion. "Thank you. for everything."  
  
"And you're welcome for everything." Maple said with a smile. "But if it wasn't for you, Ranma and Akane's combined effort everything would have been impossible. You have only yourselves to thank, but for now please rest." Goku managed a slight nod before his head too came to the stone ground and he was asleep.  
  
Maple gently placed Akane on the ground so that her head was leaning up against Ranma's back. He then stood up and turned to the large hole that was suspended in midair.  
  
"Did Raku create this?" He asked out loud. "Absolutely incredible." He began to walk in circles around it and stuck his hand deeply into it. "It's a rip in space." He stated. "Somehow Raku was actually able to create a rip within the reality of this universe. This wasn't even supposed to be possible without magic." He turned to smile at Goku and Ranma. "I guess that I was right when I said that Raku was a true master of improvisation. His skills were so versatile that he could do practically anything with almost no preparation." He smiled widely and shrugged. "But it's for the best that he was split in half by his super saiyajin transformation. Now Goku and Ranma can live their own lives and not get caught in between each other's. Besides, now that earth has a super saiyajin I don't think that Freezer will be dropping by personally for a while, which frees me up for other business."  
  
"In any case, I should do something about patching up this hole before it gets worse." He turned to again look at the rip in space. "Simple time magic should do the trick." He extended each of his arms to their full length and physically grabbed each end of the hole. He then conjured holy golden energy around each hand within a span of about twenty seconds pulled the hole together until it was about a soccer ball in diameter.  
  
"That should be good enough." He said as he looked carefully at the hole that was hovering in the air. In a swift grab he pulled it out of the air and tucked it into his robes. "Never know when one of these might come in handy." He said with a smile.  
  
"Well is that everything?" He asked himself curiously as he peered up into the air. "There are some mortals on the way and I'd prefer to be gone before they got here. Oh yeah, one more thing to take care of!" He excitedly brought his left fist onto his right hand. "There's just the little matter of the parting gift.  
  
He walked over to Akane and Ranma and kneeled in front of them. With both of his hands he reached into his robes and in each hand he pulled out a beautiful golden ring. The one in his left hand had a pure but small stone that was the same color as his maple hair and the ring in his right was small, beautiful and was arcane symbols.  
  
"I recall that it's your custom to give these to each other." He said with a mischievous grin as he slipped the ring with the stone into Ranma's clothing and the other ring into Akane's. "You won't discover these until the time is proper but here they are anyways. This way I'll know when the time comes so I'll be sure to be there."  
  
He stood up and opened his mouth as if he was going to begin an incantation before a light pulsed from under his robe. "That's right." He said, smacking his forehead with his palm. "I was so busy dealing with everything that I forgot to lift the seal on her magic. Thank you for reminding me." The light pulsed a few more times, emitting a sense of pride to any who would see it. Maple rolled his eyes in response. "Don't get a big head now just because you remembered something that I forgot. Remember that it was you who almost got her killed in the first place and I had to pull her out of the fire." The pulse came again, this time expressing mirth.  
  
"In any case let's get this taken care of." He walked again to where Akane's head was resting against Ranma and kneeled next to her. He carefully placed his left hand on her forehead and a gentle glow emanated from it. An identical glow rose up and surrounded her body as her spirit reacted to his touch. A beautiful golden river of energy seemed to flow between them as their souls connected.  
  
********************  
  
A beautiful wooden door with a golden hand was resting completely closed at the end of a dark cave. Resting up against the door was a sleeping girl with black hair who was wearing marvelous golden robes and silver earrings. Her face was calm and peaceful and shined with both external and internal beauty.  
  
There was a knock on the door that caused the girl's sleep to become restless. There was a louder knock, this time more persistent. Finally the girl opened her eyes and sat up. "Who's there?" She asked in weary confusion while rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?!" She asked in alarm as she noticed her surroundings and quickly jumped to her feet.  
  
She spun around in circles as recognition gradually came into her face. "My soul." She whispered. "I'm in my soul again. Does this mean that I almost caused myself to die once again?" She turned too looked at the door. "Completely closed." She noted in disappointment. "I suppose this means that I'll have to start over. Oh well, I suppose that's better then being dead. I wonder what saved me anyways."  
  
There was another knock on the door. "What the hell?!" Akane yelled in shock. "There's someone on the other side! I didn't think that was possible!" She stared hesitantly at the door. "What should I do?" She asked herself uncertainly. "Should I open it? What if I can't control it?"  
  
She gulped slightly, remembering the time from before when she had too much power to control. She gritted her teeth. "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. I'm going to go for it." She cautiously reached for the knob of the door and turned it. Once she was sure that it was safe she pulled the door open only a crack.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Akane frowned in frustration. "Well, I suppose that if I wanted to get through a door I couldn't fit through a crack that either." She pulled it farther so that someone of her own size could fit through.  
  
The moment she did a fifteen year old boy slipped through the opening, causing Akane to jump back in shock. He had syrup colored eyes and light brown hair that was almost crystalline in appearance and was wearing robes to match Akane's. "Is that you Maple?" She asked in surprise while staring at the boy.  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, it's me. I just came through to help you get your magic back. Now that the door's open there shouldn't be any problems. I'll see you later." He turned to leave but was stopped by Akane grabbing his arm.  
  
"Please don't go." She said quickly, hoping to stop him. "I have so many questions. Won't you please answer them?"  
  
He shrugged and looked at a watch that was around his right wrist. Unlike a standard watch three hands floated about in three dimensional space. "I have a few minutes." He said calmly. "Just ask the important questions, there's a meeting over the security of an entire universe that's starting soon."  
  
Akane gulped slightly and nodded. "What's the relationship between you and me?" She asked quietly. "I know that there's something there but I can't put my finger on what."  
  
Maple looked abashed and he put his left hand behind his head. "Well that's kind of a complicated story but I suppose I owe it you to give a good answer." He said with an embarrassed smile. "I suppose the best way to begin is to tell you that I've been coming to members of your family for generations to awaken their magical powers. At the time of their awakening I always give some kind of vision of the best use they could put their powers too. All of them were extremely talented but all of them lacked the amount of sheer power that would take to become an arch-magi. But with you something. unexpected happened."  
  
"What would that be?" Akane asked with a bewildered tone.  
  
"Well, let me put it like this." Maple said, his face growing redder. "The god of death decided that since I already had a few thousand years under my belt I was ready to go to a party with alcohol. So I went and we both got outrageously drunk. When mortals get drunk generally they wake up with tattoos or piercings or whatnot but when an arch magi and a god get drunk different things tend to happen."  
  
"Like what?" Akane asked, not liking where his story was going.  
  
"Well when I woke up I discovered that something very interesting had happened." Maple continued. "Apparently the god of death had taken a piece of my soul and reincarnated it into the mortal world. Needless to say the mortal that received my soul would have all of the potential powers of an arch magus and would be vastly more powerful then would be normally possible for any mortal."  
  
"Are you trying to say." Akane said with a sinking heart.  
  
"You got it." Maple said with a slight grin. "You are me reincarnated."  
  
"So does that mean that I only have a piece of a soul?" Akane asked.  
  
Maple shook his head. "No, it doesn't mean that at all. Souls have a tendency to regenerate themselves rather quickly. Both of us have souls that are utterly complete. Now you understand why the link between us is so great."  
  
"So I'm not an original person." Akane said in a whisper. "I'm just someone else." She fell to her knees under the weight of the information.  
  
"Hey now, I wouldn't say that." Maple said awkwardly. "The soul is only a piece of who you are you know? There's also the whole genetics and gender thing going on. You're completely different from me in personality and appearance and everything, just that your soul is identical to mine. If you want to think of us an anything then consider us identical twins of sorts."  
  
"Twins?" Akane asked slowly. "I guess this means that you're kind of like a younger brother."  
  
"Well I don't know if I'd say that." Maple said with a frown. "I am your elder by a good margin after all. Heck, I don't even know how old I am anymore; I lost count after three thousand." He held out one of his hands to Akane. "In any case, I think I should be leaving, and you should be getting some rest. You've been pushing yourself too hard lately I think. Just go to sleep and everything will be alright when you wake up."  
  
"Hardly." Akane thought bitterly to herself, ignoring his hand. "Ranma won't be there. But even so Raku would want me to rest well so I should go along with him." By the time she looked up again Maple was already gone. She did notice however that on the way out he had shoved the door open a few more inches so that it was now farther then half open. A second later a great fatigue filled her mind and she felt herself drift away on a sea of darkness. Not a single dream interrupted her perfect rest.  
  
***************  
  
A single pod flew through the endlessness of space. Inside a short man with black hair that came straight up off of his head was sleeping uncomfortably. Three stab wounds of significant size were in his torso and had ceased bleeding long ago as they were messily scabbed over. His breaths were short and strained and every so often he shifted his position and let out a short curse.  
  
Finally his pod flew across a small world that had a base which was completely white and had pointed protrusions coming off of the top and sides. The pod landed on a landing spot and the door opened. Gasping with the effort the man stumbled out of the pod and fell onto the metal ground.  
  
"It's an emergency!" Someone yelled. "Get him to the resuscitator immediately!" Two men with a stretcher ran up to where he was lying and gingerly picked him up and placed him on the stretcher. They then turned around and started to run off with him.  
  
"I don't want to meet the guy who did this to him." One of the runners said. "Yeah." The other agreed. "Anyone who can do this to Vegita is not a person that I want to mess with."  
  
After running for only two minutes they entered through a door into a room where a man who resembled a bird wearing doctor's clothing was waiting. "Get him in quickly!" He yelled to them while pressing a few buttons on a panel. A large glass case opened up slowly and the two men hastily placed him inside and began to hook tubes inside it to various parts of his body. After connecting the device that supplied the air they quickly jumped out of it.  
  
"Good work, now leave!" The doctor said as he continued to press buttons. A screen showing various parts of Vegita's body and musculature came up as well as several breathing and heart rate graphs. A fluid quickly came down and filled the chamber that he was in. After a few minutes his breathing became less labored and he actually looked like he had started to relax.  
  
"Phew, he's stabilized." The doctor said in relief as he walked over to look into the chamber at Vegita. "I wonder what could have done this to him." He said calmly. "I wouldn't want to meet that guy. And also there's no sign of Nappa, did he die on this attack as well?"  
  
He sighed. "Well, I suppose that I have no choice but to fill out a report of his condition and issue it to Babbiti and Freezer. I hope that those two don't blame me for whatever he failed at." He shuddered slightly. "Those two are capable of doing things much worse then merely killing someone. I need to stay off of their bad side." After those words he returned to his terminal and continued to work.  
  
**************************  
  
Everything was moving in slow motion. Before his very eyes a red haired girl with blue eyes leaped from the turning water and charged. Battle instincts be damned he was surprised. Almost as if in slow motion she whipped her hands out in front of her, causing three spears of darkness to fly from her hands, impaling him. He coughed in pain and looked down in surprise at the holes through his battle armor. Still in slow motion he fell to his knees and coughed blood into the ground. He felt his surroundings shift and fluctuate, though he wasn't sure what he was sure that something had changed.  
  
Looking up he saw someone who looked remarkably similar to the human boy that he had fought before, only now he was taller and more muscular with sharper spikes in his hair. The man before him looked furious, and electricity began to dance around his clenched muscles. With a scream of rage a yellow aura surrounded him and his pupils turned blue while his hair spiked out and turned golden. The force of the transformation was so great that he found himself shoved against the ground, unable to move.  
  
"What is this power?" He asked himself in shock. "What does this mean?!"  
  
A voice chuckled in the back of his mind. "This is the legendary super saiyajin transformation Prince Vegita. This is the transformation which you could not achieve."  
  
"What?" Vegita asked, struggling to move. "It's real? Then how could someone else possibly achieve it? I am the saiyajin prince; I am the one who holds the hidden possibility of the transformation. It should be me, not some saiyajin that I've never even heard of!"  
  
"Live is so unfair." The voice taunted. "The one you saw wasn't even a full blooded saiyajin, he was a half breed. To think that a half human half saiyajin would achieve the transformation to super saiyajin before the prince of the entire race, it's quite pitiful really."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Vegita yelled in frustration, hitting the ground beneath him leaving fist marks. "I will achieve the transformation and then I will destroy this half breed that would dare do it before me!"  
  
"Destroy him?" The voice asked. "But you were driven away from the earth by a mere human boy. What makes you think that you stand a chance against a super saiyajin?"  
  
"You misunderstand." Vegita said, now slightly calmer. "I left only because I was in no condition to continue to fight against the other defenders of that pathetic planet. I destroyed that boy before I left."  
  
"Did you now?" The voice chuckled. "I have reason to believe that you're wrong. That child is tougher then you could possibly imagine. He survived that attack, and I would propose that you wouldn't stand a chance against him if you fought again."  
  
"Bullshit!" Vegita yelled. "Who the hell are you and what are you trying to do to me?!"  
  
"I just want to offer you a deal Vegita." The voice said calmly. "I have the ability to release your hidden powers from deep inside you. If I did you would be very close to achieving you transformation and you would soon after be able to take your revenge against the planet that humiliated you."  
  
"You could give me that power?" Vegita asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes of course." The voice responded. "That power and so much more. Think of it prince, you might even have the power to overthrow Freezer at last and take his empire for yourself. As the prince of saiyajins that would be your right."  
  
Vegita paused, deep in thought. "All right, release my powers." He finally agreed. "But remembered," He continued threateningly, "I don't serve you or anyone. I'm my own man and I'll do whatever I choose at any time. Piss me off and I'll kill you, it's as simple as that."  
  
"Yes of course Vegita." The voice agreed. "All you must do is heal and then we will begin. Since we both share the same goal it should be easy for us to get along."  
  
Vegita nodded and then relaxed. The stony backdrop faded leaving him in darkness. "So the boy survived." He thought to himself. He smiled evilly. "Perfect, I guess that gives me a chance to achieve revenge."  
  
*************************  
Three figures were lying in a broken rocky landscape. Though they were all tired and battered their faces were at peace with a sleep that was long in coming. From above a small object became larger and larger it was seen to be a large air bus. It hovered down to the stone ground and landed loudly as the engine was turned off.  
  
The door opened and people began to pile out. First to come was a black haired woman. "Goku!" She yelled, running to one of the men lying on the ground. She fell to her knees by his side and hugged his body tightly even though his was unconscious. "I'm so glad you're alive." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Next a pretty woman with blue hair stepped out of the bus. "Well, it looks like the action's already over." She said thoughtfully while rubbing her chin. "I wonder who these two are." She said while examining the two others who were lying with Goku.  
  
"That one's a martial artist by the look of his clothes." An old man said who had also left the bus. "And a dang strong one too by what I can tell. And the girl, well there's something that's different about her but I can't quite tell what."  
  
"Maybe she uses magic like your sister Master." An extremely large man wearing a horned hat said.  
  
Master Roshi nodded sagely. "That would explain her clothes." He said simply while examining her. "But I must say that I've never seen anything like her even in all of my travels. As a user of magic she's probably quite extraordinary." A smile came to his face. "And she's quite a looker too. Maybe she's extraordinary in other ways as well."  
  
"Well in any case we should get the three of them medical attention immediately." Bulma said while rolling her eyes. "I don't know who those two are but I'm pretty sure they're the good guys."  
  
"Good idea Bulma." Master Roshi said while turning around. "Ox-King, take care of it."  
  
"Yes master." The large man agreed as he effortlessly picked of the three unconscious forms from off the ground. "Please be careful with him father." Chi-chi said with concern as he picked up Goku.  
  
"Yes of course honey." Ox king agreed, being very gentle. With the sleeping forms in tow they returned to the air bus and flew off into the sky.  
  
************************  
  
"Ah thank you Kasumi." Mr. Tendo said with a smile on his face. "That was an excellent meal as always." He looked over at where Genma was sitting. "Care to finish that game Saotome?" He asked. "Of course Tendo." Genma responded. Together they stood up and left the room. "Oh, and Piccolo." Mr. Tendo said while popping his head back into the room.  
  
"Uh, yes?" Piccolo responded slightly startled.  
  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you like for helping my little girl." Mr. Tendo said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Piccolo muttered while lowering his head slightly.  
  
"I'm so glad that you could stay for supper Mr. Piccolo." Kasumi said politely while clearing the table. "Won't you please spend the night here too?"  
  
"No that will not be necessary." Piccolo said, returning to his feet. "I must be going." "I have no reason to stay here in this world of humans." He thought to himself. "It would be best if I left as soon as possible before I start taking on their weaknesses."  
  
"Oh really, that's too bad." Kasumi said while carrying dirty bowls back to the kitchen. "I'm sure that Nabiki would feel more comfortable if you were with her when she woke up." She called from the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Piccolo asked in shock while blushing slightly.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like." Kasumi said with her trademark smile while returning to the kitchen. "I spoke to her soul before fixing dinner tonight and she really seemed to want you to be around for awhile in case that monster comes back. Please won't you stay around at least until she wakes up?"  
  
One thing that could be said about Kasumi was that she never forced anyone to do anything. But when she politely asked someone for a favor it was impossible for anyone to resist her. Even the successor to the king of hell.  
  
"Well, sure." Piccolo said gruffly. "Don't expect me to like it though." He muttered, walking out the front door and over to the pond. He closed his eyes and drew his legs up to his body and began to levitate in the air over the water.  
  
Kasumi smiled as if she didn't hear his last comment. "Nabiki's such a gentle girl." She thought to herself. "It will be nice for her to finally have a friend. Maybe they'll even get married someday." She gasped and stood still for a moment before returning to her work. "Their children would be so cute." She thought to herself.  
  
************************  
  
The sun was beginning to wane in the sky above a well paved street in a Japanese city. A man wearing simple brown clothing was walking down the street with a thoughtful expression on his face. He had brown hair and brown eyes with glasses and was simple although handsome in appearance.  
  
"I wonder what could have happened to Nabiki to have caused her to collapse." Dr. Tofu said to himself, moving off his path only to dodge water that an old woman was throwing on to the street. "I checked her just last week and there weren't any disruptions with energy flow, she was perfectly normal." He chuckled to himself. "Well, as perfectly normal as any of those girls ever are. I could tell straight off that their ki was different from everyone else's. Not to mention how handy Akane's magic came in while she was here. And Kasumi." a strange light came over his glasses, "Kasumi is the most magic of all."  
  
With that thought he tripped over something on the road and fell onto his face. "Ouch!" He exclaimed as he slowly returned to his feet. "I need to learn to watch where I'm going."  
  
"Are you alright?" A male voice asked him somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Why yes, I'm just fine." Dr. Tofu said while turning to look at the speaker. "Thank you very much. Whaaa?!" He exclaimed in alarm as he saw who had asked him. It was a teenager who was dressed in the Furinkan uniform who had green tinged skin and green hair. What was oddest about him however was that he was currently levitating above the surface of the pond.  
  
"How are you doing that?" Dr. Tofu asked in shock. "Are you using magic?"  
  
Piccolo coughed slightly. "No, it's a martial arts technique. I'm merely using my ki to lift my body."  
  
"Extraordinary." Dr. Tofu said quietly. "I've known people to do that with magic but it would take a great deal of energy to fly with a technique. Even Ranma isn't capable of such a feat."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Piccolo said gruffly. "So are you the doctor that Mr. Tendo mentioned would be dropping by?"  
  
"Why yes I am." Dr. Tofu said with a smile. "Normally I'm too overbooked to make house calls but for this family I can make an exception. Is she in her room?"  
  
Piccolo nodded curtly before closing his eyes and continuing to meditate.  
  
"What a strange boy." Dr. Tofu thought to himself while walking up to the door. He paused for a moment before knocking. "Well here goes." He thought to himself while taking deep breaths. "Kasumi will probably open the door. I have to do my best to keep my cool around here, not like every other time." He gulped and reached to knock on the door.  
  
"Hello there!" Mr. Tendo yelled as he quickly threw open the door, causing Dr. Tofu to take a step back in surprise. "Isn't Kasumi here?" He asked.  
  
Mr. Tendo shook his head. "No, she left to visit the store before it closed. I'm so glad you're here to check up on my little girl!" He caught Dr. Tofu in a bear hug.  
  
"I'm glad too." He huffed. "But I can't breath." His face caught a notable shade of blue.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Mr. Tendo said apologetically. "Well then, please come in." He opened the door more widely and took a step back. Rubbing his chest Dr. Tofu walked inside.  
  
The green skinned teenager's eyes were tightly closed as he floated above the pond but a large sweat drop had appeared next to his head. "What is it with this place?" He asked himself in confusion. "Can it be that all humans are this odd? How come I've never noticed it before?"  
  
*****************************  
  
Nabiki awoke to a soft pleasant sensation surrounding her entire body. Opening her eyes she found herself lying on her bed in her dimmed room. "How did I get back her?" She muttered tiredly.  
  
There was a knocking on the door. "Nabiki, are you awake?" A kind male voice asked from outside.  
  
"Dr. Tofu?" She asked. "Yes I am."  
  
The door opened slowly and Dr. Tofu walked inside leaving Mr. Tendo standing at the doorway. "I came to check up on you Nabiki." Dr. Tofu said softly.  
  
"Thanks." Nabiki said quietly still feeling the exhaustion in her body. "But I think I'm alright. I don't really need you to be here."  
  
"Oh no, I insist." Dr. Tofu said sternly. "Your father told me about had happened and requested that I come here. If you fainted during school hours it really would be best if I had a look at you. Now just lay back and relax."  
  
Nabiki sighed and did as she was told. Dr. Tofu gently placed his hands on her neck and every minute or so moved them to a new position. "Everything normal." He whispered before he gasped slightly.  
  
"What is it Doctor?" Mr. Tendo said in panic. "Please let me know what's wrong with my little girl!"  
  
"There's no serious problem Mr. Tendo." Dr. Tofu said calmly. He paused. "There is something, but it's a matter of privacy between me and my patient. Would you mind stepping outside the room for a moment?"  
  
Mr. Tendo was about to protest before he saw the look in Nabiki's eyes. "Please Daddy." She said sweetly. "The Doctor and I need to talk about girl related problems. It would be best if you left."  
  
"Of, of course." Mr. Tendo agreed before stepping outside and closing the door. The sound of his steps moved away quickly from her room.  
  
"Why Nabiki, why would you say such a thing to your poor father?" Dr. Tofu said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, it got rid of him didn't it?" Nabiki asked with a faint smile before her face became serious. "Now what do you have to say to me Dr. Tofu?"  
  
Dr. Tofu's face became thoughtful and he started to rub his chin. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain." He said simply. "I'm sure you know that your ki has always been different from that of a regular human am I right?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Of course, it's because of my magic."  
  
"Well when I was examining the flow of your energy I noticed that something was different from the way it was before." Dr. Tofu continued.  
  
"Different? How so?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well, it's hard to describe. Before whenever I examined your energy I always came away with an image of a green flowing river but this time." He paused for emphasis. "This time there was a small black divide in the center of the river."  
  
"A divide?" Nabiki asked in confusion. "Do you mean that something was actually disrupting my magic?"  
  
"Well, since I don't know much of magic it's hard for me to tell." Dr. Tofu said with a shrug. "But that's the impression I got. It seems to me that everyone who uses magic has some way to symbolize it in their minds; I know that Akane used a door. If your magic is represented by a river then something very well may be interfering with its flow. Something black."  
  
Nabiki nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Dr. Tofu, I'll keep your words in mind. I need to do some work to find out what that is."  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled and patted her head. "Other then that you're perfectly fine. It would be best if you didn't attend class tomorrow but you should be sufficiently recovered at least by the day after. Make sure to get plenty of rest." He stood to his feet and walked to the door and opened it. He then quietly closed it behind him and soundlessly walked away from her room.  
  
"So he said that my river of magic might be corrupted somewhat." Nabiki thought to herself in slight alarm. She was about to concentrate in order to go inside herself but then another wave of exhaustion hit her and she found herself slipping away. "I'll check up on it in the morning." She thought before she completely returned to the darkness of sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
The sun is quickly setting on the beautiful sunny day. A hospital in the middle of the city is sitting quietly; things have been good for them this day. There have been relatively few emergencies and sudden surprises. Above a hospital landing pad an airbus slowly settled down.  
  
"Why do I have to carry this guy?" Master Roshi complained in a huff after swinging teenager over his back. "Why can't I carry the pretty girl instead?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that." Bulma said while rolling her eyes. "So how are you doing Ox-King?" She said to the extremely large man who was carrying Goku in his arms.  
  
"He's heavy; he must have put on a lot of muscle." Ox-King said with a smile. "But don't worry about me; I'll have no problem carrying him."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I'm not sure what their condition is but we want to get them in as smoothly as possible." She looked down at the stretcher she was holding one end of that was carrying the girl. "Thanks for you help Puar." She said with a smile. "I can't believe that the air bus didn't have one of these so I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem." The stretcher responded in a high pitch voice. "She's heavy but I'm just happy to help."  
  
"As for me I'm just glad that everything turned out alright." Chi-Chi said with a smile. "Goku's back and these children aren't hurt at all. If only those cities that were destroyed were wished back as well."  
  
The three of them shared a moment of silence before Bulma perked up. "Well, enough time wasted. Let's get them inside."  
  
They quickly made their way inside the doors to the waiting room. Bulma motioned for them to wait and walked up to the receptionist who was looking at them curiously from behind the counter.  
  
"So what's the problem with these three?" She asked.  
  
"They've suffered heavy exhaustion." Bulma replied. "I'd like for them to receive a basic check-up."  
  
"Will you sign for their entry?" The woman asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "I will also pay for the full cost of them being here."  
  
The receptionist made a call on a phone on her desk and then motioned for them to wait. "Someone will be out here for them shortly." She said with a smile.  
  
Bulma walked back to the chairs and took a seat. "Nothing now to do but wait." She said while relaxing.  
  
************************************  
  
(six hours pass)  
  
************************************  
  
The beautiful day had turned into a dark but equally beautiful night. The cloudless sky was filled with bright stars and the crescent moon shined peacefully down upon the Japanese city below.  
  
In the small district of Nerima there was a dojo with the label of the Tendo family situated next to a relatively small but very pleasant house. A lone figure stood in darkness outside of the house and was looking up at it, eyes scanning from window to window until he paused.  
  
"That's Nabiki's room." Piccolo thought to himself with a smile. "I suppose that now's my chance to get this taken care of." He floated up into the air and slowly traveled over to the window that was outside her room.  
  
"So there is a latch inside her window." Piccolo thought to himself. "That will make this much easier". As he looked at it the latch inside of the window slowly turned itself and with a slight creek opened up. Slowly and carefully he opened the window and slid inside as he cautiously closed it behind him.  
  
Inside the room it was completely dark except for the soft light of the moon and stars coming in through the window. Piccolo could easily make out the shape of a girl that was sleeping soundly on her side with her body facing towards the window.  
  
He kneeled down next to her and spent a few quiet moments looking at her face. "What the hell is happening to me?" He asked himself before shaking his head sternly. "No." He frowned. "I came here for a reason. I can't afford to lose my resolve."  
  
He reached out one of his hands and gently brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Good bye Nabiki." He whispered quietly. "I'm leaving now, never to return. As much as I would like to stay I don't belong here in this world of humans. I never will truly be a member of this world I once wanted to conquer and all I can do now is fight to protect it. So goodbye, forever."  
  
He stood quietly and turned his back to the sleeping girl and slowly made his way away from her bed. "It's for the best." He thought to himself clenching his fists. "I should leave before I hurt her and her family." He walked slowly to the window and began to open it quietly.  
  
"Where are you going?" A female voice asked from behind him.  
  
Piccolo's entire body startled and he quickly turned around to see who had spoken. What he saw was Nabiki laying with the front of her body down leaning on one of her hands staring at him.  
  
Piccolo stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before speaking. "You were awake?" He asked in surprise.  
  
"Not for the entire time but you kind of woke me up in the middle of your little speech." She said dryly. "So tell me, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Away from here." Piccolo said firmly. "I'm the kind of person who causes trouble to those around me. If I stay here your entire family will be in danger."  
  
Nabiki stared at him incredulously for a moment before she began to laugh. At first it was only a chuckle but in a second it became so that Piccolo thought the rest of the house would wake up.  
  
"Would you quiet down?" He asked desperately. "I don't want to bring your entire family out here at this hour!"  
  
"Oh you're worried about that?" Nabiki asked lazily as she stretched and sat up in her bed. "What are you afraid of being caught alone in a lady's room in the middle of the night?"  
  
Piccolo looked confused. "Why would that matter?" He asked. He frowned again. "And what was so funny about me saying that trouble tends to follow me?"  
  
Nabiki chuckled again. "What's funny is that you've never met Ranma before. More trouble flocks to him then anyone I've ever seen. If all you bring along are evil mages then I'd consider myself lucky."  
  
Piccolo scratched his head, an odd custom that he'd seen humans do. "I suppose that Ranma would probably be like that." He thought to himself.  
  
Nabiki's face became a cold calculating mask. "So you're planning on leaving huh? Well then I have a proposition for you."  
  
"It's not open to negotiation." Piccolo said sternly. "I know what's best for this situation and I'm following through with it."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken Mister." She said coolly. "If you take so much as one step towards that window then I'm screaming at the top of my lungs."  
  
"You wouldn't." Piccolo hissed in alarm.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "The last time I yelled my father was in her in less than two seconds. Trust me; you don't want to know what he'd be like if he thought that you were trying something."  
  
For no reason an image popped into Piccolo's head of a huge yelling Mr. Tendo head so large that it took up the entirety of his vision.  
  
He shuddered slightly before shrugging. "Fine." He said equally coldly. "I'll hear out what you have to say. If I don't agree then I'm leaving never to return so you'd better make it good."  
  
Nabiki gave her predatory smile as she crossed her legs. "We'll cut a deal then Mr. Piccolo. You stay around at least for one year and during that time I will teach you everything that I know about magic so that you can develop your own skills. As an added bonus you'll be able to spar with Ranma to improve your physical strength, I'm sure he'd be more then happy to have a friendly martial artist around to train with. Too many around here are out for his blood."  
  
Piccolo paused for a moment and considered it. "Even though I have a great deal of magical talent I've never had the chance for formal training." He thought to himself. "And Nabiki has already shown herself to be very proficient. This may be the chance that I'm looking for. And training with Ranma couldn't hurt either. Even though by now I should be stronger then him, his ability to improvise would make him an excellent partner. The only question is what she wants in return."  
  
He looked up to see Nabiki looking at him with that same smile on her face. He shivered slightly in spite of himself. "I don't like something about that look." He thought to himself.  
  
"So what's in it for you?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Nabiki's smile widened. "What makes you think that I want something other then the pleasure of your company?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Don't joke around with me." Piccolo said angrily. "I know that you wouldn't cut such a good deal without getting something out of it."  
  
"He's remarkably intelligent but such an amateur." Nabiki thought to herself. "Never let your opponent know that you like what they have to offer. It's best to always play it down to see if you can get something else out of them." She shrugged. "You're right of course." She said. "All I want from you is that you start attending public school."  
  
"Start attending school?" Piccolo asked in shock raising his voice. "Why the hell would you want such a thing?"  
  
Nabiki held one finger up to her mouth. "Quiet." She said with a smile. "I wouldn't want my father coming up here."  
  
Piccolo grunted in annoyance and turned to the side so that he didn't have to look at her. "Tell me how you'd benefit from me attending your high school." He said firmly and slowly.  
  
"Money." Nabiki said simply. "Do you realize how much I could benefit from your beautiful face at that school? Girls would flock to buy pictures of a guy like you."  
  
Piccolo frowned. "Don't speak of me like that." He said harshly. "A warrior has no need for such a thing as beauty, only strength. I refuse your offer."  
  
Nabiki chuckled. "Are you so sure?" She asked with a smile. "Think of the discipline that attending school would bring you. And there's so much to learn. A warrior needs to have a sound mind as well as a sound body doesn't he? Besides where else are you going to learn to fully utilize your magic and improve in martial arts? Face it; this is too good of a deal to pass up."  
  
Piccolo stood still with his eyes closed for a long moment before a large sweat drop appeared next to his head. "Damn it, she's right." He cursed to himself. "The advantages of staying here by far outweigh whatever I might gain by leaving. And what she said about Ranma attracting trouble is probably true; my being here couldn't possibly make a difference."  
  
He opened his eyes and turned to stare at Nabiki. "Very well then, I accept your deal." He said coldly. "But I want you to remember something." He continued before she could respond.  
  
"And what would that be?" Nabiki asked with a triumphant smile budding on her face.  
  
Piccolo stared into her eyes for a second before turning his head slightly to the side. "We are not friends." He said firmly. "I'm only here so that I can learn from you and you're only here to make some money off of me. Our relationship doesn't go any farther then that."  
  
"Agreed." Nabiki said coolly. "I was about to offer the same condition." She held out her hand. "Care to shake on it?"  
  
Piccolo looked at her hand curiously for a moment before he held out his own and held it out. "Her hand is really small." He thought to himself in surprise. Shrugging he turned away from her and walked to the window.  
  
"Remember what I said Piccolo." She warned.  
  
Piccolo grunted in response. "I'm just leaving the way I came so I don't have to worry about someone catching me leaving your room. After I get out through here I'll be coming back to my room to get some sleep." He paused for a moment after opening the window and muttered something and then quickly flew out closing it behind him.  
  
Nabiki stared at the window for about ten seconds after he was gone. "Did he just say good night?" She asked herself in surprise. She shrugged and lied back down on her bed. "At least now I have some more time to figure out who he is and where he came from." She thought to herself in satisfaction. Her face became curious. "I also need to ask him why his soul changed in that space of time that I was captured by that evil mage. It kind of felt like he was a different person."  
  
She stayed awake for another half hour staring at the roof of her room before she finally rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey, there it is!" Krillin yelled excitedly as he and his friends ran quickly down the snaking road.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Tien huffed alongside him, his face bright red with the exertion of the long road.  
  
"Finally. there." Yamcha breathed as his pace slowed down to a jog.  
  
"What are you guys tired already?" Krillin asked jokingly as he slowed his pace to match theirs. "I'm not even breathing hard yet."  
  
"No need to gloat Krillin." Tien said with a strained smile. "We've heard of how you got so strong. Who knew that the room of space and time could be capable of such a thing?"  
  
"I hope that Gohan's alright." Chaot-zu said softly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Krillin said, his face becoming downcast.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Yamcha asked between gasps for air. "He's Goku's son. He'll be just fine; you just need to have some faith in him."  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone said happily together.  
  
"In any case I think it's just about time that we paid King Kai a visit." Tien said seriously. "I can hardly wait to see what his training's like."  
  
The three of them nodded to each other and together flew upwards towards the planetoid that was far above their heads.  
  
****************************************  
  
A lone figure was standing on the edge of a tiled island from which the earth could be seen far below. On his face was a faint satisfied smile.  
  
"So it is done." Kami said to himself with a sigh of relief. "Despite all of the complications for the time being the earth is at last safe. I have to say that getting Ranma involved with the conflict was an excellent idea, it's obvious that the earth would not have stood a chance without him."  
  
His eyes darkened. "But it worries me that a wish was made on the dragon balls." He said with a frown. "I believe that the evil ally of Captain Ginyu who made his form known here may have had something to do with it. What could he possibly have been after?"  
  
"How is it going for you Kami?" A concerned voice asked respectively from behind him.  
  
Kami turned to see Mr. Popo standing behind him. "It is going well Mr. Popo," he said with a sigh, "The earth is now safe and for the time being I can rest."  
  
"That is well Kami." Mr. Popo agreed.  
  
"But there is still the matter of Gohan to deal with." Kami continued. "Mr. Popo, I want you to deliver him to his mother, wherever she may be. She will be able to take care of his as well as we could, and has long been without him. She will be thankful for his safe return."  
  
"Of course Kami." Mr. Popo agreed. "It will be done like you have asked." He turned around and walked back into the lookout.  
  
Kami turned away and returned his gaze to the earth. "But I still can't help but feel that something is terribly wrong." He thought to himself. "Something will come to challenge the earth again, but I can't be sure of when or where. I must do my best not to be caught off guard."  
  
************************  
  
Well, I hope you like it. This is officially the end of the Saiyajin Saga. Obviously in terms of power I skipped straight through the Freezer Saga, that was my least favorite one and I don't really want to deal with it. So is the Cell Saga next? Not quite, (smirks). What's coming up is a little saga of my own creation. I don't really have a name for it but a lot of things will be going on at once and it's kind of hard to explain. So I'm not going to bother and will just let you read it instead. I don't know how long it will be but it will probably last 3 chapters or so. In any case, see you soon!  
  
And as always, thank you so much for your help Ranko! I'm really glad that you stuck it out with me and this story for such a long time! 


	13. Joining 13: Conclusions and Beginnings

Joining 13: Conclusions and Beginnings Written May 2003  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
Reader Responses: smashZ: Yeah, Ryouga is Ranma's biggest rival. I wouldn't worry about it; he'll still be Ranma's rival somehow. As for cell having Raku's genes, remember that his greatest strength was in his head on not in his body. Technically Gero could recreate him by putting both Ranma's and Goku's genes into a single body. To put it simply, we'll see what happens next. Cell won't get involved for a long time though, and when he does he won't be the same villain. Expect interesting developments to appear soon.  
  
Materia-Blade: Thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate that you enjoy this story. To put it simply, this story won't become an angst story. I always get sad reading those, and I hate the idea of making my readers sad. I'd rather try to make you guys happy.  
  
RLB71797: Thanks for forgiving me for doing a Ranma/Akane pairing. That's probably the easy way out, but from what I've seen of the series it seems the most natural. As for Dabura, I'm still toying with how I want to involve him with the series. You may or may not see him appear later in the story. I wish you good luck with martial arts; they're fun and very rewarding!  
  
DarkBlueHated: I'll make more, you can count on that. As long as I get at least one positive review that will be good enough for me. Only one fan is enough to keep me going.  
  
Vixen: I don't know the answer to this one yet. To tell you the truth I have potential plot developments thought out at most ten or eleven chapters in advance. So that means that Dabura won't appear for at least that long.  
  
No, the kaioken isn't Krillin or the other's style at all. Krillin is my favorite character from Dragon Ball Z however, so you can count on him being important in one way or another.  
  
We'll have to wait on this one. Those King Kai scenes were placed in as second thoughts merely to imitate the original series.  
  
Heh heh heh  
  
Oh, you most mean Genma! This one's answered in this chapter  
  
It could happen, but both Piccolo and Nabiki would hate the idea of falling in love with anyone. We'll see what happens with this one.  
  
She'll deal with it pretty well. However the full implications that await later may surprise her.  
  
We'll need to wait on this one.  
  
See 8  
  
Ah, but is Freezer the big enemy? What of the demon lord Rate, Vegita or Captain Ginyu? Each of them had their times in the spot lights too. Freezer will get his time later.  
  
Mokona: Well I might as well set it straight guys. Mokona is my baby sister and I asked her to flame my story just to see how the other reviewers would react. Sorry for the trick (apologizes). In any case, I love you little sis!  
  
Quotes: "You will die a thousand racial deaths I slur." BB  
  
"I am an equal opportunity slut. I have a black boyfriend, a Chinese boyfriend, a Mexican boyfriend." Tim E  
  
***************************************  
  
The sun was shining beautifully in the midst of a clear blue sky over a bustling city below. One building in particular was extremely striking. The entire surface was completely composed of black mirrors that shimmered their darkness in the sunlight. Inside the building everything was precise and neat, a perfect businessman's haven. Men wearing suits with suitcases walked about each with their own destination to the next place of importance.  
  
On the top floor of this building there was a room that closely resembled that of a court. A continuous wooden desk circled itself around the room with a single opening in the middle. Overall there were twenty one seats the middle of which was empty. All of the people in the seats were wearing suits and ties and most of them were older gentlemen. Two women also graced the room's presence, both of them appearing to be middle aged.  
  
An old man who was sitting next to the empty chair slammed the desk in front of him with a small wooden mallet. "I Mr. Klein will act as the head of this meeting to find a new Chief Financial Advisor for this company." He said in a stern voice. He looked around the room making eye contact with everyone until all of them had nodded their consent. "Then let this meeting begin." He hit the table with his mallet again and then settled back into his chair. "Now who would like to speak first?"  
  
Before anyone could respond a hand to his left shot up into the air. "Excuse me Mr. Klein," said an arrogant voice, "I believe that I may already have the solution to our problem."  
  
Murmuring erupted from around the table. "What?!" Mr. Klein asked in shock, leaning forward in his chair. "Mr. Jones may I remind you that you've only been a member of the board of directors for five days. How could you possibly have a solution for our problem when our previous CFA quit without prior notice only last night?"  
  
"May I speak to the entire group Mr. Klein?" The man asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, please." The old man said with a nod.  
  
The speaker pushed off the desk and slowly stood up. He was a young man, at least twenty years younger then anyone else around the table. He had black well groomed hair over a handsome face with dark brown eyes. He was wearing a completely impeccable business suit that appeared as though he had ironed it only minutes prior to the meeting. He had a small set of glasses on his face that were too small to be of any use and his lips were slightly curled in a sneer.  
  
He smiled and pushed up his glasses before speaking. "Well before I begin I should tell all of you that I saw the retirement of the CFA coming three weeks before the actual occurrence. That would mean that I had plenty of time to search in advance."  
  
"But how did you know?" One of the men asked from across the table. "And even if you did, why would you think that three weeks is enough time to replace a major figure for our company?"  
  
"I'll answer your questions in order if you don't mind." Mr. Jones said. "To tell you the truth I thought it was obvious. The venerable Mr. Arrak had in the past always precisely come to his office at 7:10 in the morning, ate lunch at 12:25 and left at 4:00 in the after noon. However I came to notice that all of these occurrences were beginning to take place progressively later in the day. There was even a point where he came to work at 7:15! This alone was enough to cause worry but not nearly so much as the extra strain that filled his face every day. His right eyebrow developed a slight twitch that took place every 30 seconds and his left leg bent by an extra three degrees every time he took a step. It was obvious that the job was wearing down on him."  
  
Everyone in the room stared at him soundlessly.  
  
"And to answer the second question, I've known of someone capable of filling this position for almost a year now. One who is a complete marketing genius of unlimited talent and potential. If we brought this person to our cause our company would capture billions of dollars that otherwise would have been impossible."  
  
Again the murmurings surrounded the table. Finally Mr. Klein picked up his hammer and hit the desk, bringing everyone to silence. He paused for a moment to clear his throat. "So, how quickly can you bring this marketing genius here Mr. Jones?" He asked in a serious tone.  
  
"The person of my choice shall be here within two months and 15 days Mr. Klein." Mr. Jones said calmly, casually placing his hands within his pockets.  
  
There was another pause. "You realize of course that whether or not he'll be elected will be the decision of the entire council." Mr. Klein said hesitantly.  
  
Mr. Jones smiled smugly. "Yes of course, I have already taken that into account. Not to brag but I have already taken everything into account down to you being three minutes and twenty five seconds late to this meeting so that I could finish my presentation."  
  
There was another awkward pause. "Right then." Mr. Klein said with a cough. "Anyways, on to other business. Mr. Swanson, your report please."  
  
Another man came to his feet as Mr. Jones smugly returned to his seat. "Excellent." He thought to himself. "With the financial advice of this one this company will come across riches that are now behind its reach. I can't wait until we meet."  
  
*****************************  
  
It was a clear crisp morning over a hospital located within a city. Inside there was a small room with three beds located next to each other in which three different individuals were sleeping while wearing the classic hospital gowns. One was a teenage girl with black hair who was lying on her side with a peaceful expression on her face. One was a teenager with black hair with light spikes who was just beginning to become restless. The third was a young man with spiky black hair who was lying on his back with his eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling.  
  
The second man turned to look at the teenager. "Hey Ranma, are you awake yet?" He asked with wide curious eyes.  
  
The boy shifted again before he opened his own blue eyes and turned to look at the other man. "Goku, is that you?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
The man laughed and smiled. "Yeah, it's me. That means that we've separated."  
  
Ranma nodded hesitantly. "I guess so." His face became thoughtful. "Right about now everything we did as Raku feels as though it was just a dream. Captain Ginyu, Freezer," He gulped, "Akane's death and return. And sometimes when I close my eyes."  
  
"I think that I'm you instead of me." Goku inserted softly. "I feel the same way. When I close my eyes I'm not really sure who I am between us. All of your memories are so clear in my mind."  
  
Ranma nodded his head slowly. "So what happened at the end?" He asked curiously. "Where did all of that power come from? I saw Akane die and then something inside just snapped, but my instincts tell me that the power was yours."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." Goku admitted. "But even now I can feel whatever it was that we awakened together boiling inside me. along with something else."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Goku continued. "I'll have to find that out later." He looked over at where Akane was lying. "So she's alive huh?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Ranma's face glowed with a simple pleasure as he looked at her peaceful expression. "Yeah." He said quietly. "Maple saved her somehow. I don't know how he did it but I owe him big-time now. He really saved us, all of us."  
  
He looked to the window which was soundly closed. "I'm getting hungry man; I really want to get back to Kasumi's cooking." He jumped out of the bed and began to stretch.  
  
"So you're leaving already?" Goku asked curiously while also climbing out of the bed.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I was exhausted before but to tell you the truth I feel perfectly fine now. Besides I want to try out some of your techniques while I still have the chance."  
  
Goku laughed. "I want to try out some of yours too." His face became excited. "We should get together and spar sometime!"  
  
Ranma nodded, "We really should, go ahead and drop by whenever you feel like it." A memory popped into his head of Goku clearing half of a table fully stocked with food and he sweat dropped. "On the other hand maybe you should give us some advance warning. I don't think the Tendo budget could handle you very well."  
  
Goku gave an embarrassed laugh and put his hands between his head. "Yeah you're probably right. Then you should drop by our place in the woods. I'm sure Chi-chi would be more then happy to have a few guests. Next time you go on a training journey into the mountains make sure you stop by." His face became excited. "I really want to see how strong you are when you master the Neko-ken without me."  
  
Ranma smiled. "You'll see it alright. Anyways I should probably be going." He walked over to the bed where Akane was lying and very carefully wrapped the covers around her. "I hate to go out wearing this silly robe but I really want to get out of this place." He said quietly to which Goku just nodded.  
  
"Keep in touch." He heard in his head. He looked up in shock to see Goku smiling widely at him. "Keep in touch." He returned with a thought to which Goku nodded. Picking Akane up he moved carefully to the window which opened even before he got there. He jumped up to the windowsill and paused for a moment before he jumped out and flew into the air.  
  
Goku stared after him. "I swore for a moment that I saw a glint of gold on his finger." He thought to himself before shaking his head. "I shouldn't worry about that now, I should go to my family. They're probably worried sick about me."  
  
He laughed as he walked to the door. "I wonder when the marriage will be." He thought to himself happily.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ranma was flying far above the ocean below carrying Akane in his arms. Together they looked as though they were angels with the wind whipping through their hair and across their white clothes.  
  
"Ackk." Ranma thought to himself. "I had no idea that I wasn't wearing anything under these. I have to make sure that no one sees me from below."  
  
He looked down at Akane's peaceful face. "Amazing." He said to her in wonder. "It's amazing what's happened and what you've done for me. I didn't realize how strong you were before Akane. I had no idea."  
  
He gulped. "I think I've finally realized Akane that I. that I love you. Now that this is all over I can finally admit it."  
  
One of Akane's eyes opened and she smiled pleasantly at him. "Do you really mean it Ranma?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah I really do." He said absentmindedly before his eyes widened in shock and his hands on her slipped.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Akane yelled in fright as she felt his arms slipping. Without thinking she reached out for the closet thing and grabbed it for support.  
  
Ranma stared at the girl who had just wrapped her arms around him and he felt blood rushing to his head. "Akane." He whispered.  
  
Akane's eyes widened as she realized her situation and she quickly let go. "Fly!" She said in a high pitch voice and she too began to float in the air.  
  
Both of them turned their backs to each other and were blushing beet red. "Sorry about that Akane." Ranma said quietly.  
  
Akane shook her head slowly. "No, it's my fault Ranma." Her eyes widened in complete surprise and she turned back to him. "Wait a second, how did you get here?!" She yelled at him. "What happened to Raku?"  
  
Ranma laughed. "I don't know how to explain it but Raku split in half." He said. His voice lowered. "It was because the Joining was incomplete. You see I had regret in my heart at the time and it didn't work quite right."  
  
"I see." Akane said simply while staring at him. Her eyes slowly began to fill with tears. "I'm so happy you're back!" She said flying towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry onto his chest. "I went through so much, so much just so I could fight by your side Ranma." She said between sobs. "I even went to hell and I had to fight against Raditz and then I was all alone against Rate when you and Goku were gone and then I was almost killed by that monster!"  
  
"There there." Ranma said while feeling helpless. "So strong." He thought to himself with surprise. "When the hell did she get to be so strong? Here I was training and pushing myself to my limit for over a year so I could protect her and the entire time she was training so that she could fight along side me. Thank you Maple." He thought while his eyes turned to the sky. "Thank you so much."  
  
Akane continued to cry onto his chest for another five minutes before eventually her sobs settled into gentle sniffles. Her body paused. "Still afraid to touch me Ranma?" Her voice asked shakily.  
  
"What was that?" Ranma asked curiously, looking down at her.  
  
"I felt your body stiffen up when I touched you." She said nervously while turning her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry to presume too much Ranma. Please don't worry about me." Tears were already forming in her eyes again.  
  
"Hey, now wait a second, it's not like that." Ranma said awkwardly while reaching out to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand." Akane said softly. "Teleport." With that word her body disappeared.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ranma asked himself in shock. "Why did she just. leave?"  
  
He floated in midair for a few minutes with a perplexed look on his face. Finally he brought his legs up to an Indian style sitting position and just hovered in the air.  
  
"How do I feel about her?" He asked himself. "How do I truly feel about her?"  
  
An image sprang into his mind. He and Akane were in the Tendo Dojo positioned to fight each other. Akane's face filled in frustration and she yelled in anger, from Ranma's perspective now the injury in her eyes was clear. Something flashed in front of his eyes and Akane flew backwards into the wall. Slowly she got up and though she could barely stand her eyes were filled with joy. Shortly after he remembered his words coming from his own lips. "Well, there's. me. You see Akane, I, I, I love you."  
  
Then her image disappeared leaving Ranma alone. "So I love her." He thought to himself intently. "Elder made that perfectly clear to me. So now that I know that I love her what should I do?"  
  
"Try telling her." A voice said cheerily in his mind, almost causing Ranma to fall out of his position.  
  
"Is that you Goku?!" He yelled in shock.  
  
"There's no need to think so loud." Goku's voice complained from his mind. "You're hurting my head."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ranma thought much more quietly. "So. how is it that you're talking to me?"  
  
"I'm not really sure." Goku said back. "Maybe we have some kind of psychic link because of Raku. I think I felt it back in the hotel room."  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Ranma responded. "I do remember us thinking our partings and not saying them aloud. So anyways as long as you're here, what was your advice?"  
  
"Just tell her how you feel." Goku responded. "It's as easy as that. Trust me; Chi-chi simply melts every time she hears it. That's how I got myself off the hook only a few minutes ago."  
  
"I tried that already." Ranma said with a sigh. "It worked for a little bit but then I found something else to drive her off. It always seems to turn out like that."  
  
"Then why don't you show her in some way?" Goku asked thoughtfully. Both Ranma and the presence in his mind pondered for a moment.  
  
"Try kissing her!" Goku said excitedly.  
  
Ranma's face turned bright red. "What, what was that?" He asked.  
  
"Easy, just kiss her next time you see her. It's a great way to pacify females, I only just found out about it six or seven years ago right before we had Gohan."  
  
Ranma put both of his hands over his face as he remembered that experience. "Damn it, I have all of his memories." He thought to himself, his face even brighter.  
  
"What was that?" Goku's voice asked curiously.  
  
"Well anyways, I don't know if that's a good idea." Ranma said with a nervous laugh. "Can't you think of anything else?"  
  
"Hey come on, you're a martial artist aren't you?" Goku asked. "After Captain Ginyu a challenge like this should be a piece of cake. Anyways, why not use the mind of the neko-ken to help you out? You used it once to kiss her. Just use it again and the second you start revert back to your regular mind. That will take care of all the nervousness."  
  
"Would that actually work?" Ranma asked himself in surprise while clenching his fists. "No amount of training could ever prepare me for this." He thought to himself desperately. "But if the neko-ken can handle it then it's a more powerful technique then I would ever have imagined."  
  
"Well, I should be going now." Goku thought back cheerfully. "Give me a call if you need me. This whole mental communication thing could come in to be really handy."  
  
"Yeah right. I'll contact you if I need something." Ranma said. "Talk to you later."  
  
"Talk to you later." Goku returned. His presence disappeared from Ranma's mind.  
  
"Well, my course of action is set." Ranma thought to himself determinedly. "It's time to act." He sighed to himself and looked down at his gown. "But before I return home I should at least get some clothes. I'll return to Kami's lookout first to pick up my things before returning to the dojo." Energy flared about his body and he flew at a rapid speed until his form was just a bit of blue energy in the sky.  
  
*************************************  
  
Piccolo yawned as he sat up from his rolled out blanket on the floor. "That was a decent nights rest." He thought to himself as he slowly stood up. "I had no idea that sleep could be so fulfilling until I received a weak human body." He glanced at a small clock that was on the wall of the guest room. "6:00 already?" He asked himself. "Well I should go and get some training taken care of."  
  
He pushed open the door of his room and walked through the hallway, pausing at the room that was labeled as Nabiki's. He put one of his ears up against the door. "Her breathing is regular and her ki is normal." He thought to himself. "Nothing to worry about, she just needs rest." He stepped away from the door and proceeded to the stairway that led down to the kitchen.  
  
"You're up bright and early Mr. Piccolo." Mr. Tendo called out from the front of the table. "I see that you're quite punctual when it comes to getting ready for school."  
  
"School?" Piccolo asked in shock, his eyes widening with fear at the prospect.  
  
"Of course." Mr. Tendo nodded. "Even though you're a martial artist of sorts you need to train your mind as well as your body. As long as you're already enrolled in school you should attend for as long as you stay here." He smiled. "All of your books are by the entrance. You're fortunate that you enrolled only a week after the beginning of class otherwise you would have a lot more catching up to do."  
  
"Nabiki did say that I would be attending school with her as part of the deal but I had no idea I would have to begin so quickly." Piccolo thought to himself, still unable to move. He sighed in defeat. "Well, nothing to do but make the best of the situation."  
  
He began to walk down the stairs again, only stopping this time Mr. Saotome stepped in his way. "What do you want?" He asked in annoyance.  
  
"Don't you remember your promise?" Genma said with a frown. "You promised me that you would demonstrate your fighting style today. I want to spar with you to see how skilled you are."  
  
Piccolo smiled evilly, causing Genma to step back uncertainly. "I'll be happy to spar with you." Piccolo said. "I'll just have to be careful not to hurt you too severely."  
  
Genma gulped and nodded. "I'll be waiting for you outside, make sure you change to something you can fight in." He quickly turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Piccolo looked down at himself to see that he was still wearing the uniform he had created yesterday except for that it was completely wrinkled and folded up because of the long night. "I guess it is time for a change." He thought to himself. He walked back up the stairs and returned to his room where by the force of his mind he transformed his clothes to his classical turban style outfit. "Much better." He thought to himself with satisfaction. "It's time to go teach that fat fool a lesson."  
  
*******************************  
  
Akane's feet touched down on the ground in front of her house. "I'm finally back." She realized with satisfaction. "With any luck there's still time for me to make it to school today. I've already missed several days; I don't want to miss any more if I can help it." She sighed. "But it's going to be tough convincing my dad to let me go." She looked down at herself. "If nothing else I should change these clothes before going in so that he doesn't freak out or something."  
  
She closed her eyes and a moment later her white gown was turned into a golden light. Soon the light condensed into a high school uniform and settled onto her body. "Perfect." She thought to herself with a smile. "My magic is getting much better."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Well I guess this is it." She said out loud. With those words she steadily walked towards her house. Sliding open the door she called out, "I'm home!"  
  
"Welcome back Akane." Kasumi said cheerfully from the kitchen.  
  
"Akane!" Mr. Tendo yelled happily running over to her. "Thank Kami, my little girl has returned safely." Tears started to flow from his eyes as he hugged her.  
  
"Geese Dad, I'm okay." Akane said softly, hugging her father. "I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself."  
  
"So where's Ranma Akane?" Kasumi asked from the kitchen.  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed. "I imagine he'll be showing up any minute now." She gently pried herself away from her father. "I'm alright dad, really. But I have to go to school today; I don't want to fall any further behind."  
  
"You're a strong girl Akane." Mr. Tendo said with tears still falling from his eyes. "Of course you can go to school." He paused again, "I'm so proud of my little girl!" He hugged her again. Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
The door slid open again and Genma stepped shakily into the house. His face had a large fist shaped bruise on one cheek and his clothes were covered with rip marks.  
  
"What happened to you Saotome?" Mr. Tendo asked in shock as he stepped away from Akane to support his friend.  
  
"His technique is very. effective." Genma concluded. "If you don't mind me I'd like to take a bath."  
  
"Of course Saotome, let me help you there." Mr. Tendo said in support. "Kasumi, could you get the hot water running?" He called to his daughter.  
  
"Of course." Kasumi responded with a polite smile on her face. She turned to examine Akane. "You're much stronger Akane." She said happily. "You've really grown in the past few days."  
  
"Tha, thank you Kasumi." Akane said with a small but pleased smile. Kasumi nodded to her and turned to walk up the stares.  
  
The door slid open again. "Hmm, it's his fault for being a weakling." Piccolo grumbled to himself as he stepped into the house. He looked up to see Akane staring at him in shock.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked nervously. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."  
  
Piccolo frowned. "I'll be staying her for a while, Nabiki bullied me into it." His eyes narrowed as he examined her. "You're not like the other girls here; your magical powers are much greater. May I ask who you are?"  
  
"My name is Akane, I live here." She responded.  
  
Piccolo shrugged. "Well met Akane. Now if you don't mind me I have school to get ready for." He trudged past her and walked up the stairs leaving Akane staring after him.  
  
"School?" She asked herself curiously. "I haven't been gone that long, what on earth is going on here?"  
  
**************************************  
  
"Oh I see." Akane said with a smile on her face as she walked down the street towards the school. "So you were here to help Nabiki and you're Ranma's friend."  
  
"It's not like that!" Piccolo yelled in frustration. "I came for the dragon ball; it has nothing to do with Nabiki!"  
  
Akane smiled all knowingly. "I'm just happy that Nabiki has found a nice guy to look after her. She always seemed so cold before."  
  
"I give up." Piccolo sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. They walked in silence for another five minutes before Piccolo looked back at her. "So where's Ranma?" He asked in curiosity. "I was hoping to fight against him as soon as possible."  
  
Akane raised her head and closed her eyes. "I imagine that the idiot will be showing up any minute now." She said in a cold voice.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Piccolo asked himself silently. "I was hoping to talk to Ranma to get advice on girls but it seems like he might even be more clueless then me."  
  
Within another ten minutes they were in front of the school. Many other students were already walking from different directions all heading towards the entrance.  
  
Piccolo paused twenty feet from the entrance and slowly turned around. "Something's coming." He said in a low voice.  
  
Akane paused curiously and turned around. "Really, do you know who it is?" She asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded slowly. "It's Ranma, and his power has grown impressively since I saw him last." He said in a calm voice. His eyes widened. "He's completely powered up!"  
  
"Powered up?" Akane asked. "Why on earth would he do that?"  
  
Piccolo turned to face her. "I don't really know anything about it." He said with a growl. "But I do know that what it is that you humans call love have caused limitless foolishness in the past. I've seen it happen many times."  
  
"Love?" Akane asked in shock. "He did say that he loved me." She thought to herself while a smile played itself out on her face. "Maybe I was over reacting. Asking him to be comfortable with me so soon might have been a little to much."  
  
"Ah, Akane your return is like the end of a long winter. Your beauty melts the snow and brings a blossoming Spring filled with love." A voice announced from behind them.  
  
Akane sweat dropped. "Not now." She thought in frustration. She turned to him and opened her mouth to yell before he exclaimed again.  
  
"I see that fool who challenged me yesterday has dared to show his face before me!" Kuno announced loudly while holding his bokken in front of him and pointing it towards Piccolo. Already an audience was beginning to form, there was still at least ten minutes before the start of class after all.  
  
Piccolo and Akane both blinked a few times before they fully turned to face him. Piccolo raised one of his hands and pointed to his own face. "Are you talking about me?" He asked.  
  
"Who else would I be talking about swine?" Kuno said coldly staring at him down the blade of his wooden sword. "Never since the vile sorcerer Ranma have I seen someone so filled with black magic. You be spelled me yesterday to gain your victory and then ran once the spell was broken by my strength of will. I would have your name before I smite thee."  
  
One of Piccolo's eyes twitched. "Is this fool always so damn annoying?" He asked Akane.  
  
Akane nodded, trying to suppress a groan. "Maybe I should run." She thought to herself. "Things are getting way too complicated." She felt a twitch in her right eye as she noticed someone in the crowd. She turned quickly to look. "That's odd." She thought to herself. "For a second I thought I saw a black hat poking out of the crowd..." She shrugged. "Must have been my imagination."  
  
"I don't know how it is that he has memories from yesterday." Piccolo thought to himself. "Nabiki's the expert on that kind of magic, I should ask for an explanation later."  
  
"I would have your name." Kuno reiterated in loud annoyance.  
  
Piccolo shrugged. "I am Piccolo." He announced. "And if you wish to challenge me then get on with it. Otherwise get out of the way."  
  
"So cool!" A few girls yipped from the crowd causing Piccolo to sweat drop.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you're the legendary king of hell?" Kuno asked in shock.  
  
Piccolo grinned evilly as his eyes narrowed, "Yeah that's right." He said in a low voice. "Not a chance of anyone believing it other then him." He thought to himself. "I don't have anything to worry about."  
  
Kuno's eyes filled with annoyance. "Do you take me for a fool?" He said coldly. "The king of hell is said to be a green man with claws who pushes seven feet in hell with the power to breathe fire from his hands. You hardly fit this description."  
  
Piccolo sweat dropped. "Not such a fool after all." He realized. "If I let him see my true form he might have a chance to figure it out." At that moment Piccolo found himself being afraid of warm water.  
  
Kuno raised his sword high into the air. "For the crime of attempting to lie to me on top of all the others prepare to meet your end!" He began to charge forwards and lowered his sword to a fighting position.  
  
Piccolo took a freestyle stance with his legs spread apart with his hands opened as if they were claws. "At last a little action from this talkative fool." He thought to himself.  
  
Kuno was about to reach his target when an intense wind picked up and sent him flying backwards to where his head hit the side of the school, knocking him out cold. It was so intense that all of the students and Akane had to take several steps back from their positions to avoid a similar fate. Only Piccolo held his ground unhindered.  
  
"So you've arrived Ranma." Piccolo thought to himself with a smile. "I'm curious as to what you're up to." He looked up into the sky and a being surrounded by intense blue energy flew overhead.  
  
Akane put her face in both of her hands. "Ranma you fool." She thought to herself. "Why are you showing the entire school that you can fly?"  
  
Sure enough the entire school was now watching as Ranma Saotome, the man who disappeared almost a year ago supposedly on another training journey, slowly descended onto school grounds facing towards Akane. Students could be seen leaning out of windows to get a better view throughout the entire school not including the now significant crowd that had now gathered.  
  
Piccolo took one look at Ranma and then at Akane before he jumped out of the way by a good fifty feet. He looked over at Ranma again and gasped at what he saw. Ranma's face was completely focused, as if he was drowning everything around him completely out except for his single objective.  
  
Akane.  
  
"Akane, you told me that I was still afraid to touch you. You seemed hurt by it." He said softly.  
  
Akane stood shocked, mesmerized by what she saw in his eyes.  
  
Ranma made quick strides to Akane's position and stopped only a few feet in front of her. Together they stood staring into each other's eyes, each of them fascinated yet terrified by what they saw. Each of them were too scared to make the first move.  
  
A feral look came over Ranma's face and a notable cat presence made itself apparent to those who knew what to look for. Akane gasped slightly at the changed expression but still didn't move from where she was standing.  
  
"What is he doing?" Piccolo asked himself, staring at Ranma. "Is this some kind of new technique? I didn't see him use this one against Nappa or Vegita."  
  
Now without hesitation Ranma put his hand under Akane's chin and raised her face to meet his.  
  
And kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Almost immediately afterwards the cat presence left, leaving Ranma's face as shocked as Akane's about what was taking place. But then gradually both of them accepted it and closed their eyes.  
  
A sneeze over a half mile down the street was clearly audible.  
  
************************************  
  
A cry of frustration could be heard from a small planet that floated in midair above a winding green road below. On the planet's surface a bald man with three eyes was running in circles around the planet chasing after a monkey.  
  
"Man, this is a really tough test." Yamcha said to Chaotzu who was sitting next to him.  
  
The small white child merely nodded in agreement. "Tien looks like he's having a hard time of it." He observed.  
  
"Yeah, you said it." Yamcha agreed. He looked over to where two men of approximately equal size were standing and talking. One had blue skin and was wearing sunglasses alone with an odd looking robe while the other was bald and noseless and was wearing an orange gi.  
  
"I kind of envy Krillin." Yamcha said with a smile. "He's so strong that he caught Bubbles on the first try. That training that he and Gohan went through was pretty intense."  
  
Chaotzu nodded and covered his ears as another cry of frustration came from Tien. "I almost had him that time." He yelled.  
  
"Your friend is quite excitable isn't he?" King Kai asked with a smile. "But extremely talented. He should become very powerful if he keeps with his training."  
  
"Yeah, Tien's really strong." Krillin agreed with a bob from his head. "It almost seems strange that I'm stronger then he is right now. It feels like I'm breaking some kind of rule. It used to be that Tien was Goku's rival."  
  
King Kai chuckled and shook his head. "But Goku is a saiyajin. I doubt that anyone on earth will be able to be his rival for long."  
  
He became silent and walked over to his car which was sitting outside his small hut. "Oh my, it looks like you need another polishing." He said with pride to his already blinding machine.  
  
"Uh, King Kai?" Krillin said hesitantly to the small blue man.  
  
King Kai hesitated and turned to him. "Yes Krillin, what is it?" He asked curiously.  
  
Krillin began to nervously poke his two fingers together. "I was kind of wondering if since, well, I'm already too strong for this training. Maybe you could teach me a new technique?"  
  
"A new technique huh?" King Kai said thoughtfully while rubbing the side of his face. "I suppose that I could try to teach you the Kao-ken but using that technique to expand your power doesn't really seem like it would be appropriate for you."  
  
"I think I see what you mean." Krillin agreed morosely. "I'm not really a powerhouse like Goku, I don't think I'd be able to use the kao-ken nearly so well."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too disappointed." King Kai said brightly. "I think I have a technique that suits you perfectly!" He wagged one of his fingers in the air. "But you can't be afraid of sacrifice."  
  
"Sacrifice?" Krillin asked curiously. "That sounds kind of scary."  
  
"Well, it should." King Kai said. "But it's also an incredibly powerful technique. I'm sure that if you mastered it you would be able to put it to great use towards protecting the earth. Plus it will give you something to do other then just sit around and watch me polish my car."  
  
"Right, so how does this technique work?" Krillin asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, it involves absorbing a great deal of energy into your body." King Kai explained. "One you've mastered that then you'll be ready for the second step of the training."  
  
"Where do I begin?"  
  
"Wait for a moment." King Kai said, leading him to his house. He walked inside for a moment and then came out holding a small ball that was pulsing with energy. "This is a spirit bomb that was gathered and then trapped." He explained. "If you can absorb all of this energy into your body then you're ready for the next step."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot." Krillin said intimidated while he took the small ball in both of his hands.  
  
"Oh, and I wouldn't try to play baseball with it." King Kai said with a smile. "It would probably blow up on contact." He started to chuckle as if he had made a joke.  
  
Krillin stared at him for a second before he took a seat and held the ball up for examination. "So I have to absorb all of this huh?" He asked quietly while staring at the ball. A cat like smile filled his face. "Oh won't Goku and Ranma be impressed to see that I know a technique that they don't! I can't wait."  
  
He closed his eyes and focused his attention on the ball and slowly began to pull the energy away from its container and into his own body.  
  
****************************************  
  
Piccolo stared in shock at the exchange that was taking place. "So this is what kissing is." He thought to himself. "I had no idea. I wonder why humans are so fond of it."  
  
Almost a minute after it started Ranma separated from Akane and took a single step back. Together they opened their eyes and stared at each other.  
  
"Akane, I, I wasn't lying." Ranma said quietly. "I meant what I said before."  
  
"Keep going Ranma." Akane said in a whisper, her eyes shimmering with pent up emotion.  
  
"I really do love you." Ranma said slowly. He gulped and hesitated for a moment but when he saw the look in her eyes he bit his lower lip and continued. "And I want you to be my bride."  
  
Akane's breath froze in her chest and she could only stare at him.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Ranma asked in fear.  
  
Akane shook her head as tears slowly rolled down the side of her face. "Of course not Ranma." She whispered. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you too."  
  
It was at this moment that a huge roar could be heard from the school as the entire student body either started to boo cheer or clap all at once. "He made a decision!" Someone yelled happily. "Ranma Saotome made a decision! At last the chaos is going to end!"  
  
"But could it really be over that easily?" Someone else asked. "What about all of his other suitors?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Ranma thought to himself. "I have some people to talk to before I can be through with this." He turned around and almost fell on his butt when he saw the entire school watching. "When did all of these people get here?!" He yelled in surprise.  
  
Akane again put her face in her right hand. "They were here all along idiot." She said with an annoyed voice. "You just weren't paying attention."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ranma said, almost embarrassed. "I'm glad that Shampoo and Ukyo aren't here right now. I'd rather not have an audience when I deal with them."  
  
"Ranma, please turn around and look behind me." Akane said with a long suffering sigh.  
  
"Well, sure." Ranma said as he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Ukyo standing only twenty feet behind Akane with wide eyes with tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Well uh, hi Ukyo." Ranma said with a nervous laugh as he scratched his head with one of his hands. "Long time no see right?"  
  
Ukyo lowered her head so that shadows covered up her face. "I guess that you've made up your mind Ranma." She said in a strained voice.  
  
"Well yeah, it would seem like that wouldn't it?" Ranma said uncomfortably.  
  
"Well then don't mind me. I promise I won't get in your way." Ukyo said while faking a smile. She quickly turned around and started to run away from the school.  
  
"Wow, I really hurt her didn't I?" Ranma asked in a serious voice.  
  
"Yeah, you did Ranma." Akane agreed sadly. "For a while I saw her as a competitor but now I really feel badly for her." She looked up at him. "Maybe you should go after her and say something Ranma."  
  
"But what could I say?" Ranma asked. "Should I tell her that I don't love her but I've loved you for almost two years now? I don't think that would really change anything."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her Ranma." Piccolo said in a calm voice while he approached.  
  
"What would you know about this Piccolo?" Ranma asked while turning to him. "I didn't think that you really understand human emotions."  
  
"How can you say such a thing Ranma? Of course he understands human emotions." Akane said with a reprimanding tone.  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "No, Ranma's right, I do have very little understanding of human emotions." He said calmly. "But I have made it my expertise to find out as much as possible about all of the negative human emotions which make the soul heavier. Things such as hatred and depression are emotions that I understand very well." He looked up at where the girl was standing a moment before. "Honestly all I felt from her spirit was the release of pent up depression that she had already felt. It's my conclusion that she knew of your emotions before either of you did but up to this point had lived in denial of their existence. Only now that both of you have made it obvious how you feel is she truly free."  
  
Akane stared at him in surprise. "I'm amazed." She said. "Are you saying that she knew all along?"  
  
Piccolo nodded. "It's my guess that almost everyone knew all along. Even you two. But both of you were too much cowards to admit it."  
  
"Cowards?" Ranma asked, taking a step back. At first his eyes and face clenched with anger at the comment but then he sighed and relaxed. "Yeah he's right, I was a coward." Ranma admitted to himself. He looked at Akane who was now gazing at him with concern in her eyes. "I couldn't even be a man and kiss her on my own; I had to rely upon the neko-ken for that." A look of determination filled his face. "Never again." He thought to himself. "Never again will I be afraid to show my emotions."  
  
Unbeknownst to those three the rest of the student body began to file back into the school, all of them talking about the events that had just taken place. Kuno was still lying unconscious just outside of the school.  
  
Piccolo looked back and forth between them and shrugged. "Well this entire conversation is very interesting but I have a deal to fulfill." He said gruffly while turning towards the school. "I'll see you two later." With a slow and steady pace he walked past Kuno and into the school.  
  
"Well, I guess that we have a lot to take care of don't we." Akane said simply. "You have to deal with Shampoo and Kodachi and we have to set a date."  
  
"Set a date?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"Well, of course." Akane said with a slight smile. "Set a date for the wedding. To get married you do have to have a wedding after all." Her eyes narrowed. "Of course this time we'll need to make sure that it goes uninterrupted."  
  
"It's not like that was my idea you know." Ranma said, raising his voice. "If I had my way then all of those other guys would have butted out."  
  
"Do you really mean that Ranma?" Akane asked with a smile that reached her eyes.  
  
"Well. Yeah, of course." Ranma said, confused at her tone of voice. "Look, you still have Ryouga to deal with you know?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Ryouga?" Akane asked in confusion. "Why would I deal with him? He's your adversary after all."  
  
"Well yeah that's true." Ranma agreed. "But you're the one that he's in love with so you should be the one to talk to him."  
  
Akane's eyes widened. "In love with. He's in love with me?"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you tell Akane? He practically acts like Dr. Tofu when Kasumi's around with you. I thought it was obvious."  
  
"I had no idea." Akane whispered. "He was always so sweet and gentle; I really don't want to hurt him. I just want us to be friends."  
  
"Look Akane." Ranma began. "I never wanted to hurt Ukyo or Shampoo or Kodachi, well maybe I don't care so much about Kodachi. But the point is that if we want to do this we might have to hurt a few people. It would be better then just stringing them along."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Akane said sadly. "I'll try to find Ryouga today after school."  
  
"That would be for the best." Ranma said. "Why don't you leave while I go to visit Shampoo and that old ghoul? I can get myself reenrolled later."  
  
"Alright Ranma, I'll see you soon." Akane said in a low voice. She slowly turned away from him and walked towards the school.  
  
"For as hard as she hits she sure has a soft heart." Ranma thought to himself while scratching the back of his head. "Come to think of it," he said as he looked up into the air, "just a year ago I would never have been willing to set my foot down on this whole fiancé business." He chuckled. "Well I guess that there's still a little bit of Goku left inside me." Shrugging he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away from the school, stopping only when a loud growl split the peaceful silence.  
  
Ranma put his right hand to his stomach and smiled. "Well I guess it has been a while since I've eaten; now I can take care of two birds with one stone!"  
  
**********************************  
  
It was a rather large and comfortable room with enough tables and chairs to sit at least thirty people, which is most likely why the forty plus people who were packed into the room made it seem that much more crowded. Behind the counter an old woman was working furiously with her hands moving too quickly to be seen filling bowls with ramen over and over again while a man behind her desperately tried to keep her supplied. Meanwhile a cute young girl with purple hair was rapidly moving to and from the front table providing the various customers with food. To the observant the mostly male crowd could be seen gawking at the slender figure of the girl but none of the three in the restaurant cared, or in the case of the man, noticed.  
  
A silence broke out from behind the counter as the old woman stopped what she was doing and quickly looked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Without noticing that she had stopped the man crashed into the counter and dropped the pot that he had been holding over the other side where it landed with a loud clatter. This was loud enough that all noise ceased in the room as everyone looked to see what had happened.  
  
What they saw was the man draped over the counter with his empty hands outstretched before him while the pot rested on the ground. Next to him the old woman was now standing on the counter in a cold sweat staring towards the door.  
  
"What wrong great grandmother?" Shampoo asked while she ran to the old woman, callously walking past the prone man.  
  
"I can sense an incredible power approaching." Cologne said seriously. "We are now closed!" She announced to the crowd. "I apologize for the inconvenience, if you return tomorrow we will be offering a special discount on all orders."  
  
Murmers of dissent came from the crowd until they heard the last part of her message. Unwilling to argue with her they stood and drifted out. Within a few minutes they were all gone.  
  
"Are you sure great grandmother?" Shampoo asked quietly as the last members of the crowd drifted out of the room. "I no feel anything."  
  
Cologne sighed as she took a seat on the counter. "I can see that I haven't kept up sufficiently with your training Shampoo." She said quietly. "You're not nearly as sensitive to the energy of those around you as you should be."  
  
"Huh, where did everyone go?" The man asked in a daze as he pulled his body over the counter and took a seat on it next to the old woman. He pushed his glasses which had fallen across his face up to his forehead and stared in shock at the wall. "Wow, something radical is coming this way!" He yelled.  
  
Cologne looked him in surprise. "So the fool Mousse has more talent then he lets on." She thought to herself. "If he can detect Ranma's approach despite the worthlessness of his five basic senses then he must have some untapped natural ability. I should keep that in mind."  
  
Shampoo stared intently at the wall as if trying to see through it before blinking in confusion at the two next to her. "I still no see it great grandmother." She said cautiously, as if afraid of being scolded.  
  
Cologne sighed once again. "That's because you're depending too much on what your body is telling you Shampoo. If you want to sense the approach, focus on fluctuations within your spirit. That is the sensitivity known to true martial artists."  
  
Shampoo again turned her face to wall but this time she closed her eyes and sighed deeply, relaxing herself. After close to ten seconds she widened them in shock and took a step back. "The spirit is so big!" She yelled, grabbing the counter for support.  
  
"You are correct Shampoo." Cologne said calmly. "Roughly large enough to crush this entire city I would wager."  
  
"What does he want with us?" Mouse asked, cutting off Shampoo's next line.  
  
"All we can do is wait until he gets her." She said simply. "By the looks of it he's taking his time." She looked over at Shampoo and Cologne whose gazes were still on the wall. "I think he's hungry, why don't you two whip up a special for him?" She asked.  
  
Nodding dumbly they scrambled to follow her orders. They somehow managed to work effectively together and by the time the form stepped through the door a complete bowl of ramen was sitting on the counter with a pair of chopsticks sitting next to it.  
  
After one look at the man who had stepped through the door Shampoo's face paled. "Ranma?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yo guys, it's been along time." Ranma said with a straight face as he waved with one of his hands.  
  
"Yes it has." Cologne said evenly. "And I have a feeling that it's been longer for you then for the rest of us."  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you knew more about Kami's special training then you let on." He said.  
  
Cologne shrugged. "All I knew of his training was from old legends passed down from my ancestors. The real evidence is in your eyes. You're not the same man who left me only a few short days ago. Such growth is impossible in only a few days time."  
  
"I underestimated you old ghoul." Ranma said as he approached her. "You're wiser then what I gave you credit for."  
  
Cologne raised one of her eyebrows. "He said that almost with. respect." She thought to herself. "I can see that more has changed then just his power. It's almost as if there's a piece of someone else inside him that I just can't recognize."  
  
"Ranma is back!" Shampoo yelled excitedly running towards Ranma for the inevitable anime glomp. Only this time she was interrupted as she met resistance almost a foot from his body.  
  
"Long time no see Shampoo." Ranma said, breezing past her to take a seat. "Man, is this for me?" He asked happily as he looked at the ramen. Without waiting for a reply he started to eat the food at a rate that would make Lina Inverse take notice.  
  
"I suppose some things will never change." Cologne thought quietly while she watched the food disappear. "Mousse, prepare another bowl for him." She ordered.  
  
Mouse stared at Ranma for a moment longer before he shook his head and got to work fulfilling her command.  
  
Shampoo walked back to where Ranma was sitting. "Shampoo is happy to see Airen back at last." She said with a smile. "Now we can marry and go back to China."  
  
Ranma pushed the bowl aside and stood up to face her. "Look Shampoo, that's the reason why I'm here." Ranma announced.  
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed. "Is he about to make up his mind?" She asked herself. From the expressions on the faces of Shampoo and Mousse their thoughts mirrored Cologne's.  
  
"The engagement is off, I won't marry you." Ranma concluded.  
  
Tears filled Shampoo's eyes as her intense gaze melted. She looked like she was about to protest before she sighed and lowered her shoulders. "Is it that violent girl?" She asked with a strained voice.  
  
"If by that you mean Akane then yes." Ranma said quietly.  
  
Shampoo sighed while she turned to Cologne. "What should we do great grandmother?" She asked sadly. "We no have the power to resist his wishes."  
  
"That is true but Amazon tradition must be satisfied." Cologne said firmly. She looked at Ranma. "Despite your incredible martial arts abilities you are still vulnerable to the forces of magic." She threatened quietly. "I'm afraid you will find it not to be so easy to escape our tradition."  
  
Ranma smiled. "You know, I actually thought about that." He said almost casually. "So tell me, what would happen if someone from within your tribe were able to defeat Shampoo in combat before our marriage took place? Would that annul this whole situation involving tradition and maintain your honor?"  
  
"If such a thing were possible then yes, the male from the tribe would have priority over the outsider." Cologne said. "But Shampoo is the greatest Amazon fighter of her generation. Finding a male warrior from our tribe capable of besting her would be impossible."  
  
"I don't know if I'd say that." Ranma said with a laugh. "I know of a guy who's easily capable of beating her in combat. He just needs to have the right trainer."  
  
"You speak confidently sonny boy." Cologne said quietly. "If you're so confident then maybe you'll be willing to go along with a little proposition that I have for you."  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?" Ranma asked with a smile while looking directly at her.  
  
"How about you arrange for a wedding to occur three months from today." She said, her lips already turning into a smile. "If your mystery amazon warrior can defeat Shampoo in even combat at that time, I will accept that your marriage to her is annulled and we will leave you forever, allowing you to marry whoever you may choose. If however she defeats your warrior, you will accept that of all men who live on this planet you are the only one worthy of her and will then marry her at that wedding."  
  
"Great grandmother." Shampoo breathed in astonishment. "Not now child." Cologne cut her off, "Leave everything to me."  
  
For almost a minute Ranma stared at Cologne intently while Mousse and Shampoo shifted nervously where they were standing. Finally he smiled confidently. "You're on old ghoul." He said with a cocky smile. "I'll find an amazon warrior so strong you won't believe it."  
  
"I certainly hope so." Cologne cackled. "Because before this day is out Shampoo and I are leaving the Nekohanten to begin her special training in the art of energy manipulation. You know this training well since you yourself have already gone through it. Even with only three months her current abilities will be close to doubled."  
  
Ranma nodded his smile still apparent on his face. "What, only doubled? With only that much of an increase she won't even stand a chance." He reached across the counter and grabbed the waiting bowl of ramen and proceeded to polish it off in less than ten seconds. He then set it on the table. "Put it on my tab alright?" He asked as he turned away and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"What warrior he speak of great grandmother?" Shampoo asked, tears still falling down her face.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure child." Cologne said thoughtfully as she watched him leave. "It's possible that he paid a visit to our tribe in China and met someone there but I can't imagine a warrior of the caliber of which he speaks. Especially not after the training you'll be going through in the next three months."  
  
Unbeknownst to them Mousse turned around and walked through the door and to the stairs and proceeded up to his room. "I don't know how or why." He thought to himself seriously. "But I've got a feeling that the warrior Ranma was talking about is me. If that's the case then I'm going to be going on a long journey too. He must know of someone who can train me who will make me much stronger." Tears of joy began to roll down his face. "If that's true then Ranma Saotome, I owe you."  
  
**************************  
  
"It's finally the last class of the day." Piccolo muttered to himself as he took a seat in the back of the room. "Why the hell did all of Nabiki's classes have to be so boring?" A girl that was sitting next to him smiled and waved, trying to get his attention.  
  
"And why do all the girls have to be so annoying?" Piccolo thought to himself while ignoring her. "Hell, if I didn't know any better I'd say that every female in this whole damn building was trying to get my attention. I need to do something to get them off my back." He unconsciously leaned back in his chair. "But what would convince all of these girls to leave me alone? I need to figure something out."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Jauen." He heard a girl say sadly outside of the classroom. "I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry." A boy's voice responded. Even without his Namekian ears Piccolo could still clearly read the awkwardness in his voice.  
  
"Good-bye." The girl finished before turning around and walking into the class. Piccolo felt a tap on his right arm. Turning he saw the girl who had been waving at him earlier smiling at him earnestly.  
  
"What do you want?" Piccolo asked, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream after school today." She said while bobbing her head.  
  
"What the hell is ice cream?" Piccolo asked himself. "It sounds disgusting." He shook his head and made an effort to smile but it turned out more like a grimace. "No, I already have a girlfriend."  
  
"What????!!!!!!" The entire class yelled. Instantly Piccolo found himself practically up against the wall while every student in the class was staring at him.  
  
"Who is she?" Everyone chimed together.  
  
"What is it with this school?" Piccolo thought to himself while eyeing the door desperately. "I should have let Mire kill them."  
  
He cleared his throat. "Uh. Her name is Nabiki. Nabiki Tendo."  
  
"You're dating Nabiki?" Everyone questioned together.  
  
An image of Nabiki's cold face appeared in Piccolo's mind and he sweatdropped. "I don't even want to imagine how much I'm going to pay for this later." He thought to himself. His face became serious and determined. "But if it gets those girls off my back then I'll pay any price." "Yes, I'm dating Nabiki." He announced seriously.  
  
Everyone stared at him for a few moments, refusing to believe their ears. "Is he really dating her?" He heard someone ask from the back. "It seems that way, who would have guessed it?" Someone else replied. "His fan club sure won't be happy to hear this." A third person commented.  
  
Piccolo cringed at the last comment. "I must be hearing things." He thought to himself.  
  
"Alright class, it's time to begin today's lesson." A teacher said happily as she walked into the class.  
  
"Saved." Piccolo thought to himself in relief as the entire class slowly turned around to face the front. Another image of Nabiki's cold face appeared in his mind. "But for how long?" He couldn't help but ask himself.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Alright class, that's the end of the lesson for today." A serious faced man announced in a monotone voice. "Remember to read pages thirty-five through forty-three to be ready for tomorrow's quiz."  
  
"At last." Akane breathed in relief as she stretched in her chair. "I didn't think that he'd ever be done talking." She looked despairingly down at the open book on her desk. "Who would have thought that I would have missed so much in the past few days that I've been gone? I can't believe how much there is to be done." She put her face in her hands. "And I don't think that I'll ever live down what Ranma did this morning. Doesn't that idiot ever think anything through?"  
  
She slowly came to her feet and placed her books inside her carrying case and then slowly made her way out of the class and to the entrance of the school. Just before she could walk out of the front entrance a chill wind suddenly blew through so that she had to use both of her hands to keep her school uniform from being blown upwards.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Akane asked in surprise. She shrugged and walked through the doors onto the stairs.  
  
"Hello there Akane!" She heard a friendly female voice call.  
  
Akane looked in the direction of the speaker to see a rather pretty brown haired girl of close to her height who was smiling at her happily. "Matsumi?" Akane asked with a smile. "Why are you here, I thought you transferred?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "I know but my father's business brought me back to Tokyo. I'm so happy to see you!" She dropped her school case uncaringly and stepped forward to hug Akane whose eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too Matsumi." Akane said, hugging her back. "I'm so excited that you're back."  
  
"Wow, so Matsumi's back now. Talk about a turn of good luck." Akane thought to herself happily. "She's been one of my closest friends ever since we meet in elementary school close to six years ago. I was so sad when her father's business forced her to move away two years ago. Come to think of it, I think she left only shortly before Ranma came along. Maybe that's the reason I was in such a bad mood when he first appeared."  
  
"I know, so am I." She giggled as she stepped away from Akane. She smiled mischievously. "I saw you and Ranma's little demonstration this morning." She said airily.  
  
Akane felt her face growing red. "You saw that?" She asked. "Ranma you idiot." She repeated to herself for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I had no idea that your relationship with boys has gone so far in the years I've been gone." The girl squealed happily. "So when are you getting married? Am I invited? Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, sure, kind of." Akane said, desperately trying to keep up with her questions. Finally she threw up her hands while her face turned even redder. "Please Matsumi, slow down!"  
  
The girl started to pout and looked at the ground, tears already building up in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry Akane." She whispered. "I just wanted to share your joy with you. I didn't mean to be a bother."  
  
Akane sighed and lowered her head in defeat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Look, why don't we go out for ice cream and we can catch up?" "I'll have to find Ryouga later, before he finds Ranma and gets himself hurt." She thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, let's go Akane!" Matsumi said happily while she grabbed Akane's hand and started to pull her off.  
  
"Hey, slow down!" Akane laughed as she followed after the girl.  
  
A short while later they were sitting in a small stall where Akane was staring in astonishment at the quadruple scoop of ice cream that Matsumi was eating.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get over that." Akane said, taking a conservative bit of her own ice cream.  
  
"So anyways, tell me about how you and Ranma finally got together." Matsumi said eagerly while looking over her bowl.  
  
Akane paused for a moment. "I obviously can't tell her everything, most of it is still beyond belief even for me." She thought to herself. "So I'll just gloss over a few things."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but before she could her entire body shivered and then froze in place.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" Matsumi asked curiously, staring at her friend.  
  
"I sense black magic." Akane thought quickly to herself. "Oh, nothing." She laughed, putting her hands behind her head. "I just have to. use the bathroom. See you in a few minutes!" She quickly jumped to her feet and ran out of the parlor.  
  
"But Akane, there's a bathroom right here." Matsumi complained, pointing to a conspicuous door with a symbol of a person wearing a dress.  
  
"Not clean enough!" Akane called behind back to her, rushing quickly down the street and out of sight.  
  
"So I see." Matsumi said with a pouting frown on her face. Once Akane was gone her frown slowly twisted until it became a conniving smile. "Don't let me down Akane." She whispered.  
  
**********************************  
  
"I sense it really close by!" Akane said to herself while running down the street. She heard a high pitch scream from somewhere ahead of her. People who were around her looked curiously to where it had come from. "What was that?" She heard someone ask in confusion.  
  
"Monster!" She heard someone else from further down the street yell. Their fear overruling their curiosity everyone began to run in the opposite direction of Akane.  
  
"I'm going to need some kind of a disguise." Akane thought to herself in a panic. She ducked into a nearby alley. "Now what can I use?" She stood still for a second and finally hit her left hand with her right. "That's it!" She said with an excited smile.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment before her school clothes turned into golden light and then cascaded around her, becoming the robes that Maple had given her. She quickly pulled the hood over her head so that her face couldn't be seen. "I feel like some kind of superhero." She thought to herself with a smile.  
  
She stepped out of the alley and started to run to where the scream had come from. Turning a corner she gasped at what she saw. Seven people were lying on the ground, their bodies soaked in their own blood. Standing above them was what appeared to be a large skeletal monster that had red fires in the empty sockets of its eyes. It turned slowly to her and raised its hands of which every finger had been sharpened to a point.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Akane asked herself before looking down to examine the victims. "Still alive." She thought to herself, gauging their remaining life forces. "But slipping away fast. I don't have time to call for help; I'll have to deal with this thing myself." She took a standard martial arts stance and looked into the flames in the sockets of the skull.  
  
Moving more quickly then she could move the skeletal creature covered the distance separating them and swiped at her with one of its hands. Both of her arms surrounded with holy power Akane blocked the attack to the outside and punched directly through the ribcage of the skeleton, shattering it in half.  
  
Where the bones had been broken black energy floated in the air and continued to suspend the beast. Bringing together both its arms it attempted to impale its prey through the back. Its claws easily pierced her robes and flesh but before the attack cut deeply a whispered word caused Akane to disappear and reappear on the opposite side of the street next to the victims who were still lying on the ground.  
  
She gingerly touched her back with one of her arms. "Not to deep." She thought to herself. "And fortunately it doesn't seem to be poisoned in any way. I can fully heal this later." She cast a light spell on herself and the deep cuts on her back instantly scabbed over and reduced in size.  
  
Akane looked over to where her nemesis had already turned to face her. Its skeletal body currently showed not even a scratch upon the ivory white bones. Slowly at first it began to approach her again.  
  
"Phsyical attacks don't seem to have any lasting effect on this thing." Akane thought to herself. "I really wish Ranma were here." She shook her head. "No time for that now, here it comes!"  
  
If it were even possible this time the monster approached her even more quickly then it had before. "Aura!" Akane yelled at the skeleton reached forward to further grope her body. Its hands met resistance as a golden barrier sprang up around her. Its face incapable of emotion it tried to squeeze her to crush her past her aura.  
  
"Can't breath." Akane thought to herself. "I could teleport away again to think of another strategy." She caught sight of one of the victims lying below her, his lifeblood continuing to drain away. Her eyes started to shimmer and her face became determined. "No, I need to help these people. I have to finish this thing now."  
  
She raised both of her hands palm up and placed them on the skeletons chest. "Holy burst!" She yelled. At her command holy magical energy composed of light exploded from her hands and expanded as a globe, encompassing the entire position of the monster. Almost in slow motion its bones disintegrated in mid-air. Finally they were completely vaporized leaving only a small slip of paper with some sort of star shaped symbol that was surrounded in a black mist.  
  
"What's this?" Akane asked as she knelt to take a closer look at the star. Before she could touch it a spark lit at one of its corners and the entire paper burst into flames, leaving only ashes behind. As soon as the paper disappeared the black mist dispersed into the air.  
  
Akane spent a moment longer staring at where the paper had just been before she shook her head. "No time for this." She thought to herself as she looked around at all of the half dead victims of the attack. "Helping these people is more important."  
  
"Stabilize." She whispered, touching her hands to the ground. There was an instant reaction as the various wounds began to scab over. "Not enough." Akane realized as she look around herself. "It's going to take more to help them. I'm going to have to use my full power." Her eyes were already beginning to droop with the effort she had put forth but she shook her head. "Snap out of it Akane." She said solidly to herself. "You have the power, I just know it."  
  
She closed her eyes and found her focus. "Mass heal." She whispered gently. At those words a light reached out from her body and touched those who were lying around her. She remained in this connection for only thirty seconds before she wearily shook her head. The aura broke and she swayed to her feet. "Hey you!" She heard someone yell in the distance as a crowd of people were already approaching.  
  
"Time to get out of here." She realized. "Teleport." With those words she again found herself within the small alley that she had used to change. Taking a moment to transform her robes to her school uniform she walked unsteadily out of the alley and went in the direction of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Hey older lady." A little girl said as Akane was walking by.  
  
"What's that?" Akane asked tiredly, not even able to be offended by how she was addressed.  
  
"Your hair is really weird!" The girl said with a smile, before she turned and ran to where all the action was.  
  
Akane unconsciously touched her hair before she shrugged and continued to trudge to her previous destination. "Silly kid." She thought absentmindedly to herself.  
  
Before reaching the ice cream parlor the creamy maple colored highlights which before were a sharp contrast to her regular hair color slowly returned to their previous black.  
  
*************************************  
  
There was a large round room of which the ceiling appeared to be a night sky. All of the constellations moved about the ceiling and little lines of red light connected certain sets of them in order to form pictures of great complexity. In the center of the room a black light shimmered somehow set about from the darkness of the room and formed a circle that was filled with mystical seals and shapes. Surrounding this circle was four figures the genders of which were impossible to distinguish because of the robes that they were wearing.  
  
"What do you think?" One obviously female voice asked. "She's quite extraordinary if I do say so myself."  
  
"Yes, she should be of excellent use to us." Another female voice agreed.  
  
"I don't know, she's powerful but she's still just an amateur." A third voice dissented, this one so hoarse the gender of the speaker could not be distinguished.  
  
"Hey, despite her lack of elegance she cleanly destroyed that little creation of yours." The first form bristled. "I think she did a great job."  
  
"Please girls, calm yourselves." A male voice instructed.  
  
"Yes Mr. President." The three forms said obsequiously.  
  
"This girl Akane, she interests me greatly." The voice said musingly. "The talent that she demonstrated today suggests that she may have even more untapped power then I previously thought." The form turned to the first girl. "For how long did you say that she's been awakened?"  
  
"Close to a year Mr. President." The first voice said. "She spent most of that time developing her powers of healing with a local physician, but for some reason her capabilities have exploded to unprecedented levels in only the past few days."  
  
"It's possible that there may be a connection between her increased powers and the magical attack that took place against the school yesterday." The second voice added.  
  
The fourth form nodded. "So I see, very interesting." It turned its back to the other three. "Keep surveillance upon her." The voice ordered. "And continue to explore the scope of her abilities. I want to know everything about her."  
  
"Yes Mr. President." The three voices chimed, each of the forms bowing deeply to him.  
  
"Rykuyo, you will continue to have precedence in this research." He said to the third form. "Do whatever you feel is necessary."  
  
"Of course Mr. President." The figure responded in a raspy voice. "It will be as you say."  
  
With those words he nodded to those around him and then turned around to walk away from the circle. "This Akane isn't the only person of interest in this city." The dark shape thought to himself. "That Piccolo holds a great power which is familiar to me but that I just can't put my finger on. And Ranma now holds a physical strength greater then I previously thought was possible for a human." The form started to chuckle. "This new school year should prove to be very interesting for Nerima. Very interesting indeed."  
  
*********************************  
  
There was a grey rocky landscape which was remarkably similar to the surface of the moon. Contrasting against the monotone colors was a small man with black hair which spiked directly up above his head who was wearing flexible battle armor with blue spandex covering his arms and legs. At the end of each arm and each leg a large circular weight was located of a grayish color. On his forehead a cursive M stood out amongst his proud and fierce features which seemed to ebb with a strange power. Currently a red aura flared around his body.  
  
Close to four-hundred feet a way there was a small white building which resembled an insect. Inside two creatures were watching the small man who was training outside. One was a small yellowish man who had ratty robes and was wearing a belt with an identical symbol to that which was on the man's forehead. The other was a man about twice the size of the smaller one with a large helmet that jutted out behind him and who had large lips and somewhat vacant eyes.  
  
"Very impressive Vegita, I had no idea that your hidden powers would prove to be so effective." The smaller man said gloatingly while rubbing his fingers together. He looked up at the thing that was standing next to him. "Take him up to training level forty-five." He ordered.  
  
The eyes almost bugged out of the head of his helper. "But Master Babbiti, at training level forty-five the magnets in the ground would cause his weights to weigh over a ton a piece. He wouldn't even be able to move let alone defend himself from the battle droids!"  
  
The creature started to chuckle. "You don't know Vegita like I do. He would sooner die then lose to anyone. If he is to achieve the status of super-saiyajin that Freezer spoke of then we will need to push him beyond his little limits."  
  
The helper nodded slowly. "Yes, of course Master Babbiti." His hands went to the control panel where he pushed and manipulated a few different switches.  
  
Outside the man fell to his knees as the weights became too much for his body to support. In the same instant three robots rose out of the ground surrounding him and all of them started shooting lasers at his position. Screaming in rage his aura became even greater and he launched himself from his knees towards one of the robots. Anticipating his movement it dodged out of the way and continued to barrage him with energy attacks.  
  
"Raaagghhhh!" He yelled, launching a single huge blast of energy from his hands. Unable to dodge the robot fell apart under his attack. In a single motion the man grabbed the mass of melted metal and threw it at another robot, shattering it apart on contact. Seeing the destruction of its comrades the last robot continued to create space between them while keeping up the attack against him.  
  
Using his signature attack Vegita unleashed a large number of smaller energy attacks which flew towards the machine, causing it to completely disintegrate. Breathing hard with the effort, he again fell to knees, the armor on his upper body almost completely destroyed. His body was already covered with numerous scratches and burns from where the lasers made contact.  
  
"Very good." Babbiti said approvingly. "You." He ordered the soldier. "I have other things of important to attend to. I want to completely resuscitate him and in eight hours again place him in level forty-five training conditions. Only this time instead of the training droids I want you to use one class five machine of destruction."  
  
Again the eyes bugged out of the aliens head. "Class five? Those machines have high enough power levels to destroy a planet! There's no way he could survive that!"  
  
Babbiti shrugged. "So what if he dies? Resurrection is an easy enough feat. If he dies then make sure his body is well preserved and I'll bring him back next time I come here. You have your orders, teleport!" With that last word he vanished into thin air.  
  
The soldier turned to the window where the small man was currently lying. Already a droid was next to him detaching his weights and bringing him back towards the building.  
  
"I don't know what Vegita has done to deserve this kind of torture." The soldier thought to himself. "At least I'm not in his shoes." 


End file.
